Sesshomaru's Red Eyes
by Sesshomaru is mine
Summary: LadyRedEyes and I did this 1. What do you think happens to all the emotions that Sess holds inside him? This story gives a take on it. Takes place when I&K are together and S&M think they're happy. Features my fav pairing: S&S. Hope you all like it!
1. How This Whole Thing Got Started

Hey every1!This is my first story so go easy on me, k? My friend, Fluffy'sbabe (yes we are both obsessed w/ Sesshomaru) and I have been working on this 1 for a few months now. Its basically a love story in general but if u want 2 know the pairings its Sesshomaru/ Sango/ Miroku and then there's InuYasha/ Kagome/ (obviously) and a character we made up. He is suck a jackass, you're gonna love him! Oh, and just so you know, Fluffy'sbabe and I have 1 rule: EVERYTHING HAPPENS AT NIGHT!!! And its not called Sesshomaru's Red Eyes for nothing!!! It may seem a bit dry at first, but it gets a lot better as you go on.

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

P.S.- Just so u know, I don't own InuYasha, but who cares? I'd rather own Sesshy any day!wink wink

Re-edited by: Kagome-chan, aka Marisa. Hope you like it!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 1:

_**How This Whole Thing Got Started**_

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Kagome sat on her bed with her head against the wall. She felt like pounding her head in the wall. 'What is he going to do?' she thought. 'If Naraku is dead, then why does he need to be a full youkai?' She sighed heavily, for it was a gloomy day. "InuYasha, you're so damn stubborn!" she said aloud to herself. 'Maybe....' she thought, 'he wants to be all youkai so he can protect me? Oh please!' she answered herself, 'Don't kid yourself, Kagome. He always wanted to be a full blooded demon!' She was seriously debating if she wanted to go to the warring states era today. But as things would have it, it just seemed so damn tragic around the house today. Kagome had gone to summer school, having just barely salvaged her grades. Everyone was just lying around, with not a care in the world. And of course, she did promise Shippo that she'd come back that day. She brought him some chocolate last time, this time she thought she'd bring him a lollipop. 'But I really don't feel like dealing with InuYasha today,' she thought. 'You made a promise,' she argued with herself. Feeling a twinge of guilt, she got up, resolved to go to the feudal era.

"Hey, Mom, I'm going to the feudal era, ok?"

"Alright, Dear. I know its Friday, but try not to stay out too late."

"Ok, Mom. Bye, Sota, bye, Grandpa." And with that she left.

But just as she was one third of the way to the bone eater's well, it began to pour. "Oh great, as if my hair didn't look bad enough already! Its been so humid all day as it is! I'm going to look like a drowned dog!" With that, she smiled to herself, having just had the image of InuYasha dripping wet. She could almost hear his voice now, "Dammit I hate rain!" Now, she was laughing. She was still doubled over in giggles when she jumped into the well.

As she was falling, the Shikon No Tama caught her eye. She ran her fingers across it's smooth surface, studying it. 'A year ago,' she thought, 'it was still in scattered pieces all over feudal Japan...but now...'

The jewel was finally whole. It had been for about six months. Kagome took time to recollect what has happened over the past six months.-InuYasha finally told Kagome that he loves her, and she him. They still weren't a couple, but they did kiss a couple of times (Kagome blushed).She didn't really know where she stood with InuYasha. The same could be said of Sango. Miroku proposed to her, but of course, that didn't stop him from being any less of a lecher. She absolutely refused to do ANYTHING with him until he learned to control his "busy hands." And so far, she's stayed true to her word. This sometimes made Kagome think that the two would never get married. After all, Miroku, being the king of the hentais that he is, wasn't very likely to stop soon. Shippo was his normal self, aside from the fact that he was starting to pick up on some of Miroku's and InuYasha's bad...ummm...habits. InuYasha had been sat and Miroku slapped a few times already. Kiara had kittens only a few short weeks ago, and was faring well as of late. Kohaku died, but his soul was finally at peace. Kagura and Kanna's whereabouts were currently unknown. Naraku was dead.(obviously) Kikyo was nowhere to be found. Kouga became Lord of the Eastern Lands and mated with Ayume. Kaede wasn't being held back from her usual duties as a priestess, despite the fact that she was now blind. Myoga was actually sticking around for more than five seconds now that the immediate danger had passed. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were going about things as usual. Sesshomaru found a permanent substitute for his original arm. (However, none of the group knew about that last little development-lol)

Kagome was so preoccupied remembering all this that she had forgot that she was already on the other side of the well.

"Hey, shit for brains!" InuYasha yelled from somewhere above her. "Are you gonna come up or are you just gonna stay down there all day?!"

"InuYasha, don't be such a jerk, its hard to see down here!" she lied.

"Well then, if its so dark, how come I can see you?"

Kagome stood there, her arms strapped against her sides. She could feel the anger rising in her face.

"Why you..." she grimaced. Then all of a sudden, a shrill yell escaped her mouth, "SIT!!!"

"What the hell was that for?!!!" he yelled back, peeling himself off the ground.

"What's all this commotion, Kagome, have you returned?" Kagome heard Miroku's voice.

"Oh yeah, she's returned alright! And she can go straight back to where she came from as far as I care!" InuYasha barked.

"Oh really?" Kagome said calmly, although there was a sly grin on her face, "If you feel that way about it, perhaps I should go back, goodbye, InuYasha."

"Wait, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled down the well. Then he noticed that she hadn't left, she was just standing there with that smug grin on her face.

"Why have you got that look, I don't care if you leave or not!"

'As if!' Kagome thought. She climbed out of the well. When she got out, she poked InuYasha in the chest, "You better start admitting to yourself how much you really do care about me!"

InuYasha huffed. Just as he did, Sango emerged from the forest, Shippo on one shoulder, Kiara on the other. Miroku wasn't paying any attention, he was too busy standing behind Kagome thinking of when he should move in for the kill. But just as his hand started to move towards it's desired location.....

"MONK!"

Miroku looked to see Sango's glaring face right in front of him. He recoiled slightly, knowing what was about to happen.... "LECH!"she screeched a she hit him, "HENTAI!" she hit him again. Then she stopped and skulked away towards Kagome, "I need to talk to you about a few things," she whispered, although the anger had not completely left her voice.

"The usual place?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Sango said simply.

"We can't stay in too long, the monk will eventually catch on to where we went," Sango said as she stepped into the hot spring.

'You'd think she'd be used to Miroku's leching by now,' Kagome thought.

"Do you know if InuYasha is still planning to use the jewel of the four souls to become a full youkai?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea what is in InuYasha's head right now," Kagome said, with an air of exasperation in her voice. Kagome wanted to avoid the subject, "What about you, how are you doing, Sango?"

Sango got the point and smiled slightly, "Oh, I've just realized that I'll never be married or bear any children because of the way this is working out."

"Sango, don't give up hope altogether, Miroku will realize what a jerk he's being and he'll stop for good."

"Wow, Kagome," Sango said unenthusiastically, "that almost sounded convincing. I really don't want to talk about it anymore, if that's alright with you, Kagome." Sango said as she wrapped a towel around herself and got out.

"Sure, Sango," Kagome returned as she followed suit. 'Sango will never give up on Miroku,' Kagome thought, 'I knew it, she just loves him too much for that.'

When they were walking back to the village, they heard a small sniffle from behind one of the bushes.

"Is someone there?" Sango called out.

A small girl with a ponytail on the side of her head and a yellow kimono stepped out from behind the shrubs. "Can you please help me?" she said, crying.

"Sure we can, it'll be fine, now what's your name?" Kagome said soothingly.

"I'm Rin, and I'm looking for Lord Sesshomaru-sama," the small girl answered.(Author's note: ya, I know, it was so easy to see that one coming)

"Wh-what!?"said Sango, "Sesshomaru?!"

"Yes, what of me?" said a cold voice. The Lord of the Western Lands had just landed among them.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Ah, a cliffhanger! Sorry if I keep you waiting a while, but you know how high school is(grrr). So can you please, please, please review this because I want 2 see how I did.

Thanx for reading it so far.

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Next Chapter:

**Into Enemy Territory**

**TTFN!!!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**


	2. Into Enemy Territory

Hey again! Well I decided 2 write chapter 2 now regardless. I don't know if I have any reviews yet or not so thanks if you did review the first chapter. Besides, I thought it was kind of crappy of me to end it right there. So without any further interruptions, on with chapter 2- hope u enjoy it!

P.S.-nope, don't own InuYasha and never will. lol. But still would like to own Sesshy...

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Re-edited by: Kagome-chan, a.k.a. Marisa. Have fun reading everyone!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 2:

**Into Enemy Territory**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **_

Kagome and Sango just stood there, perplexed. Their mouths were wide open, each of them sported the same shocked expression.

The little girl, Rin, however, ran to the lord's side, "Lord Sesshomaru-sama, you're here!" she exclaimed. Sesshomaru paid no attention, he continued to look back at Kagome and Sango.

"Yes, what of me?" he repeated, in a voice still colder.

Sango attempted to say something, but words failed her. She just stood there, her mouth flapping up and down as if she were a fish out of water.

Kagome was thinking the same thing over and over, 'We're in trouble, we're in trouble.' And then another thought came to mind, 'InuYasha, help us, please. Both of us are unarmed.' Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, as though he were pleased with the girls' reactions to him.

"My half-breed brother must be somewhere nearby," he started, "This time I will slay him for sure."

'How can he talk about killing someone without showing any emotion?' Sango thought.

Meanwhile......

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

InuYasha was charging though the forest, Miroku at his heels.

"Are you certain, InuYasha," Miroku began, "that you smell Sesshomaru in this region?"

"Don't question me, you hentai monk!" InuYasha growled, "Besides, its not just Sesshomaru that I smell out there!"

Miroku's expression turned to worry, "You mean... the girls are out there as well?"

"That's just what I mean, they could be fighting him even as we speak!" Miroku gasped softly.

'Kagome,' InuYasha thought.

Kagome found her voice, "Ha! You can't kill InuYasha, you've had enough chances as it is! He always foils your plans and you know it!"

Sango was surveying her surroundings, 'There must be something I can use for a weapon somewhere...' she thought.

"Silence, wench," Sesshomaru said. His eyes rested on Sango, "You should be more like your companion. Or is it just that you are afraid of me?" he asked mockingly.

Sango's expression was stoney, "I could never be afraid of any type of demon, yourself included, you see, I am a youkai exterminator!"

Now both of Sesshomaru's eyebrows were raised, "How amusing, a frail human wench such as yourself claims to kill youkai on a daily basis? I believe you are telling me a falsehood."

"I would gladly show you that I am NOT lying, if only I had my weapon, you pathetic excuse for a youkai!"

'Sango, maybe you shouldn't push it that hard, at least not until InuYasha comes.' Kagome thought to herself.

Why don't you just give up on the sword, Sesshomaru, you'll never be able to wield it- so stop being such a pathetic fool!" Kagome said as her courage rose.

As Kagome said this, Jaken emerged from the trees, "Ah me lord, I see you have cornered them, excellent!"

"You act as though this whole thing was planned," Sango said suspiciously.

Sesshomaru smiled smugly, "That is because it was, except for Rin wandering away from us that is." He cast a stern look Rin's way, and she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru-sama," she apologized. Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Hey, why don't you take her apology? She was really scared when she got separated from you!" Sango said angrily.

"Fine, apology accepted, Rin, don't do it again."

Kagome and Sango blinked. Sesshomaru never gave in to a request that easily. 'He must really care for that girl,' Kagome thought.

"So what's the next step to your so- called plan?" Kagome asked.

"Be not a fool, I don't have to explain myself to you, nor the slayer," Sesshomaru answered venomously. He turned to Jaken, "The time is now," he said.

"The time for what exactly?" Sango half yelled.

That's when Kagome noticed it... 'Sesshomaru,' she thought, 'He got a new arm, and it looks exactly the same as the one he had in the first place.'

"I cannot kill InuYasha on another lord's soil, but if my dear half breed brother were to come onto my territory, I can strike him down," Sesshomaru explained. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru's whole body became very rigid as he sniffed the air. "He approaches, there is not a moment to waste," he said softly.

Kagome and Sango's eyes widened in shock as Sesshomaru's hand glowed green and his energy whip was released. Jaken was the first to advance on them, his staff of the skills brandished in front of him.

'So they are going to kill us, InuYasha HELP!' Kagome thought desperately.  
Sango snapped. She side-kicked Jaken to a tree, knocking him out cold.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "I was only expecting to capture InuYasha's wench, but I suppose, I'll have to take you now as well, Slayer."

"Capture us?" Kagome said aloud.

Sango was livid with anger, "You'll so no such thing! POISON POWDER!" With that, she launched a great deal of poison powder right in Sesshomaru's face.

Kagome rushed to help, but she didn't know what she could do.

Sesshomaru's eyes burned with an angry fire. "Fool, I have a good mind to kill you now, if there was no use for you."

The smile that inhabited Sango's face was slapped off instantly, 'What's wrong, why doesn't the poison powder work?' she thought.

In one swift movement, Sesshomaru grabbed hold of Sango's wrist, and thrust her around so her back was to him. Kagome heard a soft "pop." Sango's arm had been dislocated at the shoulder.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled out. She began to run towards her injured friend and her attacker.

Sango yelped in pain but cried out in a pained voice, "Kagome, go, leave this place, go get InuYasha and Miroku."

"Not a chance, I'm not gonna leave you, Sango!" Kagome yelled back.

Sesshomaru began to tie the energy whip around Sango's wrists. "Huh?" 'Why is the whip not burning my flesh?' Sango thought. She managed to look behind her. 'So that's why.' the whip was detached from Sesshomaru's hand, so it was not in contact with his poisonous claws.

Kagome had reached Sesshomaru. She began pounding him on the arm, trying to get him to unhand Sango. "You evil, spiteful thing!" she screamed, "InuYasha is going to kill you for this."

"I think not," Sesshomaru said calmly, "but he will try to kill me for doing this." Now Sesshomaru had Kagome turned around and began to tie her to the other end of the whip, all the while, Kagome was yelling and squirming all over the place. When he had finished, Sango and Kagome were back to back.

"Stop this, leave Kagome alone!" Sango said weakly.

Jaken had just started waking up. "Damn human wench!" he said as he stood up.

Seeing that his vassal had awakened, Sesshomaru said, "Jaken, the vile."

Jaken looked confused at first, for he had quite a large lump on the back of his head.

"The vile, you incompetent wretch!" Sesshomaru returned crossly.

"Oh yes, of course, me lord!" Jaken jumped to his master's request and held out a vile that was filled with a purple-colored gas.

"Open it, fool, can you not see that my hands are full."

"What's in that?!" Kagome said, still wriggling in her bindings.

"Sleeping gas," Sesshomaru answered simply.

"Now, sleep, you filthy wenches!" Jaken roared. He opened the vile. Instantly, the girls' eyelids began to drop. Sesshomaru took off into the air, the girls in hand. Neither Kagome nor Sango could move. Rin and Jaken were riding on Sesshomaru's dragon behind them.

The last thing Sango felt before she passed out was Sesshomaru's kimono brushing against her face.

Kagome lifted her head weakly and muttered one word, "InuYasha." Then, she knew no more.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Well, what do ya think of that?! Please review this cuz I want 2 c how I'm doing. Until next time!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Next Chapter:

**InuYasha and Miroku to the Rescue!**

(Author's note: by the way, the story is basically beginning, it's nowhere near done)

**TTFN!**  
**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**


	3. Inuyasha and Miroku to the rescue?

Hey, it's me again, hope you liked the last chapter! Thanks 4 any reviews I might have gotten, because I don't know if I really got any or not because my plan was to wait a couple of days b4 putting this chapter in. I'm just typing it out now so I can get as much done as possible with what little spring break I have left. Well, enough babbling from me- here's chapter 3-enjoy!

Love, Sesshomaru is Mine

p.s.-again, I don't own InuYasha-but would just love to own Fluffy.lol.-

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 3:

**InuYasha and Miroku to the Rescue!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"They were here," InuYasha said. "All three of em'." InuYasha was sniffing the ground where Kagome and Sango had been just moments before.

Miroku cast a worried look all over, looking for any trace of them.

Without warning, InuYasha began to cough.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked. He took a step towards InuYasha.

"Don't come any closer!" InuYasha barked out, "The air is thick with the smell of poison powder, Sango's poison powder."

A trace of a smile returned to Miroku's face, "I should have known she'd try to fend him off, its just like her."

InuYasha stood up on his own two feet, sniffing the air. "Their scent carries up into the air," he said.

"So, Sesshomaru's plan all along was to abduct Sango and Kagome," Miroku said wisely.

InuYasha growled angerly, "I won't be able to follow the scent for very long, it keeps going up higher and higher."

"Perhaps we should go back for Kirara-" Miroku began.

"-Don't worry, I've got cha covered!" came a voice from the sky. Shippo began dessending towards them on Kirara. Strapped to her back were Kagome's bow and arrows and Sango's boomerang. "I thought Kagome and Sango would want these," the kitsune said.

"Good thinking, Shippo." Miroku said, climbing onto the cat demon.

"InuYasha, are you coming, Kagome and Sango are in serious danger!" Shippo called impatiently.

"I told you to stay with Kaede!" InuYasha half growled.

"Well, its a good thing I did come when I did!"

"Humf, whatever you say," InuYasha whined. Now he was getting on Kirara's back. As soon as he did, Kirara took off into the air. A bit too soon, I might add, for InuYasha began to slip off, "Dammit" he said, straightening himself correctly on the cat demon's back.

"Kirara's eager to go save her master, InuYasha," Shippo explained. "Its ok, Kirara, we'll get them back soon," Shippo said as he patted Kirara's side lovingly.

'Well, at least we're on our way now,' InuYasha thought, 'Hold on, Kagome.'

**_XOXOXOX_**

"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome muttered again as she came to four hours later. "Wh- Sango?" are you awake? Do you know where we are?" Sango didn't answer, she was still asleep.

"Awake are you, human?" Sesshomaru said softly. He looked at Sango, "She inhaled more of the sleeping gas than you, I saw to it."

"Why would you do that?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner, "Because, you stupid girl, she is injured."

"Huh?" 'Wait, he doesn't want her to feel pain, don't tell me he's gone soft?'

"Miroku..." Sango murmmered, "Miroku.."

"Though I am rather anoyed with her muttering the monk's name so often," Sesshomaru said. "So, she must be his wench then?" he stated, not asked.

"She is NOT his wench! And I'm not InuYasha's either! Though Miroku did propose to her- too bad he can't stop being such a hentai." Wait, what was she doing? She didn't have to explain anything to Sesshomaru, afterall, wasn't it HE who had just kidnapped them! 'That's it, I'm not saying another word to Sesshomaru,' Kagome thought.

All of a sudden, Sango let out a loud cough, and woke up. "Oh, my head," she murmmered. Then she clamped her eyes shut and bit hard on her lip.

Sesshomaru looked down on her for a moment, and then quickly raised his eyes back up ahead of him.

"Sango," Kagome began, "How's your arm?"

Sango was in such pain that she felt like yelling back, 'Well how do you think it feels, Kagome!' but she didn't. Instead she said, "I'll be fine."

"She lies," Sesshomaru said, his eyes again on Sango.

"I do not lie, unlike you, despicable demon!" she fired back quickly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but he looked away again.

"Sango," Kagome began.

"Ahead" Sesshomaru said, knodding in the distance.

Kagome and Sango turned their heads just in time to see the outline of a white castle. It was at least 6 stories high, with four turrets, each with it's own red flag perched on top. It stood like a clear becon against the setting sun, which had turned everything surrounding them to pink. Kagome wasn't sure, but she thought she could make out a few balconies on the side of the castle.

"What is that?" Kagome burst out. She had completely forgot that she wasn't supposed to be talking to Sesshomaru.

"This?" he said, "this is where I reside."

"Wow," Kagome said softly.

Sango was just staring at the castle with a dreamy expression. 'How beautiful all this is,' she thought, 'Now if only Miroku were here to share it with me, it would be perfect. Instead, this devil incarnate youkai is trying to do harm to all of us...'

'I wish InuYasha could see this,' Kagome thought, 'oh yeah, he will be, very soon, and then he'll make sure that Sesshomaru pays for everything he did!'

Sesshomaru landed silently on the ground in front of the castle. "We traveled so slowly that even InuYasha will not be far behind," he said. Then he turned his head to Rin and Jaken, "Jaken, take Rin inside the castle and stay there with her."

"Bu-but, me lord, don't you want your faithful servent to help you in battle!"

"I am not in need of your assistance.Go now," he said in a very final tone.

Jaken sighed heavily, "Come, Rin, do as the master commands."

"Goodbye, see you later, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said. She turned to face Kagome and Sango, who were now sitting on the grass, "And farewell to you as well!" she said. She bowed to all three of them and left with Jaken.

"Now that Rin has left, I may do this," Sesshomaru began. He untied Sango and lifted her on her feet.

"Hey you, put Sango down!" Kagome yelled.

"Silence." Sesshomaru said simply.

For a second, Sesshomaru and Sango's eyes met. Sango was afraid of what she saw staring back at her, a shallow, empty, emotionless shell. 'What is he going to do?'

Then his eyes rested on her injured shoulder. He braced Sango against him and then took hold of her dislocated arm. Without warning, he popped the arm back into place. Sango groaned slightly, but it did feel better now.

Sango looked back up at him, "Why did you do that?"

"I was tired of seeing you wince in pain whenever you thought no one was looking," he answered.

"Oh, well then, thank you for your concern," Sango said sarcastically.

"You should be thanking me."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. "AND YOU CAN LET GO OF ME NOW, IT WASN'T MY LEG THAT YOU INJURED!"

Sesshomaru smiled in almost a sly manner, "As you wish," he said calmly. He let go of her and her knees buckled from beneath her, causing her to fall on the ground next to Kagome. "Sleeping gas temparally numbs the legs making walking or standing impossible," he said, looking down on the both of them.

Kagome was looking out onto the horizon as though she sensed something or someone coming.

"Why you son of a-" Sango began.

"Look!" Kagome yelled out. "There they are, Sango! Do you see them! Right there!" she pointed up above their heads.

Clearly visible, Sango could see InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo, all riding on Kiara's back. 'Miroku, you've come,' she thought, 'and you even got to see that beautiful sunset.'

Sesshomaru was still looking at the approching group when he said, "You will regain complete mobility in a few moments." He put his hand on the Tokijin, ready to strike.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled out.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome returned his call.

InuYasha stood up on Kirara's back and jumped off, swinging the very sword that his brother coveted the most, ready to slice him in half. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha roared.

Miroku jumped off too when Kirara got close enough to the ground. He too began to run at Sesshomaru as fast as he could.

In one swift movement, Sesshomaru unsheithed his Tokijin, and it met Inuyasha's fabled sword with a ear splintering clang.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS, YOU BASTERD!" InuYasha yelled angerly, "HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP KAGOME!"

"AND SANGO AS WELL!" Miroku yelled almost as loudly.

"Hit a nerve, have I?" Sesshomaru said calmly. "Well, it matters not, for you shall surely die this time!" he continued with an evil smile present on his face.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

I know, I know, I suck 4 ending it there, but you'll soon find out that's who I am. I'm MEAN like that Well, please do review, thanks.

Love,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

**The Battle That Occurs**

TTFN!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	4. The Battle That Occurs

Hello once again to every1! The last chapter had a huge cliffhanger so I thought I would type this now so I wouldn't keep u waiting 2 long. Thanks for any reviews! Enjoy chapter 4!(This is my first shot at a battle scene so sorry if it sux a bit...)

Love,

Sesshomaru is Mine

P.S.-yawns once more, I don't own InuYasha.(u know what's next) I'd love 2 own Fluffy, though! - Fluffy'sbabe nods in agreement.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 4:

**The Battle That Occurs**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"You are fighting without much sense or strategy, Brother. How do you expect to beat me when you charge with such carelessness?" Sesshomaru mocked.

"I'd like to hear you say that after I slice your head in half!" InuYasha roared back in return.

'Oh great,' Kagome thought, 'He really is being careless!'

"InuYasha, slow down, don't fight so blindly!" Miroku yelled.

It was true, InuYasha was swinging his sword with powerful lunges, but Sesshomaru could easily overpower him at any moment. Sparks flew from Tokijin, sending InuYasha flying about 25 feet. Miroku saw his chance. He began to run at Sesshomaru, ready to throw a sutra and split Sesshomaru's skull open. Sesshomaru saw this, and with his demon speed, grabbed hold of Sango by the neck of her kimono, lifting her clearly in front of him so Miroku could see.

"Its your choice, Monk," he said dangerously. Miroku's eyes widened in fear.

"Let her go, Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted. "She's completely innocent!"

"Innocent is she?" Sesshomaru began, "A youkai slayer?"

"Kagome, give it a rest, even I know I am not completely innocent!" Sesshomaru smirked at Sango, "I thought as much, Slayer."

Miroku found his voice, "Are you really that afraid of what I might do to you?" Miroku's wind tunnel had vanished since Naraku's death.

"No, I did it to be amused by the look you have on your face right now."(Author's note: oh, that asshole!)

InuYasha was getting up at last, several minor cuts(well, for him at least) covered his body. "The last thing I need is another cold heartless basterd like Naraku running around!" He lifted his sword high above his head and jumped up, ready to strike his brother down.

"InuYasha, no!" Miroku shouted.

"He'll hurt Sango!" Kagome's head spun around, for she had just grabbed hold of her bow and arrows. InuYasha stopped half way, thrusting his sword into the ground.

"Dammit," he growled.

"Careful, InuYasha, I sincerely doubt you would want to be the cause of your friend's premature demise," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I will not be overpowered so easily!" Sango chimed in angrily. She elbowed him in the gut, causing him to release her out of surprise. Luckily, her feet were able to support her now, so she could move around freely.

"So you do have some fight left in you?" Sesshomaru said, "Quite impressive, for a human that is. I should think you would have had enough, after what I did to your shoulder." Sango glared at him.

"What- your shoulder- Sango, what did he do?" Miroku asked in a worried tone.

"Never mind that, Houshi-sama, I'm fine," Sango returned.

"Sango, get out of the way!" InuYasha yelled, ready to face his brother once again. Sango leapt out of range, "Go to it, InuYasha!" she shouted to him. InuYasha let out a battle cry that could be heard from almost a mile away, "DIE!" Sesshomaru dodged, of course, and for the second time that day, released his energy whip.

"A worthless half-breed such as you is not worthy of having the same blood as the lord of the Western Lands!" He hit InuYasha across the back with his whip, leaving an enormous slash mark. The blood was pouring from the wound fast, and as InuYasha's blood left him, so did his strength He let out a yell of pain, and Kagome called out his name. Sesshomaru abandoned his whip and just began slashing InuYasha with his poison claws. Sesshomaru was so busy cutting his brother to shreds that he didn't notice the three humans behind him. Miroku began to run at Sesshomaru, ready to do anything in his power to help his friend. Kagome drew her bow, but quickly stopped. She couldn't risk hitting InuYasha. Sango ran in front of Miroku.

"Stop, Houshi-sama!" she commanded him.

"Why should I stop, InuYasha's in mortal peril!" As Miroku said this, InuYasha fell to his knees, and then on his stomach, lying flat and motionless.

"I know I can bring him down in one strike!" Sango told Miroku. "You believe I can do it, don't you!" Miroku paused a second, but he slowly shook his head "Yes.Yes, I know you can do it," he said.

Miroku backed off so Sango could get a clear shot. "HIRAIKOTSU!" she roared as she threw the giant boomerang. Sesshomaru sensed something, so he turned- just in time to get walloped in the shoulder and thrown back.(Author's note: Hell yeah, kick ass, Sango!) Kagome and Miroku pulled InuYasha away. Sango however, stood beside Sesshomaru, who was still "pinned" to the ground. Sango smiled triumphantly, "An eye for an eye, and ear for an ear, AND A SHOULDER FOR A SHOULDER! Perhaps next time you will believe me when I say that I can fight!"

Now Sesshomaru had a small smile on his face, "Perhaps I shall," he said in almost a whisper. Sango didn't like his tone. Sesshomaru used demon speed to grab Sango's ankle, and bring her down right next to him on the ground...

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

evil laughter "The evil author strikes again!" Here's another cliffhanger for you to think about for a bit! Sorry it wasn't as long, but it did take a lot out of me- like maybe... 3 hours! Battle scenes are tough...whew Well, please review, or you'll b the next 2 get hit w/ the Hiraikotsu!(just kidding-lol)

****

Love,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

**Heart to Heart with the Emotionless One**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	5. Heart to Heart with the Emotionless One

Hey hey, everybody! Hope u liked the last chapter and thanks again for any reviews! Sorry its so slow right now, but trust me, it gets a LOT better as you go on. I mean, the whole story is slow!grrrSorry bout that! So on with chapter 5! I wanted the title 4 this chapter 2 sound intriguing-lol. Hope ya like it!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

P.S.-U know the drill by now-don't own InuYasha-but really would like 2 own Fluffy!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sesshomaru's Red Eyes

Chapter 5:

Heart to Heart with the Emotionless One

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"Be not a fool, Slayer," Sesshomaru began spitefully, "You are not, nor will you ever be my equal in battle, or anything else!" He stood up and pointed Tokijin in InuYasha's, Kagome's and Miroku's direction. "InuYasha, face me, and die now with honor."

"You jerk," Kagome said.

"How can you care so little for your own flesh and blood!" Sango shouted up at him, "You should consider yourself lucky to even have a brother at all!" She, of course, was thinking of Kohaku when she said that, and everyone except for Sesshomaru knew it.

"Spare me," he said. InuYasha tugged out of his friends' grips, "Sesshomaru, you're going to pay for this, I promise you- I'm gonna rip out your spine, and use it as my own whip while I tear you to shreds with it!" He ran at his brother, somehow still able to keep Tetsusaiga high above his head.

"InuYasha, stop- he'll kill you!" Miroku yelled.

"INUYASHA-NOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed.

InuYasha was right in front of Sesshomaru now, blood still spilling from his wounds. An arrow flew through the air, splitting the two powerful swords apart. Then, two more arrows followed, one aimed for Sesshomaru, the other- InuYasha! Once again, the cry of "HIRAIKOTSU!" was heard. Sango had unleashed her boomerang, sending it flying into the two arrows, knocking them to the side. When Sango's weapon returned to her hand, she said, "Who did that!" It couldn't have been Kagome, she would never try to hit InuYasha... A voice carried from the forest, and a young woman stepped out of the shadows, "InuYasha, you are close to death, I was merely trying to do you a favor."

InuYasha recognized that voice- "Ki- Kikyo!" Kikyo laughed coldly, "Yes, you fool, it is I."

"You dare to attempt to take InuYasha's life, he is mine." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Silence, it could not be any easier to tell that you are brothers, you're so alike. You would have died too, if one of InuYasha's foolish friends had not interfered as they always do."

"It is you who should be silent, I, Lord of the Western Lands answer to no one- especially not you, wench of InuYasha!" InuYasha's ears twitched, "She's not my wench, Sesshomaru, she's too busy trying to kill me all the time!"

Kikyo smiled evilly. If possible, Kagome's mouth dropped open even more. "It would be well worth my effort if I could get you alone so I could drag you to hell, this, as you can see, is not that time- so I bid you farewell."

Kikyo disappeared into the trees from which she came. InuYasha fell to his knees, he just couldn't stand anymore. His three friends kneeled by his side. "InuYasha," Kagome said softly. (Author's note:Kikyo is such a bitch, I hate her!)(Fluffy'sbabe:hell yeah she is!)

Sango stood up, facing Sesshomaru, "If you fight InuYasha when he's in this condition, it only proves how much of a coward you are," she said calmly, although her voice did waver a bit.

"So you say that I am a coward," Sesshomaru returned, "Then I shall prove how little of a coward I really am. Follow me- you shall have to carry him, I have yet to sink so low as to do it myself."

"Huh?" the three humans replied in unison. InuYasha had finally passed out. "Well, what is it you are waiting for? Do you want him to bleed to death right here?"

"No..." Kagome said slowly. Sesshomaru lowered his head impatiently and began to walk in the direction of his castle.

"We don't have much of a choice," Miroku said, "Help me lift him." With some difficultly, they were able to pick him up.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw them struggling, "Humans, how weak they are," he said. That remark only made the three friends stronger, and they set off after Sesshomaru in a much quicker pace.

InuYasha was laid down on a bed. Kagome couldn't help but notice that it was just that, a bed, with pillows and sheets. Well, Sesshomaru is Lord of the Western Lands after all,' she thought. She began to pull medical supplies out of her yellow bag, "Miroku, Shippo, can you go get me some warm water for InuYasha's wounds?"

"Sure, Kagome, although I have no idea where to start looking, this castle is sooo big!" Shippo replied. Sesshomaru had left them there to tend to InuYasha's injuries.

"What can I do?" Sango asked.

"Oh, just help me dress his wounds, Sango." Miroku and Shippo left.

"What I really need you to do is go talk to Sesshomaru," Kagome began.

"What?"

"I know it sounds a bit..."

"Harsh," Sango said, "just like him."

"Um, yeah, but you didn't hear what he said while you were asleep, Sango."

"Which was?"

"He said that he made sure you were asleep longer because you were injured."

"Are you sure you weren't groggy when you heard him say that?"

"Positive, and he is actually helping InuYasha, I think for some reason he's softer than usual today."

"And what is it that you propose I talk to him about?"

"Well...maybe he'll become even more soft if you ask him why he hates InuYasha so much."

"That will only make him more angry!"

"I don't think so because he's had no one to share his feelings with, maybe that's all he needs."

Sango sighed heavily, 'Come on, Kagome,' she thought, 'That youkai is completely emotionless!' "Although its against my better judgment, I'll do it for InuYasha's sake," she said.

"Oh thank you, Sango!" Kagome said gratefully. With that, Sango left. She had to go search for that youkai.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

A half an hour later, her search took her outside. She had looked through the entire castle, at least she thought so. The very last traces of the sun were present on the horizon. The stars were coming out, and the moon was a quarter full...

Sango looked around her, before when she was carting InuYasha inside, she had not noticed the beautiful garden that lay before her now. Rose bushes, lilies, and sakura blossoms...Sakura blossoms were her favorite flowers...

"Out rather late, aren't you, Slayer?"

"Sesshomaru?" Sango called uncertainly.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru, Slayer." Sango realized where he was now. She pushed back the drooping branches of a great willow tree, and saw him standing up, leaning his arm against the tree. She let the branches fall behind her as she stepped in.

"Then you must call me by the name of Sango, not Slayer."

"I will not be told what to say."

"Please, that is my request. Besides, I could have very well saved your life today."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? But you did nothing. I could have dodged that arrow with ease, I just never got the chance."

"I'll have to keep arguing with you then."

"Fine then...Sango."

Sango nodded in agreement," There now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" When Sesshomaru didn't answer her, she asked, "How's your shoulder?"

"My shoulder?"

"Yes, yours."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I'll give you one thing, you are surprising, how does the monk keep up with your tenacity?" Sango didn't want to be reminded of her problems with Miroku so she didn't answer.

"I see, the monk doesn't have much honor, does he?"

"He is quite honorable, even up to your standards."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly, "Yes, the other human girl told me his way." He turned facing her, "So you must forgive me if I don't believe a word of that." Sango shifted uncomfortably and took a step back. "What's wrong, Sango? Are you intimidated by me?"

"You wish."

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I stepped closer to you?" Sango didn't answer. She turned around. Sesshomaru used demon speed to land right in front of her. She turned to face him, and looked up into his golden eyes. 'They're so beautiful,' she thought, 'but they show no emotion.' Sango was suddenly aware of everything around her- like Sesshomaru's silver hair blowing across his face. In all honesty, it gave her the creeps. He was so evil...and yet...'No, stop it!' she thought, giving herself a reality check. 'He's pure evil- he wants to kill InuYasha! Besides, he doesn't even come close to Miroku! What? Now your comparing him to Miroku! BAKA!'

"I believe," Sesshomaru began, "that you searched me out, so tell me, what concerns you- I'm sure its something about me, is it not?"

"Humph, don't flatter yourself!"

"She speaks."

"Yeah, and there's a whole lot more where that came from!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. 'Well, I might as well come right out with it.' "Sesshomaru, why do you despise InuYasha so much?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course I do, why else would I ask!"

"Fine then, I'll tell you."

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

How do ya like them apples! I warned u that I was mean!Please review!Thanks

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

**Mixed Emotions of Mine**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	6. Mixed Emotions of Mine

Hey! Hope u liked the last chapter! Thanks 4 any reviews! I named this chapter in honor of my favorite Rolling Stones song, Mixed Emotions! (which I also don't own). How did u like that little mental image at the end of the last chapter- "Sesshomaru's hair blowing across his face..." sighsfluffy'sbabe smacks Sesshomaru is Mine "Wake already!" Oh yeah, sorry, on with chapter 6- hope u like it!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

P.S.- I don't own InuYasha(blah blah blah...)But would love to own a certain Lord of the Western Lands!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 6:

**Mixed Emotions of Mine**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"You're actually going to tell me? Well that was easy."

"If you're suggesting that I'm giving in, then you are sadly mistaken.I just don't want to put up with your incessant arguing."

"So," Sango urged him on, "Why do you hate him, after all, he has done nothing to you."

Sesshomaru walked back to the willow tree's trunk, when he had gotten there he said 3 words-"Because I can."

Sango shook her head sadly, "That was completely transparent, Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru, Sango, and how so?"

"Oh please, I couldn't be any easier to tell that you were lying! For one thing, you had to walk over there to say it- and for another, I can tell from your eyes!"

"My eyes? What difference do they make?"

"Eyes, SESSHOMARU, are the windows to the soul! Despite the fact that you keep your emotions hidden well, they do show up sometimes you know!"

"I have no need for emotions, they are shallow, and rather unnecessary"

"Why do you feel that way?" Sango thought she understood now, but was she giving Sesshomaru too much credit? "Is it, that is to say, is it because of-"

"Spit it out, Sango, I nor you for that matter have all day!" he cut her off sharply. He turned his back to her. Sango shook her head slowly, she must be right. She walked directly behind him, "Is it because of your mother?" she asked quietly.

"I do not appreciate discussing such matters with a human wench that I have just met."

"You don't have to be bitter about it."

"I shall do as I please, I am Lord of the Western Lands."

"I only thought you should talk about it, for your own sake."

"No, the only reason you are talking to me right now is to assist InuYasha in some way. Do not lie to me, Sango, just as you can do for me, I can tell when you are lying." He turned to face her again.

"It may have started out like that, but now, I just realized that you may NOT be the cold, heartless youkai I thought you were." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, more out of surprise than anything else. "Now do you believe that I am lying?" Sesshomaru gave Sango a powerful stare, as though he were trying to see directly through her. The look in his eyes was far from emotionless now. (Author's note: ooohh- shocker!)

"No, you do not lie," he said simply.

"There, you see, not everyone is untrustworthy."

"I never said that I trust you."

Sango bit her bottom lip a bit, "But about your mother..."

Sesshomaru sighed heavily, "Fine then, only since I see that you are not about to give up."

"Thank you."

"You should sit," Sesshomaru began.

"Very well then." Sango sat with her back against the tree, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"What about you?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and sat down across from her. "InuYasha's foolish mortal mother stole my father's affections away from my own mother."

"But that doesn't make it InuYasha's fault!"

"He is a product of Father's betrayal."

"Yes, but is that any legitimate reason to-"

"-Sango, let me finish."

Sango looked down apologetically, "Yes, forgive me, go on."

"My mother died of grief. And it was I who watched her waste away to nothing." Sango must have looked so sympathetic, because it caused Sesshomaru to say, "Spare your pity."

Sango worked up some courage, "I lost my family before my very eyes as well, Naraku had laid a trap to kill us all, but only I survived in the end. Sometimes I wish I hadn't, so I can understand why you would feel that way now."

"How regrettable," Sesshomaru said. He didn't want to make it seem like he might have cared, even a little bit.

"Yes, everyone has something about their past that haunts them. Even you aren't an exception,"

Sango reminded him, "You aren't invincible, no one is, remember that next time you try to seek vengeance."

"I will think of what I want."

Sango shook he head, 'You can tell Sesshomaru and InuYasha are brothers, they both put down the same tough act.' she thought. "But you have always spoken so highly of your father before when I saw you."

"That is out of respect, nothing more."

"Really, Lord of the Western Lands is respectful! Did I imagine it!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Yes, Sango, I still have my honor." He stood up, and to Sango's surprise, offered her his hand.(Author's note: What the crap? He isn't being a gentleman, is he!Fluffy'sbabe- yeah, I think he is-both hmm)

She hesitantly took it, and he helped her up. She felt awkward about that, but she tried to cover it up, "So, how is your shoulder anyways? Did I hurt you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head exasperatedly, "No human can hurt me. Don't be so foolish, I was beginning to think that you were intelligent."

"Really, I want to know."

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you...show me your shoulder!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Oh yeah right, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Well, it was you that said that." Sesshomaru said, in a tone that actually sounded shocked.

"Come on, I want to see how strong I am, and if your shoulder is bruised, then I'll not feel weak."

"I already told you that you were strong for a human."

"Yes, but after today, I have my doubts, because I allowed you to kidnap Kagome and I."

"You had no choice"

"JUST LET ME SEE IT ALREADY!"

"Fine, there, look!" he almost yelled, exposing his shoulder. It WAS black and blue, as well as having a tinge of yellow to it. "Satisfied?"

"Quite, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, or may I call you Sesshomaru now?"

"Do as you wish."

"Well, I suppose, I'd better be leaving now," Sango said, trying to hide a face that was slightly red from blushing.

"I shall accompany you then."

"O-kay"

"I have to say goodnight to Rin."

"So is she like your adopted daughter?"

"I suppose one could say that"

"That's really NICE of you." Sesshomaru said nothing, just smirked. "One more question, I promise it's the last one."

"Very well, then"

"What exactly IS that...FLUFFY thing?"

Sesshomaru smiled slyly, "Wouldn't you like to know." Sango shook her head and laughed. Sesshomaru was looking at her in a strange way, but she didn't exactly notice it.

"I know what I can call you now- FLUFFY!"

"Don't even consider calling me by that name"  
"As you wish," Sango said, with a grin on her face as they stepped inside the castle.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

I couldn't resist putting that Fluffy thing part in there! Well, I wasn't feeling that mean 2day- 4once-lol. Well, review this pleeezzzz!Thanks!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Next Chapter:

**Castle Life(Ya Gotta Luv It!)**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**


	7. Castle Life Ya Gotta Luv It

I can't believe I'm on chapter 7! Shocker! I was just thinking of what I wanted 2 make Sesshy's "fluffy thingie" b 4 this story. I've heard that b4 that it was a tail, a boa, and his mother's pelt. Which do u want it 2 b cuz I can't choose between them. Ok, then, usual stuff- Thanks 4 any reviews and on w/ chapter 7- hope ya like it! 

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

P.S.- No, dammit! How many times must I tell u-I don't own InuYasha! mischievous grin But Fluffy on the other hand...I still don't own! Crap! ...Someday...

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 7:

**Castle Life(Ya Gotta Luv It!)**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"This is your room, Sango," Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru..Or should I say-"

"No, you shouldn't"

Sango smiled, "Very well, then." She was trying to call him Fluffy again. "I hope you feel better about those couple of things you talked to me about."

"I always enjoy expressing anger."

"I never could have guessed," Sango said rather sarcastically.

"Good night, Sango"

"Good night, Lord of the Western Lands!" Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk away. Then he stopped. Still facing away from Sango, he said, "Sesshomaru, if you please." Sango was surprised by this, "Yes, I shall remember that for the future."

'The future?' Sesshomaru thought, 'What of it?' And with that thought, he left to say goodnight to Rin.

When Sesshomaru was out of sight, Sango opened the door, and out fell-

"MIROKU! HOW DARE YOU LISTEN IN ON MY CONVERSATIONS!"

Miroku got up from the floor, "I meant nothing by it, Lady Sango, I swear!"

Sango gasped, "WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" Sango's eyes blazed with fury as she hit him, "HENTAI! LETCHER! KING OF PERVERTS!" When she had stopped, she was positively trembling in anger.

"Well, if you must know, I was planning a bit of a prank-" Sango raised her hand to hit him again.

"-Come on, Sango, let it slide for once, I meant to do no harm!"

Sango lowered her hand, "Fine, just this once."

"Thanks...Oh...How's Sesshomaru doing?" Miroku asked rather slyly.

"I don't know, he never shows what he feels, you know that."

"I don't know, he must be feeling pretty good after flirting with you." Miroku was joking around, but there was some jealousy in his voice.  
'See how you like it,' Sango thought. But then, what he had said sunk in more, "Wa- wait a second! I didn't flirt with him"  
"Don't deny it, Sango. You did."

Sango blushed slightly, "Well, what about you, you're ten times worse than that!"

"How so?"  
Sango rolled her eyes, "For one thing, I didn't ask Sesshomaru to father my first born child!"

Miroku smiled, "Fair enough." There was a small silence, but Miroku was the first to break it-

"Sango, are you terribly angry with me"

This made Sango feel bad, "I could never be mad at you for that long, Houshi-sama, you should know that"

He looked up at her with his deep amethyst eyes and smiled-oh those eyes could melt her like butter... "Sango, there is something I've been meaning to do, if you will permit me." (Author's note: UH-OH!) Sango smiled softly, nodding her head yes. He affectionately put his hand that once held the wind tunnel on her cheek. He moved closer to her. Their foreheads were touching. His lips were only millimeters away from hers. He smiled again slightly before tilting his head so their lips made contact. Sango had never felt anything like it before. The kiss deepened, by both wills. Surprisingly, it was Miroku that pulled away. He kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight, Sango"

"Goodnight, Miroku." Miroku turned to go to his room.

Sango just remembered something, "What were you planning to do to prank me before"  
"Nothing, it was stupid, really.Goodnight, I trust you shall sleep well, Sango"  
"I shall, and same to you"

Miroku went in his room and exhaled deeply, "Wow." Then he remembered the prank, "Hope she isn't planning on washing herself tonight."(There are actual bathtub sort of things in there too) "I didn't think it would be possible for her to smell better, but if she uses the honey I replaced her soap with, she's bound to..."

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sango was sitting on her bed. "I'll never doubt him again." she said, although she knew she'd regret it later. She began to look around the room. Her bed was lovely, it had a sheer white canopy flowing down the sides, with baby blue sheets. She had a balcony! Sango went out on it for a moment, and smelled the fresh night air. It was a bit chilly, however, so she went back inside, to see a rather large wardrobe. Its not filled, is it?' She opened it, and saw it was filled with several beautiful kimonos in many different colors. I love castles,' she thought. A door was ajar, so she opened it. A large in ground bathtub was in there, and it was about three and a half feet deep at deepest point. Sango smiled, "I think I'll take my bath now."(Author's note- She's gonna b pissed off w/ Miroku 2marrow!)

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"Kagome?" InuYasha was waking up, Kagome had fallen asleep in a chair by his bedside. InuYasha hurt all over. He had a pretty good idea where he was, he just didn't know how it came to be. He got out of bed very gingerly, and knelt by Kagome's side. "Kagome." he said again. When she didn't wake up, he knew what he had to do. He began to pick her up, but as he did so, pain shot through his back. He just gritted his teeth and took it. He carried her over to the next room, and set her down gently on the bed. He pulled the covers over her, and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, Kagome, for caring for me." He looked out of the balcony, to the moon. "Tomorrow," he said, "I'm dead for sure." The next night would be a moonless one, so InuYasha would be human. "Sleep well, Kagome." And he left, blood steadily filling the bandage on his back to its limits...

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"Where were you before, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked with curiosity normal for one so young.

"Nowhere important, Rin."

"But I saw you outside, talking to that girl..."

"I had forgotten the willow tree faces your window."

"You know what, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You know I don't like guessing so tell me."

"I think that girl likes you." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows so high, they almost disappeared underneath his bangs.

"I doubt it, Rin."

"Do you like her?" Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention. He was starting to think about it now...Yes, she had, Sango flirted with him, he hadn't imagined it...

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin, it is late, goodnight."

Rin knew better than to contradict Sesshomaru, so she nodded, "Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru-sama." With that, Sesshomaru left, closing the door behind him.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**_The next morning..._**

"WHERE ARE YOU, MONK!" Sango had just came down to the breakfast table, where everyone but Miroku were seated. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were giving each other murderous looks. When the young youkai slayer entered in such a rage, they couldn't help but look.

"What happened, Sango?" Kagome said calmly.

"Oh I'll tell you what happened, Kagome," Sango began angrily, "That hentai monk replaced all of the soap and shampoo with honey!" Kagome giggled.

"So that's where that scent was coming from," Sesshomaru said. Sango growled fumingly. "Don't you start too"

"Well hello, Lady Sango, enjoy your bath last night?" said a cocky voice behind her.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Sango roared as she hit him hard three times in the head.

"Come on, Sango, it was an innocent prank!" Miroku argued.

"HA, YOU'RE ANYTHING BUT INNOCENT, LETCH!"

"Geez, Sango, I don't see why you're getting so bent outta shape over nothing!" InuYasha barked.

"NOTHING IS IT!" she said, rounding on him, "IT TOOK ME ALMOST THREE HOURS TO GET THE HONEY OUT OF MY HAIR LAST NIGHT! I SWEAR, IF YOU WEREN'T INJURED!"

"I'M NOT INJURED, I'M JUST FINE!"

"InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, stop fighting! InuYasha, you know its not good for your injuries!"

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT INJURED!"

"CAN WE ALL PLEASE JUST STOP BICKERING!" Miroku yelled over InuYasha's shouting.

"Yes, please do," Sesshomaru said coldly.

Sango and Miroku finally took their places at the table.

'Sango has more spirit than I thought.' Sesshomaru thought. The smell of honey she's giving off is strong, she smelled like it even before the monk set that prank for her. 'I have nothing else to do today, not really, perhaps I can make her even more infuriated- It looks enjoyable. I'll ask her about her actions last night-Yes, that'll be it.'

Sango was sitting next to Rin, whispering something in her ear. All of a sudden, Rin burst out into giggles, "That's so funny!"

"What is so funny?" Sesshomaru asked.

"FLUFFY!" Rin burst out, not containing a laugh that filled the whole room. Sango smiled happily, she loved the sound of children laughing. Sesshomaru was giving her a death glare, which, of course, made her laugh even harder.

"Don't be such a wet blanket, Sesshomaru!"

"Sango, I'd like to speak with you, now." he sounded really serious, even for him.

"What? I can't joke around with Rin? The poor child must be so bored here!"

"Sango, you heard me," Sesshomaru said in a final sort of tone, "I would like to speak with you now."

"Alright, alright, really, you should learn to laugh or at least smile, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru gave her a look that could only be described as a "hell no!" Seeing she was beaten, Sango got up and followed Sesshomaru outside the dining room, "See you all shortly!" she called to her friends.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Hope you liked that! I made this chapter extra long just 4 u! How did you like that little Miroku/Sango moment? It was so sickeningly sweet, it made me want 2 toss my cookies! Please review or you'll make me sad. You wouldn't want 2 make me sad would u? sniffles

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

**Seeing Eye to Eye**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	8. Seeing Eye to Eye

Hello moto!cell phone rings Yes its me again! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update but finals are coming and it's been kicking my ass. The most important parts in the story haven't happened yet. This is because its gonna b a looooonnnnngggg 1! I'll do my best to update once a week at the least, but I can't promise anything. Thanks 4 any reviews! Speaking of reviews, kindly submit one on your way out, please. Here goes chapter 8! Hope ya like it! 

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

P.S.- Kagome and Kikyo each tugging back and forth on InuYasha's arms Kagome: He's mine! Kikyo: No, he's mine!(I know 1 thing 4 sure, he isn't mine!) But Fluffy will b mine someday! Just you wait and c! I'm not crazy! Psycho theme plays in background Disclaimer will be continued in the next chapter!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 8:

**Seeing Eye to Eye**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"Well, Miroku, are you just gonna sit there?"

"What are you taking about, InuYasha?"

"Sesshomaru can't be trusted, why are you letting Sango talk to him alone?"

"InuYasha, Sango can take care of herself just fine, she's stronger than you think!" Kagome said.

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Well," Kagome began, "Who else do you think brought Sesshomaru down after you passed out?"

"Huh?"

"That's right, Smarty Pants, so don't go assuming things that you don't know about!"

"May we please try to avoid anymore arguments? At least for today?" Miroku asked.

"And you!" Kagome said angrily, rounding on him, "Why'd you have to do that to Sango's shampoo! That wasn't very nice, Miroku!"

Miroku recoiled slightly, bracing himself for a physical attack, but it didn't come. "You know me, Kagome, I just can't help myself. Besides, I was just trying to get her to smell even better. I've achieved it well, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, that's another thing you might want to worry about, Miroku." InuYasha said grimly.

"Why would I worry about that?"

"Use your brain, stupid!" InuYasha barked, "It's perfectly clear that Sesshomaru has some sort of odd interest in Sango!"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. Sesshomaru seems to be acting just like he always does, except he isn't trying to kill you yet."

"Oh, so you didn't notice that he was paying an awful lot of attention to her!"

"You're imagining things."

InuYasha huffed, "I just thought you'd like to know, seeing as you kissed her last night!"

"Awww!" Kagome cooed, "That's so sweet!"

Miroku smiled, "Hai, it's true."

"Yeah well, I could smell her on you this morning and I could guess the rest for myself."

Kagome walked up behind Miroku. She felt like annoying him. "Miroku and Sango sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Ugh, your singing leaves absolutely nothing to behold, Kagome, I'm getting out of here!"

"Miroku, wait, I'll stop," Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, before you give me a headache!" the hanyou barked.

"Ha, ha, very funny, InuYasha. Miroku, come SIT back down here."

InuYasha was smashed into the floor, "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT! YOU SAID YOURSELF THAT MY INJURIES NEEDED TIME TO HEAL!"

"Oh really? I thought you said you didn't have any injuries and you were fine." Kagome answered slyly.

InuYasha just sat there fuming, giving Kagome a death glare that was very familiar...

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sesshomaru and Sango were in the garden. "Do you come out here very often?" Sango asked.

"No, this garden would never be here if Rin hadn't asked for it. I am not in this castle very often, I always have other important business to attend to."

"Then why are we here now? What is there to talk about that you can't discuss in front of the others?"

"I generally don't like to be in the company of others, I thought you would know that by now."

Sango nodded. She had no complaints. It was a beautiful day. Summer had just started, and the cherry trees in the garden were in full bloom. The scent from all the flowers was overwhelming. Sango closed her eyes and smelled the air.

'Strange human' Sesshomaru thought.

A light wind blew across the garden, sending cherry petals dancing through the air. "You are lucky to live in such a place," Sango said dreamily.

"I told you, I am not here very often, I haven't the time."

"You should make time"

Sesshomaru was tired of all this foolishness. He would delight in bringing her back to earth. Not to mention be entertained by the look on her face. "I prefer the scent of honey to flowers."

Sango's eyes shot open, "What!" she said sharply.

"You heard what I said."

Sango's face suddenly became angry. Sesshomaru didn't know why, he really enjoyed seeing her like that, patches of red on her cheeks, shaking in fury, hands balled in fists. "You baka youkai, why don't you just tell me what the hell you're trying to prove?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Think of it however you want to."

Sango didn't like being toyed with. She responded in the action she would have taken if it were Miroku that said that. But, he grabbed her by the wrist, and lifted her off the ground by it, "I am not so easy to harm as your pathetic monk."

"MY pathetic monk!"

"That is correct."

Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously, "That isn't true, I hurt your shoulder to the point of bruising it just yesterday."

"How can a human possess so much energy as you? Don't you tire of it?"

"Hardly, now let me go, before I become cross."

"As you wish"

He set her down, and she rubbed her wrist, "What the hell are you trying to do, dislocate my other shoulder!"

"You told me I should try to have fun."

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about! Or should I say do!"

"Miroku!" Kagome blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, monk, we get it," InuYasha said, "Spare us please." Then he looked at Kagome. 'She's blushing? But why?' he thought. Then he gulped.

"What's wrong, InuYasha? You look a little green." Miroku mocked.

"SHUT UP!" Miroku got the message, "Farewell then, you two." InuYasha growled.

"DAMN, WHAT IS EVERYONE'S PROBLEM TODAY?"

"InuYasha, don't be so harsh, everyone was really worried about you yesterday."

"Its not exactly like they're showing it!" he yelped.

Kagome giggled. "Huh?" InuYasha said.

She walked next to him and scratched his left ear, "When you get mad, your ears twitch."

"Hey! Stop that!" 'It does feel good, though,' he thought.

"You don't sound very convincing!" she teased.

"Oh yeah, then how about this!" He proceeding in giving her a tickle attack, sending waves of laughter running out of her mouth.

"Stop it, InuYasha!"

"Are we even?"

"Yes- alright- we're even-just stop it please!"

"I thought so." He stopped, and without warning, Kagome arms latched around InuYasha's neck. His face softened immensely, "Kagome?"

"Yes InuYasha?"

"You're squeezing the life out of me." he said, gagging for breath.

"Oh, sorry." She let go of him, "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"I never said you had to let go."

Kagome smiled. "Of course not." She wrapped her arms around his neck again, just not as tightly. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "InuYasha, you should go back to bed, you're injured."

InuYasha sighed. "You're right, especially since I won't be sleeping tonight. But Kagome, will you sit and talk with me for awhile?"

"Hai, InuYasha, I will." They walked out of the room hand in hand.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"Your idea of fun is completely barbaric!" Sango yelled.

"Fair enough, but there is something that I wish to know."

"Which is?"

Sesshomaru gave Sango the kind of look the gave her the night before, as if he were trying to see through her soul. "Was it my imagination, or were you rather forceful when you were speaking with me last night?" Sango inhaled deeply.

"The truth," Sesshomaru said softly.

"The truth," Sango repeated, "I see...the thing is."

"Never mind, by your demeanor and your incessant stumbling, I can tell that it is true."

"Well, I was mad at Miroku, perhaps it was wrong of me."

"So that's why you did it? To get back at your precious monk."

"No-I- stop putting words in my mouth! I want to be your friend, Sesshomaru, if only you would permit me to do such."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. A look that was almost peaceful came about him, "Stop it," he said.

"Stop it- stop what?" Now he inhaled deeply. Sango had a creeping suspicion that he was smelling her again. "I'm a human," she said.

"Hai, Sango, I know that." Sango took a step back, "A human, Sesshomaru, you hate them."

"I know that as well."

"I think I should go now."

"Go? Why is that?"

"Because, you are acting very perculiar, and quite frankly, I don't wish to be in your presence at the moment."

"Be calm, Sango, I can control myself. Can you?" he added.

"What are you suggesting! I hunt down and kill your kind like the pathetic dogs they are."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, he did not appriciate Sango's use of the word "dog." He was a dog demon afterall. "I do the same to your pathetic human race- that's why it is strange."

"What-that you suddenly have changed so much?"

"No, but that is also something that must be pondered carefully."

"What is wrong with you?"

"That is none of your concern," he shot back angrily.

"Why won't you look at me?" Sango yelled.

"Sango, leave me, and do not try to speak to me again."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Sango, heed my demands and leave."

"As you wish...Lord of the Western Lands," she answed just as venemously. She took a few steps but turned back to him, "Oh and another thing, you look a wreck, take care of yourself."

"Forgive me if I somehow doubt that. Now leave." Sango nodded and took off in a half run.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

'This cannot be happening! A human! The very wretched beasts that I kill by the hundreds. And a slayer no doubt! Am I cursed? Is this my destiny? Am I to suffer the same fate of my father? Or are these mere trials and tribulations that I have to overcome? I hate humans.' he thought again, 'I despise them with every breath I take. Yet somehow, I am not able to bring myself to hate her. I knew there was something strange about her from the moment I saw her yesterday!'

"Curse this day," he said to himself softly. But in his mind he found himself praising it. Torn between two selfs, he opened his eyes to watch Sango enter the castle. _**The retinas in his eyes were blood red...**_

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

The girl can write! Yes! I think that's the best chapter yet! Yep, those are Sesshomaru's red eyes 4 ya! You may not thing it's that good, but it's a bit of a milestone for me. REVIEW, DAMN YOU!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

P.S.- there is a clue for future chapters hidden in the last paragraph. If you can't find it, try reading the summary of the story again and you should find it.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

**Kagome Takes a Crack at It**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	9. Kagome Takes A Crack At It

Hello every1! Hope u liked the last chapter! Yes, that is were the story got it's name. That may have been the first time we c those eyes but it is far from the last! Very soon, our little rule is going 2 come into play. U know the 1-EVERYTHING HAPPENS AT NIGHT! So here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Since I almost have 50 reviews,(I currently have 46, so review, review, review please!) I thought I should utilize the opportunity to thank all of you and answer any questions you may have asked me. I had a nice little paragraph written to each one of you, but to my disadvantage, I was writing them during a storm. So just as I tried to squeeze in the last reviewer...the power went out for about 2 seconds. Everything that I saved was lost, so now I thought I should just answer questions and give a heartfelt "thanks!" to all of you. So here goes, questions first-

Fluffy's Mate: Nope, it's not all three of them together. Sango sort of bounces between the two.

Morelen: It will look like it will definitely MirSan for a bit, but don't be fooled, Fluffy doesn't give up too easily. To be honest, it's a little bit of both. The parts with Fluffy and Sango are much more detailed. Don't worry, there will be plenty of Fluffy/Sango goodness in the chapters to come! Also, expect a long story- at least 30 chapters.

Now, to thank the rest of you. Thanks for your comments and suggestions. And, none of you flamed me! I can't tell you how happy I am about that!

Shinna,

UnlovedBandNerd,

Steve,

Jazmine,

Laura,

Jennifer,

Okami no hanyou,

dd-inuyasha71643,

Kitsune,

purplepeopleeater,

Riyo,

SesshieLuva,

Fattie,

CWolf2,

Tara,

Mehee,

Yoshi/Sesshomaru-chan,

SPaZin-Person,

Sango LOVER,

AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD...A special thanks to my bf, LadyRedEyes! Thanks 4 getting me into this show, and thanks for working out this story w/ me! Also, thanks just 4 putting up with the crap I dish out everyday! U r excellent, dear!

Thanks again to all readers, regardless if you reviewed or not. I love this pairing and I'm gonna do everything I can to get others to like it as well. K, now on w/ chapter 9!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

P.S.-(Continued from last disclaimer)Kikyo's severed head lies on the ground :) Kagome: "InuYasha, you're mine! (Obviously not mine) Oh yes, my plan to make Fluffy mine is coming on well...I can't give u the details but I will tell u it has something to do with a hammer, a pack of man eating monkeys and grapes.(Grapes r the bait, of course!)

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 9:

**Kagome Takes A Crack At It**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sango opened the doors to the castle and collided head-on with Miroku.

"Sango-sama, what's wrong? Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"Ho-Houshi-sama!"

He gave her a look of concern and took hold of her shoulders. "Sango, tell me what happened!" All at once, Sango burst with a hundred emotions and threw her arms around his middle, holding onto him as though her very life depended on it. "Houshi-sama!"

"Uh, Sango, what did Sesshomaru do?"

Sango gasped softly. She mentally cursed herself. "Oh, it has nothing to do with that," she lied, "and everything to do with the fact that I've wanted to do this for a long time." That one was mostly true, she had wanted to do that for awhile.

He took hold of her chin, "You don't want to tell me?"

She let go of him. "No, I just-" 'Can't believe what Sesshomaru just said,' she thought. "Haven't been myself today, that's all," she said. "I think I want to speak with Kagome now, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Hai, you will, and about why you are so upset," he said sternly.

"Yeah, sure, I just have to find Kagome now."

"Until then, Lady Sango."

Sango nodded, and just so he wouldn't feel so worried, she gave him a peck on the lips. She suddenly felt her heart go lighter, and the burden she felt like she was carrying began to dissipate. "Farewell, Houshi-sama, I shall see you shortly."

Miroku was a bit shocked that she had kissed him, but he managed to contain it fairly well. 'Sesshomaru did something to her,' he thought, 'And I'm going to find out exactly what it was!'

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sango had no idea where she could find Kagome. An answer to her question materialized out of thin air when she ran into Shippo and Rin.

"Hello, Sango-sama!" Rin bellowed, "How was your talk with Lord Sesshomaru-sama? Did he tell you that he likes you?"

"Rin-chan, where would you get an idea like that?" Sango asked, stunned.

"Rin figured that you liked him yesterday, and when Rin asked him if he liked you he didn't answer."

"Huh?" Shippo said, "Sesshomaru isn't very nice, why would he like Sango?"

"You take that back, Shippo-chan!"

"Now now you two, don't fight over something so careless," Sango reprimanded gently.

"Sorry, Sango," Shippo said.

"Rin is sorry," Rin said quietly.

"No problem, but there is something that I need help with. Can you tell me where I can find Kagome?"

"Sure, Sango-chan!" Shippo piped up, "Follow me!" Sango followed the kitsune to InuYasha's room.

"Thank you," she told them, "Why don't you go to the garden? Its a nice day, you don't want to be shut up in this castle the whole time."

"Oh yes!" Rin said joyfully, "Rin loves the garden!"

"Rin, have you ever played hide and seek?" Shippo asked.

"No, teach Rin how to play!" With that, they left Sango standing in front of the door. She knocked on it softly in case InuYasha was asleep.

Kagome cracked the door open, "Oh, Sango-chan, its you." She came out into the hallway, careful to close the door quietly behind her. "InuYasha's finally asleep. He needs his rest for his wounds but he'll be awake all night."

"I had almost forgotten that tonight was a new moon," Sango said.

"Yes, and InuYasha is terribly worried, although I can't say I blame him."

"I could keep watch over him for awhile if you would like, because there is something I need you to do for me."

"Ok, what is it, Sango-chan?"

"I know this is going to sound painfully familiar, but I need you to talk to Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru, but why me?"

"When I was talking to him just now, something strange happened to him and he told me that he didn't want me to try to speak with him anymore, so I need you to see if he's alright. Can you please do that for me, Kagome?" she added.

"Wow, you really do care if he's okay or not don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's rather unorthodox right now, and he needs to talk to someone about it, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Um, Sango?"

"Hai?"

"I may be out of line for saying this, but are you sure you haven't developed a..um..crush for Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, Kagome-chan, don't make me laugh, I don't develop any kind of feelings towards youkai."

"But InuYasha-"

"Is a hanyou," Sango said, "That's different. At least he's half human."

"Alright, Sango, I'll do it, but watch InuYasha, okay?"

"Its as good as done."

"And another thing, if he wakes up, don't tell him I'm talking to Sesshomaru, I don't want him to worry even more than he already is."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Okay then, here goes nothing!"

"Good luck, Kagome."

Kagome didn't know where Sesshomaru could possibly be. 'If I were and evil, emotionless, youkai,' she thought dully, 'where would I be?' She passed a great 12 foot window and noticed that he was outside, watching Rin and Shippo as though he were standing guard over them. 'Well,' she thought, 'maybe he's not so bad, just like Sango said.'

"Hey, Sesshomaru, how's it going?" she said nicely as she approached.

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru, human, nothing else. And I do not wish to be bothered, leave."

Kagome became angry, "You didn't seem to mind when you were talking to Sango!"

"I had to warn Sango that teaching Rin foolish habits will not be tolerated in the sanctity of my castle."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you talked to her about!"

"Silence, wench, do not assume things that you don't know about."

"I could tell something happened besides that by the way Sango looked when I talked to her!"

"Was she afraid, because afraid is what she should be of me."

"Oh yeah, she's afraid- look at you, standing guard over little children- you're down right frightening, Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled sarcastically.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, wench, as I stated yesterday."

"Sango's right, you do need help, you're far gone, Sesshomaru, and you know it!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Whatever! What is your problem anyways!"

"Why don't you ask Sango?"

"So you don't care if she tells me!"

"I could care less what Sango does."

"Somehow I really doubt that!"

"Foolish human," he said, his fingers wrapping around Kagome's neck, "I no longer wish to be pestered by your incessant ignorance!"

"It seems that I've touched a nerve!" Kagome said.

"You've touched nothing," he lied.

"Oh haven't I!"

"Hai, you haven't."

"Why don't you just give it up, Sesshomaru? You like Sango!" This wasn't exactly what Kagome had in mind of talking to him about, but at least she was getting him to show emotion.

Sesshomaru was getting tired of arguing with this wench. How dare she presume to tell him how he feels! He was ready to just say what was on his mind just to get him to leave her alone. He never had so many people at once ask him what was on his mind. How he tired of it, yet, he liked the attention it gave him.

"Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't."

"I can only assume that you do until you tell me otherwise." Kagome could tell she had made a little bit of headway, but with much effort. What did she have to do to get him to open up-cut her hand off!

"Will you stop endlessly pestering me if I tell you?"

"Oh course I will."

"Alright then, I do."

"You-You_ do_!"

"That is precisely what I said, I _do_." Just as he said that, the sun began to set.

"Huh?" She looked at the watch she got from her mother for her last birthday. 'Four o' clock!' she thought.

"The sun sets earlier around here."

"Why!"

"Don't ask me why, that is just the way of it. You should be getting back to InuYasha, I'm sure he'll want you near him when he transforms."

Kagome was shocked. "How- how do you know about that?"

"The question is, what do I _not_ know about?"

"Oh, I really do have to go now, goodbye, Sesshomaru!" she yelled as she retreated to the castle.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

Sesshomaru sighed, 'When will these humans learn that I am of too great of rank to be called by a first name alone?' he thought. 'When will they learn that I am not a fool? I will not attack InuYasha when he is in such a weak state. I want to slay him when he is at his strongest.'

"Soon, very soon, Little Brother, your time will come."

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Yeah, I know that was an odd place to end it at but ya know... Hope u liked it- Please review!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

**Why We Hate Moonless Nights**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	10. Why We Hate Moonless Nightsaka:SesSan fl...

Hope you liked chapter nine! Kagome and Sesshy already fight like brother and sister!laughsThis story keeps on getting more and more involved, I'll try to explain it the best I can. So enjoy chapter 10!(omg, chapter 10? Wow!)

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

P.S.- As you read in the last disclaimer, InuYasha is Kagome's, not mine. Sesshy will be mine all in good time, evil laughter.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 10:

**Why We Hate Moonless Nights**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"InuYasha! Have you changed yet?" Kagome yelled as she thrust open the hanyou's door. She met a fully transformed InuYasha and a worried looking youkai slayer.

"Hey, Kagome, where were you?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh, I was just out checking on Shippo and Rin," she said untruthfully. "Thank you for staying here, Sango-sama."

"I was happy to do it, Kagome-sama. But tell me something, how _are _Shippo and Rin?"

"Oh, they're just fine, aside from the fact that Shippo is being _cocky _again."

"I see..."

Kagome cut her off, "InuYasha, you look hungry, do you want to go to dinner now?"

"Why not, after all, I don't have anything else better to do," he said with relish.

"Splendid," Sango said.

"Hey, Sango, would you like to wear one of those new kimonos that are in our rooms?"

"Sure..." she said trailing off.

"Oh good, I wasn't going to do it unless you did."

"Yes, well I suppose I should get ready then."

"Okay, see you soon, Sango-sama!"

"Yeah, bye, Sango. By the way, how's Miroku doing?" he added slyly.

"How would I know?"

"You kissed him again, that's how."

Sango blushed, "Oh InuYasha, I do wish you wouldn't tease me about that!"

Kagome giggled. "Oooohhh, Sango, is he a good kisser!" she joked.

"I don't kiss and tell, Kagome, but yes, he is." Sango exited the room before her face became an even more brilliant shade of magenta.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Ok, this is what everyone is wearing: The guys- the usual stuff. Sango-a mint green kimono w/ gold lilies on it and her hair pulled up in a comb. Kagome-A lavender kimono w/ silver cherry blossoms and her hair pulled up with chopstick looking thingies. A couple of wisps of hair are down for Kagome's.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"Kagome, are you done yet, geez!"

"InuYasha, try to be patient, and yes, I am done." She opened the door. InuYasha circled her, as if checking for errors. "InuYasha! Calm down!"

"Wow, Kagome, you actually look normal!"

"That's news, coming from someone who has ears sticking out of their head 30 days a month!"

"I thought you liked my ears!"

"Oh, but I do," she said giving him a small smile.

"Have you seen Sango?" Miroku asked.

"No not yet."

"I hope you haven't been waiting for me too long," Sango said walking up to them.

"Why Sango-sama! How are you?" Miroku said, as he put his hand on her back, slowly moving it downward.

"STOP THAT!"

Miroku jumped slightly, but surprisingly, he stopped.

"You're looking quite well this evening."

"As are you, Houshi-sama," Sango said as she blushed furiously.

"Oh, please, you two, get a room!" InuYasha barked.

"We'd be happy to," Miroku returned. Both InuYasha and Miroku were smacked upside the head.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were already at the table. "Its not polite to be late," Sesshomaru said.

"Listen, you-" InuYasha began.

"InuYasha, stop it, you're human, remember!" Kagome accused. InuYasha growled angrily.

"It was my fault we were late, I'm sorry," Sango said apologetically.

"Fine, sit down then."(Sesshomaru was at the head of the table, Rin to his left, Jaken to his right, Sango next to Rin, Miroku next to Sango, Shippo next to Jaken, then Kagome and InuYasha.)

"Me- Lord, I still do not understand why you let your mortal enemies stay in this castle," Jaken whined.

"Enough, Jaken, do not question me."

"Ye-yes, Me-Lord!" Jaken said in a voice that shook fearfully.

Kagome was tugging on InuYasha's human ears.("Dammit, you better stop right now or I'll-") Shippo was chowing down like there was no tomorrow. Miroku was checking Sango out-("Stop that, you hentai- Don't make me have to hurt you!") She was so busy with telling Miroku off that she didn't notice that someone _else_ was watching her.

"Something wrong, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"Oh, no reason," Kagome said, trying with all her might not to let a laugh slip out.

Sango sensed that something was wrong, "I think I'm not very hungry right now, I should retire soon." Kagome looked at her watch-6:30.

"But Sango-sama," Miroku said, "You didn't eat much breakfast either!"

"I know that, Houshi-sama, but for some reason, I feel very tired today."

She got up, "Good night, everyone." And she left.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

A half an hour later, everyone went to their respectable rooms. Shippo and Rin were put to bed. Kagome and InuYasha were sitting on the bed, playing with a chessboard that Kagome brought from home. "How the hell do I keep losing?" he said an hour later. "Are you just making up rules so you can win?"

"InuYasha, I would never dream of doing such a thing!" Kagome said as she blushed.

"So the things that are shaped like horses are-"

"Knights," Kagome said dully.

"Oh, I see." All of a sudden, he leaned over the board and kissed her. "InuYasha, what was that for?" Kagome said in a stunned tone.

"No reason, I just felt like doing that is all."

Kagome tried and failed to hold back a blush- "So yeah, knights, um..." She gave into her impulse and wrapped her arms around him awkwardly. He just held her tightly, "I wish I didn't have to show this much emotion."

"I'm glad you do," she said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sango just finished a nice long, hot bath. She was rubbing rose oil in her skin as she always did. She was wearing a nightgown that belonged to Kagome. Kagome gave it to her because it was her favorite color, pink. It was made of silk and ran almost to her toes. She got into bed, her hair still wet. She wanted to try and forget the day's events, well, except for the kiss with Miroku of course. It was very dark for she had blew out the last candle...

"Don't sleep just yet."

Sango's eyes popped open and she turned in bed, "Get out of here," she said in a voice that was dangerously serious.

"No."

She saw Sesshomaru's golden orbs of eyes, the only source of light in the room. She found herself afraid, more afraid than she had ever been in her entire life. Sesshomaru lit a couple of candles. Sango got out of bed, ready to run if need be.

"You seem mildly surprised to see me," he said.

"Well, of course I am."

"Do not fear, I am not here to harm you, in fact, quite the opposite."

"I fear no one!"

"Hm, I suppose you don't."

"Why are you doing this, Sesshomaru? Why did you change before?"

"I see you didn't speak with Kagome."

"Not about what she talked with you about."

"It was you, Sango."

"Me? But I don't-" Sesshomaru smelled the air again, "You smell as perfect as you looked today."

"Um...thank you?" she said, worry rising in her voice. "You-you told me to stay away from you."

"No need to get nervous, Sango, because strangely enough, it is I who cannot stay away from you."

"I see that."

"It is hard for me to admit, but-"

"You are drawn to me in some way," she finished for him.

"Precisely."

"What exactly did you talk about with Kagome before?" He stood right in front of her, his eyes boring into hers. She felt sick, but from what she didn't know.

"Kagome asked me if I had developed...feelings...towards you."

"And?" Sango said with a shaky voice.

"You know the answer." Sango bit her lip. _"Hai, I have."_ She tore her eyes away from him.

"No you don't, you can't-"

"I know that you do not feel as I do, but if you doubt my intentions for one moment, I shall prove them to you without a second thought." He took hold of her chin to make her look at him.

"You see," Sango said as she shook with nervousness, "I'm engaged, I can't-"

"Sango, how long are you going to keep telling yourself that, it is never going to happen."

"You are _dead wrong._"

"We shall see." He took his hand away from her chin and put it behind her head, his other, on her upper back.

"Stop," Sango tried to choke out, but no words were coming from her mouth. He kissed her. 'Why am I being so horrible?' she thought, 'Why am I kissing him back?' They finally pulled apart- but when Sango looked back up into Sesshomaru's eyes,** _they were crimson, the color of fresh shed blood. _**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

InuYasha lifted his head. Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms.

'Why do I feel as though something is wrong?'

"InuYasha," Kagome mumbled.

'No, I must be imagining things.'

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

How was that 1! Hope u liked it- PLEEEZZ REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!(WELL, NOT REALLY.)

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

**"Hai, I will."**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	11. Hai, I will

Yes, its that annoying girl again. (that would b me-lol) Omg, put yourself in Sango's position at the very end of the last chapter- that would scare the living crap outta me! Then again, I'm not all tough like Sango-sama- Thanks 4 any reviews and hope u like chapter 11!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sango loves Sesshy: I looovvee yer sn! It's coolerz! I know!They're sooo good 2gether! Thanks for your review!

Air-Faerie45: I'm soooo sorry, hun! School sux, every1 knows that! Good luck if you have any finals to do! Glad you like the story and thanx 4 reviewing!

Sango LOVER: This pairing is my favorite. Glad you like it as well. Happy that I could please, even if I DO suck at writting ever so much! Hope you continue to like it! ja ne!

Okami no hanyou: Once again, yer so nice! Arigatou for continuing to like my story! Please update _I'm Sango Not Kagome! _soon! I just love that story w/ a passion! tee hee! Oh, the reason I don't have all of those chapters out is so that when I have writter's block, I can put out chapters more often without them being short or exceptionally sucky. Well, till next time, Okami!

dd-inuyasha71643: Okay, I have yer cookie right here. Oh, why the hell not! Here take 10 cookies, I really don't care! I'm feeling strangely generous 2day...hmmm...any ways...glad you like my story so yeah...TTFN!

Morelen: Yeah, I kind of changed that blood red thing. Thanks 4 the reminder, I remember hearing that from somewhere but i completely forgot about it. You've given me lots of reviews and I'm really grateful. Hope I continue to please in future chapters. I'm hoping to convert more and more people to this pairing. Glad you like it! Toodles!

Shinna: Glad you like the story and pairing! I'm really partial to it myself. Thanks for reviewing and hope you continue to like my story! I'm really looking foreward to writting what's next! Bye!

LadyRedEyes: Tee hee, hun. Glad you like the little changes I made at the end of the last chapter. I was thinking that I should make that kiss a bit more detailed. I was so embarassed when I was writing it, kinda like when we were watching that music video w/ Fluffy in it. giggle giggle And now, our special friend cough I mean, YOUR special friend is in the story. Enjoy yer GRAPES! Love Always, Abbey (yup, to every1 else, that's my name)

P.S.-Why do u people never listen to me!grrrr! I-DO-NOT-OWN-INU-YASHA! Okay! Um, Fluffy...yes...I'd own him any day! lol

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**NEW CHARACTER ALERT!**

Okay, a very important character that was mentioned in the intro of the first chapter is introduced in this chapter. He is incredibly evil, and you'll find out why by chapter 20. His name isn't exactly mentioned yet, that's for the end of chapter 15, but he's kind of the reason why Sesshomaru's eyes are changing to red...Anyways, on with chapter 11! Hope you enjoy it!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 11:

**"Hai, I Will"**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Wh-what's happened to you?" Sango blurted out fearfully. 'His aura has changed,' she thought desperately, 'He's suddenly taken in an enormous amount of evil energy.'

Sesshomaru ignored her question. Instead he did something completely uncharacteristic, even for him- he _smiled _at the frightened look on Sango's face.

'Now I know something is wrong-' she thought, 'I had gotten the impression from him that any type of smile is beneath him- even such an evil, mocking one as this.'

He tilted his head to the side a bit, and licked his lips lightly, "Not only do you smell like honey, you taste like it as well." Sango remained speechless, paralyzed by fear. He spoke into her ear, "You shall soon learn that I am quite ambitious, Huntress, but above all, know this, **_I always get what I want_**." (a/n: dude, that made me shiver, he is SOOO CREEPY!-lol)

"I-I thought you were going to stop calling me by those names, and use my true name." 'Wait,' she thought, 'He used to call me Slayer, not Huntress! What's gotten into him!'

"Fool, **_I _**never made such a vow." (a/n: notice the emphisis on I?)

"But you did, last night, under the willow tree, remember?" she asked, her courage rising up from within her.

"I have told you, Huntress," he said, his claws digging into her back so that it made her wince, "**_I _**never said anything of that nature."

"Fine," she said back, "just let go of me now. please." she added for good measure. She was trying to sound as calm as possible, but under these circumstances...

"No," he said simply.

'His claws,' she thought, 'Why do they seem so much sharper than before? I'd swear by it, they are sharper! In any case, I have to get him to snap out of it, or who knows what he'll do to me!' She went with her first instinct, and struck him hard in the face.

"Self-righteous bitch," he said venomously as he dug his claws into her still deeper. Then he squeezed and pressed her against him until she couldn't breathe.

'What is wrong with him!' she thought again, 'He kisses me like he might actually care, and now he's acting like he's going to kill me-or worse. What is he-**schizophrenic!'**

She was certain that she was going to die, here and now, by the hand of this evil youkai. She was so sure, in fact, that a solitary tear leaked out of her right eye.

Sesshomaru stopped dead. He closed his eyes. "Stop being such a fool, Sango, you are fine."

"Huh?" Had she imagined it, or did he call her Sango?

When his eyes opened, they were normal. His grip loosened significantly, be he still hadn't let go of her. "I believe that you have enough intelligence to know not to speak of what transpired here." He let go of her at last, and turned to leave.

"Oh no, you are NOT going to get away that easily!" she said angrily, "You owe me an explanation!"

"Explanation?"

"Hai, an explanation!"

"Why is that, Sango? Will it change what happened?"

"I was pretty sure you were about to kill me just now!"

"No, Sango, not _kill _you-" he couldn't say 'force myself on you' for some unknown reason.

"Then explain to me why!"

"It is something even I cannot fully comprehend, Sango."

"But you must have some idea why you became so violent!"

"Sango, do not raise your voice to me."

"I will, I have a right to know and you know it!"

He sighed as he shook his head, "It is true, you are a part of this now."

"Arigatou. Now, tell me how this happened."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Inu..Yasha?"

"So you're awake, Kagome."

Kagome felt warm. She wasn't really aware of were she was, but the moment InuYasha answered her, her eyes shot open. 'I fell asleep in his arms?' she thought, feeling her face glow red as she blushed. She looked up at him. His face was a tad red as well. She knew that as a mortal, he showed more emotion. The emotion he had on his face now?-_love_, in it's purest form. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

"No, I fell asleep for a little while, but was awoken by a feeling."

"What feeling?"

"I don't know, I just...felt like something was happening, something bad."

"How could you sense something like that? After all, you're human right now."

"I know that, I just, couldn't help it is all."

"Should we check on the others?"

"No, Kagome, I think I was just imagining things. I've been awake since it happened, and I'm sure if something was wrong, I'd be able to hear it."

"But you don't have your demon senses right now, so maybe-"

"Kagome, I'm sure it was nothing."

"Shouldn't we check anyways? Just to be sure?"

"No, my emotions are messed up right now so I'm sure it was just my imagination."

'He actually admitted that?' Kagome thought, impressed. "If you're sure," she said.

"Hai, I am sure." A small, peaceful silence came after this statement. InuYasha broke it by saying, "Damn, I hate being human."

"But, InuYasha, I like that you become human once a month."

"Pardon?"

"I like it because its easier for me to tell how you're feeling and if you're alright or not."

"Well that's one of the reasons I hate it the most. That and the fact that I become weak when I change like this."

"You know what, InuYasha, I think you're more like your brother than you know."

"What? Me like Sesshomaru! You better take that back, Kagome!"

Kagome sighed, "Calm down, InuYasha, I wasn't saying you were evil spawn like him- I'm saying that you like to hide your emotions, that's all."

"Well don't, I don't want to be compared to Sesshomaru- not in any way, shape, or form."

"I understand."

"Good, anyone who uses one's dead mother against them in battle deserves to die a slow, painful death. And I swear, I'll be the one that gives him just that."

"InuYasha, don't think about that right now."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Although you look cute when you're angry," she said, blushing furiously, "anger doesn't suit you, at least, not when you're like this."

"Oh, so you're saying that when I'm human, I'm just supposed to roll over and take ridicule from Sesshomaru!"

"No, I never said that. I just want you to be calm and peaceful, like you were when I first woke up."

His face softened a bit, "but, Kagome, in this era, only the strong survive."

"I know, its like that in my era too, I just-" Kagome didn't know how to explain this to him. She realized that she was still in his embrace, and she blushed yet again. "Well, I should be headed back to my room, then."

"You mean, you want to leave?"

"Don't you want me to?"

"Of course not," he said. "What gave you that impression?"

"I don't know, I just- Wait a second, are you saying that you _want _to hold me like this?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Wow, InuYasha, I'm really surprised by this."

"What's so surprising?"

"I've just noticed that lately, not just tonight, you seem to be a lot more...um...attached to me."

"Why wouldn't I be, Kagome? I did tell you how I felt about you awhile ago."

"You're right," she said as she nodded. "You did tell me, and I told you as well."

"I don't want to end up like Sango and Miroku, Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they aren't getting anywhere fast, because of Miroku's womanizing."

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome laughed, "You don't do anything like that!"

"I know I don't but, I _do _want us to go somewhere fast."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. 'Is he- no it couldn't be!' she thought.

(Author's Note: Okay, get ready 2 say "awwww!") InuYasha let go of Kagome and knelt beside the bed- **_on one knee._**

"InuYasha, what are you-" Kagome couldn't get the rest of the sentence out of her. Somehow, the gift of speech left her.

InuYasha swallowed a ball in his throat. He wanted to say this fast so he wouldn't chicken out."Kagome, you've always been by my side. You've never left me alone. You shed tears and blood for me. You've been my friend and my comfort since I first saw you. And most of all, you've loved me no matter what." He took hold of her hand, "I have loved you as well." From under his kimono he pulled out a small, gold chain- attached to the chain- was a ring. "My mother left this in my possession before she died, and I've kept it close to my heart ever since." And so, I give it to you, Kagome." He put it on her finger, "Will you do me the honor, and marry me?"

"Hai, InuYasha, I will." And she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a loving kiss. (a/n: Oh, that was sooo sweet, Inu-baby! Inu: Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it wench.)

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me why you have changed into that red-eyed monster!"

"Patience is a virtue in which you should exercise, Sango."

"You're just offended because I can keep up with your every move!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "I'm sure that is why," he said sarcastically.

Sango huffed and crossed her arms. She began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Very well," he said, knowing she wasn't about to stand there waiting patiently. "This make take awhile to explain, so sit if you will."

"Thank you." She sat down. "So, when was the first time that your eyes changed like that?"

"Yesterday, when I was speaking with you."(it was after midnight)

"That was the first time?"

"Correct."

"And why did it happen?"

"I am not certain, but I think it has something to do with my feelings at the time. Tell me, do you remember some of the things that I had said in that incident?"

"Hai, I do."

"So then you would know that this side of me comes out when I am feeling lustful."

Sango shuddered at the word, "But why did you feel that way?"

Sesshomaru was looking at her with eyes that were not as empty as usual, but they were fairly emotionless. "Did you not hear what I had told you just before I reverted to that form?"

"Hai, I did hear it."

"Then there is no need to ask such a question."

"So you meant it?"

"Don't shudder like that again, Sango, not unless you want me to change again."

"Did you?" she asked a bit desperately.

"Hai, Sango, you know that I did," he said in an annoyed manner.

Sango's head dropped down, she couldn't believe it. "Well, you're just going to have to forget it," she said, "I love Miroku and nothing will change that."

"How is it, Sango, that we always somehow end up talking about that monk?"

Sango avoided the question, "And another thing, do you remember anything that happened when you were acting like that?"

"Not all, but some."

"And more still, you were acting completely different, you were calling me Huntress, and before I know that you used to call me Slayer."

"Yes, that part I did witness. I called you a bitch as well."

"A self-righteous bitch," she corrected him.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Before anything else is said, you should know what my suspicions are."

"Hai, go on," she said politely.

"I feel that I have double personalities."

"That is what I thought as well."

"Not only that, when this other side of me comes out, so do all of his powers, some of which even I do not possess."

"Like what?"

"He is able to see the future, and," he added, "he is dangerous. I have found that instead of acting on stealth, he attacks the mind."

"How frightful," she began, "But does that mean you saw something that is going to happen?"

"Hai."

"And? What was it?"

Could he really tell her this? He supposed that he would have to, or she would never stop badgering her about it. "I saw you."

"Me?"

"Hai, and you had just given birth."

Sango's face split into a grin, "That's wonderful! I've always wanted children!"

"Wait to hear the rest of the story before you rejoice, Sango."

"What could be so bad about having children?"

"You want to know?"

"Hai, I want to know why you think children are so horrible."

He looked deep into her eyes. "Your son looks just like you," he said, "but, he also looks just like **_me. _**No mistaking it." (a/n: Yup, that's my little surprise for this chapter)

Sango's jaw dropped. She stood back up and backed away from him.

"I witnessed that just now," he said.

She had backed strait into the door. Now he stood up.

"You are wrong, that will never happen- _not over my dead body_!" She thrust the door open and ran out.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

So, how was that 1! Hope ya liked it- REVIEW! DON'T MAKE ME "FORGET" ABOUT CHAPTER 12 FOR AWHILE!evil laughter- Hey, what do you expect, I've been way too nice today, it had to happen sometime!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

**"Wolf Boy" of the East**

**TTFN!**

**(a/n: hmmm...I wonder who's in this chapter. rolls eyes)**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	12. Wolf Boy of the East

Enter chapter 12! Thanks for any reviews and hope u like this chapter! I really don't know what else to say...

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Morelen: OMG! Baka Abbey! I remember hearing that thing about blood from somewhere, but I completely forgot about it! Thanks so much for your insight, now I can change my little oopsie! You are such a self-esteem booster! I felt a bit better about my writing skills after I read your review! Arigatou!

Okami no Hanyou: Tee hee! Of course I know who you are! Sadly, yes, I'm just too nice to "forget" about a chapter-damn! Hope you like the future chapters. I'm paticularly proud of chapter 15, the chapter where the demon _behind_ the red eyes comes out. Before or at chapter 20, I'm gonna make another important event or two take place so hope you'll like it. Well, I still love yer story as well so update soon! insert puppy dog face here

Bouncebaby: Okay, let me give you some advice if I may. Stories written with Sesshomaru as the main character are very difficult. He has to be fairly emotionless or else he'll be out of character. It's hard, but the results are worthwhile. So if you're up for the challange, best of luck to you. Also, let me know when you put your first chapter because I would like to read it. I'll try my best to help you. If you need a question answered, feel free to ask. Happy writing! Oh and by the way, arigatou for reading my story. I appreciate that you enjoyed it!

Flygurl: Awww! Arigatou! I can't believe people actually _love _my story! tear I really didn't think it was that good until I read everyone's supportive, flame-free reviews. It's really astonishing to me that so many people enjoy it. Hope I continue to please in future chapters!

Shigromia: Arigatou! I'm so grateful that you think so highly of our little story! Yes, Sesshy is sexy insert purr and Sango is lucky as hell. I'm sure we'd ALL like to have Sesshomaru. Glad you like it. Oh, and also, watch out for chapter 15- it's the best chapter I've ever written(yes, I do write ahead) and parts of it were so creepy I almost shivered while I was writting it. Hope you like the remainder of the story. It's gonna be long-really long. If I had to make a wild guess, I'd say at least 30-35 chapters. Also, look for another important event or two to take place at or before chapter 20.

LadyRedEyes: Okay, Marisa, yet again I find myself humming Halloween under my breath because of you!(Halloween is a Dave Matthews Band song for those of you who don't know) Okay, just so I remember:

Recipe for a good Ba-(whoa, caught myself just in time) Moment:

1)Sunkist-or any other kind of pop w/ a lot of sugar

2)Candy or just sugar in general

3)Darkness

4)Pacing back and forth

5)Creepy voice

6)Halloween must be playing

7)Thunder and lightning are an added effect that really helps-lol

Whew. Do I have everything, hun? That last time we did a conversation with that guy, I think I did really well. You see, you can't just play him, you have to _become _him. I have no idea what chapter that conversation is going to be on, but it'll be coolerz for sure! By the way **SHAKE AND RAPE, BABY, SHAKE AND RAPE!** ( inside joke, don't ask) Yay! 5 DAYS TILL THE DAVE MATTHEWS BAND CONCERT! Oh, I can't wait! Talk to you lata, hun! LYLAS!- tee hee

P.S.-InuYasha no mine, Fluffy someday mine. Got it? Good.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 12:

**"Wolf Boy"of the East**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**The next morning...**_

Kagome woke up in a daze, muttering to InuYasha something about getting dressed for breakfast. InuYasha couldn't be sure, because Kagome's face was buried in her arms. InuYasha was sure he saw a patch of blushing skin that she hadn't covered up around her forehead. It wasn't like anything happened after he proposed to her, they just fell asleep as they were before. InuYasha looked like a youkai again, so he was even more aware now of the feeling of impending dread that was in the air. He didn't positively know who it belonged to, but he could guess. And he could also guess who caused it.

"Sesshomaru," he said softly, "What have you done this time?" Curious and now wide awake, he stepped outside his room into a hallway that was dimly lit with candles. 'This place gives me the creeps,' he thought, 'I don't like the smell of it, especially now, with all this distress that I sense.' He stood outside Kagome's door. "You gonna be all day, or do I have to come in and drag you out?"

A muffled voice answered him from inside the room, "Patience is a virtue..."

"Virtue my ass! Come on, Kagome, I need to check something out!"

She opened the door, "Shesh, InuYasha, I swear, you- Wait, check something out? Are you talking about the feeling you had last night?"

"Of course I am, what else would it be?"

"You'd think he wouldn't be so crabby after what he said last night," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that. But really, Kagome, I'm serious."

Kagome nodded, "Say no more, InuYasha, lead the way." She took hold of his hand, and they began to walk down the hall. InuYasha was sniffing here and there. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Trying to find Sango," he answered.

Kagome gasped, "You mean, Sesshomaru..."

"Yeah, she's really distressed, I can feel it," he answered.

"Oh no, poor Sango, I hope she isn't hurt," Kagome said.

InuYasha stopped right in front of Miroku's door. "No way in hell!" he said, obviously stunned.

"You mean, Sango's in-**there!"** Kagome said, in a voice that was equally disbelieving.

"There's no mistaking it," the hanyou said with a huff. He quietly opened the door and he and Kagome peered inside. Miroku was still sound asleep in his bed, a muffled snoring came from his face buried in his pillow. Sango was curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed. She was still wearing her pj's that Kagome gave her and she was shivering slightly.

"Sango!" Kagome said as she knelt by her best friend's side.

Sango awoke with a jerk, "Kagome? InuYasha?"

"Yes, Sango-sama, its us," Kagome answered soothingly. "Sango, why are you in here?"

"Oh, you know Miroku, he doesn't even know that I'm here, he's such a heavy sleeper."

"Yes, but why are you _here_?" InuYasha asked.

Sango looked down, "I thought it was the safest place to go."

"Huh?" the other two said in unison.

"Kagome, I'll tell you about it later."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, Sango, but you need to eat, and it looks as though you didn't sleep that much." InuYasha sniffed the air again.

'What!' he thought, 'Sesshomaru's scent is on Sango's lips! Hell no!'

Sango looked up at InuYasha. He could tell from the look she was giving him that it was true. "Sango, what _else _did Sesshomaru try to do!" he said loudly. Kagome's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Miroku snorted into his pillow.

"Ummmm, Sango," he muttered. The group turned to look at him. "Sango," he said again. He had a huge grin on his face. He was still asleep...but-

Sango quickly changed back to her old self- "PERVERT!" she roared when she began to hit him- "SICK, DISGUSTING, FILTHY-"

"Ouch, ouch, OUCH!" Miroku yelled as he came to. Then he surveyed his surroundings better, "Sango, what are you doing here- and in _that_?" he said in a hentai voice. His face split into an enormous, ear shattering smile. Kagome and InuYasha had to restrain Sango before she beat the crap out of him. Miroku became serious, "Did I hear something about Sesshomaru just now?"

"NO! Sango said a bit too loudly and quickly, "No you didn't, Houshi-sama!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. 'Don't do that!' Sango thought. It painfully reminded her of someone else.

"Kagome, come with me!" she said desperately.

"Um, o-kay," her friend answered.

Sango gave InuYasha one last look that could only be described as 'tell him and die!' and then pulled Kagome out of the room as though she were nothing more than a rag doll.

Sango didn't let go of Kagome's arm until they were safely inside her (Sango's) room. She let go and looked around the room, shivering slightly at the sight of the bed, were Sesshomaru had told her that disgusting lie. She preyed that it was just that- a lie.

"Sango, what's up," Kagome said with concern, "What happened to you last night?"

Sango swallowed the ball in her throat, "Sess-Sesshomaru," she answered, "he came here last night, right after I had taken my bath and was laying in bed." Kagome's eyes went wide. Sango saw fit to continue, "He told me that he had feelings for me and then he-" she trailed off.

"Maybe this isn't the best place to be talking about this," Kagome said, trying to calm her friend, "How would it be if we went to the hot springs after you have a good meal?"

"NO!" the taijiya said desperately, "Now, please, Kagome, I have to tell someone!"

"Alright, Sango, its going to be alright okay,e can go now," she reassured. Kagome was starting to get scared now. Sango was usually so calm and collected, aside from when she was beating the pulp out of Miroku... Sango nodded gratefully, and Kagome left her to get dressed. Sango put on a simple midnight blue kimono, Kagome, after being proposed to, felt like wearing a white kimono. Her kimono, however, had gold daises on it.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

The two best friends walked down towards the hot springs. Shippou and Rin were already playing in the garden. "Kagome-sama!" Shippou called.

"Hello, Sango-sama!" Rin yelled, as she waved to Sango. Sango waved back half heartedly, but as she did, she could feel the presence of _two _demons. Automatically, her eyes shot in the direction of the willow tree. And there he was, in all of his glory, the wind lightly blowing his hair out from behind him. If Sango wasn't terrified to death of him, she might have thought it impressive, but now, there was no chance. Kagome was hugging Shippou. Rin was still picking flowers. 'But where is the _other _youkai?' Sango thought. Sesshomaru obviously was thinking the same thing, because his head turned to the left, then the right, before his eyes rested once again on Sango's form. On the inside, she was shaking with both fury and fear. Sesshomaru's eyes closed, and he appeared to be, yet again, sniffing the air. A shrill shriek pierced the air. "RIN!" Sango yelled without hesitation. Sesshomaru's eyes popped open, and he jumped into the air. Kagome, Shippou, and Sango ran to assist the little girl in distress. Sesshomaru drew out Tokijin, ready to slice the cause of Rin's fear to pieces. A youkai had Rin tucked under his arm and was attempting to run off with her. He had a long ponytail that was vaguely familiar...

"LORD SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rin cried.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Flea bitten wolf!" he growled in a rage.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, "A wolf?" she said aloud. "Could it be- Kouga!"

Hearing his name, Kouga spun around, Rin still in his clutches. "Kagome, don't you worry, I'll protect you from this mutt demon!"

"You can't protect someone when you are dead!" Sesshomaru barked out furiously.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled, "You've got to stop it- leave Rin alone!"

"I'm just trying to help!" Kouga bellowed as he just barely dodged the Tokijin.

"No, Kouga, you're just as bad if you have to resort to kidnapping a little girl!"

"Fine!" he yelled back, as he put Rin on the ground. Sango ran over to her and scooped her up into her arms, pulling her out of the line of fire. Sesshomaru was paying to much attention to this, and Kouga punched him hard on the face, the Tokijin flew from his hand.

"Kouga, Sesshomaru, stop it now!" Kagome yelled, moving between the two-

Kouga stopped, but Sesshomaru continued to charge. Sango put Rin down and ran after Sesshomaru tackling him. She didn't bring him to the ground, she was too light- but she had a hold of Sesshomaru's neck and she was not about to let go. "Stop it-idiot!" she yelled at him.

InuYasha entered the scene- "Kouga, you damn wolf- when are you gonna learn that Kagome doesn't love you?"

"So you finally decided to show up, Mutt Face."

InuYasha growled.

"You can't even control own your brother!" Kouga shouted, "You have to resort to a human girl charging into him like a maniac to stop him! Why don't you do some of the work yourself, you lazy ass dog?"

"SHUT UP!" InuYasha roared. Then he turned around, "Sango, you can let go of him now!"

"Not just yet, InuYasha," she replied, "he'll continue unless he is kept under control!"

"You honestly think you can do that, do you?" Sesshomaru said dangerously, "Control me."

"You sure as hell know that I can and why!" she yelled.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted as he ran towards them. "Let go, he'll hurt you!"

"Really now, you think that, do you Monk?"(a/n: giggle giggle, really now, hee hee-don't ask)

Miroku stopped in front of the two, "Of course you would and why not!"

Sesshomaru smirked evilly, "So you haven't told him, have you, Sango?"

"Sesshomaru! Not a word!" she fearfully shouted.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose slyly, "She's too useful to me, Monk. I shall leave it to Sango to tell you why."

"Why you-" She let go of him, and slapped him hard of the face. "Basterd!" she cursed him.

"Oh so feisty, Sango, you really should learn to control your temper."

Miroku was just standing there, stunned, "Sango?" he said weakly.

"Miroku, don't listen to a word that comes out of that lying youkai's mouth!"

Kagome, InuYasha, and even Kouga had stopped bickering for the moment to witness this argument.

"Sango, why are you _letting_ what I say get to you?" Sesshomaru said, "Obviously because what I speak of is the truth!"

"YOU TWISTED, PSYCHOPATHIC- **I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE ABLE TO SEE IN THE FUTURE- I AM _NEVER_ GOING TO BEAR YOUR CHILD!"**

Everyone but Sesshomaru's and Sango's mouth dropped open.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Ha! Let's see how that 1 plays out in chapter 13! Let me sing a little song for you, "ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh- iiffff uuuu don't review my story, I'll hurt u, I'll hurt u!" -Just Kidding, can u not take a joke, geezzz! uncomfortably twiddles thumbs Yeah, I'm not just mean, I'm also a bit morbid and creepy as well...lol.

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**_preview of chapter 13:_**

Sesshomaru smirked, raising an eybrow at the same time. "He's kind of cute when he does that, especially when he's being this nice." 'OH NO!' she reminded herself, 'YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY, RIGHT?' she answered herself, 'well of course I **do.' **She gasped, 'I mean, of course I do not!'

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

**Oh What a Tangled Web We Weave!**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	13. Oh, What a Tangled Web We Weave aka:Sang...

Hello, every1! From here on in, the story gets more a)intense and b)serious so hope you like it! Thanks 4 any reviews and enjoy chapter 13! **Oh, by the way, I now have previews of the next chapter at the very end.- you have to read this 1- it's so coolerz!**

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Darci Malfoy: Glad you like the story. Well...awkward...the story is pg-13 and I really couldn't write a lemon. I sorry. No matter how much I try to tell myself that I am evil and mean, I only find that I'm more and more nice and virtuous-damn! Hope you like the future chapters!

Shinna: Well, Miroku's response is in this chapter. Though it may seem like Sango is pulling toward Miroku, don't write Fluffy out of it yet. He always gets his say in-tee hee. Isn't that one of the things that we all just LOVE about Fluffy? Hope you like the chapter!

Okami no Hanyou: Big yay! I can't wait for your update! I gots to read it! Tee hee! Well, glad you like the last chapter and hope you like this one 2. Toodles!

Morelen: hehe, I know, it was a tad unexpected. That's why I liked it! Sorry about the lack of fluff in the last chapter. Though I did think it was funny there at the end. I think they all must have looked like (o.O) - Tee hee

SPaZin-Person: Thanks for not being mad at me! I had a bit of writer's block going on with that last chapter. This one is a little longer I believe-hope you like it!

Sailor Leo: Tee hee! Come on, Kouga does seem stupid at times-doesn't he? This story will be nice and long for ya- 30-35 chapters at the least. So yeah, glad u like it.

AirFaerie45: Good for you! Glad you're almost done with hell- I mean school-lol. Oh, please tell me when you get your Ses/San set up on the site, I would love to R&R it. Ses/San storys are, and always will be my favs. Hope you like the chapter!

LadyRedEyes: **3 DAYS TILL THE DAVE MATTHEWS BAND CONCERT!**Oh, I can't wait, u? Haha, well, you brought it on yerself, hun. Don't come crying to me! Just kidding-lol. Yes chapter 15 will be my finest hour so far-tee hee. By the way, don't worry, I would never give your man away! Enjoy that pic I drew of him evil grin Talk to you lata, hun. LYLAS!TTFN!

P.S.-InuYasha clearly belongs to Kagome, and since he would never cheat on her(even w/ that bitch, Kikyo) rolls eyes he isn't mine, obviously. What? My plan to make Sesshy mine? Oh, well, its more involved now cuz it also includes Dave Matthews(who I'd also enjoy owning) and a bonfire of Tequila Mockingbird books.(more commonly known as To Kill a Mockingbird-inside joke-lol) I've hidden a lot of inside jokes in the story so far! lol.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 13:

**Oh What a Tangled Web We Weave!**

**aka: Sango's in a _Pickle _Now!**

(pickle is an inside joke-lol.)

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

InuYasha was the first to break the long silence, "You sick basterd!"

Miroku fell to his knees. Sango landed right next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Then she looked up spitefully at Sesshomaru. "I _hate _you!" she said.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to the ground for about two seconds, then they rose up to meet the taijiya's once more. "No you do not, Sango, and it is clear why."

"Tell me then, if you think you're so clever- the only thing on this earth that I despise more than you is Naraku!"(a/n: OoOoOo, Sango, that 1 was below the belt!)

"She's right, Sesshomaru, you're downright evil!" Kagome piped up. "You claim to have feelings for Sango, and then you torture her like this!"

"Wha-what did you say?" Miroku found his voice.

Sango embraced him still closer, "Hush, Miroku, I love you and **only you**, and **_no one _**is going to take that away from me!" She kissed him tenderly on the forehead, trying to calm him down. He was holding on to her as though she would disappear from under his grasp at any moment.

"And I love you as well," he said. Sango couldn't take this anymore, Miroku was in pain, and it was because of her. And worse still was the part that Miroku still didn't know- the part where Sesshomaru had kissed her, and she kissed him back. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Oh, Miroku, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Sango," Miroku said affectionately, "Do not cry, all I am feeling now is what I have been doing to you for months- I swear, I'll never hit on another woman again, okay? That is my pledge to you, Sango." (a/n: IT'S A MIRACLE!)

He wiped away her tears and she nodded. "Th-thank you."

Kouga looked between all of them, "You're all nuts! Kagome, are you sure that you're safe? Dog Breath doesn't take care of you so well."

"Hai, Kouga," Kagome said exasperatedly, "Just fine, you should go back and see how Ayume's doing."

"Yeah," InuYasha added, "You know, since she's _pregnant and all_!"

"How'd you find out about that, Mutt Face!"

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted, "Just leave, we're fine!"

"As you wish, Kagome, but I'll still be back to see if you are alright-"

"You do that," Sesshomaru said, "and your head will be sent back to your mate on a platter."

Kouga's hands balled into fists, "We'll see about that, you hound!"

Kagome slapped Kouga, "Get out of here now, fool!" Kouga could feel the ring on the hand she used to slap him-

"Kagome-" he said, taking hold of her wrist for a better look- "Oh no, you didn't- you aren't-"

"That's right, you baka wolf, we're engaged now!" InuYasha said triumphantly.

"No, that can't be!" the wolf demon said, obviously stunned.

Sango and Miroku's heads lifted up to Kagome and InuYasha, "Oh, Kagome, its finally happened for you, I am glad," Sango said.

"So InuYasha," Miroku began, "You finally found the courage, did you?"

"LISTEN YOU-" InuYasha began.

"Thank you both, very much!" Kagome cut him off.

Kouga looked genuinely hurt, but not as badly as Kagome thought he would be- "I'm getting outta here!" he said as he hopped away.

Sesshomaru tilted his head in which, for him, seemed like a curious manner, "What's so important? Why is a proposal significant?"

"You're kidding right?" Sango said, her eyes on the youkai once more.

"Marriage is of no real importance," he answered. "Accomplishments can be reached without it," he said with his eyes boring into Sango's.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU? IT IS **_NEVER _**GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"We'll see," he shot back, "You seem to change your mind very swiftly, Sango."

"What is he talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Ignore what he says, Miroku, he's just trying to turn us against each other! Well, that will _never _happen, so don't waste your breath!All you've succeeded in doing is bringing us closer together! Because of you, I finally was able to summon up the courage to tell Miroku exactly how I feel about him!"

"The future does not lie, Sango, you will bear my child, make no mistake of that!" His eyes were tinted with red.

'He's changing again!' Sango thought, 'We are all in danger!'

"InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, Shippou, we have to flee the castle-right NOW!" Sango yelled to her friends. She stood up, pulling Miroku with her.

"WHAT'S WRONG, SANGO!" Shippou shouted.

Sango stood still as stone, looking at Sesshomaru, seeing if there was anymore of a change in him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin began, her eyes brimmed with tears, "Why are you being so mean?" She walked up next to him and touched the sleeve of his robes.

"RIN, NO!" Sango burst out, "You don't know!" She ran to Rin and scooped her up into her arms, clutching her to protect her.

Sesshomaru saw the anger and fear in Sango's eyes, and the tears in Rin's. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, as if trying to calm himself down.

Rin buried her face in Sango's robes. Sango rocked her gently back and forth, "It'll be alright, Rin-chan." Her eyes were still on Sesshomaru, "Won't it, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and nodded, "Hai, Rin, do not fear."

Sango looked at Rin and smiled, "There you see? Everything is just fine."

Rin nodded, and hugged Sango tighter still.

"I know," Sango said, trying to cheer Rin up, "Why don't we go in, and have a nice breakfast?"

"Can I sit next to you, Sango-sama?" Rin asked sheepishly.

"Of course, there is no one I'd like to sit beside more."

"Oh, really?" Rin said in an excited voice.

"Slayer's honor, I wouldn't lie." And with that, she began to walk back to the castle, Rin's little hand gripping hers.

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou stood there, perplexed. 'What just happened?' Kagome thought, 'Sesshomaru, he changed, and Sango was really worried about it. Wonder what she knows about Sesshomaru's strange behavior?'

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled, "You aren't getting off that easy!"

Sesshomaru, who had been about to follow Rin and Sango, turned around. "What is it, little brother?" he said, back to his old emotionless voice.

"What the hell happened just now!" the hanyou asked angrily.

"I will not be questioned by the likes of you, half-breed." He turned back, facing Rin and Sango once again, "And one more thing, little brother."

"Yes, your highness?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "You are bleeding again."

"Huh?" InuYasha put a hand on his wounded back, when he took it away, it was covered in blood. "Damn!" he said.

"InuYasha, come on," Kagome said, "I'll redo your bandages."

"I don't need it," the hanyou answered.

"Stop being stubborn," Miroku said. It had been the first time that he had spoken in awhile.

"Um, Miroku?" Kagome asked, "Are you alright?"

A smile came to Miroku's face, "I'm fine," he returned, "because Sango's right, we _are_ closer now, and the future looks bright."

Kagome nodded as she smiled, "Um-hum." Still, she had her doubts. Afterall, Sesshomaru almost always got the things he wanted.

"Well I still think you should watch out for Sesshomaru!" InuYasha said, having to get the last word. Miroku's response? He hit InuYasha over the head with his staff.

"Are you ever optimistic, InuYasha?"

"Well, as a matter of a fact..." he said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders. She blushed immensely.

"And I though that I was the only hentai around here-" Miroku said.

Sesshomaru flew ahead and landed in front of Rin and Sango. He nodded reverently, "I am most grateful, Sango."

Sango blushed, as she did, she thought, 'What the hell! Stop that, Sango, what are you trying to do!Get yourself in deeper!' Then she said, "All in a day's work for a youkai exterminator."

"Yes, but you were not acting like a slayer just now." He said the next part very carefully," You were acting like a mother."

'Dammit!' Sango thought again, 'What are you up to now!'

"Do not fear, Sango, I won't press the subject. Rin?" he said, turning to the small girl, "Would you like a ride?"(a/n: HUH!WHAT IS HE SMOKING!)

'Okay,' Sango thought, 'This is odd. Its so unlike him.'

Rin's face lit up, "Oh yes, Sesshomaru-sama!"

He lifted her onto his back, "Hold on tightly, Rin."

"Wait," the child said, "What about you, Sango-sama? Would you like a ride?"(a/n: cough YES PLEASE! cough )

Sango went scarlet, "Rin, um...I think it would be best if you just went on ahead, I'll wait for the others." Sesshomaru smirked, raising an eyebrow at the same time. 'Its kind of cute when he does that,' she thought, 'Especially when he's being this nice. OH NO!' she reminded herself, 'YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! You don't like him that way, right?' She paused, 'Well, of course I **_do. _**I mean- of course I do not!' she thought in horror.

He took off, Rin yelling, "wheeee!" as they left the ground.

Sango couldn't help but smile a bit. 'He must love her very much,' she thought.

She waited for her friends to catch up with her.

"What the hell?" InuYasha said, surprised. "What is he doing anyways?"

"Taking care of his daughter, as it should be. Its about time he became responsible for her," Sango said.

"Yes, if only he could learn to end other bad habits," Miroku said.

"What-like you have, Houshi-sama!" Sango teased. A big smile came over Miroku's face, and his hand began to reach-

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled.

"Sango, I said I would stop hitting on other women, I didn't say anything about _you._"

Sango blushed, and she actually had a playful smile on her face, "Just keep it down to a bear minimum, alright, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku smiled, "A _bare _minimum, sure." Sango rolled her eyes.

"InuYasha, come on!" Kagome argued. "Your wounds have opened up again, and I need to treat them right away!"

"Humph, I don't need any help!" the hanyou shot back with a growl, "Give it a rest okay, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "Its alright, Kagome," Sango said, "If he wants to find out about his brother's change of character, he'll have to go."

"What, not you too!" InuYasha barked, "What are you, blackmailing me!"

"Think of it as withholding information unless a request is granted," the taijiya answered slyly.

"What crawled up all of your butts today?" the hanyou yelled, "Every single one of you!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Kagome said, "Thank you, Sango."

"You are quite welcome."

"Come on, InuYasha," Kagome said, pulling him along.

A muffled growl escaped InuYasha's throat, then the two left Miroku, Sango, and Shippou standing there.

"Ladies first," Miroku said politely.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be downwind of you, hentai," she answered.

"Can we go, please?" Shippou asked, "I want to teach Rin how to play tag after practice." With that, the three headed towards the castle entrance.

"Sango-sama!" Rin bellowed, "Come sit here!" she pulled the slayer over to a seat between her and Sesshomaru. Jaken wasn't there, so he sat across from Sango, and Shippou sat next to him, making funny faces at Rin. "Careful, Shippou-chan," Rin said, "You don't want your face to stay frozen like that!" He responded by sticking his tongue out at her.

"You two shouldn't do that," Sango said.

"Yes, Sango-sama!" Rin said joyfully. There was silence for awhile and then Rin piped up again, "I'm so glad that I get to sit next to not just my father, but my okaa-san as well," she said, looking up at Sango in admiration.(a/n: if anyone knows how to say father in Japanese, please tell me)

Miroku almost choked on his food, but stopped himself with a heavy cough. Shippou's mouth dropped open. Sesshomaru looked at Rin but said nothing. Sango mentally shook herself.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

"What is it, Sango?" he asked.

"Don't you think we have a few things that we should explain to Rin?" the slayer questioned.

"No," he answered simply.

"Well, I do!" she got up, circled around the table, over to Miroku. She kissed him on the cheek, "This is very important, Miroku," she said, "It needs to be taken care of now."

Miroku nodded, "I agree, but be careful, Sango."

"I shall," she turned to Rin, "Would you like to go for a walk in the garden?" the slayer asked, holding out her hand for Rin.

"Sure, Sango-sama!"

"I would like to be present at this meeting if it concerns Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Bye, Shippou," Sango said, "Houshi-sama," she said as she kissed him, "I shall see you shortly."

Miroku had on his hentai smile again.

"Not like that!" Sango said, hitting him in the shoulder. With that, the demon, the little girl, and the slayer left the room.

'Oh great,' Sango thought, 'Now how to go about this? He's going to twist my words again, I know it!'

When they got outside, Rin asked, "I don't understand, Rin thought you loved, or at least liked each other."

"Oh but we do," Sesshomaru said, as he pulled Sango into a deep kiss from behind. Sango was so surprised and in shock, she didn't do anything back. Still, the way he was holding her wasn't just so she couldn't pull away, it was possessive. It kind of made Sango feel special, being held like that. Almost like being born again.

'And so it begins,' Sango thought. 'Wait-'

"Don't you dare change into that red-eyed monster when Rin is here!" she whispered to him when he finally stopped kissing her.

His eyes were closed-**bad sign**.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Yeah, I know, kind of a boring chapter and bad place to end it, but I felt like I had to do it. I sorry!tear Well can you review anyways? Well, can you!raised eyebrow

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**_preview of chapter 14:_**

"Sango, do not do that. Do not shed tears. You are too strong-willed for that."

"That just shows how much you _don't _know me!" she said bitterly, hot tears now streaming down her face. "Just-leave me alone."

Before Sango could stop him, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tightly around her, _hugging _her. Her eyes widened in shock. She was starting to think of hugging him back, but then she shook the thought from her mind.

"NO-STOP IT!" she yelled as she pulled away and more tears came pouring out of her eyes.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

**Fluffy and the Beast**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	14. Fluffy and the Beast lol

grrness! My computer has **NEVER** been this crappy b4! And that's saying something! This sux! Oh well, at least I can still type crap out :p Hope u liked the last chapter and hope u like this 1 2. Thanx 4 any reviews and as always, on with chapter 14! (I'm in a crappy mood, bet u couldn't tell-lol Plus I'm listening to Evanescence and that just puts me in an even more angry mood Evil grin ) **Oh, and you must, must, MUST read the preview of the next chapter!please?**

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

SPaZin-Person: I sorry. But you've got to admit, I do update often-don't I? Well after this chapter it'll be a little while because I'm still typing out 15 and writing the last conversation on it too. I have to say, it'll be a freakishly long chapter. If I had to take a guess, I'd say well over 3000 words. So I'll ask you to bear with me until I get it completed. Arigatou! It's harder to keep up than I thought-lol.

Okami no Hanyou: Thanks for the info on how to say father! Gomen! I know what you mean about the cliffhanger thingie, it seems like EVERYONE is writting a huge cliffhanger and then not updating for a long time. You have an excuse, though. You didn't ASK for your computer to be all shitty. I know I said this when I reviewed yer last chapter, but I looovvvee your story! It kicks major ass! Sorry that everyone is OOC, but I don't know...I felt like I have to do it. Sesshy's sort of back to being more of his old asshole self in this chapter. I'll say sorry now for any future chapters where you think anyone if OOC- But I'll try my best. It just keeps getting harder and harder, know what I mean? Or am I just a weirdo? Anyways...Hope you like this chapter, I think it's the longest one yet!(well... aside from 15, but that's not on here yet-lol)

Morelen: Hi! I know what you mean, Sesshy was really OOC in the last chapter. I'm sorry for any future chapters where he, or any other character seems OOC. It just keeps getting harder and harder...But I'll try my best. I think I'm gonna make it where Sesshy acts like he's changing for awhile, but inside he's just the same old Sesshy that we know and love. Oh, and sorry if there is a bit of a wait till I put on the next chapter, you see, this is the last chapter that I wrote ahead on. I do have most of 15 written, I must say, it's the best I've ever done. I'm just so proud of chappy 15! It's freakishly long too. So, till the next chapter I guess, TTFN!

LadyRedEyes: You are going to review, hun, aren't you? puppy dog face I read that one chapter of yours, Kagome-chan, and it didnt' make me mad! And it was good! Yer mean. You know what I'm talking bout! I'll get back at you! I know how! I can use Ba-(damn! I almost did it again) against you-tee hee. Well...I suppose there is only one more thing to say...**_ONE MORE DAY UNTIL THE DAVE MATTHEWS BAND CONCERT!_** choir chorous plays in background tee hee

P.S.-Although Inu-baby is a cutie, I don't own him(what a surprise grimaces ) Nor do I own any other anime. (U know what's next) I'd b happy 2 take FLUFFY off the hands of whoever owns him they shake head "What! U such major #$!" growls angrily "Big Boo!" tear

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 14

**Fluffy and the Beast**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. To Sango's utmost surprise, they were normal.

She finally wormed her way out of the youkai lord's clutches, "Sesshomaru, you need to get a grip!" she said, as her eyes blazed in fury.

"A grip?" Sesshomaru smirked, "I thought I just had a very firm one- on _you._"

"Get over yourself, jerk, you know I wouldn't have gone along with it, so you took me forcibly and by surprise!" she yelled. The taijiya would've loved to hit him in any way she could, but Rin was there.

The small girl looked between the youkai and the taijiya, "Rin doesn't understand..."

Sango knelt beside Rin, "Its okay Rin, I'll explain."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, "Remember, Sango, humans are fragile. You wouldn't want to hurt Rin's feelings would you? I assumed you only wanted the best for her."

Sango stood up, her hands strapped to her side, "Now I understand what you're doing- you're trying to make me feel guilty, and you're using Rin to do it!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a 'yes!'" the slayer shouted. She turned back to the young girl, "Rin, I'll _be_ your mother, but I don't care for Sesshomaru that way."

"Then how can you be my mother?"

"Yes, Sango, I would like to know that as well." His look showed that he didn't believe what she said.

Sango gave the youkai lord a death glare, then turned to Rin again, "I can _act_as yourmother. If you need me, you can come talk to me, and I'll always be here to help you in any way I can. Do you understand, Rin?"

Rin's face fell, but she nodded her head nonetheless. "Yes, Rin understands, Sango-sama."

Sango smiled a bit, "What's all this Sango-sama business for? You and I are friends, Rin. Call me Sango-chan."

A smile returned to the little girl's face, "Yes, Sango-chan, I will!" Then she noticed Shippou coming out into the garden from breakfast. "Shippou-chan!" she waved at the young fox youkai, "I want to play tag like you promised!" She started to run over to Shippou, but stopped for a moment and turned to Sango and Sesshomaru. "Bye, Sesshomaru-sama! Bye, Sango-chan!" The taijiya waved to Rin as her form retreated further and further away. Then she herself began to walk away.

"Where are you going, Sango?"(laughs where are you going is a Dave Matthews Band song, yay! I just love Dave! sighs drools Dave...)

"I have nothing more to say to you."

He used demon-like speed to block her path. "Give in, Sango, I know you feel the same way about me."

"If it is extreme anger and disgust, then yes, I do feel the same way."

"You are aware of what I am referring to."

"Of course I am! I'm not that thickheaded, Sesshomaru, unlike you! How dare you use Rin and her feelings like that! Are you that desperate! That obsessed!"

"I, Lord of the Western Lands, am not desperate, and certainly not obsessed."

"I cannot _believe _how egotistical you are!" Sango yelled.

"Stop being mellow dramatic, it does not suit you."

"Oh no, that's not mellow dramatic- this is!" She slapped him hard in the face.

He grabbed her wrist, and yanked it so she slammed into his chest, "I would be careful of what you say, do you really want that other side of me to come out when Rin is near?"

"LET GO OF ME, NOW! ITS YOU WHO IS ENDANGERING RIN, NOT ME!"

"Not until you pay attention! It is fated, Sango, I have seen it! accept it, or you will-"

"NO, I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT! THIS FARFETCHED "VISION" THAT YOU SAW IS ONLY ON ACCOUNT OF YOUR NEWFOUND OBSESSION! JUST BECAUSE I WAS THE FIRST ONE TO GET YOU TO OPEN UP DOESN'T MEAN I'M SUPPOSED TO _BE_ WITH YOU-YOU SICK-"

"Sango, calm down, do not make me force you to."

"And what could you do anyway?" the taijiya said, her eyes brimming with tears. She looked over in Rin's direction, the little girl wasn't watching.

"Sango, do not do that. Do not shed tears. You are too strong-willed for that."

"That just shows how much you _don't _know me!" she said bitterly, hot tears now streaming down her face. "Just-leave me alone."

Before Sango could stop him, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tightly around her, _hugging _her. Her eyes widened in shock. She was starting to think of hugging him back, but then she shook the thought from her mind.

"NO-STOP IT!" she yelled as she pulled away and more tears came pouring out of her eyes.

"You know that it is difficult for me to express emotion, Sango," he began, "Well it is much easier for me when...when I'm in your presence," he finished awkwardly.

"No, enough!" Sango yelled, an inner pain rising in her, "I cannot tolerate anymore lies!"

"Sango, you can tell when I'm lying, and you know I am not doing that now."

"No," she said again, "You have to be lying, you have to-I- I'm going to marry Miroku, I love him more than anything, more than anyone!"

Sesshomaru glared at the statement, "You still haven't explained to me why marriage is so desperately important to you."

Sango shook her head, "If you don't know by now," she said, "then you'll never know!" With that, she ran into the woods, brushing those damndable tears out of her eyes as she went.

Sesshomaru stood there like a statue, watching Sango run away from him. He wasn't sure what was worse, that, or what she had said about the monk...

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Rin hadn't heard the argument between the taijiya and the youkai, but she did _see_ something-the embrace that they shared. She also saw Sango pull away, and then run into the mori (a/n: I believe that's forest, right?) that surrounded the castle in all directions. 'Poor Sesshomaru-sama,' Rin thought sadly, 'he needs help. Rin wishes there was something she could do.' Then the thought came to her, 'What if _Rin _helps! Hai, that's what Rin will do! She'll help Sesshomaru-sama! But, where to start?' She looked around her, and spied a bunch of rose bushes. They had red, pink, yellow, and white roses on them.(not all on the same bush, that would just be odd as all hell)

"What is it, Rin-chan?" Shippou asked, "Why are you making that face? Did you swallow a bug or something?"

"No, Shippou-chan," Rin began slyly, "I just think we should stop playing tag for awhile and pick flowers..."

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Kagome had three good reasons to get out of the castle:

1)To get away from InuYasha's incessant moaning and groaning

2)To take a bath in the hot springs

3)(and most importantly of all)To find Sango

They had seen Sesshomaru since he came in from talking to her, but Sango was nowhere to be found. Miroku was going insane with worry, and now that she came to thing of it, Kagome was beginning to as well. InuYasha wasn't making things any better. He began rattling off a whole list of things he could have done to her- ranging from kidnapping all the way to nothing short of physical torture and murder. That was where Kagome drew the line and sat InuYasha no less than 3 times.

"Just keep looking," she told the other two, "I'm going to check outside." With that, she left them standing there with dumbfounded expressions on each of their faces.

Kagome had a feeling, a sort of deja vu, that Sango was in the forest, regrouping in some way. She did NOT want any of the guys to find her if that were the case. Maybe she and Sango would partake in a bit of "girl talk" before they meet up with the others.

"Sango? Sango, are you here!"

Sango came out from behind a tree, which she had been leaning against for the past 3 hours, "Hello, Kagome-chan."

Kagome ran to hug her friend, "Sango, what has Sesshomaru been doing to you? First InuYasha says that he did something last night, and now, you go up missing for 3 hours! Are you okay?"

"Kagome, you and I shall talk about that later at the hot springs. It is of dire importance that I explain something about Sesshomaru to _everyone _right now."

"Right, okay," Kagome answered understandingly. The two set off for the castle.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

About 30 minutes later, Sango had explained everything that she knew about Sesshomaru's red eyes. She failed to mention, however, the fact that they kissed twice. She could tell InuYasha knew about the second time and the hug as well, because his eyes kept on getting bigger, so as to say "Aaannndd?" She ignored him, and pressed on with some other point. And when she said that Sesshomaru's eyes had turned red, Sango thought InuYasha's eyes were literally going to pop out of his head.

"HIS EYES TURNED RED?" the hanyou asked, in a voice that was submerged in worry.

"Hai, InuYasha, and it started to happen to him today when Kouga was here and we were all arguing."

"Do you have the slightest idea what that means, Sango?" InuYasha said sharply.

Sango braced herself, "How bad is it, InuYasha?"

"It is the worst thing that could possibly happen!" the hanyou started.

"What's so bad about it?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'll tell ya why its so bad, Kagome," InuYasha began, "_It means that Sesshomaru wants to take **Sango for** **his mate**!"_

The taijiya's mouth dropped open.

"That is preposterous!" Miroku said, "He just met her, he barely even knows her!"

"Can it, Miroku, Myoga told me that my father's eyes turned red in the same _day_ that he met my mother! And in three after he met Sesshomaru's mother!"

"Bu-but-" Miroku stuttered.

"You don't have a thing to fear, Houshi-sama," Sango said firmly, "I certainly don't _wish_ to be _his _mate!"

"That really doesn't matter, Sango," InuYasha said knowingly, "He can mark you as his by force, and then you'll be stuck up shit creek without a paddle."(a/n: tee hee, don't we all just LOVE how InuYasha is so incredibly blunt all the time!)

"Mark me? How does one go about doing that?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow as though it were the most simple thing in the world. He grabbed hold of Kagome by the neck to use as a model.

"Can you be a little bit more gentle, InuYasha!"

"I don't do gentle, and as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he added with a glare, "In order to mark, a youkai must sink his teeth into this spot right here." He was running a pointed claw against the main artery of the neck, "Anywhere else, and the mark is false. It has to enter this vein thing here or it isn't a real mark."

"That would be an artery, not a vein, InuYasha," Kagome said correctively.

"Shut up, baka," the hanyou returned. Kagome and InuYasha were so busy fighting, they didn't notice that Sango and Miroku left.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

They were in the southern turret of the castle.

She had been hugging him for at least 5 minutes.

"Miroku, I don't want to be with Sesshomaru, I love _you _and _only _you."

"I know, Sango, and I must do my best to prevent him from forcing that mark on you."

"How?"

The monk smiled down at Sango lovingly. She didn't know how her legs were able to support her entire body after that. His smile was a weakness to her. He put his hand on her cheek, "Marry me as soon as possible."

Sango's eyes went wide, "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Hai, Sango, you know I do. Tomorrow, InuYasha will be well enough to leave the castle, and then the day after that-"

"Oh, Miroku, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that!"

Miroku remembered something, "I keep forgetting to give this to you." He held out a silver ring and put it on her finger, "It has been in my family for 3 generations, and now it's yours."

She threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you. But until then, you are in great danger!"

"As are you, Sango."

"I won't let him hurt you!"

"Well, there really isn't much we can do about it- wait a second, are you suggesting that we-"

"NO! Not yet!" she said as the monk's face fell a considerable amount, "I'm just saying that we should sleep in the same room, nothing else."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "But, Sango, it's...me."

"I know it's you. And I trust you enough not to do anything, right?"

Long silence

"RIGHT?"

Miroku looked truly disappointed, "Yes, you do."

"Thank you," she said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead, which escalated to a kiss on the cheek, which escalated again to a very strong kiss on the lips.

"Sango, you're tempting me on-"

"Alright then, I'll stop," she said slyly as she started to walk away.

Miroku shook his head, "Where do you think you're going?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind and lightly kissed her temple.

"Nowhere. However, you do know we should be getting back. InuYasha and Kagome must have noticed that we were gone by now."

Miroku sighed heavily, "I suppose you're right." He put his arm around her as they walked back to InuYasha and Kagome.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

The hanyou and the miko were having a glaring contest. "Miroku, can you please tell Kagome for the last time that I ain't some gentle, sensitive moron?" InuYasha barked. "Miroku?" He looked around, "Sango?"

"Oh great, now look what you've done!"

"What I've done?"

"Hai, InuYasha, what you've done!" Kagome said, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Kagome, I'm gonna-"

"-**SIT!**"

-thud-

"Stop doing that!"

"Quit being such a jerk and maybe I'll stop!"

"InuYasha, Kagome, that's no way to behave when you are getting married!" Miroku cut in.

"Sango, Miroku, you're here!" Kagome said, still glaring at InuYasha. He was giving her his famous death glare in return.

"If I may interrupt..."

The four friends wheeled around.

"SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha yelled.

"Silence, little brother, you are in my castle."

"Not for much longer!" Kagome piped up, "InuYasha will be fine tomorrow, and then we are _all _leaving and never coming back!"

"Is that so?"

"Do not toy with us, Sesshomaru, we're going and there isn't a thing you can do about it!" Miroku replied angrily.

"Then I suppose you'll be leaving without _this_," the youkai lord said as he took one of his hands away from his back.

"KIRARA!" Sango yelled. The demon cat was bound by the feet and gagged, not to mention wearing a very beaten expression.(a/n: Awww, Fluffy! You were starting to turn sooo good! What went wrong?)

"You basterd!" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome gasped, 'Good thing Shippou isn't here to see this,' she thought.

"Now you see," Sesshomaru began, "None of you are leaving this castle." InuYasha put his hand on his katana, ready to strike.

"InuYasha," Miroku said, "Restrain yourself, or Kirara will be the one to fall victim, not Sesshomaru."

"That is the most sensible thing you have ever said, monk," Sesshomaru mocked.

"Why do you do this, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, while watching her beloved pet dangle from his clawed hand.

"I would think," he began, "the answer is obvious."

"LET KIRARA GO!" the taijiya roared as the slapped him across the face once again.

Sesshomaru's eyes were now tinted with red, "Do not test me, _huntress_."

Sango gasped, 'He called me huntress when he changed into-' she thought. "InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, we must get out of here now!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" InuYasha said stubbornly.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded, "Do you _want_ him to hurt Kirara!"

"No I just-"

"SIT!"

"Kirara, I'll get you back, I swear!" Sango reassured her pet. "Be brave for me, okay?"

A muffled purr came from behind Kirara's bindings, and Sango's eyes began to water. "Kirara, I'm not abandoning you," she promised, "I'd never do that."

Sesshomaru's eyes were slowly changing back, although they were never completely red. "I expect none of you will attempt to depart this castle." With that, he turned his heel and left.

Kagome took InuYasha outside to try to get him to calm down, and also to check on Shippou. He was protesting about not being able to go after Sesshomaru the whole time of course.

Sango went to her room to pick up some clothes for the next morning and to sleep in as well. On her pillow, however, she noticed something. There were 2 pink roses, 2 yellow roses, 2 white roses, and 1 red rose on it. She read the note. It was written in a neat scrawl:

Fairest Sango, the pink roses that I have lain here represent the two days that I have known you. The yellow roses represent the two days that I have wanted to be your friend and companion. The white roses represent the two days that I have been astounded by your inner and outer beauty. And the final rose, the red one, represents the number of days that I have loved you. -Sesshomaru

Sango stood there, open-mouthed for a whole 2 minutes. Then her face went rigid. She scooped up all of the roses and walked over to the balcony. "DAMN YOU!" she yelled as she threw them over the edge. "DON'T YOU GET IT! I DESPISE YOU!" But in her heart, she knew it wasn't true. And worst of all, it was just beginning.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Yes! An extra long 1! Hope you liked it! Please review and be nice!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**_Preview of chapter 15:(my fav chapter to date!)_**

_'But there is something you can do to...delay me, at the very least_,' said the voice in Sesshomaru's head.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Sesshomaru asked through clenched teeth, "Let me guess, you want my body for yourself?"

_'Oh no,_' began the youkai, _'I wish to start anew_. **_I WANT A BODY OF MY OWN!_**'

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

**Kagome and Sango: In the Line of Fire!**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	15. Kagome and Sango: In the Line of Fire!

-sigh- That last chapter took me hours! The way I do it is just sit by the computer and type it out word by word. I have a feeling this 1 is going 2 b almost as long, maybe longer than the last 1. I always listen 2 music when I'm writing, and today its Steve Miller Band. So u know that this chapter is basically a fun 1 but there are some serious things 2 so hope u like it! Thanx 4 any reviews and on with chapter 15. Okay, maybe I'm not done. I just thought I'd say thanks for all of your supportive reviews! This chapter is long as all hell-**over 3500 words**! I also think it's the best I've ever written so I hope you like it! I got it done earlier than I expected so I just couldn't wait to put it on! Plus I'm in an excellent mood today cuz **_TODAY IS THE DAVE MATTHEWS BAND CONCERT!YEAH!_**

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Morelen: I know! I'm making Fluffy act like a total jackass. He's doing it so he can keep them all there of course, but also so it seems like he hasn't changed that much. Who the hell are you trying to kid, Fluffy! Well, hope you like this chapter!

dd-inuyasha71643: Hehe. You're so silly! in baby voice I won't get mad-unless I have a reason, is there something you're not tell me? raises eyebrow This chapter is long as hell and I think it's the best I've ever written so I hope you like it!

Darci Malfoy: Aw thanx. Glad you liked the idea. Hope you like how I added on to that idea in this chapter as well. I know what you mean about those damn pop ups. It always says on the screen how it's blocking pop ups and then bad shit starts poping up. and I'm all, "what the hell, I don't want to see any of that shit!" It just kinda pisses me off...Well, now that random burst of anger is over.hehe. Hope you like the chapter!

CWolf2: I'm sooo sorry! I saw that you wrote reviews but somehow missed out on writting a response! Gomen! Thanks, and I do believe there are other plot twists and Sesshy/Sango moments in this very chapter so hope you like em'!

LadyRedEyes: Damn you! How could you do that! God, do you even know how much I blushed after I read your review? Seriously though, I LYLAS, so I'll forgive you. But-you will get payed back, believe me!hehe! Today's the day! WE GET TO SEE DAVE!So I guess I'll just see ya then, TTFN! Oh, by the way, I made yer man nice and evil in this chapter, just like you like him-lol.

P.S.-Ok, for you people who don't listen 2 me,Fluffy'sbabe: did u say something? slap INUYASHA IS NOT MINE! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD. Sesshy shall be mine soon, my plan is almost ready for action-then, Sesshy will be all mine!evil laughter suddenly stops Yeah, I'm done again. Though I'm sure all of you are rolling ur eyes- that's right, I c u! don't hide it!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 15:

**Kagome and Sango: In the Line of Fire!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"What a terrible waste."

"Huh?" Sango said, craning her head downward. When she did, she saw her least favorite person (well, for now at least -tee hee) covered in the rose petals that she threw on top of him. "Oh no." She didn't mean for this to happen. Why couldn't it have been anyone else! This baka youkai had just threatened Kirara, and now he was going to brag about it for sure.

He fished a rose that was still whole out of his silky, silver hair. After that, he looked up at her.

"What are you doing so close to my balcony?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I may go wherever I want and see whomever I want, I am Lord of the Western Lands, and this, my dear Sango, is my castle." He glanced at the roses that surrounded him, "I've never been showered in roses before, I thank you, Sango."

The demon slayer was livid, "You wish, baka inu! I had no intention of EVER doing such a thing! I thought you were smart enough to know that, but once again, you have proved your stupidity ten times over!"(a/n: damn, listen to her chew him out! You can't talk to hot Sesshy like that!)

All Sesshomaru could do was smirk, "Still as feisty as ever I see. You aren't even accepting gifts from your invalid monk anymore? Does this mean you accept your fate of bearing my son?"

Sango was confused. She looked at the paper that said who the flowers were from quizzically, "You mean, they aren't from _you_?"

He tilted his head a bit and then jumped up onto the balcony railing, "I am not a pathetic fool like the monk." He got off the railing, and landed in front of her. Their noses were no more than an inch apart, "What gave you that impression?" Trying her best to keep her hand from shaking, she held up the piece of paper between their noses. He took it, and began to read it. His eyebrow kept raising higher and higher as he read on. Not wanting to be in his presence any longer, Sango started to walk away. Without ever removing his eyes from the paper, Sesshomaru used demon speed to scoop Sango up around the waist. She was being pressed against him, a very um...awkward position for her indeed. She highly disliked being manhandled. 'Never a dull moment with him,' she thought, 'Wait- no, that's not what I meant!' "I'd rather appreciate it if you let me go," she uttered dully.

"You aren't resisting?"

"I'm used to it by now."

"What exactly are you used to?"

"Your incessant closeness."

"You're used to it, or you _enjoy _it?"

"**I'm used to it!"**

"There is that fire that you possess." He handed the paper back to her, and she cautiously took it.

"Now will you let go?" she said with mock cheerfulness.

"Am I a cat demon?"

"Um...yes?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not," he growled. Sango then received a death glare.

"It was worth a try," she muttered. He continued to glare at her. She just sighed heavily. Could she find the courage to ask him?

"Um..." she began awkwardly, "That letter, it isn't... _true_, is it?" She said it in a very small voice, but the frowing of Sesshomaru's brow told her that her question was heard.

His eyes drilled into hers, "Do you _want _it to be true?" He was now dangerously close, his hot breath on her face.

"Sesshomaru..." She took hold of either side of his face.

He blinked slowly, "I thought so."

Sango's eyes suddenly burned with fury, and then she headbutted him, causing him to release her. She fell to the floor, the impact of skull on skull causing her eyes to water.

Sesshomaru stared down at her. He looked mildly surprised, "You are very strong-willed, Sango. You are more loyal than anyone I have ever encountered, and a fire burns deeply within you-"

"-Stop! Not another word! Why must you torture me like this!"

"I torture you?"

"Hai! You know you do!"

"How do I torture you?" he asked, coming closer.

"Well...I-" she had to come up with something fast. Yes, that would suffice. "You were trying to make me feel guilty before, about Rin. It's not my fault she doesn't have a mother!"

He shook his head, "That is not what you were referring to, and you know it."

"It is!" she said with clenched fists, "How many times must I ask you to leave me alone! It is not like your other half said, you do **not **always get what you want because you are **not **going to get me!"

"So you can honestly say that you are not curious?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because of _this_."

Before she had time to react, his arms were around her, and his lips touching hers. This one kiss in particular, was very different. He wasn't squeezing the life out of her. He wasn't forceful. He was surprisingly gentle. Sango felt like her whole existence up to this point had been nothing more than a child's game. She felt like she was pretending. And no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that Sesshomaru was a heartless basterd, she could not deny it any longer. She felt the wild thumping of his heart, clearly there, and clearly unnoticed until now. She sympathized with him. He was denied the things that she always had, and it made her appreciate them even more-family, friendship, and above all, love. He wasn't just love deprived, he was _life _deprived. He could feel it too, Sango now felt all of the things he ever did. 'To think,' he thought, 'a human could do this. She is truly remarkable if she could get me to act so foolishly.' He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, causing her to dig her nails into the back of his neck. His fangs pressed lightly into her lips, and she rubbed her nose against his sweetly. As soon as it began, it was over.

While the two of them stood there, panting, in each other's arms, Sango had a clear picture in her mind-a picture of Miroku. She was more ashamed then she had ever been in her entire life. Though she could not say what she felt for Sesshomaru, it was quite clear how she felt about Miroku. She loved him. He was going to give up all of his old habits, just for her. Didn't that mean anything? What was she thinking, letting Sesshomaru get to her like this?

"I'm-"she began.

"-Don't you dare say that you are sorry, Sango," he shot back.

Her eyes were welling with tears now, "But I am, I really am. Besides," she said with a trace of a smile, "You don't have to use me, you know. I'm sure many eminent youkais would be delighted to bear your son."

"You think that is the only reason that I'm-"

"-Why else would it be?"

Sesshomaru seemed to be choosing his words very carefully, for it took some time before he answered, "There is something about you, Sango. Something that makes me want to be near you."

"It's just your imagination, maybe it's friendship that you're feeling."

"No, it is not. My notions to be near you were confirmed when I saw our son."

"Perhaps that demon inside of you is playing tricks on you."

"I would have known if he was."

"But that must be it, right, you just want a son."

He shook his head exasperatedly. 'What will it take to get through to her?' Then he answered, "You didn't see him."

"Your son?"

"Our son. Sango, he was... perfect."

"What do you mean?"

Oh, Kami, this was going to be a pain in the ass to say, "He was the perfect blend of...you and I," he finished.

"**NO!**" she screamed out. This was turning her inside out. Either way, someone was going to be hurt. She turned away from him, the tears were really rolling now. She didn't want him to see it. "I DON'T HAVE FEELING FOR YOU WHAT SO EVER!" she yelled with anguish. It was more to convince herself than to convince him.

He turned her around and put his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb against it.

"I will always be your friend, Sesshomaru," she said, as she felt her heart split in two.

'She has deep feelings for me,' he thought, 'I can feel it, even now, her heart is racing from my touch.' He paused for a great deal of time, pondering what he should do. Finally, he decided. _"Marry the monk."_

"Wh-what did you say?"

"You heard what I said."

She held back a sniffle, "Are you sure?"

"Hai," he said, trying to make his voice as cool and even as possible, "When shall it occur?"

Sango pondered for a moment, "Two days."

"I see..."

She smiled up at him, her face drenched in tears, "Thank you so much, Sesshomaru. You have no idea what this means to me."

'So she is happy? She is _happy _to be rid of me? Damn vexatious wench!' he thought, anger filling him in quickly, "Do not thank me yet, Slayer."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru-sama" He smiled spitefully, "Do not thank me, because I will still keep you cat in my possession."

"What!" she retorted angrily.

"You can forget about leaving the castle."

"Then how am I supposed to get married like you said!"

"Your marriage will take place on the castle grounds. I still need time to inflict my revenge on InuYasha."

"Sesshomaru, don't do this!"

"Do not address me in such a common manner, wench."

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

He grabbed hold of her shoulders, and she looked deep into his amber eyes. As she did, she felt her mind slowly slip away. She felt herself getting closer and closer to his face. She ran her fingers through his hair subconsciously. She was only a breath away from him when she heard a voice inside her head, '_Don't do it, Sango,'_ it pleaded, _'Don't give in.'_

"Miroku?" She stopped, and pulled away like Sesshomaru gave her an electrical shock, "Something...in your hair," was her lame excuse.

Sesshomaru was looking at her puzzlingly, "Very well then. Talk to the servants about anything you may need."

"For the wedding?" she asked quietly.

"Hai. Farewell...Sango."

She had a hand to her forehead, "Yes...goodbye," she said absentmindedly.

With that, Sesshomaru took off into the air with the intention to flying back to his quarters...

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sango waited all of two seconds before she entered the sanctuary of her room.

_**Sango's POV**_

_What happened just now? I almost kissed him...It was like I didn't realize what was happening. It was like I was in a trance or something. And then...I heard Miroku's voice come out of nowhere. But one thing is for certain, Sesshomaru's change in behavior is a fake. He's planning something alright. I shudder to think...It has to be, I mean, he's changed way too much for it to be true. He wants to ruin the wedding and hurt Miroku-well that simply will not do, Sesshomaru. I'm in on what you're up to, and you will NOT get away with it! I have to tell Kagome of what just transpired here. _She took a step towards the door- _Miroku...I cannot bear lying to you anymore. You must know EVERYTHING that happened. Oh, be strong, Sango!_

_**End Sango's POV**_

There was a loud knock on the door that interrupted Sango's thoughts.

"Sango-chan, are you alright?"

"Coming, Kagome!" She opened the door, "The hot springs? Sure, Kagome, I'd be glad to go!" she uttered quickly before Kagome even opened her mouth.

"What are you-Sango!" Kagome yelped as Sango took hold of her wrist and began pulling her along.

"Something of importance has just occurred. I'll explain better at the hot springs."

"Sesshomaru-" Kagome started.

"-Please, Kagome," Sango intervened, "Wait for just a moment."

"Okay, just try not to pull my arm out of the socket, Sango."

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sesshomaru was on his way back to his quarters when he suddenly stopped in mid-air. "What?"

_"Hello, Sesshomaru."_

The icy cold voice was coming from _inside _his head, "You..." Sesshomaru trailed off, completely aware of who was talking to him.

_"Hai, me," _returned the voice.

"I tire of your nonsense, leave, or I shall become cross."

_"Tsk, tsk, remember, Sesshomaru, I am a part of you, and you of me. Do you really think you can get rid of me that easily? You are not as aware of my powers as you thought, now were you? Tell me, do you enjoy floating up here, completely immobile?"_

"You cannot contain the Lord of the Western Lands."

_"You always were such a smug fool. Fine then, just try to free yourself. I fear all you will accomplish is my amusement."_

So Sesshomaru tried. He attempted to move his arms, head, and legs. They just wouldn't budge. "You think you're so clever, do you. Well, answer me this, demon, how have you become so powerful?"

The demon chuckled. He was very proud of himself, no doubt. _"The only reason I have gained so much power is the credit of no one but you, Sesshomaru. All those years of bottling up your emotions inside of you. I lied dormant inside your body, feeding off your raw, and need I say, most dominant emotions. Hate, spite, anger, vengence, desperation, and,"_ he added,_ " the recently added lust."_

Disgusted, Sesshomaru said coldly, "I do not lust."

_"Oh yes you do," _the demon mocked. He knew this comment would touch a nerve, _"Your precious, little Sango," _he said as Sesshomaru scowled. _"Only you would be incompetent enough to harbor feelings for a human, and a taijiya no less." _His voice dripped with amusement.

"Enough, you pathetic wretch."

_"Ah, I have known this about you before even you yourself discovered it, she is your greatest vulnerability. To think that just now you attempted to tap into my hypnotizing powers just so you could get closer to her."_

"How did you know?"

_"How could I not know is the real question. In case you were wondering, it was I who was responsible for stopping it."_

"You are not nearly as strong as me-"

_"-Need I remind you, oh great Lord of the Western Lands, that you are stationary now because of me?" _the demon interrupted, _"You see, it was **I **that made Sango hear that idiot monk's voice in her head, begging her to stop."_

"How dare you interfere in my affairs, they are of no concern of yours."

_"It was a fine attempt on your part, however, you cannot fool the **man slayer **in the end. Your plan of action is surprisingly...ingenious, really. It just needs my touch."_

"What do you plan to do, demon?"

_"You shall see all in good time. By the way, do not address me as 'demon,' it is far too common for a demon such as I."_

"You do not possess a proper name."

_"Oh, but I do, though you will not be the first to learn it. Tell me, Sesshomaru, what do you smell in the air?"_

The taiyoukai took in a whiff of air, "...Sango...and InuYasha's wench, Kagome as well."

_"Ah, yes," _said the youkai with a hiss, _"It is time that all of us are formally introduced. Oh no," _he continued threateningly, _"I do hope I do not get too carried away."_

"You do, and I swear to kami that I will-"

_"-So you're going to try to kill me. I see," _he said sarcastically. _"How do you plan on doing that? You cannot kill something that lives inside of you, Sesshomaru. But, there is something you can do to...delay me, at the very least."_

"How do you propose I do that?" Sesshomaru smirked, "Let me guess, you want my body to be in your complete control?"

_"Oh no," _replied the youkai, _"I wish to start anew. I WANT A BODY OF MY OWN!"_

"How-"

_"-There is a book in the library that has the whole ritual in vivid detail."_

"Damn, if I would've known that my eyes changing to red would have let him out..." Sesshomaru murmured.

_"Spare me the ignorance. You know you would have done it again in an instant. It is utterly pathetic, your feelings towards that stupid bitch."_

That was the only time that Sesshomaru wished he could wring his own neck. "You dare to say that?" The demon let out a laugh that sounded like a growl. Sesshomaru continued, "I shall truly enjoy killing you, slowly and painfully. Very well, you shall have your body."

_"Wonderful."_

Without a word of warning, a sound equivalent to a sonic boom began ringing in Sesshomaru's head. It kept on getting louder and louder. Sesshomaru winced at the pain in his sensitive ears.

_"Have a nice fall,"_ the demon warned. He let go of the power he used to keep Sesshomaru stationary in the air. The taiyoukai, powerful as he was, still did not have complete control of his body. He plummeted down to the earth, 100 feet below. If he were not a youkai, he would have surely perished. He fell with a great deal of force. Upon impact, Sesshomaru lost consciousness and his mind drew a temporary blank. In its place, the evil demon's mind resided. The body immediately mended itself in a matter of seconds.

_"That was simple enough. The fool went to so much trouble to become powerful physically that his mind was neglected. He really should have thought of that. Too late now." _The wind blew softly against the imposter's cheek, mingled with the scent of two human girls. His crimson eyes narrowed, _"Ah yes, back to business. Those ningen girls are in for a great rude awakening, indeed."_

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"Sango, I can't believe Sesshomaru just gave up like that! It's got to be a fluke."

"Hai, Kagome-chan, that is my belief as well." They had been in the hot springs for a half hour.

"But who knows? Maybe Sesshomaru just wants you to be happy. But..." Kagome began skeptically.

"...If he _is _up to something, which I'm almost certain he is, I must admit, I really don't know how to counteract it." Sango dipped her head into the water with frustration.

Kagome just smiled, "Whatever happens, Sango, we're all here to help, even InuYasha." She blushed slightly, "I know he's a bit rough around the edges, but all in all, he really isn't that bad. Really he's...sort of sweet."

Sango grinned at the sight of Kagome's blush, "You are going to be very happy, Kagome, that much is sure."

"Oh, Sango, this is going to be so great- we'll get married, and soon we'll all start to have children, and they'll grow up to be life long friends, just like all of us."

Sango nodded, "Hai, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But," began Kagome, "I do think we should get out now, after all, we don't want to be shriveled up."

Sango emitted a chuckle, "No, I suppose not." Kagome began to get out first-

_"Good evening." _(A/N: that can't be good!)

Kagome shrieked and jumped back into the hot springs, "Sesshomaru, you jerk, I wish I could 'sit' _you_!"

_"Sesshomaru I am **not**."_

The girls saw a pair of crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. He stepped out of the shadows.

Sango gasped softly, "You..."

The demon smirked, _"Everyone seems to say that. Sesshomaru himself did, right before I took control of his body."_

Kagome looked on with wide eyes, "_You _took control of-" She felt faint.

He turned his eyes on Kagome, _"I must say, Kagome, I am quite impressed."_

Kagome flushed with embarrassment, "Why are you here? And, why are you peeping in on us!" 'I can't believe he saw me _naked_,' she thought.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SESSHOMARU, DEMON?" Sango yelled.

_"Silence, wenches, do not question me."_

Kagome knew the demon was evil, but there was something about him. His voice was different than Sesshomaru's, and it chilled her to the bone. There was something about those crimson eyes that made her feel weak. She gulped. 'He's terribly cold, though,' she thought. She found herself absentmindedly staring into his eyes...

"...There is one thing that I wish to verify, demon," Sango said.

'Huh? Sango was talking? About what? Oh no! don't tell me I'm spacing out!'

_"What might that be, huntress?"_

"Who exactly are you?"

(a/n: here comes your favorite quote, LadyRedEyes) The demon's eyes narrowed. He chuckled softly, _'Just the question I hoped they would ask.' _He stood before them, towering over them, _"Who am I? I am the **man slayer**, I am the **dark prince of the Western Lands**, I am **BATTOUSI**."_

Both girls recoiled slightly, for the name Battousi means 'man slayer.' 'I bet he's exactly what he says, too,' Kagome thought fearfully.

_"You did something I told you not to do, huntress. You questioned me when I specifically told you to stop. You deserve to be punished." _In one swift movement, Battousi grabbed hold of Sango by the neck, and sunk his teeth into it, tasting a warm gush of her blood.

**'NO!' **Sango thought desperately, **'HE MARKED ME!'**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

UH-OH! I guess Sango got herself into another PICKLE-hehe. PLEASE, I BEG YOU, REVIEW, I WANT TO SEE HOW YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER!

Liebe,

Sesshoamru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**_Preview of chapter 16:_**

"NO!" Kagome sobbed, shaking in unsuppressed rage, "IT'S GONE!"

InuYasha put his arms around the miko, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Don't be, InuYasha, it's not your fault-IT'S HERS!" she roared, pointing at the culprit.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

**Wishes, Dreams, And Broken Things**

**(Part 1)**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	16. Wishes, Dreams, And Broken Things Part 1

Hello, hello everyone! So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but you wouldn't believe how bad the writers block was. Hey Beppy, I think the curse of the crappy computer is spreading, because on top of the writers block, my computer crashed. And I'm just royaly pissed about that, lol. I'd like to say thanks to Marisa for typing this out. On a slightly happier note, my b-day was July 1st. I'm 16 now! Ok I don't mean to make any of you mad. The preview from the previous chapter isn't actually going to occur till Part 2 of this chapter. I thought I should get this part up sicne I haven't updated since the Dave Matthews Band Concert, (which was very VERY nice) a little over a month ago. Thanks so much for your reviews! You all make me so happy! But...that didn't stop me from writing a big cliffy evil laughter So...yeah, I think thats it. Enjoy chapter 16!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is mine(aka, Abbey)

P.S. Come here, I'll tell you a secret. Closer, closer, damn don't you understand the meaning of closer? Good, now SCREAMS IN EAR I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! So for all the evil lawyers in the world, lay the hell off! Thank you. Oh I almost forgot, FLUFFY SHALL BE MINE, MUHAHAHA! Ahem, on with the chapter.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

There's a long list of people to thank this time, so without further ado...

Okami no Hanyou: Ah, yes, revenge is sweet...But I always like to write cliffies, it's ever so fun to watch everyone squirm. Muhahahahaha! Expect a big one in this chapter too. Your story is going really well, it's still one of my favs. Can't wait for your next update and have fun in Europe! ( Evil lawyers break down door "OnH is gone, where'd she go!" holds knife to throat Me: "Hell if I should know, Europe is a big ass place you know!" kicks lawyer in nonexisting balls Me: "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught SESSHOMARU IS MINE!" falls off chiff Me: "Daaaaaammmmmnnnnn!" Lawyer screams down the cliff "Hey, those words are copy written, you can't say that!" Me: "And you would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your stupid dog!" Lawyers: "You'll pay for that!" Lol

SPB Wolf: Aw, sorry it took so long to update! This chapter is pretty long so hope you like it! I can make no other excuse for my lack of updates other than writer's block and a truly messed up computer. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Jessie: Again, sorry it took me so long to update. I made this chapter a long one for everyone. Hope you like it.

Sesshou LVR92: Oh yes, I have a rather long story to finish, at least 30 to 35 chapters is just a rough guess. Hope I continue to please in the future.

Katty Kat: You are such a sweetie for reviewing three times! Yes, it will be a long story, but I'm not sure if it'll make 40 chapters or not. I'll try. I feel so bad for not updating in so long! Can you forgive me? puppy dog face lol. Hope yer still alive. Hehe. Seriously, you okay? laughter I'll try not to kill you in future chapters. Try to hang in there, though cuz I don't know when next I'll be able to update. Toodles!

Shinna: Miroku's reaction to the whole situation is in the next chapter...well...part two really. I'll try to write it as soon as I can, but I don't know if I'll be close enough to a computer to update for awhile. So gomen if it takes some time. Hope you like the chapter!

SpaZin-Person: About the preview...yeah...you'll just have to see who Kagome will be angry at and why. It may not be who you suspect. suspense music in background You just know for sure that it's a female character, that narrows it down a bit. Till next time!

Morelen: I am sooooooo sorry that I didn't update for so long! Sincerely I am sorry. I'll try to do better next time. Hope you like the chappie!

SesshyandSango: Aw, that's so nice of you! Glad you like it. Your review was a great self-esteem burst. Thanks, hun!

AirFaerie45: Oh good, glad school's done for you. I know it's a tad bit late, but have a great summer! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

CWolf2: I know, that was my favorite chapter. I don't know if I'll ever be able to surpass that! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

KuroKage: So glad you like it so far. And hope you like the rest too. This chapter is nice in long so enjoy!

Anime-fan4444: Oh I am really sorry for not updating for so long! Hope this is a good enough chapter to make up for it.

Icys: Thanks a lot. Your review made me feel a lot better about my writing skills. I didn't come up with the plot alone. My friend Fluffy's Babe, aka Marisa helped me out...um...a lot. I might have not even written an IY story if it weren't for her.lol. Hope you like the chappie!

Discordangel: Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm back and this chapter is long so hope you enjoy it. Toodle loo!

Jennifer: When you see this, hun, just know that school's gonna kick our asses this year. No, it isn't going to kick ass, it's going to kick OUR asses. Hope we end up in the same Deutsch Klasse! Bye, hun!

ShinkuKihaku: Aw, thanks so much! I like pink...but...if I can be evil, I'm sure pink would have no problem being evil as well. I do try to be as descriptive as I can, glad it works.

Goddess: Here you go! Sorry it took so long to update, but chapter 16 is here. Hope you enjoy it! And...if you're a goddess...I'm sure Sesshy is a god...hopefully someday MY god...ah, don't we all wish...

Manga girl234: Thanks to reviewing a couple of times. I hope this chapter is good...it certainly took me a long time to write, that's for sure!

Sango fan: Always glad that I can please. Hope you like this chapter too. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to do better, but I don't know if I'll have access to a computer for awhile. Sorry if it takes me some time again.

LadyRedEyes(Marisa): '_crazy, I'm thinking, just knowing that the world is round and here I'm dancing on the ground. Am I right side up or upside down? And is this real, or am I dreaming?'_ Ah, Crush. How I love that song! Just-like-YOU-do! Hehe, another quote. It's not like you didn't get a song in my head, remember that damn sailor moon song! Bastard. It's on right now, kuso! _'Fighting evil by moonlight-'_ son of a bitch! That just sux. Well, talk to ya lata, hun! LYLAS!

Thanks to all readers regardless if you reviewed or not. Thanks again, I can't believe I broke 100 reviews! And it's all cuz of all of you! Thanks so much! Love you all!(don't worry, it's platonic-lol) Now, finally, here's the chapter.

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**_Sesshomaru's Red Eyes  
_**  
Chapter 16:

**Wishes, Dreams, and Broken Things (Part 1)**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Sango!" Kagome yelled disbelievingly. Battousi was standing over the taijiya as though she were fresh prey he cornered. He was smiling with a kind of vicious satisfaction. Kagome was brave enough to make the first move. She draped a towel over herself and then did likewise for her best friend. Sango was staring into space her mouth open in shock. "Sango," Kagome said again, "You're bleeding pretty badly."Sango said nothing, but absentmindedly put a hand to her wound.

_"Kagome,"_ Battousi said threateningly, _"Did I tell you to move?"  
_  
The miko's eyes were wide and fearful, "Uh...no" She said with a stammer.

_"You disobeyed me, Kagome, and you too shall pay the price for it."_ Before Kagome knew it, Battousi swooped down on her and sunk his teeth into her neck as well. Battousi licked some of the blood from Kagome's wounds making her shiver.

"Please stop it!" She shouted. He pushed her away roughly and she hit the hard ground.

_"Don't disobey me again, or you shall receive much worse."_

Sango adjusted the towel around herself a little better and went to Kagome's side. "That's right, Kagome," she said eagerly. "Apply pressure to it. It'll help stop the bleeding." Then she turned angerly in Battousi's direction. "Why did you do that to Kagome! She's done nothing to harm you!"

"Sango," Kagome said weakly.

"What will Inuyasha say? We were going to be happy but now..." Kagome's eyes were blinded by her own tears. She pushed them away in an almost violent manner, "I hate you," she told Battousi with the air of a venom-spitting cobra.

_"I don't care,"_ He said being just as cold.

_**Sango's POV** _

Sango's thoughts went to Miroku. How would he react to these recent developments? She was sure he would leave her anyway, for she had planned on telling him what happend with Sesshomaru...And speaking of the taiyoukai, where was he? Sango felt a strong surge of guilt as she wished for his safety. The thing that worried her the most was now that Battousi had control of his body, would Sesshomaru be lost forever? He must still be inside of that body, but how can I free him then?

**End Sango's POV**

"Why," Kagome began heatedly, "did you mark me?"

Battousi chuckled softly,_ "The answer to that is quite simple. I marked the huntress because my brother, Sesshomaru, has given me a place to dwell for years. It is only proper that I pay him back by doing the thing he isn't brave enough to do-"_

Sango was shaking in anger, her nails digging into her palms, "You beast," she began, "You dare to call Sesshomaru your brother! And- he has ten times the amount of courage you have, despicable coward!"

_"Ah, I do believe, Huntress, that you care more about Sesshomaru then you let on. And as to your words, insult me again and you shall have a mark on the other side of your neck to match. Is that clear?"_

She gave him a look of pure hatred, "Mind your own business!" she shot back swiftly.  
Battousi then did something Sesshomaru would, he ignored her. Much like his other half, he preferred fighting with actions rather than words. He looked at the miko, _"I marked you, Kagome, so I would have a mate when I aquire my own body. Pity it has to be a ningen, the very creatures that I despise most. But I must say, you amuse and please me, Kagome."_ He tilted his head the slightest bit.

Kagome's eyes were huge. Then she yelled out in anger, "THERE'S NO WAY I'D EVER LET A MONSTER LIKE YOU TOUCH ME IN ANY WAY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST CRAWL BACK UNDER THAT ROCK THAT YOU CAME FROM!"

Battousi simply said, _"It is unavoidable."_ He would have spoken further, but he was closely watching the taijiya, who looked as though she were about to attack him, or else burst into tears. _"Something troubling you, **Sango**? Let me help you. You know how much I really do care about you, don't you?"_ He ran his hand against her cheek, mocking Sesshomaru, trying to mess with her mind.

"NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, BATTOUSI! YOUR PATHETIC MIND TRICKS WILL HAVE NO AFFECT ON ME WHAT SO EVER!" She slapped his hand away. However, she was slightly frazzled...well, more than slightly really, because, much to her anger, she was crying.

He smiled, and evil glint in his eyes,_ "Worry not, Huntress. Your precious Sesshomaru is safe, for the moment."_

_**Sango's POV** _

How? How can I get Sesshomaru to come back before Battousi harms us even more? Hmmm...desperate-yes...one in a million chance-yes. But I've got to try. With every moment that passes, we are in more danger...and...Sesshomaru gets further and further away...at least...in my eyes...Huh? No I can't-I can't care for Sesshomaru that way! He's...my friend! Battousi is NOT going to hurt him!

**End Sango's POV****  
**

"Sesshomaru!" Sango said, flinging her arms around his middle, hugging him tight.

_"Release me, Bitch. I am not Sesshomaru."  
_  
"Battousi!" Kagome yelled, "Leave her alone!" She began hitting Battousi in the back as hard as she could.

"Sessshomaru!" Sango repeated, as Battousi pierced his claws into her shoulder blades. "I know you can hear me, Sesshomaru. Beat Battousi. You're stronger than him, now PROVE IT!" She was really sobbing now, and the combined pain from her neck and shoulder blades wasn't helping at all. Worry radiated from the taijiya. "Come back, Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"Sango."

Sango lifted her head to meet a pair of eyes. But these eyes weren't the color of blood, glowing with malice and anger, they were the color of the sunrise, golden. It's _him_.

"Sesshomaru?"

He gave a simple nod in response. He could smell it...Sango's blood, flowing freely from a wound in her neck. He gingerly removed his claws from her back. Damn that wretch-Battousi, wasn't it? That's what Sango called him. Oh he was going to pay for this...

Kagome stopped pounding Sesshomaru on the back. Instead, she thwacked him in the head, "Baka! You should learn how to control that-that-asshole demon!"

Sesshomaru could smell her blood too...Then he noticed that they were both marked. "Kuso," he muttered softly.

_**Sesshomaru's POV** _

But...is it really as it appears? Neither Sango, nor Kagome carry the scent of a marked woman. It is a very faint smell, a half breed like InuYasha would never be able to pick it up. He checked again. Nothing...Not even a trace of that scent on either of them.

**End Sesshomaru's POV**

He peered closely at Sango's mark while she watched him with fearful eyes. Kagome was cursing him so relentlessly, you'd have thought she was InuYasha. "Be silent, Kagome. I must verify something." Kagome glared daggers at him, but did as she was asked. She wasn't sure why, but she had suddenly become quite attracted to Sesshomaru...Was it because of Battousi? She had to admit it, Battousi kind of made her feel...well...special...the way the talked to her. It sort of made her feel more...feminine. The thought of Battousi made her feel like she could blush and cringe at the same time. He was so evil, but he had a sort of elegance...a sort of charm that InuYasha had never really achieved. And Sesshomaru had that too. There was just something about Battousi. Mind you, she knew it wasn't right, but it's not like anything was going to happen. She loved InuYasha with every part of her.

Sesshomaru finally decided, "The marks that Battousi inflicted upon both of you are not authentic."

"And how would you know that anyway!" Kagome said with a mixture of anger and sadness. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Sango understood, "Kagome, do you remember what InuYasha said about what makes a mark?"

The miko sniffled, "Hai."

"Well, Battousi must not have hit that certain artery when he bit us," the taijiya said with great relief.

"Oh! I understand now!" Kagome put a hand to her forehead, "How come I didn't notice it before!" She laughed nervously.

Sango nodded slowly, with a small smile on her face. She felt faint, for she lost an appreciable amount of blood. She was about to address Sesshomaru when she noticed that she still had her arms around him. She couldn't contain the blush that followed as she slowly let go of him.

'I was wondering when she'd plan on doing that.' Sesshomaru thought with a smirk.

"Did you witness any of the things that happened?" Sango asked, still quite red.

"That is of no importance." He didn't want to seem weak in front of them. The fact was, he DIDN'T hear any of the conversation. That infuriated him greatly.

Kagome took advantage of the moment and went to get dressed among some thick brush. Sango could sense Sesshomaru's unease, "You really didn't hear nor see any of it," she said quietly.

"How would you know?" was his retort.

"You know how," she said as she looked into his eyes. Her own eyes were becoming steadily heavier. Her breathing was rapid and shallow.

Sesshomaru recognized all of her symptoms. He spoke to her very calmly and clearly, taking hold of her shoulders as he did so. She was swaying on the spot a bit. "Sango, my poison claws have made contact with your flesh. You are poisoned."

"She's WHAT?" Kagome said as she stepped out from behind the bushes. She was fully clothed now. Her neck wound was treated as well. "Here, Sango, let me help," she said as she began pulling out random antidotes from her yellow bag.

"Stop," Sesshomaru explained, "The poison from my claws requires a special type of antidote." He picked Sango up bridal style.

"Oh no you don't! Let me go!" she yelled as she squirmed and kicked.

He looked at her knowingly, "Must you _always_ fight me?"

The look of almost certain amusement in his eyes caused her to stop kicking.

'It's cold tonight,' he thought. He then put Sango down again. The taijiya just sighed and shook her head with exasperation. "You," Sesshomaru said to Kagome, "Leave now. Find Jaken, and tell him to bring the red potion to Sango's quarters. He will understand. There is no need to explain anything further."

Kagome nodded, "Take care, Sango."

"I will, and you too Kagome." Kagome ran to the castle as fast as she could.

"Are you trying to get rid of Kagome?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"In some ways yes I am."

"And why is that?"

Out of nowhere Sesshomaru took off his outer kimono and undershirt. Sango went as red as a cherry and flung her head with authority in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru found her behavior quite comical. "What are you thinking Sango?"

She turned to face him but her face was down for fear of that dreaded blush of hers, "Its just that your so...pretty...on the outside but one would never think you were so...masculine...underneath it all."

She got the courage to look at him but when she did he began to smirk, "You don't know the _HALF_ of it.(A/N: Anyone else creeped out by that remark? LadyRedEyes: Uh YEAH! Sess is Mine: Oh good, then it's not just me) Though," he said, "You are sitting there wearing nothing more than a towel? You have no room to talk." He bent down in front of her and put his kimono on her shoulders.

"So that's why you did that," she muttered.

He unfortunately heard her, "What exactly, my dear Sango, are you insinuating?"

"You know, for a youkai lord you act a lot like a hentai."

"Even I have to have my fun, you should respect that." He picked her up again and ran swiftly and silently through the forest. She was struck silent. "It is a rare feat indeed for you to be speechless, Sango."

"Don't flatter yourself."

He carried her to her balcony, and when they were inside Sango's room he laid her on the bed. "Umm...arigatou," she said. He nodded in acknowledgment. She spoke again, "I wonder where Kagome is?" Right on cue Kagome burst in Jaken not far behind.

"Mi lord this human told me that you were possessed by a demon!"

Sesshomaru shot a death glare Kagome's way. He didn't feel like being annoyed by Jaken. "Did you bring the potion?" The little toad brought out a vile of blood red potion.

"What is in that?" Sango cringed.

"It is best," Sesshomaru said, "That you don't know." He turned and looked at her, "Your in for a rough night Sango."

"I'll live just give me the stupid potion."

Sesshomaru spoke to Kagome, "Come here."

She gave him a death glare fit for Inuyasha, "I do have a name you know." But she did as she was asked, "What do I have to do?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Give her the potion of course."

"What about you, what'll you do?"

"I shall hold her down."

"Hold her down?" Kagome repeated.

"She will become violent after she has the potion." He handed her the bottle, and when she took it, their hands touched by accident. Sesshomaru felt like lightening struck through his whole body. Then he realized why, 'So, Battousi,' he thought, 'You are infatuated with this girl, I thought you were the almighty man-slayer. What a hypocrite you are.'

"I'm ready, are you?" Kagome asked.

"Hai." He walked over to Sango and took hold of each of her hands and pinned her arms to either side of her head.

"Please be gentle." Sango told him.

"It's a little late to be asking me that."(A/N: Hahahahahaha! Aw, Fluffy, you're so sillyful! Giggle Giggle)

Kagome took a step back. Sesshomaru was really creeping her out.

Sesshomaru then got onto the bed and pinned her legs down with his own. His hair fell all around her like a canopy. "Is this really necessary?" Sango asked.

"It is and you shall soon see why."

"Kagome please hurry," Sango said desperately.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, "Sure Sango I'll hurry." she said sarcastically. Sango looked really uncomfortable, 'She's blushing!' Kagome thought as she giggled some more.

"Please Kagome!" Sango pleaded. Kagome nodded and gave her the potion. It felt like she was swallowing molten lava. She was shaking as the potion spread like a wildfire through her body. "Let go of me!" Sango yelled to Sesshomaru. He tightened his grip.

The door burst open. InuYasha and Miroku charged in. "Caught in the act you sick bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. He went to cut Sesshomaru in half. The taiyoukai thought fast. He used demon speed to roll off the bed, still keeping a firm grip on Sango. He slammed to the floor and she landed on top of him. The potion stopped burning her from the inside and she felt normal again. She pulled away and got up.

Kagome went in front of the hanyou, "Inuyasha stop! Sesshomaru wasn't doing anything to Sango, he was holding her down while I gave her the potion."

"It didn't seem like that to me," Miroku said.

"Oh yeah? Well doesn't matter what he's doing cause he's dead!"

"SIT BOY!"

-THUD-

Kagome took this moment to explain better, "He had to hold her down because the potion would make her violent. I know it's hard for you to understand but just trust me okay?"

"FINE!" Inuyasha yelled heatedly.

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

-THUD- "AHHHHHHHH!"

Miroku was embracing Sango, "Are you alright?"

"Miroku I am just fine it is as Kagome explained."

He gave Sesshomaru an angry look, "That must mean...you were the one who hurt her!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and put on his emotionless mask on again, "I was."

Miroku plunged his hands into his robes and pulled out a handful of sutras.

"Mirkou don't," Sango said as she put a hand on his. "Besides," she started, "I have many...things that I want to tell you."

"Do not do that now," Sesshomaru told her, "Your symptoms from the potion will soon commence."

"I don't care I need to tell him now! Kagome, Inuyasha!"

"JERK!"

"BITCH!"

"BAKA!"

"DUMBASS!"

"SIT!"

-THUD-

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"KAGOME, INUYASHA!" Sango and Miroku yelled together. All this yelling was starting to give her a headache, or was it the potion?

"WHAT!" They both said loudly.

"I need to talk to Miroku."

"Oh" They uttered in perfect unison.(A/N: _OH_ IS ANOTHER DAVE MATTHEWS BAND SONG!...Oh how I wish I could own Dave_...'I love you oh so well...')_ "Sure" Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha out by the ear.

"Dammit, Kagome!" The door closed with a dull "thud." The sounds of their argument began to die away...

"Now it's your turn," Miroku said to Sesshomaru, "Leave here now."

"You cannot give me orders, Monk, I am Lord of the Western Lands."

"Sesshomaru!" Sango said angrily, "Just...go, okay? You don't always have to make things so difficult!"

"What about you?" Sesshomaru asked, "You are just as diffficult."

"Fine," she said with sarcasm, "I'm difficult, you aren't. Now will you please leave?"

"You do realize that I want to make sure that you are well, Sango? Would you deny me such a pleasure?"

"I'd be glad to."

"Spare us the false pity, Sesshomaru," Miroku began angrily, "I'll make sure she's in good health."

"You?" said the taiyoukai with skepticism. Sango glared at him. Then her face softened a bit. "Farewell, Sango...Monk." With that, he left by way of the balcony.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

(A/N: I'm gonna do the conversation between Sango and Miroku in part 2. I sorry. I just thought I should get this chapter out as soon as I could, considering you've all been waiting so long for it. So...)

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Late that night in Sesshomaru's private quarters**...(_Ha ha ha! All of you hentais-including us-lol-don't get any ideas about, you know...Sesshy's PRIVATE QUARTERS doubles over laughing )

Sesshomaru was pouring book after book in his study, but not one had the information he was looking for...he put down Conquering Your Inner Demon. The books he read were useful but only if he wanted to block out the demon inside of him. He didn't want Battousi to get the chance to ever get his own body. He wanted him dead.

_"You do know that you're wasting your time, brother."  
_  
"You have no right to call me by such a name." Sesshomaru said calmly.

_"But brothers we are Sesshomaru, we share the same body. Do not be so ignorant."  
_  
"I shall kill you Battousi and it shall be painful I promise you."

_"Fool, you cannot hurt me without hurting yourself. All of your efforts are in vain."_

"I have ways of getting what I want."

_"Are you referring to getting rid of me, or gaining Sango for yourself?"  
_  
"It's none of your concern." Sesshomaru said viciously.

_"Your plan isn't fool proof you know. Acting like a mere friend to her but-she feels guilty about what she has done to the monk behind his back, so she confesses. He turns on her, and then you offer her support, and she falls right into your lap...so to speak."  
_  
"That monk would gladly settle for any woman why would he forgive her?" Sesshomaru could feel his defenses falling. Why was he becoming steadily weaker?

_"Why?"_ Began Battousi, _"Because he loves her."_ Sesshomaru's heart began beating very fast. He was in pain. Battousi chuckled knowingly. He spoke very slowly and clearly, _"Just-like-**you**-do."  
_  
"Do not lie Battousi. I bear no such feelings."

_"I would know wouldn't I? I do after all live inside of you. And since I feel uncharacteristically generous tonight, and of course since we are apart of each other, I'm willing to lend my assistance."_

"What about you?" Sesshomaru said, in attempt to gain his strength, "You are infatuated with that girl...that girl that loves Inuyasha. You are even more of a fool than I am."

_"Now now Sesshomaru. That is a completely different matter. And now, dear brother, sweet dreams."_ Sesshomaru collapsed onto his desk. Then words escaped his mouth, (A/N "I Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands have _extremely large_ **_private quarters_**." JUST KIDDING, even though it's true. LolLadyRedEyes laughs and points at Sesshomaru is mine as she turns RED! OoOoOo RED! LIKE BATTOUSI'S EYES, RUN! ... awkward silence uhh...yeah...on with the show...) _"This is going to be quite enjoyable."_ His head rolls and he sat up straight in his chair. Sesshomaru's beautiful amber eyes that Sango adored changed to a bloody crimson...

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

snickers _EXTREMELY LARGE_ **_PRIVATE QUARTERS!_** HEHEHEHEEHEHE! LadyRedEyes sweatdrops A new inside joke is born! I'll try to update as soon as I can. I can't promise much, I don't think I've fully got rid of all my writer's block. Can't wait to hear all of your reviews to this hehe And you will review, won't you? Raises eyebrow Well...review please! Toodles! Enjoy all of your _large private quarters!_ lol, just kidding.

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Preview of the next chapter:**_

_"Oh yes, Sesshomaru. I'll help you. But only to a certain extent. I intend to screw each and every one of you over, and you are no exception. And the sad thing is, none of you will have a clue as to what is happening right under your very noses."_

His whole body glowed red. He had powers that Sesshomaru, nor anyone else would expect.

The power he was using now...

_Teleportation..._

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

**Wishes, Things, and Broken Things**

**(Part 2)**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	17. Wishes, Dreams, and Broken Things Part 2

Hello hello! I'm back with chapter 17! I know some of you were wondering why Miroku and Fluffy-sama were a little ooc last chapter. Well, I actually did that on purpose. I thought it would be interesting if I sort of switched it. You know, by making Fluffy more of a pervert and making Miroku more serious. I thought it would be odd and kind of different. I don't exactly know how this chapter is going to turn out, since I've been listening to a mixture of the Doors and Bon Jovi while writing it. In any case, I hope you all like it! I really don't know what else to say, so enjoy the chapter! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

Aka: Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

P.S.- Once again, sighs heavily I don't own InuYasha. Must I do this for EVERY chapter! Lawyers crack knuckles threateningly SIM: Okay then, FINE! YOU HAPPY, YOU EVIL BASTERDS? At least I can still piss them off…mischievous grin In the name of the moon, I SHALL PUNISH THEM! Lawyers: HOW DARE YOU STEAL COPY-WRITTEN MATERIAL! SIM: MUHAHAHAHAHA! JUST TRY TO CATCH ME, JACKASSES! swings on vine LadyRedEyes: ABBEY! WATCH OUT FOR THAT- SLAM….tree. sweat drops Lawyers: Do we have to take care of you too, LadyRedEyes? We have contacts with a certain…Battousi…who could take care of the dirty work for us.LadyRedEyes turns green SIM: Don't use the words "dirty work" and Battousi in the same sentence when you're talking to Marisa! You'll never know what sort of fantasies she'll cook up!LadyRedEyes blushes SIM: You see, I told you! LadyRedEyes: Hey, what about you? SIM: What about me? LadyRedEyes: Come on, Paulie Konerko, Dave Matthews, Kiba, Van, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Jack Sparrow… SIM: GRRR! Fluffy'sBabe: ANNNNNDDDDD- SIM coversLadyRedEyes mouth SIM: Okay then, on with the story, everyone enjoy! LadyRedEyes: indistinct muffles SIM: I WIN! I WIN!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Aw, 13 of you reviewedthe last chapter! Arigatou! And to the rest of you, thanks for reading it anyways, even if you didn't review. Okay, right it's time for thank you's.

Okami no Hanyou: Glad you had fun in Europe. Can't wait for your next update, but hey, no rush. I LOVE YOU TOO! in platonic ways of course! Talk to you later, Beppy!

Stephy: I have to admit, your review was the very nicest review I have ever gotten. You made me feel so good! Thanks so much. And I totally agree with you on that thing about Sesshomaru's voice. How I love that voice! LOL

Toad1: OMG, I really hope you were joking. If I don't get a review from you this chapter, I might get a little worried. Thanks for your review!

Dynasty: Really glad you like it. Hope you continue to like the future chapters as well! Toodles!

KuroKage: Hehe, KuroKage, you're so sillyful! I know, my grammar skills suck. Anyways...Here's the update so hope you like it!

SPaZin-Person: Glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry for the wait on the last one. I tried to get this one out as fast as I could. Enjoy!

Rabbitstime: I tried to get this chapter out as fast as I could. Hope you like it, and thanks for your support on the story!

Manga girl234: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the update! I hope you like it, and any other chapters I may write in the future.

Anime-fan4444: Yup, sorry it took me so long to update before. I was a little faster with this one, but still not that fast. Hope you like this chapter!

Katty-kat: Nope, didn't abandon the story. I was just on a real creative low. It actually only took me about 4 or 5 hours to write this, so I think I'm getting back into my little groove of things. Toodles!

Morelen: Here's my update. I'm trying to get chapters done faster, but it's difficult. I think it's getting better though. Hope I'll be able to update more often. Hope you like this chapter!

Goddess: You're welcome. Hope you like my update, and future chapters to come. Thanks for your review!

LadyRedEyes/Marisa: Hey, I got a new computer, so you don't have to work on it again for that long w/ me, grr you.Sticks tounge out Yes, I know you'll enjoy dreaming of Battousi...do I dare? I think so...ALL NIGHT LONG! lol. It's cool though, cause you can't beat me up. ha ha ha ha ha ha. that reminds me...tickle tickle tickle AUSTIN HAS NO PICKLE! HEHEHE! Well, ttyl, lylas, ttfn!

HUGS FOR ALL REVIEWERS! Okay, I hope no one found that awkward, but I just love all of you! Platonically of course! Thanks again! I never dreamed I would get up to this many reviews! Okay then, on with the chapter!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

**_Sesshomaru's Red Eyes_**

Chapter 17:

**Wishes, Dreams, And Broken Things**

**Part 2**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

The full moon was almost completely covered by large, puffy clouds. A peaceful quiet filled the garden. Kagome was running. To where or from what she didn't know. But she knew one thing, she must find light. Light, a sense of security and comfort came from it. It was there, waiting to be found. Kagome would find refuge and perhaps even a home in the light. Two tiny dots of red were glowing in the distance. 'Light,' Kagome thought, 'It's so far away. I have to get to it.' She ran faster. Surely by now she would feel at least a little tired? It was so close...so very close. Kagome reached an outstretched hand for it, and quite suddenly, the light disappeared. Kagome didn't like darkness. It made her uneasy. From nowhere, a strong hand clasped her wrist. Kagome let out a strangled gasp. Someone was lit up in a bright red light that covered him completely. Kagome recognized the outline, "Sesshomaru, please, stop messing around, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

A low, deep growl escaped his mouth,_ "How many times must I verify that I am not Sesshomaru?"_

Kagome yelped and tried to pull back, but he still had a firm grip on her wrist. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, "I-I don't know who you are then."

_"Is that so? If that is the case, Kagome, then allow me to refresh your memory."_ Battousi's figure stood out more clearly against the red light. But it wasn't Sesshomaru's body she saw. Battousi had his _own_ body.

"How did you-" Kagome began. He put a clawed finger to her lips to stop her. Kagome held her breath. His was on her face, warming it against the cold night air. He looked down at her as she looked back at him. He could kill her now. He was going to, she just knew it.

_"Fear not for your life, Kagome,"_ he answered her.

"How do you know that's how I feel?"

_"I can read minds, Kagome."_

"Oh. So, um...what am I thinking now?" She shouldn't be thinking this. It could turn out badly if he really could read minds, but if Sesshomaru can't read minds, Battousi shouldn't be able to either...right?

_"I can read minds,"_ he repeated, _"And...I can grant your request."_

Kagome gasped again. it just couldn't be. His face was dangerously close to hers. _"I shall_ _give you as you asked."_

He _kissed _her.

Kagome was suddenly whirling in a rush of sight and sound. The only thing that was clear was a gasp for breath. Someone was falling to the ground. Demons were roaring. People were crying. Kagome realized that she heard Sango sobbing. "InuYasha!" she heard herself whisper sadly.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"No, InuYasha, don't be...I love you."

"I love you too."

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"KAGOME! WHAT IS IT? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome threw her arms around the hanyou, hugging him with all her might, "You're alive!"

"...Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"

"Huh? Oh, I suppose I just had a nightmare."

"Seems like it."

"It was so real," she said as she hugged him even tighter.

"Well, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright then," he said as he started to get up.

"InuYasha, no," began the miko, "Please…stay here." She had a dream where he had died, at least it seemed that way. She wanted him in her sights. Nothing would happen to him if she was around. The dream made her nervous…she got really bad vibes from it. 'It can't be a vision,' she thought to herself, 'Oh, Kami-sama, please don't let it be.'

"Stay here?" InuYasha repeated puzzlingly. He sighed a little, but didn't sound annoyed. "I'll stay," he finished.

"Thank you," she said, as she put her arms around his neck and nuzzled it affectionately.

"You sure seem really flustered. What did you dream about anyways?"

"I dreamt…" she chose her words carefully, "…I dreamt…that you left me…forever."

"Is that so? Well, you don't have to worry about that. I won't leave you, Kagome, that's a promise."

"Then I'll take that promise." She then thought with dread, 'But…but what if you can't help but leave me? What if someone _takes _you away from me? Kills you? Oh please don't let that dream be true!'

"Don't worry, you're safe," he said, hugging her tightly.

Kagome slowly nodded, but nothing InuYasha could say would help relieve the feeling of impending and certain doom that she now felt.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sango massaged her right eye sleepily and got out of bed. Her muscles were sore from her night. 'Well,' she thought, 'I certainly _feel _like hell. I'm sure I look like hell as well. Stupid fever, I never thought it would get that bad.' She stretched by reaching her arms up to the ceiling and standing on tip toes. 'That's a little better. A nice, long bath is still a must, though.' She glanced at the sleeping monk that occupied a chair next to her bed. "Houshi-sama," she said with exasperation, "I told you that you need not stay here. And…you didn't try to move into my bed with me?" she smiled slightly, "What do you know, miracles do happen!" She went over and kissed him on the forehead. A line of drool was running from his mouth. "You're absolutely disgusting, know that?" she said with a giggle to the sleeping monk, 'To think, I'll wake up next to that every morning. Aw, you know you can't wait,' she argued with herself, 'I know,' she agreed. Miroku let out a particularly loud snore. Sango shook her head. 'He sleeps like a rock though.' With that thought, she went to bathe.

The taijiya sat in a pool or perfumed water and bubbles. (A/N: Marisa….BUBBLES!-inside joke) She was thinking of the events that had occurred the night before….

_**Sango's Flashback**_

Miroku sat there, thunderstruck. Sango's story sure was a spectacular one. Strange, it was, that Sesshomaru would give a damn about any human.

"Houshi-sama, I'm so sorry," Sango said, for what must have been the 10th time.

"I told you, Sango, call me by my name."

"Yes, I'm sorry, forgive me, Housh- I mean…Miroku."

"Sango, you don't have to keep saying that you're sorry, I believe that you are."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. What's done is done. It is past. I will not have you beat yourself up about this. You say that you want to be with me and I believe it."

"How could you though? All of those times that I questioned your loyalty and yet you forgive me without a second thought? Why?"

"The answer is simple my dear taijiya, I love you. And I want to live with you and have children with you. But I must ask you if you are just as sure as I am about our being together. I must admit, I've had my doubts, and obviously, these events you have told me of are your doubts."

"I've never been more sure of anything," Sango shot back truthfully. "I have felt this way about you for a long time and now that I've found you feel the same, I'm not about to let that go."

"You've made me happy, Sango, but there is one more question that I wish to ask." Sango rose her head to face his attentively. "What exactly are your feelings for Sesshomaru?"

Sango paused for a moment. "….It's highly embarrassing for me to say…but…I suppose…" Miroku's eyebrows rose, as if to encourage her on. She found her courage, "I suppose, I'm simply……attracted to him."

Miroku's head tilted to the side a bit, "Is that all?"

"Is that all?" she repeated.

"I've done that on many occasions, you know that. But I suppose, to you, it's a big deal."

Sango's eyes flashed, "What is it so strange that I lust just as you do!" After Sango uttered that sentence, she gasped at her own daring. "Miroku, I'm sorry, I'm…."

Miroku lowered his head, rubbing his temple as he did so, "I'd never expect you to use _that _particular word, especially while referring to Sesshomaru."

"Yes, I'm sorry," and she truly looked it, "But don't get me wrong, I'm quite attracted to you as well." After she said that, she slapped a hand to her forehead, 'Baka! What are you getting yourself into!' she thought. Was the medicine causing her to say things that she dare not do under a normal, healthy state?

Miroku smirked at her, "Oh my dear Sango, you're lucky you're sick. Or shall I say unlucky?"

This simple sentence caused Sango to glow like the morning sun. "Perhaps I am." Another daring statement. Time to come back to earth, though, "But that, Miroku, is for another day."

"Then I shall wait for that day with all the control I have, Sango."

"Thank you, Miroku."

"You are most welcome. Now, rest. Sleep will do you well."

"I'm fine, I've had much worse than this."

He put a hand on her cheek, "Rest. I shall be here to watch over you."

Sango blushed a little more, "Miroku, I'm fine, you don't have to stay."

"I know I don't. Rest for me, Sango. You don't want to feel unwell a couple of days from now, do you?"

Sango smiled at the mention of the wedding, "Of course not. Goodnight, Miroku."

"Goodnight, dear Sango." He kissed her on the forehead and Sango closed her eyes, feeling her consciousness slowly drift away….

_**End Sango's Flashback**_

(A/N: Yeah, I know she got out of it really easily. But, since I am evil, I can write this however I want evil laughter I have a very clear idea of what I want to write for this story so I'm sorry if some of you are displeased. Well, that's about it, on w/ the story, toodles!)

Sango was soaking in all the water, her eyes closed. The door creaked open and in walked everybody's favorite pervert. "Miroku! What do you think you're doing!" The monk was walking towards the center of the room, his eyes closed and arms stretched out wide in front of him. "MIROKU, DAMMIT I KNOW YOU'RE NOT SLEEP WALKING, SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The monk miraculously came to, "Temper, temper, my dear Sango! I'm surprised at you! To use such language in front of a servant of Buddha!"

The taijiya was twitching in anger, "Grrr, MIIIRRROOOOKKKKUUUUUU!"

The houshi held up his hands in defense, "Very well, I shall depart. Before I leave, however, I would like to thank you."

"Thank me for what exactly?"

"Thank you for leaving the door partly open. Farewell, Sango." With that, the monk turned to leave.

"I told you never to peep in on me, letch!" She threw a bar of soap at his head, and he ducked, just barely, and exited the room with a wide smirk on his face.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sango told Kagome about her upcoming wedding, but Kagome felt bad. She wish there was something she could do for her best friend. Sango didn't even have a wedding dress. Kagome decided as she was getting dressed that morning, that it was she who must take action. That thought didn't make her feel any less queasy as she stood in front of Sesshomaru's room. She knocked gently on the door. Not even InuYasha knew what she was doing. The hanyou was currently stuffing his face with ramen down it the dining hall. Shippou was with him.

A harsh voice came from the other side of the door, "If it isn't InuYasha's wench."

Kagome slowly opened the door as her eyes narrowed angrily. Then, her eyes went from being narrowed, to being the same size as headlights to a car. She was standing in a library. It was well-lit, for there were 4 windows that reached from floor to ceiling. The book shelves towered just as high, and were filled with countless amounts of books that lined every wall. Sesshomaru was sitting at a neatly polished desk, his back facing Kagome. "Well? What have you come for?"

Kagome tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke to the taiyoukai, "I've come to ask you if InuYasha and I could leave the castle grounds-" Kagome paused for a moment, because Sesshomaru let out a low growl. She then started up again, "and go to the bone eater's well. From there I plan to go to my own time and pick up a few things to surprise Sango with. You know, for her wedding." Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru didn't growl after she said the last sentence.

"Do you plan on tricking me, miko?"

"No, Sesshomaru, I plan to do no such thing. I just don't want you to hurt Kirara if we leave for a little while."

"Sesshomaru-sama, miko."

"Gomen. Now, please say you'll let us go."

"Do only what you said you are to do. And be back by sunset tomarrow. If you are not, there shall be consequences."

"Oh, arigatou! Now if you'd please excuse me, I have to go tell InuYasha."

"Make sure you close the door."

"Yes, I will. Oh thank you again!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Glowing red eyes followed Kagome as she left. _"The stupid wench has no idea, perfect. All of them are foolish beyond compare. Especially…Sesshomaru-sama. My brother. How, incredibly pathetic. Oh yes, Sesshomaru, I'll help you. But only to a certain extent. I intend to screw each and every one of you over, and even you aren't an exception. The sad thing is, none of you have a clue as to what is happening right under your very noses." _His whole body was glowing red. He had such amazing powers that no one, not even Sesshomaru would expect. Battousi was brilliant, cunning. He valued the power of the mind more than that of physical strength. That in itself, was one of his greatest powers. However, his other abilities certainly helped as well.

The power he was using now…

…_Teleportation…_

Battousi found himself on the inside of a rickety old hut. It smelled of disgusting, rotting things.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru-sama?"

A growl escaped the mouth of the man slayer. _"Sesshomaru I am not. But I know full well who you are…**Naraku**."_

"Heh, how is it you have Sesshomaru's body, sound like him, and know who I am then?"

_"I live inside Sesshomaru, Naraku. Not for long, however. I realize that you are very cunning, Naraku. Your services would be of great use to me. Now is your chance to come out into the open again."_

"I see that you yourself would be a worthy partner. Who are you then?"

_"I am the man slayer, Battousi, dark prince of the Western Lands."_

"Your name certainly suits you. How did you come to find that I still live?"

_"I know of **everything** that goes on around me. Your plan was excellent I must admit. Creating a incarnation baring your exact likeness. Hell, you even set a spell to get rid of the monk's wind tunnel did you not?"_

"That I did. I am pleased that you approve."

_"Which is why you and only you shall assist me in my own plan. The houshi and taijiya are planning to join in matrimony in 2 days time. The way I have planned this, everyone will suffer. You shall have your revenge. Now, here is what I am expecting from you, Naraku-"_

(A/N: Oh yes, I'm certainly feeling evil today! You wanna know what Battousi's plan is? Oops, not yet! MUHAHAHAHA! That will hopefully happen next chapter! Sorry you all have to suffer on account of my evil! But you can wait. Again, MUHAHAHAHA!)

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"InuYasha, come on, we already told everyone where we're going, so why the hold up?"

"Nothing. Let's go." He picked Kagome up and began sprinting through the forest. What InuYasha didn't say was that he had a really bad feeling about this. He didn't want to bother Kagome with it, though. Not after she was so messed up about that dream she had. It was best that this was trip they were taking is done as quickly as possible, just to get it over with.

They arrived at the bone eater's well around midday. Kagome suggested that they rest for a minute and made InuYasha some ramen. InuYasha sniffed the air, smelling the ramen cooking over the fire. Then he became still. "Kagome, get down now!" he yelled. They hit the deck just in time to be missed by blades flying through the air.

"What a pity, it's more fun if you don't dodge, InuYasha."

"Kagura, dammit, I thought I smelled your stink."

Kagome gasped, "Kagura!"

"You bitch, just when I thought we got rid of you-"

"I've quite missed you too, InuYasha."

"Shut up, Kagura! What the hell are you trying to do by showing up like this!"

"I should think that would be obvious, InuYasha, I'm trying to kill you. Both of you."

"You won't get the chance! Kagome, get out of the way!"

"InuYasha, be careful!"

"I've got it," he answered as he swung his katana high into the air… "Kagura, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Not quite." Blades flew in every direction. There was the sound of things getting wrecked, and then a scream from Kagome.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha went to her side, "Kagome, what is it?"

Covering up her eyes, Kagome pointed behind InuYasha. When he saw what she was pointing at, he muttered, "Kuso."

"NO!" Kagome yelled, shaking in unsuppressed rage, "IT'S GONE!"

InuYasha put his arms around her, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Don't be, InuYasha. It's not your fault-IT'S HERS!" she roared, pointing at the culprit. But Kagura wasn't there.

"Damn her," InuYasha growled.

Kagome got up and picked up a small piece of the completely demolished well in her hand.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Aw, that sucks ass, doesn't it! Well, hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Toodles!

Sesshomaru: Wait just a second, Abbey.

SIM: Yes, your fluffiness?

Sesshomaru: insert growl here I wasn't in this chapter at all, and as the Lord of the Western Lands, I demand that you change that.

SIM: You're just mad because Battousi has your body right now and is more evil than you. You're going soft.

Sesshomaru: Grabs SIM around the throat Am I still going soft?

SIM: I think this is a good place to end it, don't forget to review, toodles, everyone! choking cough

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"Miroku!" Sango said with as startled gasp as she sat up in bed.

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku said groggily.

"Don't you feel it, Miroku? At least a hundred demons are heading in this direction as we speak!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

**The Something Red is Blood**

**TTFN!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	18. The Something Red is Blood

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I had that damn writer's block thing going on again. This is a very important chapter as well so I wanted to make sure I wrote it as well as I could. Don't forget to check out the preview for the next chapter. I think that one is going to be pretty good too. Anyways, don't you just hate school! Well I do. A little off the subject so…I'll just get right to the chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please review if you can to tell me how you like the little plot twist. Toodles!

Liebe, (yeah, that means "love" in German. I kinda like it)

Sesshomaru is Mine/ Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Continued from closing…

Sesshomaru: Am I in this chapter?

SIM: Yes, yes, you're in the chapter. But….this is the chapter where Sango gets married to Miroku!

Sesshomaru: low growl

SIM: What? I thought you didn't CARE if she marries Miroku? Do I sense a change of heart? snickers I just love getting him mad.

Sesshomaru: Once again grabs SIM around the throat

SIM: Or…maybe not.

Sesshomaru: Any final words?

SIM: Yeah, let go of me.

Sesshomaru: No.

SIM: Fine, I'll just dye your fluffy boa pink one night when you're sleeping.

Sesshomaru: growl It's not a boa.

SIM: Then answer us, what the hell is that thing?

Sesshomaru: It's a tail if you must know.

SIM: oh, who established that?

Sesshomaru: You did, idiot, for this pathetic story.

SIM: Hey now, I'd like to see you do better!

Sesshomaru: How can you still talk this much if I am strangling you?

SIM: Heh, good point. I don't own InuYasha. Now on with the story, toodles!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

katty-kat: Oh, thanks so much! You're always such a sweetie when you review! No, it wasn't the jewel that was broken, it was the bone eater's well. So now, Kagome can't supposedly go back to her own time period. Toodles!

manga girl234: Glad you like the chapter! So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I just hate writer's block w/ a passion! Plus, school's started up again and it seems like I really haven't got the chance to really write until now, so hope you enjoy what I've written!

morelen: Here's my update! Sorry it took so long to get it up on the site!

Jysbena: LOL. Glad you like my little story. I like yours too. It's very interesting. Toodles!

rabbitstime: Oh, you're really going to feel sorry for some1 at the end of this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! Oh, and thanks, no one has ever really called me cool before, on account of my oddness. Thank you!

air-fearie45:Hehe. I've got a bad mouth myself. Don't worry about it. Glad you liked the last chapter!

sesshoyasha: Brilliant! I was hopeing some1 would catch that! You see, the fact that the well exists in the future is the clue that it eventually will be fixed. Good deduction!

Inuyasha'smisstress: Hahaha, good pen name there. Sorry it took me so long to update, the writer's block was really bad. No excuse, but it's all I've got. Toodles!

Okami no Hanyou: Sorry! Sorry! Well...not really, cause I wrote another cliffhanger 4 this chapter too. ;) MUHAHAHAHA! I gots to read your update, I haven't got a chance yet. But I will soon. Your story is one of my favs. Anyways...yeah...glad my writing skills are getting better. I just keep thinking that I suck at this so your encouragement is nice. TTYL, Okami. Toodles!

LadyRedEyes/Marisa: Blushes uncontrolibly HOW DARE YOU WRITE THAT REVIEW! And...SASUME! Ah...drool Paulie Konerko got his 39th home run today! Hopefully tomarrow, when I get to GO TO THE GAME, WOO HOO! I'll see when he hits his 40th of the season! I hope so...anyways...yeah...YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE! MUHAHAHA! ah hem I'm done. Battousi will get you later! Not like he doesn't every night, LOL. K, I GTG so TTLY, LYLAS, TTFN! Toodles!

Thanks to everyone that read the story, regardless of whether you reviewed or not. Toodles!

Oh and one last thing, **THIS IS IMPORTANT, OKAY?** okay, well, there aren't lemons in this chapter, nor will there be any in any of the story, but...there are some well...creepy parts in this chapter. And the concept of it might be...painful. I tried my best to describe the emotional trama of it without crossing any lines. But still, I appologize if I offend any of you in any way. This is a very serious subject and I am not mearly using it just to use it. It really does change the whole storyline. Again, sorry if I offend or something. And if I am crossing a line, can one of you please tell me so that I may change the rating? Thanks.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 18:

**The Something Red is Blood**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

InuYasha and Kagome returned to the castle and solemnly told their friends that the bone eater's well had been destroyed. Kagome went to bed early that night, asking to be left alone. The realization of it hit her like a ton of bricks, she would never see her family again. She wouldn't be able to go back to get medicines, or even ramen for InuYasha. On top of it all, now she'd never be able to throw Sango the wedding that she had been planning before. Kagome always thought it would be fun to do something like that. Her family would probably think that she was dead. She could just see the pain on her mother's face. She couldn't bare it. It was too much to handle all at once. All of her friends asked if they could help rebuild the well, but who's to say it wouldn't work the same way? Kagome fell into her pillow and slowly cried herself to sleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sesshomaru decided he would keep to himself. He knew Battousi was planning something, he just didn't know what. Hadn't his other half said that he planned to assist him? Was he plotting to ruin that wedding ceremony? If that were the case, Sesshomaru was prepared to let Battousi run his course. His other half wouldn't dare double cross him. He also noticed that Battousi placed the book he needed in order to separate them on his desk after he took over his body the last time. 'There is something very sinister about that demon.'

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

It wasn't until InuYasha and Miroku tried to go repair the damaged well that they realized something. A powerful barrier was placed around the castle grounds. No one could get in or out. InuYasha returned in a rage, "Damn it, Sesshomaru, I'm gonna cut your stupid head off!"

But it wasn't Sesshomaru that set up the barrier. It was Battousi. Not even Sesshomaru could get out. Little did everyone know, Naraku also helped by giving the barrier some of its power. Kagome went to go get her arrows and found that there were none. And much like when Kagome tried to take the fake shikon shard out of Kouga's arm, the barrier repelled her hand, so she could not break the barrier by simply touching it. Everyone wondered what Battousi was trying to get at, after all, he didn't even have a body of his own. But yet, somehow, it was like he was trying to show them who was in control.

"Feh, might as well kill them both and get it all over with at once," InuYasha said. However, there was nothing any of them could do.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_So…_

_On the day of the wedding…_( Yup, I'm skipping ahead a bit. It'll get much worse than this as far as skipping ahead later. I just want to get to the good stuff. Also, I don't want to forget about some of the crap I've wanted to happen…so…on w/ the story. Toodles)

Sango stood in front of the window, looking out onto the garden, bedeck with flowers for the wedding. She was wearing the dress that Kagome helped the servants make. It was a little more…well…eye-catching than what she was used to, so she felt a bit self-conscious in it. Kagome said it looked like some of the wedding dresses from her time. Sango let her friend do what she wanted, after all, Kagome had just suffered a horrible loss. The young miko was also going to perform the ceremony, at Sango's request.

'Something is going to go wrong, I just know it,' thought the taijiya.

"Sango-chan!"

"Huh? Oh, Kagome."

"Daydreaming about Miroku are you? Well it's time to come back down to the ground for a moment because we've got to finish getting you ready! We're here to help you!"

Rin smiled brightly and nodded. Sango noticed that the little girl was not as keen on talking to her anymore, now that she was certain Sango wouldn't be her mother.

"That's sweet of you both, really it is, but I can get myself ready."

"Nonsense!" said Kagome, totally abashed, "We'd love to help!" Sango nodded in reply. "Hey," Kagome began, "What's wrong? You shouldn't be sad on a day like this! Aren't you happy, Sango-chan?"

Rin piped up, "Is Sango-san sad because she is not marrying Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked hopeful for a moment, and then lowered her head apologetically, "Rin is sorry, Sango-san."

"Rin, come here," Sango began. The little girl stepped in front of her and Sango set her on her lap. "Are you sad, Rin-chan?"

"Well…a little, Sango-san," she answered timidly.

"Rin, don't call me by that name if it will only make you sad. I give you my full permission. You may call me mother, if that is what you want."

Rin's face brightened, "Really? Rin can call you that!"

"Hai. I don't mind at all. In fact, I am honored." She then embraced the little girl. She stood up, "Okay, Kagome, do whatever it was that you wanted to do."

"Right. Uh, Sango…how do you think you'd feel if your hair was down?"

"Do what you will, Kagome, I'm sure it will look fine none the less."

"You do know what you're agreeing to, don't you?" Kagome said.

"Of course, I trust you."

"Okay, here goes nothing."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Damn women, always taking so long to get ready!" InuYasha huffed.

Miroku was pacing back and forth, "For once, I can see why you're always so impatient all the time, InuYasha."

"Heh, I'm not impatient, I just got a hell of a bad feeling about this. And I also want to get out of this damn hell hole."

"Is that what you call our father's castle?" Sesshomaru said softly, just entering the scene. "Have more respect."

"I'll do what I want, you basterd!"

"OSWARI!"

SLAM!

"InuYasha!" Kagome said angrily, "Can you EVER give it a rest!" Then she looked at Miroku, "We're ready."

The houshi put a hand to his chin, "Ah yes, let us proceed, shall we?"

"Miroku would rather skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon," Shippou stated.

"SHIPPOU! NOT YOU TOO!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha peeled himself off of the ground, "Well what do you expect? He's been hanging around Miroku for a long time."

"IT HAD BETTER BE JUST MIROKU THAT'S TEACHING HIM THOSE THINGS!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR!"

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"ARE!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE!"

"SIT, BOY!"

SLAM!

"AHHHHHHH!"

Kirara meowed softly. Miroku looked to see what was making her do that. "Sango," he said in a whisper.

Sango walked sheepishly up to them all, "I didn't know if you were ready for me yet, so I just…." She trailed off when she saw Miroku looking at her. Little patches of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Now, we may get this over with. I am getting a headache from InuYasha's inability to hold his tongue," Sesshomaru stated. Rin went to his side.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin bellowed, "look at how pretty Mother looks!"

"Mother?" Sesshomaru repeated softly.

"Yes, Mother, Sesshomaru-sama! She looks like an angel! Just look, Sesshomaru-sama, just look!"

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru did as Rin requested. _'She does,' _he thought.

(K, it's time for me to explain what everyone is wearing! Okay, don't feel like doing anything special for the guys. I always make them wear what they always wear. Why? Because I'm semi-evil. Rin is wearing a pink kimono with pale blue roses on it. Her hair is in a low bun and there are silk ribbons hanging from it. Kagome is wearing a pale blue kimono with pink roses on it to match Rin's. Her hair is up in a high bun. Sango is wearing a white, duh! spaghetti-strapped dress that plunges down a bit. It doesn't show anything, though, so that's good. It's made of silk and it trails behind her a little bit. Her hair is down, not tied in any way. There is a sukura placed in either side of her hair. Alright, I think that's it…)

Sango saw that Sesshomaru glanced at her, and much to her dislike, she began fidgeting a little bit. She then looked down to hide her blush. Miroku walked in front of her and lifted her chin up.

"I don't feel very comfortable in this dress," she said softly.

"Sango, don't be. You're beautiful."

The taijiya blushed, "Thank you," she whispered, obviously embarrassed.

"You're welcome," he answered just as softly.

Then Sango noticed something, "Wow, Miroku, I'm really surprised. You haven't attempted to-"

Sango was silenced by a familiar hand rubbing her bottom.

SMACK!

"Remember, Miroku, letcher's never prosper."

"Are you two done yet!"

"InuYasha, don't be so rude. Besides, don't you have something to tell me?" Kagome hinted.

"….Oh yeah, right, Kagome, I'm hungry, so when this is over, can you make me a pack of those noodle things?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR! INUYASHA….**OSWARI!"**

SLAM!

"DAMN, YOU REALLY CAN'T TAKE A JOKE! YOU LOOK NICE, OKAY!"

"YOU DON'T SOUND LIKE YOU MEANT IT!"

"OF COURSE I DON'T SOUND LIKE I MEANT IT, NOT WITH YOU MAKING ME SLAM INTO THE GROUND ALL THE TIME!"

"InuYasha, stop it," Sesshomaru said, "you are irritating me."

"Grrr," the hanyou started.

"InuYasha…." Kagome said.

"You look nice, Kagome," he finally said.

Kagome knew that was an all time high for InuYasha, so she was satisfied with it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ready, you two?"

Both Sango and Miroku nodded, "Hai," they stated together.

Kagome let out a little, "Aw!" They all went to their correct places. (A/N: I was going to say that they all positioned themselves in their correct places, but as you all may know, I am a bit of a pervert. Oh, yeah, here comes the blush. Uh huh. Anyways, on w/ the story, toodles!)

_And so…_

Miroku looked at Sango, "I realize that your father is not here to be at your side, so I will stand in for him."

Sango's eyes filled with tears, "Miroku, thank you. I'm sure my father would have it no other way."

He took her hand and they began to walk to where Kagome was standing. Sango's head was inclined a bit and she smiled slightly. It was finally happening. She was going to be with Miroku…forever. Even as those bittersweet thoughts filled her mind, she just couldn't help it. Perhaps she didn't even realize that she was doing it. She glanced at Sesshomaru as they passed him. When she did realize it however, she felt shameful. She looked at Miroku. He didn't notice. 'Thank Kami-sama,' she thought.

They got to Kagome and she beamed at them. "Hey, guys. Ready to get married?"

"Ready?" Miroku said, "We've been waiting." Sango nodded in agreement.

"Then lets get this show on the road!" Kagome paused a second, looking at Sesshomaru, "If anyone does not wish for Miroku and Sango to be joined, speak now…or forever hold your peace."

There was nothing but silence, so Kagome continued, "Okay, Miroku, do you have anything to say to Sango?"

Miroku nodded slowly and smiled, "I do."

"Not yet, Miroku," Kagome joked, "Well then…go on."

The houshi took the taijiya's hands in his, "No one can deny that I am a letch-" At this, InuYasha huffed, and Kagome glared at him. Miroku continued, "I must admit, though, that I was especially drawn to you right from the beginning. You were so strong, so brave, yet, you were also fragile and beautiful, a caring person, who put the lives of family and friends before her own. Even though it may have not seemed like it, being around you curbed my hentai nature. I felt so calm and peaceful with you. I came to realize that it was more than simple attraction that I had towards you. I never had….feelings like that before. Later still, I could deny it no longer. I was in love with you. I gave up on all other women and vowed only to be with you. Much to my surprise, you agreed to stay with me. And so here we are. You are truly the most remarkable woman I have ever met if you can get me to be monogamous." Sango laughed, tears welling up in her eyes. Miroku lightly brushed them away. "My feelings for you will never change. I tell you now, Sango, I love you." Tears ran down Sango's face. Kagome was crying as well.

"What about you, Sango," Kagome sniffled, "Is there anything you want to tell Miroku?"

"Yes, but there is no way I'll be able to beat that," she answered tearfully. Miroku just smiled. Sango took a deep breath, "Miroku," she began, "When I first met you, I thought you were arrogant, perverted, and way too over-confident. I'd strike you if you touched me, but the truth is, my heart raced from your touch. It frightened me, scared me to death. No one had ever given me that kind of attention before. It made me feel kind of special. Then, when you hit on other women, I began to feel another new emotion, envy. I told myself that I was foolish for having such a hopeless school-girl crush. But everywhere I went, you were there too. Always there. You cared, I could tell, but I thought that it was just friendship, or perhaps even attraction, but I never dreamed that you actually cared as I did. I idiotically denied my feelings over and over, saying to myself, 'He'll never be with you, Sango, you aren't pretty enough.' You can't even imagine my happiness and surprise when you asked me to stay with you. And one of the best things is, that I feel like it's okay to fail, because you'll still be there with me after it's all said and done. And I promise to always be there for you. It's the least I can do. I love you, Miroku, so I give you what I have. I give you me. I am yours and yours alone."

"Sango," Miroku uttered softly. He gave her a loving hug, and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, then," Kagome said with a half laugh, trying to cover up the fact that she was crying, "Miroku, do you promise to love and protect, to honor and to cherish Sango, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

The houshi smiled, "I do."

"Sango?"

"I do, I really do." A couple tears fell down her cheek.

Kagome stared at the two of them, with a very moved look on her face. She glanced at InuYasha, and he smiled back at her. "Well, that's it then. You are now man and wife," Kagome said as she blushed. "Go on, Miroku, kiss her already!"

"Wait just a moment," replied the houshi. He put his hand right above Sango's posterior.

"Miroku!" Sango said exasperatedly.

He just smiled, "Just kidding."

Then he kissed her.

Sango's cheeks were red when they pulled apart . Miroku gave her a sly smile. He knew what would be coming next.

Sesshomaru sat there, fuming, having just realized what Battousi's plan was. 'So,' thought Sesshomaru bitterly, 'You said you would help me and then backed out. Thus, betraying me. I'd give you your own body right now, just so that I could kill you. But, you are lucky. You let to live for a short while yet. Enjoy your last days of life, Battousi.' Sesshomaru expected Battousi to answer him with some smug remark, but he did not. Perhaps he finally realized what sort of danger he was now in.

If Battousi had a mouth, he'd be using it to smile at this moment. _'Now you understand, Brother, that I am not a servant of yours in any regard. I am greater than you. But fear not, mighty lord of the western lands, I am not finished with you yet. Nor with your precious Sango. I shall truly enjoy what is in store for her. Naraku, you just have to follow through with it. And I know you have every intention to. Desire is a powerful weapon, is it not? Desire for power, desire for vengeance, desire for satisfaction. Hmmmm, you can relate, Sesshomaru. I know you can relate to **all **of those. On top of it all, you have a desire for Sango. You can almost taste it, can't you, Brother?' _He then thought of Kagome, _'My desires, however, are much less innocent than yours. Kagome, I've decided, I'll get to you later. It is my fate. Pure evil is always entranced to pure good. So pure, how I wish to break you, taint you…with me.'_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Later that night…_

"Miroku!" Sango said with a startled gasp as she sat up in bed.

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku asked groggily as he sat up next to her.

"Don't you feel it, Miroku? At least a hundred demons are heading in this direction even as we speak! And they are close, they're nearly upon us!"

"Let's go, we must wake the others!" The two ran down the halls, bursting into rooms, awaking anyone they found. Sango, however, decided to skip over Sesshomaru's room. After all, he must already know.

The sight that greeted them all when they went outside was frightening. Hundreds of demons, waiting for them.

"Damn it all!" InuYasha yelled. "Can't turn our backs for two seconds without some kind of disaster happening!"

"It does seem that way, does it not, InuYasha?"

A Naraku demon puppet stood before them. Kagome gasped.

"Whoever is making this joke, it's really starting to piss me off!" the hanyou growled.

"Joke?" replied the puppet, "There is no joke here. I, Naraku, am alive."

"But that's not possible!" Shippou interjected.

"Honestly, kitsune, were you never taught manners? Do not speak while an elder is talking."

"You aren't worthy of any kind of respect, Naraku!" InuYasha yelled viciously.

"You see, it was a incarnation that was in my image that you fought. So, I still live."

"But…" Miroku began, "my wind tunnel…"

Naraku smiled, "I suggest that you take a look at that."

Miroku peered at his hand, "No, it can't be. It just can't be." A tiny hole was forming in the palm of Miroku's hand.

The puppet chuckled, "You might want to cover those up, before you start to suck everything into it."

The houshi pulled out some prayer beads from his robes and held them to the wind tunnel. More demons were appearing on the other side of the castle.

"I'll take care of those demons!" Sango said. With that, she ran to the other side of the castle. No one could see her. She was alone there. She began slicing apart demons with her weapon. "This would be easier if I had Kirara here to help me. Damn Sesshomaru for taking her away from me!" Then she realized, 'Where is Sesshomaru?'

_"Good evening to you, dear Huntress."_

Sango stopped in her tracks.

_"There is no use for any of you anymore," _Battousi told the hundred demons before him. He suddenly became engulfed in a red light. He then shot the light at the demons. Every last one of them disintegrated. He turned to face Sango, _"Now then, Huntress, are you enjoying my little trap?"_

"You….YOU!"

_"What about me? Oh, you mean Sesshomaru, yes. My my, he will be pleased."_

"What do you mean, demon!"

_"I mean exactly what I said, Huntress. My brother will be pleased that I did as he asked."_

"You're lying, Sesshomaru would never-"

_"-Really? I believe that you just don't know Sesshomaru like you thought you did. What a pity it had to be for you in the long run."_

"No! You're a liar!"

He glared at her, _"Enough talk, Huntress. I have not yet fully carried out Sesshomaru's wishes."_

"No! You won't!" Sango gasped. Somehow, Battousi teleported next to her and snaked his arm around her waist. He teleported again, and they were in a room that could only belong to Sesshomaru.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as she tried to get away from him.

He teleported in front of her. _"There's no where to run. No one can hear you scream. You see, I've just placed a barrier around this room. No one but me can get in and out."_

"Noooo, Sesshomaru, please, help me!"

The demon laughed mercilessly, _"You actually think he'd save you, after he ordered this? How pathetic. Being so loyal really came back to haunt you."_

"I told you, HE'D NEVER DO THIS TO ME, NEVER!"

_"Because, he doesn't want to have to touch your vile human flesh. I am stuck with the dirty work. It is the price I have to pay if I want my own body. The price Sesshomaru has to pay to have an heir."_

"NO! STOP PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Battousi grabbed a hold of Sango by the wrist. He sniffed the air. His eyes became a little wider, and for some reason, he became much angrier, _"You bitch, you're already…you're already…" _At this, he backhanded Sango across the face. The taijiya fell to the ground. He smiled evilly, _"But it matters not." _He picked her up off the ground and threw her on the bed.

"MIROKU, SESSHOMARU, PLEASE, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

AHHHHHHHH! That's not cool! I apologize if I disturbed any of you, really I do. I just couldn't do the rape part, cause that's just not right, you know. Aw, it's sooooo sad! Poor Sango! Well, please review, k? Thanks, toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"Sango, I swear, I had nothing to do with it! Don't believe Battousi!"

"Really, Sesshomaru? You mean that?" Sango choked out with a few more tears.

"I do, and…" He sniffed the air. His eyes became very wide, "It's not possible. How could that happen?"

"What? What is it, Sesshomaru? What's wrong with me!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next chapter:

**The True Plan of the Battousi**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	19. The True Plan of the Battousi

Hello! Stupid Isteps are over! It was so pathetically easy, I'm starting to think that people from Indiana are stupid! LOL. That would never happen rolls eyes Anyways…This chapter is sort of short, but hopefully, if I write shorter chapters, I'll be able to update more often for all of you. This chapter might make you think that I'm pretty stupid myself. I don't know how all of you are going to react to this plot twist. So yeah, enjoy chapter 19 and drop me a review if you can. Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Crap it! my stupid computer needs to die! i was on the second to the last response to the reviewers when my computer went all odd on me and I lost the part I just typed out! Grr, you computer! Okay, you all know that I'm weird, so...I'll just thank you like this, I'm so sorry, I really wanted to talk to you all, but since I'm feeling sort of sick right now...(I almost threw up a couple of times) This is the best I can give you. Again, I'm so sorry! I really enjoy replying to your reviews! sad face

Okami no Hanyou

Inuyasha'smistress

ShadowStar21

katsparrow69

rabbitstime

purplepeopleeater

morelen

Jysbena

katty-kat

Shinna

SPaZin-Person

Nightfall2525

Air-Faerie45

Marisa/LadyRedEyes

All of your questions are answered in this chapter except for Nightfall2525's question. Sorry, Nightfall, but I can't really give that away! Sorry! And, there was also a request from Morelen. Okay, here's the deal, there will be lots of San/Ses stuff later in the story. And some ones that are soon, I promise, on my honor as a Dave Matthews Band obesser-oh, believe me, that accounts for a lot if you're talking about me-that there will be. Thanks to all readers, whether you reviewed or not! I love you all in platonic ways! Now, enjoy the chapter! Hope you all like it! Toodles!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 19:

**The True Plan of the Battousi**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Last time…_

"NO!STOP PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Battousi grabbed hold of Sango by the wrist. He sniffed the air. His eyes became a little wider, and for some reason, he became much angrier, _"You bitch, you're already…you're already…" _At this, he backhanded her across the face. The taijiya fell to the ground. He smiled evilly, _"But it matters not." _He picked her up off the ground and threw her on the bed.

"MIROKU, SESSHOMARU, PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Sango, SANGO!" Sesshomaru yelled to the bleeding and broken young woman laying in a heap on the bed. He gently wrapped a sheet around her and lifted up her head. It hung limply back. Blood trailed from her mouth. Cuts and slashes of various sizes lined her body. He was fully clothed and he gathered her up so that her cheek gently rested against his chest. "Sango, I'm so sorry. I had no idea Battousi would do such a thing to you. I would never wish this fate on…on you." He growled softly, "Battousi will die for this."

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a hand touch his cheek. Sango's fingertips lightly ran over his face, "Sesshomaru, it's you."

"Sango-" he began.

"Before you say another word, Sesshomaru, I want to know something. I want to know if you ordered this. I don't want to believe that you did, but Battousi said that you made him so I just…." Tears ran down her cheek.

"Sango, I swear, I had nothing to do with it. Do not believe Battousi."

"Really, Sesshomaru, you mean that?" Sango choked out with a few more tears.

"I do and…" He sniffed the air. His eyes became very wide, "It's not possible. How could that happen?"

She lifted her head abruptly, suddenly much more alert, "What! What is it, Sesshomaru! What's wrong with me!"

He surveyed her closely with his intoxicating amber eyes, "Do not be alarmed, Sango, but I must first verify to see if my suspicions are correct. May I?"

The demon slayer slowly nodded, "Of course, do what you must."

Sesshomaru craned his head downward and lightly sniffed the area around her abdomen, "It is as I feared."

"Please, Sesshomaru, you're really starting to scare me. What is it?" He just looked at her with his emotionless gaze. "Sesshomaru, please, tell me!" she said with desperation as she fell, sobbing into his chest.

'She has gone through too much,' Sesshomaru thought, 'Now, with this…'

"You are," he began, "With child."

Sango momentarily stopped shaking in Sesshomaru's arms. She looked up at him. Her expression was hard to read, "I…I am?"

"Hai."

"Is it yours?" she said cautiously.

He gently stroked her hair in the back. He didn't even realize he was doing it, "It…is."

Sango emitted a sharp intake of breath.

"However…there is another, and it does not carry my scent, but the scent of the monk."

"Is…is that _possible_?" Sango asked.

A/N: Delighted you asked, Sango! ;) Okay, I asked my sister about this particular situation, and she asked her college anatomy professor, and he said there was a case, I forgot where it was, anyways, the mother…well…you know…with two different men in close proximity of each other, and one baby was of one ethnicity and the other baby was of another. So, they didn't have the same father. Yeah, I'm sure some of you are still rolling your eyes at me…oh well, you can't always please. This has significant importance in the plot though, Sango having the two babies. Besides, you never know what's going to happen to you when you get…demon…stuff…inside of you. So sorry if I seem idiotic to some of you. LOL. I could never do that rolls eyes anyways, on with the story, toodles!

"I have never heard of such a thing, but my nose has never lied to me as of yet." He just couldn't help looking sad, "I'm sorry, Sango."

"No, don't be, Sesshomaru, none of this is your fault. I don't blame you, not in the slightest."

"You don't blame me?" he repeated, "Why?"

She smiled at him, "You were not the one that did this. Besides, you are the father of this child inside of me. Whether you believe it or not, you've really given me a great gift. The greatest gift in fact. This child is innocent, I shall not berate him or her just because of the way they were conceived."

"Sango…why do you smile? You were just raped."

"I understand that, Sesshomaru, but I have also just found out that I am pregnant. You have no idea how long I've pined for a child. And now that I've found I'm having two, no bad experience will get in the way of my happiness." Without warning, she embraced him tightly. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Do not thank me, I have done nothing. Nothing but…"

"No, don't think so negatively. I've already told you, I don't blame you."

"Stubborn woman," he said as he relaxed in her embrace. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "I shall assist you in whatever way you need."

Her cheek rested against his shoulder, "Hm, you put up such a tough front, but inside, you're just as soft as your fluffy tail."

"It will not be so if you mention this to anyone."

"You know very well that you won't make good on your threats."

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Be silent."

A small smile played across the demon slayer's lips. She closed her eyes. Sesshomaru had quite a calming affect on her.

Sesshomaru then felt something he had only felt when he thought of Rin, the need to protect. Battousi would never get to Sango again. He would make sure of that. Slowly, Sango's breathing evened and her heartbeat slowed. She was sleeping. Sesshomaru gently laid her down on the bed. "Battousi, break this barrier at once."

_"Now why would I do a thing like that? It is most enjoyable to watch you squirm from the inside, Sesshomaru."_

"Do not test me, Battousi. You've already earned yourself a long and painful death."

_"So I take it you plan to get rid of me as soon as possible."_

"Yes, I shall give you your own body soon."

_"Not soon enough. You will wait until Sango has her children."_

"Yes."

_"I already knew that you fool. I can read your mind."_

"For the last time, open the damn barrier."

_"I'll indulge you for now. In the future, I shall not be so helpful as I was for you tonight."_

The barrier dissipated.

"SESSHOMARU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"InuYasha, stop being so rash!" Kagome scolded.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, AND I SWEAR….YOU'RE DEAD!"

"What are you referring to, InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"THAT ASSHOLE RAPED SANGO!"

"WHAT?"

Sango woke up, "InuYasha-STOP!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sango? I'm gonna serve Sesshomaru's ass on a golden platter for what he did to you!"

"Sango," Miroku said softly as he went to her and held her tightly.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Just fine, Kagome. Now I want all of you to listen to me. It wasn't Sesshomaru that did that to me, it was Battousi!"

The miko gasped softly, "Battousi?"

"Yes, this was all his plan in order to impregnate me."

At this, InuYasha sniffed the air. His eyes widened.

"Before you say anything, InuYasha, let me explain."

Sesshomaru, who was leaning against a wall on the other side of the room, looked up attentively.

"Battousi succeeded. Bu-"

"NO WAY!" It was Kagome's turn to yell, "HOW COULD HE DO A THING LIKE THAT! WE REALLY SHOULD KILL HIM!"

Miroku's grip on Sango tightened immensely.

InuYasha looked angrily at his brother, "Wasn't there _anything _you could've done to stop that bastard from doing that to her?"

"No," answered the taiyoukai, "I could not, Battousi's thoughts are separate from my own."

"You're always bragging about how you're so damn powerful, and you couldn't even stop a mind spirit! You're more of a weakling than I thought."

"Hold your tongue, half-breed. That wretch is a lot stronger than a simple mind spirit."

"It's true, InuYasha," Kagome said, "He is strong. Stronger, in fact, than any of us realized."

"I don't really give a damn, as long as we kill him."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME FINISH?"

"Damn. Go ahead, Sango."

"As I was saying, Battousi succeeded in impregnating me, however, I was…already pregnant with your baby, Miroku."

The monk was surprised, at the very least, "I've never heard of such an unusual circumstance. How could it be I wonder?"

"Demons are very different from humans," Sesshomaru said, his emotionless mask in place.

Miroku looked at Sango in a worried way, but all the taijiya did was smile up at him, "Why do you fear, Miroku? The only way I see it is, two children. Completely innocent, and ours. No matter what."

The houshi's face softened considerably, "We did want a lot of children."

"Now we have a head start."

"That's right."

"Come on, InuYasha," Kagome told him, "Let's leave those two alone."

"Yeah, okay. Miroku, you got it?"

"No problem, InuYasha, go ahead, I'll take care of her."

With that, InuYasha and Kagome left, hand in hand.

Miroku was still unhappy nonetheless. His wife was just raped and impregnated. He did agree that the child was not at fault; he would not judge him or her by how they were brought into the world. Still, he wasn't about to trust Sesshomaru, especially while that Battousi character was still inside of him.

"We shall take our leave then," Miroku stated. He picked Sango up, blankets and all. The taijiya blushed. Then they noticed that Sesshomaru too had left.

"Shall we, my dear Sango? You look like you need rest."

"Thank you, Miroku, and yes, let's go."

Miroku nodded, and they left.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Later…_

Kagome was lying, safe and sound in her bed. But the dream she was having was not really that sweet.

"BATTOUSI, YOU HORRID, SICK, TWISTED BASTERD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SANGO!" She could not see him, but his voice rang in the darkness of which she stood.

He spoke calmly, _"I agree, miko, I am all of those things."_

"Huh? You don't deny it?"

_"Why should I? I have done one of the most vile things anyone can do."_

"You admit it?"

_"Not admitting it is like inquiring that I did not do it. That is a lie."_

"So, it certainly wouldn't be beneath you to lie!"

_"I may do many things of an evil nature, miko, but I do not lie. I told myself that I would never lie. I refuse."_

'He refuses?' Kagome thought, 'Don't tell me that all of a sudden he's going _noble_ on me?' Then she replied, "I hate to be called anything other than my real name."

_"Ha," _he said softly, _"So polite, so kind…Kagome."_

"Thanks. But where are you anyways, Battousi? I can't see you."

_"I have come to talk to you in my purest form."_

"Why me?"

_"Is it not obvious? You are full of wisdom and understanding, Kagome. Your heart is filled with purity, and I am strangely interested in it."_

"In my heart?"

_"In any heart. You see, Kagome, I have no heart."_

"No heart?" she repeated, "Oh, Battousi, everyone has a heart."

_"No, Kagome. I have told you. That is Sesshomaru's heart. I am heartless. Which makes me more vulnerable to emotions."_

"But then…when you get your own body you shall have one."

_"I shall not."_

"What! Why?"

_"If I didn't have a heart to begin with, then I shall never have one. Unless…someone **gives** me a heart."_

"_Gives _you a heart?" Kagome repeated, "A thing like a heart can't be given away."

_"It can."_

"How?"

_"If someone…has love for me, then I shall get a heart."_

"Well if you a little nicer, you could get friends, and they would love you."

_"That kind of love will do nothing. Someone needs to actually fall in love with me."_

Kagome blushed.

_"Kagome, I fear getting close to anyone. Especially you. I hate my interest in you."_

"I interest you? But why?"

_"Pure evil is always attracted to pure good."_

"I see…"

_"You are nervous. I am pleased. Kagome, I know that you feel a certain pull towards me as well."_

Kagome found it best to avoid the subject, "What are you, Battousi?" Kagome asked as politely as she could.

_"As of now, I am nothing but pure soul. But as you know, dear Kagome, my soul is not pure. I have lived in dormancy, bleak and dark, feeding on what I could. I am before you now, and yet I am not. I breathe, yet I do not breathe. I feel yet I do not feel. I live yet I do not live."_

"How terrible."

_"Hm, you may find it terrible, Kagome. You may find me horrific-"_

"No."

_"Intolerable-"_

"No."

_"Despicable-"_

"No! No! No!"

At this, he looked at her thoughtfully,_ "You do not? Even I myself know that the things I have done are unforgivable, forbidden. I am an abomination to myself."_

"You may be to yourself, but not to me. Battousi, would you mind terribly if I tried to help you?"

_"Help me?" _he repeated, _"What brought this about?"_

"Your reputation precedes you. I know that there is good buried inside of you."

He smirked, _"I think not."_

"You speak as though you have remorse."

_"Remorse. All I have remorse for is my own wretched existence. Do not be so fool-hardy."_

"I can feel the good in you, Battousi. It's there, you just haven't found it yet."

_"What is good, Kagome?"_

"What?"

_"What defines good? What makes something good?"_

"You don't know?"

_"No."_

"Alright then, I'll tell you. Good," Kagome began, "Good is…ummm…good is…"

_"Do you understand now? You cannot even comprehend what good is, and you are pure good."_

"Well, good can be lots of things, Battousi."

_"You are good. That's all I know. I have no concept as to what makes one good. All I see is what makes one wicked."_

"No, Battousi, that's what you _want _to see. A person is defined as good or bad by what deeds they do, how they act around others, and by what is in their soul."

_"That's how I define myself. I have done nothing good. I have only done bad."_

"Come on, Battousi, we both know that's not entirely true. I know it was you that allowed me to see that vision," Kagome said, "Thank you."

_"Do not thank me, because you are false. Since I was possessing your dream at the moment of my vision, you had that vision as well. However, you only heard what would happen. You did not see it as I did."_

"So it _was _a vision? InuYasha is going to die?"

The man-slayer remained silent.

"BATTOUSI, PLEASE TELL ME!"

_"Do not raise your voice to me, miko. I owe you nothing."_

"Can you at least tell me, is it _you _that will kill him?"

_"No…Unfortunately."_

"Then who?" Kagome questioned.

_"You are an intelligent woman, you should be able to figure it out."_

"Naraku," Kagome said instantly.

_"Yes, but you are also wrong about who he is going to kill."_

"Huh? Then who is he going to-" she paused for a moment, rerunning the vision back in her mind.

_"Now do you understand?"_

Kagome gasped slightly, "It's…me," she whispered.

_"It is."_

"Naraku is going to kill me?"

He glared at her annoyingly, _"I just told you that you are the one who shall be slain."_

"Yes, but-"

_"I must take my leave of you now, Kagome. Farewell."_

"Battousi, no, don't leave me!"

_"Don't leave you? Why do you want me to stay?"_

"I…just don't know, okay?"

_"I do not wish to leave myself, which infuriates me greatly. It has begun. You do not wish for me to leave either."_

"Hey! What are you suggesting? Get back here, baka youkai!"

It was too late, the man-slayer was gone.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Muha! Chapter ! I think I'm starting to update a little faster, I was in such a bad funk b4. If you have any questions about Battousi, or anything else, push the purple button and ask me. Or, if you just want to say hi, drop me a review if you can. Whelp, that's it! Till next time, toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Abbey: There, Fluffy, are you satisfied now! Jeez, you had a whole little moving moment w/ Sango and everything!

Sesshomaru: Growl

Abbey: Now what, Sir Bitch a Lot!

Once more, grabs Abbey around the throat

Sesshomaru: I told you not to refer to me as "Fluffy" or any other name besides Lord Sesshomaru.

Abbey: You know, I'm sure the readers are starting to get bored with you strangling me all the time. Am I right? PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SAY THAT YOU'RE BORED WITH IT!

Sesshomaru: Pathetic human.

Abbey: Baka inu.

Sesshomaru: I thought it was already established that you cannot speak when I am strangling you.

Abbey: Shit.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Preview of the next chapter…**_

"Sesshomaru, you still don't have those feelings, do you?"

"What feelings are you speaking of?"

"Don't avoid the question, you know what I'm talking about."

"……"

"Sesshomaru?"

"If you must know, I do. There, are you satisfied?"

Sango's eyes went wide. She looked down, and went limp, _fainted._

Sesshomaru caught her, 'I never should have told her.' Then he looked down. "Kami-sama," he said softly, "Now I understand why she fainted so suddenly."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

**The Talented, The Intelligent, and the Cherry Blossom**

**TTFN!**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	20. The Talented, the Intelligent, and the C...

Hi, everyone! I'm back with an extra long chapter for ya! Over 3700 words! I think I'm starting to get better as far as updating goes, but sorry for the wait nonetheless. This chapter is kind of cute, so hope you all like it! Cheers, enjoy the chapter, and please drop me a review on your way out! Oh, by the way, **Air-Faerie and I have a new c2 community! It's dedicated to out favorite couple, sango/sesshomaru. If you want your, or another ses/san story featured in it, contact us in a review! Thanks!** Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Abbey: We'll get to chapter 20 in a moment, but first, I've decided to interview a character from the story. Today it's Mr. Badass himself, Battousi! Hey, Big B!

Battousi: growl_ Do not degrade me with such incompetent, juvenile names. You may only call me Battousi-sama._

Abbey: Sure thing, **BATTOUSI-SAMA**. So-

Battousi: -If you contradict me once more, you know what the consequences shall be.

Abbey: laughs nervously Anyways, first question. Battousi, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GET OFF, RAPING SANGO LIKE THAT?

Battousi: stands up, towering over SIM

Abbey: cowers Yeah, um…next question! What is your interest in Kagome?

Battousi:_ I should think that would be obvious._

Abbey: But-

Battousi: _That is enough. _starts to walk away _Oh, and…Sesshomaru asked me to do something._

Abbey: Ohhhh! Did Fluffy want you to give me a present!

Battousi: _Yes, it is a…"present."_

Abbey: OoOoOo, gimme gimme!

Battousi: Grabs Abbey around throat

Abbey: I should have known. Well, I don't own InuYasha!

Battousi: _I enjoy this._

Abbey: Grr, you.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Thanks to all of you who read, whether you reviewed or not. And thanks for your questions too.

Okami no Hanyou: LOL. Do you mean I'm not being fluffy enough, or too fluffy. Not fluffy enough, I suppose. I'm kind of in a cold mood right now, hehe. update soon, okay? Love you in platonic ways!

Katty-Kat: Uh...I love you platonically? So sorry, KK, but...well...That was in the storyline all along. In the end though, she'll be w/ InuYasha, I swear. Again, soooo sorry!

Nightfall2525: Nope, Miroku's not going to die. At least I don't think I'll make him die. Anyways, Sesshomaru did know that Battousi was going to do something. But he didn't think it would be to rape Sango. He just thought Battousi was going to ruin the wedding. Battousi is certainly drawn to Kagome, but I don't think it's to the extreme where it can be called love yet. Thanks for the questions, I like to answer them!

Inuyasha'smistress: I think the reason that Kagome wants to help Battousi so much is because she wants to see the good in everyone, being the kind person that she is. He sounded sorry when he talked to her in her dreams. Also, it might have to do with the fact that she has a slight crush on him. LOL

SpaZin-Person: You want him to strangle me? That's not nice! Aw! Does this mean that you don't love me platonically? Just kidding. It's okay, Battousi got his turn to strangle me today...Anyways, glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you like this one too!

anime-fan4444: You're lucky I like all of you so much! j/k! Everyone seems to want Fluffy to keep choking me...hmmm...what does this mean?...Yeah, so, hope you like the chapter!

Queen123: Yeah! I always love it when a new person reviews. Thanks so much! Glad you like my story! Hope you like the rest too.

Air-Faerie45: Hey! Glad we get to talk and stuff! Long live the best pairing in the world! Ses/San! I salute you! And also, long live the dragons! Woo! Heh, you're doing homework, aren't you? I knew it! Yeah, you have a lot of that. Anyways, TTYL!

Marisa: I SHALL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!Grr you! Just for that, I'm gonna make Battousi shake and rape you! Anyways...bang, bang, bang, Austin has no wang, LOL. No, I'm sure he doesn't...In fact, I don't think any of our guy friends do! It's true. Yup, 2 more chappies till he gets his own body...Then the fun begins...for you, hehe. TTYL, LYLAS!

Yup, all of you get hugs! Don't be disturbed, okay? I'll just shut up and let you all read.

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 20:

**The Talented, the Intelligent, and the Cherry Blossom**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I don't really know what to write for the different parts of the pregnancy, so I'll just cut right to the chase for all of you. Here's a list of some of the things that happened in the past months:

Months 1-3: Battousi's and Naraku's barrier was still up, and that didn't please InuYasha too much.

"Damn it, we need to get out of here!"

"I know, InuYasha," Kagome said calmingly, "But we've already tried everything, Miroku and I couldn't even get the barrier to come down."

"Yeah, I know. But what the hell is up with that monk anyways?"

"You mean-"

"He's weaker than usual. I mean, his spiritual powers are weaker."

"I don't know, InuYasha, but there's definitely something going on with him. I'm starting to worry. I think Sango notices it too."

"Maybe it's because he's holding onto a lot of anger. Not that I blame him or anything, after all, Sango was raped-"

"InuYasha," Kagome said softly, "Can we not talk about that again, it makes me sick just to think about it."

"Sorry. But about that monk-"

"Now you don't want to go sticking your nose into other people's business, InuYasha! Try to respect Miroku's privacy. Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it. Although I think that he should at least talk to Sango."

"Well if he keeps on being so secretive all the time I really don't give a damn if he wants to keep it to himself or not! If his powers are lessening, then that means we won't get as much help from him when we go to fight Naraku and Battousi!"

"InuYasha." In his own subtle way, InuYasha was showing that he really did care. 'He's such a oversized teddy bear,' Kagome thought. She knew when she first met InuYasha that all he really needed was a chance and some friends to stand by him. She was trying to convince herself that was all Battousi needed as well. That time at the hot spring-he could have marked the both of them, but he didn't. And…that first time that he spoke with her in the dream, Kagome knew he felt sad about what he did. She could tell, even if he said that he didn't. Every night since then, Battousi came to talk to her in her dreams. 'He relies on me because I'm the only one who doesn't want to kill him and believes that he can do good. He's so powerful. If Battousi used his powers for good, he could help a lot of people. Unfortunately, though, he's just as stubborn about humans as Sesshomaru.'

Sesshomaru, however, was coming around the slightest bit. He still fought with InuYasha often, but the arguments were becoming less and less violent. It was obvious why, his child would be a hanyou.

Miroku and Sango were spending most of their time inside their room. Miroku was having Sango lie down all the time, much to her dismay.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Months 4-7: Barrier still in place. As everyone's hatred for Battousi grows, Kagome's empathy for him also grows.

_"Why are you so bothered by the other's hatred of me, Kagome?"_

"I don't know. I suppose it's because you have acted so differently around me. The demon that you are now and the demon you once were seem like night and day."

_"Except that they are not."_

"Ha, yeah, that's right. But you are better, though. You've got to admit that!"

_"I think not."_

"Come on!"

_"No, I refuse."_

"JUST SAY IT!"

The man-slayer grumbled a bit, _"I have changed."_

"Course you have. Your true side is finally coming out, Battousi."

_"Do you like me this way?"_

"I do."

_"I see…"_

"You're about to ask why you seem so different to me, aren't you?"

_"It appears that I am not the only one that can read minds."_

"It was obvious. You haven't even noticed how much you've changed. It came naturally to you."

_"Since you are so clever then, how am I different?"_

"You aren't as cold. You've opened up."

_"I did say that I was more susceptible to emotions than Sesshomaru is."_

"The way I see it is, you can either be extremely good or extremely bad."

_"Extremely good is a stretch, Kagome."_

"Well, I know that! The thing is, you're related to InuYasha and Sesshomaru, so you at the very least have to be stubborn, cocky-"

_"I get the point, Kagome. I know what sort of qualities they have."_

"I have a question, Battousi. When you get your own body, will you look like your brothers?"

_"I already know what I'm going to look like."_

"Already know? How did you figure that out?"

_"I saw it in a vision."_

"Oh I see, well how will you look?"

_"Why should it matter? I am what I am. This conversation is far too feminine for me to stand. Speak of something else."_

"Yep, you're related to InuYasha all right."

_"Do not remind me."_

"That's not nice!"

_"I do not care."_

"And a jerk too," she said under her breath.

_"For the last time," _he told her in a dangerously calm voice, _"Do not compare me to that half breed."_

"Hey, come on, Battousi! You don't have to talk like that!"

_"I shall do as I wish. However, when you are speaking to me, you do not have such a luxury."_

"I should have the right to say what I want!"

_"And right now is the time when you try to get me to put the barrier down, is it not, Kagome? That is what it leads to, night after night. And then I leave, because you irritate me to the point of doing so."_

"Grrr! Battousi, you are just as infuriating as me!"

_"Keep telling yourself that."_

"Stop it!"

_"What do you speak of?"_

"That! Even though I can't see you right now, I can just picture it, your eyebrows raised at me like I'm some sort of a child! Your dark steel-gray hair and red eyes," Kagome slowed down, thinking as she said the words, "Your dark purple crescent moon with the points facing downward. Your markings on your cheeks that look like lightning bolts…Battousi! That's what you're going to look like!"

_"That certainly made you less infuriating."_

"Seriously? You'll look like that?"

_"I merely did that to shut you up, now I shall depart. Farewell, Kagome."_

_**OXOXOXOXOXO Battousi's POV XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_She doesn't know about the vision where I saw how I would look…_

_**Vision he had before…**_

"Oh thank you so much, Battousi! It's beautiful!"

_"You are pleased I assume."_

"Of course I'm pleased! I can't believe you did something like this! It's so thoughtful!"

_"Do not dwell on it."_

"Hm, I'll take that as a 'your welcome.' But…um…why _did _you do this for me?"

_"It is not obvious?"_

Kagome gasped slightly, "You…you _love _me?" She went to him and gave him a hug, "But you shouldn't!"

_"But I do however."_

Kagome's eyes went wide and she looked up at him, "Really?" she said quietly.

There was a small moment of silence, and then, _"Yes."_

Another gasp and after that, "I…I…" Kagome stumbled, "I love you too." She sounded surprised as she said it.

_"Ah," _the man-slayer said. He was in pain and started to crumple, slowly to the floor.

"BATTOUSI! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?"

_**OXOXOXOXOXO End of vision and end of POV XOXOXOXOXO**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Months 8-9:

"Sango, have you ever wondered why my powers have been weaker lately?"

"You mean, you're ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"I am."

"Is it because you are angry?" Sango asked. "Because if I am the reason that your powers are diminishing, than I'll do whatever I can to fix it for you."

Miroku shifted uncomfortably. "Well…"

"It is because of me! I knew it!"

"The thing is, my dear Sango, there is something I haven't told you about me. You see…monks aren't exactly supposed to get married."

"What?"

"Yes, that is why my powers are decreasing. You see, I have to meditate relentlessly in order to sustain my spiritual powers. It is a very small price to pay so that I may stay with you."

"Miroku-"

The monk lifted a hand to silence her, "Oh, Sango, I don't think you can comprehend how much I wanted to be with you. I'd give up my very identity as a monk, just to make you happy."

"But you shouldn't have to!" Sango answered back, "Oh, Miroku, you're such a baka!"

Miroku chuckled, "I suppose I may be in some respects, but not by wanting to stay at your side." He wrapped his arms around her, "Now, let's not dwell on that, but on raising our children."

"I still can't help but feel guilty."

"You didn't know."

"Yes, but-"

"Not another word, dear Sango. Everything will turn out fine. I promise."

"Thank you, Miroku. I'll take your promise."

"Speaking of raising our children," Miroku began, "That will happen soon, will it not?"

"Yes, any time now."

"Keep your eyes on the future, Sango. After Naraku and Battousi have departed from this world, we can live our lives peacefully."

"But with our occupations, peaceful may be too much."

"It's true. Both of us dedicate our lives to the removal of evil demons and spirits. Our children will be strong, that much is for certain."

"I'm sure they will be. Knowing us, we'll both end up training them."

Miroku thought for a minute, "Sango, we still have not decided on what to call these children. Do you have an idea?"

"None whatsoever, you?"

"I must admit, I don't."

"Well then, we must decide later." She sat down with some difficulty, "I can't wait until I can see my feet again."

"I think you look even more lovely than usual like that."

The taijiya blushed, "Yeah, right, I look like a cow."

"Sango, remember this, some people _worship _cows," he said with a sly grin.

She hit him with a pillow, "Jerk."

"What, it's true! And it is true that you are beautiful like this."

"Oh, Miroku, please spare me!"

"Honestly. There is just something about a pregnant woman…that is appealing."

Now Sango's face was completely red, "I think I'll take a walk."

The monk's smirk was priceless, "Don't stray too far away from me." Then, he kissed her on the cheek.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

'He's still the biggest flirt on the planet, even if he _is _married,' Sango thought as she closed the door. Her walk took her outside. As soon as she walked out, she almost walked back in again, because Sesshomaru was there, training. He was using his energy whip to practice. 'His movements,' Sango thought, 'they're so fluid, flawless.' Then she remembered, 'Baka! Don't get yourself seen watching him!' She was about to go elsewhere, when Sesshomaru saw her. He looked at her with his piercing amber eyes. Sango gasped, "I'm…sorry, Sesshomaru. I had no idea that you were-" She was cut off by him straightening up and looking at her properly. She could see every detail of him. She even saw a bead of sweat running from his forehead down his temple, and then his cheek.

She didn't even realize that she was holding her breath until Sesshomaru said, "Most humans need to breathe."

"I am quite aware of that, Sesshomaru."

"You are impressed, I take it."

"Your form isn't half bad," she stated awkwardly.

"How very discrete you are," he said sarcastically.

"How very arrogant _you _are," Sango returned.

He smirked, "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so."

"Are you afraid to stand up to no one?"

"I have no reason to be, I am a taijiya after all."

"One of these days that mouth of yours will get you in trouble."

"Not with you, though," Sango said knowingly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, no reason," she said, trying to cover it up.

He was right in front of her now, "On the rare occasions that we speak, Sango, you end up mindlessly, what was the word?… flirting with me. It is quite irritating."

"Oh please, Sesshomaru! You are so incredibly vain!"

"I am no such thing. If it is vain you are looking for, you need not look any further than your monk."

"He has a name you know! And he is nowhere near as bad as you are!"

"How so?"

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that you think you can have me whenever you want!"

"Again, how is that any different from the monk?"

"I don't even know why I bother to waste my time," Sango said as she began to turn away.

However, Sesshomaru grasped her wrist, "It is a waste of time to you." He stated, not asked.

Sango chose to stand strong, "Yes, Sesshomaru, that's what I said."

"If it is what you truly feel, then you should be able to look me in the eyes and say it."

"I don't have to."

"The powerful taijiya is afraid of a challenge?"

"I most certainly am not!"

"Fine then, prove your worth."

'Cocky bastard,' Sango thought as she looked in his eyes. For some reason, she just couldn't get herself to lie to those eyes. "It's-" Then she noticed that their faces were quite close, which made her blush slightly, "It's not a waste of time, alright?"

He smirked, "I thought so. It is far from over."

Sango shifted uncomfortably, "What brought that up, I'm married, of course it's over. There was never anything happening for it to _be _over. Unless…Sesshomaru, you don't still have those feelings, do you?"

"What feelings do you speak of?"

"Don't avoid the question, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"….."

"Sesshomaru? You know I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me, don't you? And if you don't tell me, I'll just have to assume that-"

"-If you must know, I do. There, now are you finally satisfied?"

Sango's eyes went wide. She looked down, and went limp. _Fainted._

Sesshomaru caught her, 'I never should have told her.' Then he looked down, "Kami-sama," he said softly, "Now I understand why she fainted so suddenly."

Sango's water was broken.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sesshomaru took her to her room, Miroku was surprised that it was him that was with Sango at the time, but he kept quiet about it and got Kagome and InuYasha.

"I wanna help!" Shippou whined.

Kagome knelt down so she was even with him. Shippou had grown to the point that he couldn't sit on anyone's shoulder anymore. "You can help, Shippou. Go get some towels; we'll need those."

"Okay!" said the kitsune triumphantly.

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome began in a mock-sweet voice.

"Fine, what can I do?"

"Go to the hot springs and get us some hot water."

"I don't need telling twice. It's a damn madhouse around here now."

"Thanks."

"So, Kagome," Miroku began, "I take it you are the one who will deliver these children."

"Me? Oh no no no! Not me, Mister! I have no idea how to do it!"

"You, you _don't!_"

"No, I thought _you_ were going to do it!"

_"Me!" _Miroku stated in a squeaky voice.

"YES YOU! GEEZ, MIROKU! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DO IT, OKAY!"

The monk exhaled deeply, "Then, I shall step up."

Sesshomaru was standing next to the bed, watching Sango, who was bathed in sweat. She yelled out in pain as Kirara nuzzled her arm comfortingly. "How much longer?" she asked.

Miroku checked, "It's hard to say."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! 'IT'S HARD TO SAY!' DAMN IT ALL, MIROKU!"

Sesshomaru smirked. It was nice to hear her yelling at the monk instead of him.

"Try to relax, Sango. All I can say is you have a long time yet," Miroku said.

"That's just great," Sango uttered, as she fell down onto her pillow.

**16 hours later:**

InuYasha sat Indian style in the far corner of the room, "Jeez, Sango, just push those babies out already so we can get this over with!"

"Well, InuYasha, she can actually do that now. Sango, it's time to push."

"Thank Kami-sama!" Sango said, "It's about time!"

"My sentiments exactly," uttered InuYasha.

"InuYasha," Kagome said exasperatedly, "Just shut your trap so Sango can get this done. Oh and, I'll need you to hold one while I clean the other one."

"What!"

"Come on, InuYasha, you can at least do that!"

"If I must."

"That's such a good boy!" she said as she patted him on the head.

"Grrr."

"Oh right, sorry!"

"Just shut up, let's get this over with."

"THE TWO OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE IT'S SUCH A CHORE FOR YOU, WELL WHAT ABOUT ME? GET OVER HERE, WE CAN'T START WITHOUT YOU!" Sango bellowed angrily.

"Damn," InuYasha said under his breath, "She sure is bitchy today."

"Oh," Sango said, "A contraction!"

"Well then, push!" Miroku said back.

"I AM PUSHING! YOU SEE THIS? THIS IS THE FACE OF A WOMAN WHO IS PUSHING!"

Miroku counted slowly to ten. At ten, Sango stopped pushing and took in several deep breaths. "When this is over," she panted to Miroku and Sesshomaru, "Remind me to kill both of you for knocking me up."

Everyone but Sesshomaru and Sango laughed, "No, I'm serious," Sango said. The room suddenly became very quiet. Sango broke the silence, "Sesshomaru, come here."

The taiyoukai did as requested, "What is it?"

She grabbed his hand, "I need to squeeze something. Don't ask me why." Sesshomaru didn't answer, but looked down at their interlocked hands.

"Time to push again, Sango?" Miroku asked awkwardly.

"Hold on a second. Any time now…Okay!"

"One, two, three, four-"

"Oh Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, "I can see the head!"

"Five, six-"

"Let me see!" InuYasha said eagerly. Then he recoiled in disgust, "That's sickening!"

"Seven-"

"Shut up, InuYasha, you're not helping," Kagome told him in an undertone.

"Eight- Sango, it's almost out, this is where I come in."

"OKAY, JUST GET IT OUT NOW!" She yelped in pain.

"Oh my God," Kagome said in awe, "she's beautiful."

Miroku's hands shook slightly as he held her up, "My daughter…" The little girl let out a cry.

"She has a beautiful voice," Sango said, "Let me see her." Miroku held up the baby girl for her mother to see. "Oh, Miroku, she has your eyes."

"That means she will inherit my characteristics."

"We'll see-OUCH!"

"It's time for the next one. Here, Kagome, you take her."

"Okay," the miko said with uncertainty. She took the baby and cradled it in her arms protectively. InuYasha looked at her wistfully. Kagome smiled at him. "Hey, little girl," Kagome told the baby, "It's time for you to get cleaned up." She began washing her in a small basin.

"InuYasha," said Miroku, "I need you here to take the next one."

"I'm coming."

"Okay, Sango, push."

And Sango did. In no time at all, Miroku was now holding a crying hanyou baby boy in front of him for all of them to see. Sango brushed the matted hair out of her eyes so she could look at him. 'He looks just like his father,' she thought. He had Sesshomaru's hair, with Sango's bangs, and honey colored eyes, with a short little tail too. Sesshomaru's expression was hard to read. He kept on looking back and forth between his son, and Sango.

"Your son looks like he's going to be a little pain in the ass, just like you," InuYasha stated.

"Oh shut up, InuYasha, the last thing we need right now is a fight breaking out," Kagome scolded.

"Here, InuYasha, take him over to Kagome, and she'll wash him," Miroku told him.

InuYasha looked a tad grossed out, "You want _me _to touch him after he just came from-" here, InuYasha shuddered.

"Calm down, InuYasha, don't be such a child," Miroku said.

"Just give me the kid." InuYasha took the child. Surprisingly, he knew exactly how to hold him. Kagome smiled at that. The baby yawned when InuYasha looked down at him. "Oh yeah, I can already tell, this kid likes me a whole lot," he said sarcastically.

"Oh InuYasha, I'm sure he loves you," Kagome reassured.

"Yeah, whatever, just take him." Kagome took the boy from InuYasha and washed him.

Sango was holding her daughter, "She's perfect. They both are," she stated.

"I still believe that she favors her father in behavior," Miroku remarked.

"And as I said before, Miroku, we'll see," the taijiya returned.

Miroku gave Sango a truly disappointed look. "But," he said, "One more task remains. What shall we name them?"

"Sesshomaru-sama! Mother!"

"Well hello, Rin, Shippou!"

"We brought you flowers," Shippou explained, "Good job, Sango! Having two babies is hard work!"

Rin held out a small branch of sakura blossoms, "Rin and Shippou hope you like them!" Sesshomaru gave Rin a stern look, and she corrected herself, "Uh… We hope you like them!" She cast a glance Sesshomaru's way, and he nodded approvingly.

"That's very thoughtful of both of you! Thank you so much for these, they're beautiful!" Then she gasped, "Sakura blossoms," she whispered.

"Sango?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked down at her daughter, "Hello, _Sakura_."

"Sakura?" said Miroku. He nodded, "It suits her."

"It does," Sesshomaru agreed quietly.

"Now that," Kagome began, "Just leaves finding a name for this little guy." She brought the little boy over.

"Sesshomaru," Sango asked, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Would I?" he repeated. "…Hai."

Kagome passed the baby to him, "Be careful to support his head," she warned.

Sesshomaru held his son. To Sango, she had never seen Sesshomaru have so much emotion on his face before. She gave her daughter to Miroku. "Here, you haven't gotten a chance to hold her yet," she told the monk. "Now," the slayer began, "we have to figure out a name for this smart little boy."

"What makes you think he's so smart?" InuYasha said grumpily. Sesshomaru gave him a death glare.

"InuYasha…SIT!"

"AHHHHH!"

THUD!

"STOP DOING THAT!"

Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru didn't pay any attention to the argument that followed.

"…_Toshiro_," Sesshomaru uttered quietly.

"What?" Sango and Miroku said together.

"_Toshiro_," Sesshomaru said more loudly and clearly.

"Toshiro…I like that," Sango said dreamily.

"It does seem to fit him," began Miroku, "Talented and intelligent."

"Toshiro it is," Sango confirmed.

They all sat there in silence and admired the children. Surely things could only get better from here on in?

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Yup, that's chapter 20. Hope you all liked it. Now if you may, click on the purple button, and drop me a review. Thanks for reading! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"You did this did you not, Battousi?"

_"Who else could be capable of such a vile act? Now you may do as you wish with the huntress."_

"She is unhappy."

_"That is an understatement, Brother. But…she is also vulnerable."_

"Tell me where he is, Battousi!"

_"My, my, such **emotion. **The Lord of the Western Lands does posses a heart after all."_

"You do not, however."

_"That will be changed all in good time."_

"The miko is claimed. Leave her be."

_"Not technically, Sesshomaru. I plan to give her what is coming to her."_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next chapter:

**Deception of a Priestess**

**TTFN!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_


	21. Deception of a Priestess

Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 21! Sorry for the wait! **Oh, Air-Faerie45 drew the cutiest little pic of Sess and San kissing! Here's the link: **img. My20Art/SanSess.gif **Go look at it please, it is soooo cute! **Just warning you, I cried as I wrote part of this chapter. It's sad. But I'm just a little crybaby, so I'm sure it won't do that to any of you. And I'm sure it will make a lot of you happy, so I'll just stop babbling and let you read. Hope you like it! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Abbey: It's that time again! Yup, time for an interview! Today I'll be interviewing Kagome-chan!

Kagome: Hey, everyone!

Abbey: So, Kagome, do you consider Battousi a friend?

Kagome: (Blushes) Well…I…I thought you were going to ask me about InuYasha!

Abbey: Yeah, well, everyone knows about that. You're engaged to him, and so on. Oh and, you're sure to like this chapter!

Kagome: Why's that?

Abbey: Oh, you'll see. Anyways, answer my question.

Kagome: Well of course he's my friend!

Abbey: Do you consider him a potential "friend with…BENEFITS?"

Kagome: (Major blush) I -why would I? Sure he's attractive and everything…but…

Abbey: Can't come up with a good reason?

Kagome: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!

Abbey: (smirks) Just as I thought. Anyways, I do not own InuYasha.

Kagome: No wait!

Abbey: Sorry, your time's up. Till next time, everyone, toodles!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 21:

**Deception of a Priestess**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

3 months later…

Shippou sat by himself on a lone boulder in the garden…

_**OXOXOX Shippou's POV XOXOXO**_

_It seems that no one really has time for me anymore. I know I should be happy for everyone, but I just can't help it. Everyone is busy looking after the babies. Sango and Miroku have their own family now. Sure they still talk to me a lot, but not like they used to. And Kagome seems like she's off in her own world somewhere. Almost like she's dreaming all of the time. InuYasha's being himself, so he likes to either stick close to Kagome or be by himself. Rin plays with me, but still. There's only so much of tea party and flower picking that I can stand. I'm starting to get older but I feel like I'm going nowhere. In fact, a deep secret of mine is…Well, Kagome and InuYasha are in love, Sango and Miroku are in love…I kinda wish that I could feel that too… Who am I kidding? I'm way too little for that!_

_**OXOXOXO End Shippou's POV OXOXOXO**_

"Shipppoooouuu-chhhhaaannn!" Rin said as she waved a hand in front of the kitsune's face.

Shippou snapped to it, "Oh, sorry, Rin."

"Rin picked these especially for Shippou-chan!" she said joyously, handing him a few daisies.

"Uh, thanks."

"What is it, Shippou-chan? Why so sad? Is Shippou-chan sick?"

"Nope, not sick, just thinking," he answered her.

"Does Shippou-chan want to know Rin's biggest secret?"

He looked at her, "What is it?"

Rin giggled and blushed, "Rin thinks that Shippou-chan is very cute! Will you please give Rin a kiss?" She puckered up her lips.

"A…a kiss?"

"Hai, a kiss, Shippou-chan. Can Rin have one?"

Shippou thought for a moment. This was his big chance to have a girlfriend. He looked down and frowned a bit, "Sorry, Rin…I just can't. I don't like you like that. You're my friend, okay?"

"But-but-" Rin stammered as her eyes filled with tears. "Why doesn't Shippou-chan like Rin!"

"I…I just don't know."

"BAKA!" she yelled, stomping a foot on the ground, before she ran back into the castle, crying. Rin's head made contact with something hard, and she fell down on her butt. She looked up to see none other than the lord of the Western lands. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried, latching onto his leg.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, trying not to show much concern. He had never seen Rin cry like that.

Rin just sniffled into his pants, wetting them with her salty tears. "Rin," Sesshomaru repeated, "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Rin whimpered slightly, and then said, "Rin will tell Sesshomaru-sama."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

InuYasha and Kagome were in InuYasha's room, playing a card game.

"Damn it! I always lose these stupid games to you!"

"Temper, InuYasha, you don't want me to use the "S" word, do you?"

"Hmph, I could care less."

"Aw, come on, InuYasha, besides it's just a game, it's not like it really counts or anything."

InuYasha looked down pensively, as though he were torn between saying something that was on his mind or not.

"What is it, InuYasha? If you feel that bad about losing, I can always let you win the next game!" Kagome said with a wink. The hanyou continued to stare down so Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, the worry noticeable in her voice, "InuYasha? You can tell me, what's wrong?"

He looked up suddenly, causing her to gasp. "InuYash-"

He stopped her by putting a clawed finger to her lips, "Something's been bothering me, Kagome."

The miko looked down, "Yeah I figured."

"You mean, you've known that something was wrong for awhile?"

"Well, of course, you usually never fail to get your two cents in, lately, though, you've seemed to not have much to say at all."

"It's just that, it's been awhile since I proposed to you. I was wondering…when do you want me to mark you?"

Kagome went pale, and then three shades of red, "InuYasha, the thing is, I don't really want to be marked until we're married. Why?"

"Just that it's been a long time. I just kind of…wanted to make you mine, so others would know that you belong to me."

"So territorial, InuYasha. No one can get through the barrier, who on earth would try to take me away from you?"

The hanyou growled furiously, "MAYBE BATTOUSI!"

Kagome gasped, "No, InuYasha, it's not like that," she said in a small voice.

"I know he's getting to you somehow, Kagome. All you're ever doing anymore is walking around like you're dreaming all the time!"

"You're wrong, I'm thinking of you!"

"Yeah right! You never acted like that before when it came to me, and you're not about to do it now! It's different, you're all calm and dreamy! I never made you like that!"

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome said. Her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Do you want to be with me, Kagome?" InuYasha said, a little more gently.

"Yes, of course I do, you know that I love you, InuYasha. Battousi is just my friend."

"I believe you, Kagome. And…I'm sorry."

"What?" Kagome uttered in surprise. That was all she got the chance to say, because before she knew it, InuYasha's fangs were in her neck. She let out a startled cry. He completely caught her off guard. "InuYash-ah!"

He removed his fangs, "I'm sorry that it hurt you, Kagome. I had to do it. I had to mark you." He lightly kissed the mark, and it began to heal.

"Amazing," the miko said.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, looking deep in her eyes.

"Mad at you? No," she said with a smile. "I'm not mad. Not at all."

Little red patches appeared on his cheeks, "But…it's not really final until…"

"Until what?"

"…Until…we _consecrate _it."

"Consecrate it?" she repeated. Then she blushed immensely.

"Is that okay with you?" he asked with a blush.

"It is," she said with a face the exact color of a cherry.

InuYasha smiled, and pulled Kagome into a deep kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Miroku and Sango heard a knock at their door. The babies were taking their afternoon nap. Sango stood silently bending over their crib, humming softly. Miroku went to the door and opened it.

Sesshomaru nodded in aknowledement, "Monk," he said with narrowed eyes.

"Sesshomaru," Miroku nodded back determinedly.

When Sango heard the name Sesshomaru, she stopped humming and turned her head in his direction, "What is it?"

"You must look after Rin for a moment. She is highly distressed."

"I'd be happy to do it. But what will you be doing?"

"I shall go speak with InuYasha."

"What business do you have with him?" Miroku asked.

"That is no business of yours," the taiyoukai answered back swiftly, "Sango, Rin will fill you in, I'm sure."

"Alright then, I'm coming." She kissed Sakura and Toshiro's foreheads.

"I shall watch them, go talk to Rin, she needs you," Miroku told her.

"Arigatou, Miroku." She gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll be back soon."

"Are you coming?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

She shot a death glare at him, "Yes, I'm coming now." Sango walked out, and Sesshomaru smirked at Miroku while the monk glared at him as he closed the door.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

InuYasha and Kagome were sleeping peacefully when Sesshomaru barged in. InuYasha woke up instantly. He growled at his older brother angrily, "Damn it, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glared at him, and then turned his head in the opposite direction, narrowing his eyes heatedly at the opposite wall.

InuYasha's yells woke up and startled Kagome. She blushed slightly, "Sesshomaru-" she began, quite aware of how bad this would look to the Lord of the Western lands.

The taiyoukai cut her off, "-Make yourselves presentable and then come down to the meating room, I have something to disscuss with the both of you." He slammed the door.

"SON OF A BITCH!" InuYasha swore.

"INUYASHA! Come on, let's see what he wants."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"You are presentable I presume?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

The meeting room was a circular room that had a four-tiered pit in the middle that sunk down into the floor. Each tier was padded down with a deep blue fabric, and had many blue with silver trim pillows. Transparent blue and silver drapery hung from the walls elegantly. The drapery circled the pit, making it more private. Right now the sun was shining through the drapery merrily. InuYasha and Kagome, however, were dreading whatever Sesshomaru had to talk to them about. They ploped down upon two large circular pillows and prepared themselves.

Sesshomaru's face was covered in shadow, "When did you last see the kitsune?"

"Oh you mean Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed, "Not since this morning, he went out to play with Rin."

"Are they alright!" InuYasha asked quickly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "The kit is fine, but Rin is worse for the wear."

"Did something attack them!" Kagome said with worry, "Where's Shippou! I want to see him!"

InuYasha stood up, "If you don't give us some answers, pardon our rudness, your lordship, but we have to find Shippou!"

Sesshomaru gave his brother a very dirty look, "Sit down, half-breed. No one is nor was in any physical harm."

"That's a relief," Kagome said.

"Then what the hell is it!"

"Use a proper tongue, InuYasha. Especially when you are in the presence of your mate."

"I don't have to do jack shit! You can't tell me what to do!"

"INUYASHA! What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"You are the kit's guardians, are you not?"

"Yeah, that's us, why? Did Shippou do something?" Kagome asked.

"Rin is unhappy…because of him."

"Oh! I understand, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"Understand what?" InuYasha said as he scratched his head.

"I trust that you shall speak with him."

"Sure thing, Sesshomaru, I'd be happy to. But…where is Rin anyways?" Kagome asked politely.

"She is with Sango."

"Oh," was the miko's response.

InuYasha looked back and forth between the two, "What? What's going on?"

Kagome sighed exasperatedly, "Nothing, InuYasha, I'll take care of it now.

"Fine. If you need me, I'll be eating." InuYasha got up and went started to leave, "Kagome, you coming?"

"Uh-huh. Sesshomaru," she began, "Thanks for bringing this to my attention. Glad you care so much for Rin."

Sesshomaru got up and also began to leave, "It matters not. Perhaps you shall learn next time." With that, he left.

"Why that cocky-"

"It's alright, InuYasha. Go eat, Shippou and I will join you soon."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Kagome found Shippou on a boulder that he seemed to be sitting on very often lately.

"Hey, Shippou," Kagome began, "What's up? You've been acting really depressed lately." Then she gasped, "We haven't been paying that much attention to you have we?"

The kitsune shook his head, "It's not just that."

"Tell me what's on your mind, Shippou."

"I know it sounds stupid, but, I feel like something's coming and I don't know what. I'm just sort of…waiting for it."

"That's all very fine, Shippou, but you can't just shut yourself out all the time! Everyone is really starting to worry about you!"

"You could tell?"

"Oh, please, it was completely obvious. You haven't moved from that spot since this morning, have you?"

Shippou dipped a hand into the cool pond that was next to the boulder, "Nope."

"I heard about Rin," Kagome said darkly.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Why did you reject her, Shippou?"

"I don't know…I just know one thing, she's not the person I'm supposed to be with."

"Oh, Shippou, it's not like you're going to end up marrying her or anything!"

"I didn't want her to be disappointed later, so I ended it right away."

"One thing's for sure, you sure don't get your wisdom from InuYasha!" Kagome said with a laugh.

"Yeah right, not that dummy," Shippou stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Look, you must be starving, you didn't even have breakfast. Why don't you come with me now, and we'll meet InuYasha and eat. How's that, Shippou?"

"Okay," the kit replied. He slid off the boulder and preceeded to follow Kagome into the castle.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

There was a knock at the door, "Miroku, come meet me in the dining room, Kagome's on her way to watch the children."

"That's fine, Sango," Miroku called without ever opening the door, "I'll be down as soon as Kagome gets here."

"She told me to tell you to go ahead, she just wanted to get something from her bag, and then she'd come. They're sleeping, right?"

"Yes, they're still asleep, but…" he said uneasily.

"I have something very important to talk to you about, please come now?"

Miroku nodded, "Hai, I'm coming."

"I shall meet you down there."

_**OXOXOXOXO Battousi's POV OXOXOXOXO**_

_That was too simple. _He chuckled as he turned back from Sango to his original form. _Thank you, Sesshomaru. I have every power that you have ever yearned for. And now…"Kikyou…you must do your part. If this works out according to plan, you will get what you want. You may drag InuYasha to hell, and I may have him out of the way so that I may get…what I want." _He pictured Kagome in his mind. She was laughing blissfully. _"Foolish…" _He walked away down the dark hall, readying himself for phase two of his plan.

_**OXOXOXOXOX End Battousi's POV XOXOXOXO**_

Kikyou appeared in the room where the children were. She carefully picked them up, and her soul collectors wrapped around her. They sent her to the edge of the woods. All she had to do in order to escape with the babies was to pass through the barrier. Toshiro and Sakura woke up, and they began to cry. Silently, Kikyou waited…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Miroku was on his way to the dining room when he heard a voice in his head, _"If you want your family to see the light of day again, I suggest you hurry to the woods on the northern end of the castle, houshi."_

"No! Sango, Toshiro, Sakura!" Miroku yelled as he ran, in what seemed like slow motion, out of the nearest exit.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Rin cried herself to sleep, and she was lightly snoring, her head in Sango's lap. Sango picked at her hair affectionately.

_"Come, Sango, watch the dimise of your precious monk and the kidnapping of your only children. Come, to the woods to the north."_

Sango's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, Rin," she whispered. Then she got up, and ran as fast as she could out of the castle.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou were just about to stuff their faces when…

_"Good evening to all of you."_

"Battousi!" Kagome said instantly.

"What! How can you tell!" InuYasha asked angrily.

"Sesshomaru doesn't sound that cocky!" the miko explained.

_"If you wish to witness the demise of your dear friends, go to the woods at the northern end of the castle."_

"DAMN YOU, BATTOUSI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!"

_"Temper, temper. Come if you wish to see the taijiya, houshi, and their children alive one last time."_

Without another word between them, InuYasha, Kagome and Shippou headed outside.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sango got outside just in time to see Miroku heading into the forest, "MIROKU!" she called. The monk didn't seem to hear her, but disappeared in the trees. Sango kept running, but no matter how fast she ran, it didn't seem like enough. Kikyou rose up above the trees. Sango saw that she was holding her children, and her heart burned with an unspeakable anger. "So you did this all together, did you?" Sango panted as she ran, "Battousi, Naraku, and Kikyou…I swear…" She stopped talking in order to hold onto her breath. When Sango reached the edge of the trees, a barrier was put up, preventing her from entering the forest, "NOOOO, MIROKU! TOSHIRO! SAKURA! DAMN YOU! DAMN ALL THREE OF YOU! LET ME IN!" she hopelessly threw herself against the barrier, and was thrown back.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Naraku sent about twenty demons to the space in between the barriers. Usually, it was something Miroku would have no problem taking care of with his newly reaquired wind tunnel, but, of course, there were poisonous insects there too. He was fighting quite well so far, he already killed at least a fourth of them. He didn't see Sango or the children yet, which made him very uneasy. All of a sudden, he felt it- "There's something he-AH!"

Battousi removed the sword he used to stab Miroku out of the monk's back. _"Worry not, monk, I shall revive you. I just need your blood." _Battousi said as Miroku coughed out a mouthful of it.

Miroku fell to his knees. He was covered with his own blood… "Sango…" He said before he fell, dead, to the ground.

_"How touching." _Battousi took the dark purple sash that Miroku wore and ripped it to bits. The monk's blood stained the grass crimson. Battousi destroyed the remaining demons and took tenseigua out. _"I believe that I am able to use your sword, Sesshomaru." _He brought the sword down on the messengers from the underworld…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"SANGO, STOP IT!" Kagome shouted. Sango was repeatedly throwing herself into the barrier, and getting thrown back, again and again.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO OPEN THE BARRIER!" InuYasha yelled at her, "LET ME TAKE CARE OF IT!"

Sango was thrown to the ground again. "Go ahead, InuYasha," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She had a terrible feeling that it was too late. Just as the tetsusigia turned red, the barrier disappeared.

"Let's go," InuYasha said. The worry in his voice was obvious.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled through the trees. The silence was not a good sign. She began to run. Faster and faster, in one contiuous, excruciating beat. Her heart stopped. Dead demons, everywhere. Blood? This blood…it had to be demon blood, it just had to be. Miroku's staff lay on the ground, abandoned by its master. And pieces of his clothing…tattered, ripped, torn… and Miroku…

Miroku was dead.

She realized, it was Miroku's blood that she saw, splattered on the ground. She immediately bent down, and picked up a piece of his clothing. She ran her thumb over it gently before smelling it, taking in the scent of her beloved husband. She would never smell him again. She would never look up to see his kind face, never hear his voice. The voice that made her weak inside. So calm, so loving. She would never feel the warmth of his arms around her again. She would never again get the feeling she would have when he kissed her. Never! Sango kissed the cloth, and held it to her cheek, wishing like nothing else that Miroku would just pop out of the trees and do something. Anything. Hell, she wouldn't even mind if he groped her. But Miroku wasn't coming. He was really gone…forever. And her children were in enemy hands. She could almost hear them, crying out feebly for their mother and father. Their eyes, beautiful violet and honey colored, filled with tears. Surely Kikyou would not care well for her children? A mix between a strangled yell of fury and cry of anguish escaped the mouth of the taijiya. That was it; she could hold her tears no longer. Her pain brought her to the ground, where she layed in Miroku's blood, absolutely shaking with torment.

Kagome held InuYasha back, "Let's leave her alone, InuYasha."

"Will she be alright?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure it's what she wants." Silent tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as InuYasha lead her away. He was having a hard time himself not to cry at least a little. He would do it later, when no one was around. He wouldn't even let Kagome see him cry.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sango was still lying in the pool of Miroku's blood. It stained her clothes, and tears stained her cheeks as though they would never come out. In all honesty, Sango didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She was numb. Losing Miroku broke her more than being raped ever could. Somehow though, it seemed like he never really left. That thought was just foolishness…

"Sango…"

She rose her head. Now she finally felt another emotion, hatred. "You-you traitor!" She glared at him with an angry look that Sesshomaru had never seen, nor hoped he would ever see again. "BASTERD!" She quickly stood up, and punched him, hard, in the face.

Sesshomaru actually staggered a few steps back. "Sango," he said again, "I swear on our son that I had no part in this. I didn't know of it, and I didn't participate in it. Believe me when I say…I am sorry for your loss."

"You'll be even more sorry, after I kill you!" She didn't care if it sounded so stupid to him, the idea of a human killing such a high rank demon, and she not even armed with a weapon nonetheless. She began pounding her fists on his chest as hard as she could. She hit him in between words, "You-don't-care-in the-slightest-about-me-You-just wanted-me for-yourself-because-of-Toshiro!"

"That's not true."

"How-does-it feel-to get-what-you-want!" She couldn't take anymore, she crumpled, and Sesshomaru grabbed her before she hit the floor. Sango shook in sobs, and Sesshomaru held her close to him.

"Please, Sango, don't cry. You are too strong to cry."

"No I'm not! I'm not!"

Sesshomaru was quiet. And then, though he hated saying it, he felt he had to, "You are not weak, and this is why…Miroku would not fall in love with a weakling-"

Sango gasped, "You said his name. In over a year, you never once used Miroku's name, until now."

"…And neither would I fall in love with a weakling."

Her eyes became wide, "What did you say?"

"…You heard what I said. I love you."

"I-" she stumbled on her words. Why? Why did it have to be her! She didn't deserve any kind of love. She let Miroku die, and Sakura and Toshiro get taken away. All her fault!

"I'm not asking you to say anything. I only thought that you should know. Now," he said, "The servents have everything ready for you. You may clean up. And do not lose faith, Sango. Do not give up. Keep going. Push yourself, for the sake of your children, your husband, your friends, and for myself."

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru," she choked out.

"Allow me to accompany you back."

She nodded, "Yes, you may. And…I'm sorry that I did that before."

"I understand. Do not apoligize."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"You did this, did you not, Battousi?"

_"Who else could be capable of such a vile act? Now you may do as you wish with the huntress. Just remember the payment, Sesshomaru. Give me my own body, that I may do what I myself wish."_

"Sango is unhappy. It is your fault. You will never get the chance to do as you wish. I shall kill you first."

_'Fool, he has no intimation as to how powerful I truly am.' _Battousi thought. He chuckled softly, _"Of course, in order to get something you want, something else has to be taken away."_

A low growl escaped Sesshomaru's mouth, "Tell me where he is. Tell me where Toshiro may be found. This is your chance. Tell me, or-"

_"It is very unwise to threaten me when I have the information you need, is it not?" _Battousi said nonchalantly.

"You must believe that you are quite powerful, Battousi. I one of the most powerful demons in the known world. And you are nothing more than a mind spirit."

_"No, I am no longer just that. You are second best, Sesshomaru. You are second, behind me, the man slayer."_

"Death shall be yours, Battousi. By my hand alone. I can find out on my own where my son is hidden."

_"Since you insist so on being beaten, I shall expect my body in no longer than a month from now."_

"I do not have to follow your orders. I am-" Sesshomaru then realized that he was wasting his time. Battousi wasn't listening anymore.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Grrr. InuYasha was supposed to be on Cartoon Network last night. But no, they had to have the movie on when I already have it. Oh well…Oh, but I found out something last night, they put R. Kenshin back on! It's on at 9:30 central for me. Whelp, I supose that's it. Oops, forgot. Please review if you want, thanks! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

InuYasha: Hey! What the hell is all of this bullshit about Kagome being friends with benefits with Battousi?

Abbey: oh, InuYasha. Even YOU weren't that dense in this chapter! You know she kind of likes him, don't you?

InuYasha: SHE DOES NOT!

Abbey: Does.

InuYasha: DOES NOT!

Abbey: BAKA INU, SHE DOES!

InuYasha: (growl) I brought someone to see you.

Abbey: (tilts head to the side) Who's that?

(Sesshomaru steps out into the open)

Abbey: Oh, crap, you can't be serious!

Sesshomaru: It's been a long time. I truly missed strangling you in the last chapter.

Abbey: Yeah, instead, you gave Battousi the honors.

Sesshomaru: Let us go to the enjoyable part. (grabs SIM around throat)

Abbey: Not again.

InuYasha: Maybe you are good for something afterall, Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Pardon?

Abbey: Okay, guys. No fights breaking out when I'm here!…Please! Crap. Toodles, everyone!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Preview of the next chapter:**_

"INUYASHA, NO!" Kagome yelled, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The hanyou was unconscious.

"He cannot hear you," Kikyou told her, "He will never hear you again."

"INUYASHA, WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP NOW!"

"InuYasha, come. Come with me…to the deepest depths of hell."

"NO! INUYASHA!"

An enormous hole formed in the ground, and Kikyou slowly began to sink down into it, taking InuYasha with her.

"INUYASHA…SIT!"

But it had no effect.

"You're waisting your time. Whatever hold you have on InuYasha will not work as of now." Kikyou smiled lightly as she thought, 'Thank you, Naraku, thank you, Battousi.'

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

**The Forbidden is Now Reality**

**TTFN!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	22. The Forbidden is Now Reality

Hey, everyone! So sorry for the long wait, but this chapter is so important and I needed the insperation to write it. It just wasn't coming to me. But I tried my best. I hope you all like it, cause I think it will make you all happy but at the same time I'm not sure. So I'll just leave you to reading then, toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Chapter 22 will be up in a moment. First, I'll do an interview! Today, I'll be talking to long-time lecherous monk, Miroku!

Miroku: The pleasure is mine, Abbey.

Abbey: (blushes) Yeah so, you gave us a scare in the last chapter didn't you?

Miroku: That I did. However, I do not go down so easily, as I'm sure you can understand, Abbey, being the vision of loveliness that you are.

Abbey: o.O Uh-huh. Well, I'm not, so you can just cut that out. Anyways, you aren't gone from the story for good, are you?

Miroku: I find it very regrettable that I had to be stabbed in the back by Battousi; I shall return.

Abbey: So Battousi revived you using the tensaigia?

Miroku: Yes. Before anything else is said, however, I wish to ask you something. (grabs Abbey's hand)

Abbey: (Rolls eyes) Yeah, Miroku. I think we all get it.

Miroku: I assure you that I am being completely serious.

Abbey: Fine, what is it?

Miroku: Can you rub my backside for once so I do not have to go through the trouble?

Abbey: (Punches Miroku, leaving a lump the size of a watermelon on his head)

Miroku: I guess not.

Abbey: Grrr, I do not own InuYasha.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Okami no Hanyou: Did you put ISNK back up! I love that story, I have no idea where you got the idea that it wasn't good. It really is one of my favs. Anyways, didn't it say in your profile that your birthday wasn't too long ago? If that's the case, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thanks for being such a good supporter of my story for so long! I luv ya, Beppi! In platonic ways of course!

SPaZin-Person: Aw! Thanks so much! It's nice to know that people worry about me. Also, sorry that this update took so long. Thanks for being so suppportive of me!

Inuyasha'smistress: I know! I just love to cause a little mayhem! It's so fun! But things do get a little better in this chapter...I think. lol. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Katty-kat: Be gentle with poor me. I've been hit with bats too many times b4. But, still, I don't blame you. This chapter is a little better...well, at least I THINK it is. Enough babbling from me, I'll just let you read the chapter.

Anime-fan444: Well, he only died for a second, then Battousi brought him back to life. So he'll come in again a little later. When you ask? I can't tell! Gomen! I'm so mean, aren't I? Enjoy the chapter!

Taijiya-Sango-chan: Oh, thanks so much! Your review was a real self-esteem boost! I'm so happy you like my story the most, you have no idea! I feel like I might actually be a decent writer now, shocker! I'll just let you read the chapter now...

Air-Faerie45: I know, WKK is agreeing with you about the whole Battousi thing. He is cool, but the poor guy has his sights on only one thing. So yes, he does need a life. _I do not, and you shall pay for such a comment. _Battousi! (Whacks Battousi in head) Quit being such an ass! A pain in my ass that is. Anyways, TTYL, TTFN, toodles!

LadyRedEyes/Marisa: Oh, please. we did so discuss it! If I recall, it was YOUR idea too! Yeah yeah, you're lucky I don't have another torture for you, but that will just be the whole next chapter, so I think I'll give you time to brace yerself for it. It's only fair. Hehehe. Anyways, TTFN, TTYL, LYLAS, toodles!

Thank you all for your supportive reviews! Thanks for keeping me happy! Well, I'll just let you read then, toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 22:

**The Forbidden is Now Reality**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

It's been 2 days. Two days since Sango's world was taken out from beneath her. Husband, dead, her children, kidnapped, Sango found herself doing nothing but wallowing in self pity, shut up inside her room. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep. She didn't do anything but vainly wish for her life back. She stood on her balcony, a light but cold wind brushing against her face. The weather seemed to reflect her bleak mood. It looked as though winter would come early this year. It was no concern of Sango's however. Alone. She was alone. When Sakura and Toshiro were returned to them, did they really deserve to have such a horrible mother? A mother who allowed them to be taken away? A mother who…allowed their father to be killed? It was strange, though, she could still feel his presence with her somehow. She had been told before that even after someone important to you dies, they are still with you, but this was completely different. She never had such a feeling, not for her father, or even Kohaku. Even so, Sesshomaru would take care of her children, both of them. Sango knew that he loved Sakura like a daughter, and it was quite clear how he felt about Toshiro. They shouldn't be burdened with such a terrible mother. She decided that she would relieve them of that. Sango let the blanket around her shoulders fall to the ground as she stood up, and walked to the railing of the balcony. Fresh tears forming in her eyes, she climbed over the other side of the railing. She was standing on a small patch of floor, her hands gripping the railing more than necessary. Her room was 7 stories up. It would be enough. Her friends would be terribly disappointed in her, that she gave up. But they would forget her. They had their own happy lives to be getting along with.

"Kagome, my best friend and sister, I love you. InuYasha, we might not have always got along, but I love you just the same. Shippou, be strong, be happy, I love you. Kirara, my faithful companion and pet, I love you. Rin, I will always consider you my daughter, I love you. Sakura, part of me does hope that you are like your father some day, my dear, I love you. Toshiro, my smart little boy, take care of your father, I love you, baby. Miroku, you know that I love you. I shall be with you soon. Sesshomaru….I…love you too. In fact, I love you in the same way you claim to love me. Goodbye." She said all of this barely above a whisper. Then, very softly, she let go of the railing, and let herself fall…

…But the end never came. No peace. No release. The feeling of strong arms wrapped around her was all Sango needed to figure out what happened. "Never do that again."

Sango looked up at Sesshomaru. His eyes were not on her, but in front of him, as he seemed to glide gently through the air.

"Why did you do that! I want to be free of this, and you, you have no right to control what my fate is! I at least want to die with dignity, at the time, place, and manner of my choosing! Why can't you at least give me that!"

"I would never knowingly allow you to die. Especially not now, after what you just said."

She gasped lightly, "You heard?"

"I did. Did I not tell you to refrain from giving up and taking the easy way out? Did I not tell you to hold on for the sake of your children?"

"It's not that I wasn't thinking of them! I just…knew you would take good care of them and protect them with your life, something that I failed to do in life. I am not worthy to be the mother of those children."

"Enough. I have never before seen such a worthy mother as you. Stop blaming yourself."

"You think I'm being a coward, don't you?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes ahead of him. He couldn't look at her. Not after she admitted to loving him. He had a great fear of letting down is mask. She has seen behind it before, but not under such circumstances.

"I am. I am a coward. I don't blame you for thinking that."

"No," Sesshomaru said, landing on his own balcony with Sango still in his arms, "I believe that you are foolish for wishing to die. But you are anything but a coward."

"COME ON, SESSHOMARU, YELL AT ME, DO SOMETHING, JUST DON'T LOOK AWAY LIKE THAT!"

"It would not be best if I did."

A very bad thing to say indeed.

Sango began to sob, trembling down to the floor.

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders before she fell all the way. He looked her in the eye, finally, "STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS, SANGO, I KNOW YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS!" Surprised by his own daring, Sesshomaru let go of Sango and turned around, so he was facing away from her.

She lightly put a hand on his shoulder, "Forgive me, Sesshomaru. I never meant for you to see me in such pain. That's why I wanted to die alone, without telling anyone."

Sesshomaru walked into his room, silently. He stopped in the center of the room. Still turned around, he said, "Don't die."

Sango's heart rate quickened tenfold. "But, Sesshomaru-"

"No buts," he turned to face her at last, "I cannot raise those children on my own."

"You'll do just fine."

"Please," he said, quietly, hating begging like this, "They need you…as do I." He took a step towards her. He was quite close.

"I'm sure you can find a more suitable mother than I."

"Idiot, no one can take the place of their true mother. I would know. Don't be so selfish."

"I AM NOT BEING SELFISH!" she yelled in his face, "I JUST WANT THE BEST FOR THEM, AND FOR YOU, AND THAT'S NOT ME!"

Sesshomaru swiftly scooped Sango up close to him. "That could not be any more false, and you know it. You're just afraid." He spoke in a whisper, making Sango tremble a bit. And yes, she was blushing again.

"I fear no one," she answered back with determination.

Sesshomaru half smiled, realizing what he now had to do, "Is that so? Then prove it. What shall you do?"

"You're just trying to trick me," she uttered angrily.

"I miss the point of how that matters," he said smugly.

"Cocky bastard."

"What shall you do?" he repeated.

"I'll tell you what I shall do!"

"Yes?"

"I will-"

"Yes?"

Sango hugged Sesshomaru, and gave him a deep, fiery kiss.

When they pulled apart, Sesshomaru said sarcastically, "That was quite painful. I hope you never try to put me in my place again."

"Do you want it to hurt?" the taijiya questioned. Then she gasped, "No, I didn't mean it like that! Don't take it like that! Sesshomaru!" Then she gasped. Sesshomaru had a small _smile _on his face. "Sesshomaru?"

"You are too amusing for your own good. I think you might be channeling the monk's spirit."

Sango's eyes began to fill with tears, but she smiled despite that. She was acting an awful lot like Miroku. She tried and failed to hold back a small giggle.

"I'm sorry that I-"

"-No don't be," Sango cut him off, "For all I know, what you said could be true."

He put a hand to her cheek, "It is good that you are smiling again. It makes me happy to see you like this."

"Good. I'm glad you're happy."

"In fact," he confessed, "All it really took for me to be so interested in you was your smile. The first time I saw you smile that was it."

"So that's what that look on your face was."

"But I was indeed drawn to you right at the beginning."

Sango blushed a little deeper, "Don't say that."

"I know I shouldn't. If it makes you smile, however, I will do what I must to make that happen."

"Why?"

"You deserve to be happy."

She shook her head slightly, "No, I don't."

"You do. And here is why. You are the strongest human I have ever seen. You tamed a lecherous monk. You mothered two children, and did well in doing so. You…helped a demon to learn not to blame the crimes of the past on the innocent."

"I didn't do all of that."

Sesshomaru sighed lightly. "Stubborn. You refuse to see your true worth."

"Please, Sesshomaru, don't be so kind to me. I makes me feel worse."

"Why is that?"

"If you don't want me to die, then I'll try my best to move on. But as soon as the barrier is gone, I think that I should go somewhere else to try to start over."

"No. Don't do that."

Sango's eyes filled with tears again. She put a hand on his cheek, "Sesshomaru, I really do care for you very much but…you and I, we're from different worlds. A demon and a demon slayer, really…something like that…it's not meant to be. It's forbidden in fact."

"But is it not that very statement what makes it so fulfilling? Against all odds, we developed these feelings for each other."

Tears silently fell down Sango's cheeks. She stroked his cheek lovingly. "I love you. But that's why I have to let you go."

He touched his forehead with hers, "You're giving up again, you realize that do you not?"

"No, I'm not. Like I said before, I only want the best for you. Your freedom is the best gift that I can give you."

"Wrong again. The best gifts you ever gave me were Toshiro, Sakura…and yourself…if you permit me."

"Me? You want me?"

"I always have." He ran a claw along the place where the mark should be. "If you permit me," he repeated.

Sango smiled smugly, "You won't do it."

"Pardon?"

"You won't do it," she said again. "I'm just a human. My life is to be much shorter than yours. If you were to mark me, it would be a waste."

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly. Then he said in her ear, "You are certainly not a waste. Not in _any_ aspect. I would know." He was silent for a second and then, "Do you wish to be with me, Sango?"

Sango turned a deep red and looked down, "I do, but-" Sesshomaru didn't let her finish. He gave her a deep kiss that instantly silenced her. "I don't think you understand," Sango began, "I do, but I also don't. I'm sorry if I'm seeming overly dramatic or overly confusing, but-"

"-You would feel like it would be a betrayal to the monk if you did."

"Yes, that's exactly right. I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru."

"You are being foolish again. The monk only wishes for your happiness. Besides, you do know that it will happen sooner or later do you not? I will have you, Sango, I promise you."

Sango gasped at the words. Then she said, "Sesshomaru, I think I should get out of here, before-"

"Battousi is not coming out, I can assure you that. My words are mine and mine alone. Just as you are."

Sango shook slightly. This was definitely not heading in the right direction. Dog demons are extremely possessive and territorial. In this position, Sesshomaru would obviously be having trouble controlling his words, "I know this isn't you. You're just having trouble controlling your…uh…urges…as a demon, that's all."

"Is that so. In that case, what about your urges, Sango? Your urges as a woman."

"My, my urges? You're imagining things!"

"I think not. Why do you shake so, Sango?"

"I'm nervous, that's why!"

"And why are you nervous then?"

"Because I fear you will become forceful with me."

"You know I wouldn't do that. And also, Sango, why do you lean closer to me?"

"Be-because, I need you to support me in my sadness."

"Sango, why do you breathe so deeply?"

Sango was really having trouble with her stammering now, "Damn it, Sesshomaru, because I can, okay! Leave it be okay! Just stop it!"

"As you wish. But I must ask you, are you ready?"

Sango gasped but she shook her head confidently, "You won't do it."

"If that is the case, then I apologize."

"Wha-" Here, Sango gasped as Sesshomaru's fangs dug into her neck. She threw her arms around his waist and dug her nails into his back. Being marked hurt, that was for sure. "Sesshomaru!" she called out.

Just as InuYasha had done, Sesshomaru gently licked the mark, and it started to heal. Sesshomaru looked at his new mate, and she at him, "I'm sorry, Sango. I had to do it."

There was something in Sango's eyes that Sesshomaru never saw before. He couldn't read it, "No, Sesshomaru, don't apologize. Thank you."

The taiyoukai raised an eyebrow, "Why do you thank me? You were just unwillingly marked."

Sango's voice was soft, the words glided gently from her mouth, like silk, "I truly did wish to be with you, it was hard to fight, but now that you have marked me, I am pleased with it."

Sesshomaru's mask fell off. A surprised look reached his face.

Sango put a hand on his cheek, gently caressing it, "Why so shocked? You mean to tell me that I did a good job when I tried to hide it? It was so hard."

"You did."

Sango smiled slightly, "Imagine that, Sesshomaru, great Lord of the Western Lands, almost speechless."

"That is far from true, Sango. Why do you act like this?"

"I should think it would be obvious, Sesshomaru. I feel the most blissful peace right now, you have no idea."

"Just from being with me?"

"Yes. Suddenly, I feel like I'm going to be all right. I feel so secure, so happy. And all of this, just from you."

Sesshomaru was about to ask her if the monk made her feel the same way, but he stopped himself. That was not a very good thing to be talking about at this point.

"Sesshomaru, say something, your silence worries me. Do you not feel the same way about me now that I've stopped resisting?"

Sesshomaru gave her a piercing look, "Never," he said softly, and then kissed her. When they pulled apart, Sesshomaru gave Sango a look that seemed to say, 'Will you?' and Sango answered him back with a different look, 'I will.'

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"InuYasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome called through the dense forest. He was always going in there very often, and quite frankly, it worried Kagome to death. "INUYASH-" Kagome stopped, spotting the hanyou in a tree. She walked to the tree and looked up at him, "Oh, InuYasha, you can't keep running off like that, it makes me worried!"

"Get out of here!" InuYasha yelled angrily, and hid his head in his sleeves.

"Jerk, I don't want what happened to Miroku to happen to you too! And…InuYasha, what…you're-"

"I'M WHAT, KAGOME!"

"You're," she said quietly, "You're _crying_."

"AM NOT!"

The miko smiled, "It's okay, InuYasha. I've been crying a lot too. You don't have to hide it from me, you know."

"I'M NOT HIDING!"

"InuYasha," Kagome said softly, her eyes filling up with tears, "Don't do this, we're in this together now."

InuYasha looked down at Kagome and jumped off the tree branch down to meet her. But in mid-air, he was caught around the arms and legs by something and they were holding him back…

…Kikyou's soul snatchers…

Kikyou appeared next to them, as InuYasha wriggled to get free, "InuYasha," Kikyou said, "I have missed you greatly."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET THESE SLIMY ASS THINGS OFF OF ME!"

Kagome gasped, "INUAYSHA! Try to get out!"

"Foolish girl, he _can't _get out, can you, InuYasha?" She laughed cruelly, and then shifted in mid-air so she was facing InuYasha. Then, she _kissed _him.

"INUYASHA, NO!" Kagome yelled, "LEAVE HIM ALONE KIKYOU!"

The hanyou was unconscious. He lied limply in Kikyou's arms.

"He cannot hear you," Kikyou told her, "He will never hear you again."

"INUYASHA, WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP NOW! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"InuYasha, come. Come with me…to the deepest depths of hell."

"NO! INUYASHA!"

An enormous hole formed in the ground, and Kikyou slowly began to sink down into it, taking InuYasha with her.

"INUYASHA…SIT!"

But it had no effect.

"You're wasting your time. Whatever hold you have on InuYasha will not work as of now." Kikyou smiled lightly as she thought, 'Thank you, Naraku, thank you, Battousi.'

Kagome's hand reached out for InuYasha, but was repelled. Kagome banged her fists with all her might against the barrier, but to no avail. "I'LL GET YOU BACK," she reassured him, "I'LL GET YOU BACK EVEN IF I HAVE TO TEAR HELL APART TO DO IT! I'D DO ANYTHING, INUYASHA!" Now, she could barely even see him. She didn't care if he wasn't awake, she would still yell out to him, "INUYASHA, I LOVE YOU! INUYASHA!" The last bit of InuYasha that was visible disappeared into the ground, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome fell to the floor. It just couldn't be! "No, No," she said under her breath, repeating the words over and over. "InuYasha!"

(A/N: OMG, how cruel! Don't worry, it's not what you think! But it's still so sad!)

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Kikyou, I see you've brought him."

"Naraku, remember your promise. You promised me that you would not harm InuYasha while he is here!"

"It may not be as much fun, but at least he can be harmed emotionally."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come with me." The soul collectors picked up InuYasha and carried him, as Kikyou followed Naraku into another room. Naraku opened the door. Kikyou's ears instantly met with the sounds of sobbing, and her eyes darted around for the one making the sounds.

"I see," Kikyou said, a small smile on her face.

"Hello, monk," Naraku replied, the satisfaction in his voice rising by the second, "What's on now? Has it happened yet?"

Miroku rose his head slightly, his face was shining. From tears or sweat Kikyou couldn't really tell. He was chained up to the wall, and there was a mirror in front of him. The mirror was a copy of the one Kanna used.

Naraku looked into the mirror and smiled, "I see, so it has happened. I'm surprised that she took so long before she betrayed you, but it is satisfactory nonetheless."

"She's, she's not betraying me!" Miroku said as both he and his voice shook, "She thinks I'm dead!"

"Aw, poor, foolish monk. Now you see what love has gotten you into? Tsk, tsk. However, it took her no time at all to rush to the comfort of another man, am I right?"

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. This is exactly why she disliked working with Naraku. He was a savage beast indeed. At least Battousi was eloquent. And oh so interesting. If she didn't desire InuYasha…never mind. She had all she wanted right here, in InuYasha. But still…there was just something about the man-slayer. Kikyou could understand why her reincarnation was so drawn to him. So mysterious, so dark, so intelligent…and above all, so inviting.

The soul collectors dropped InuYasha next to Miroku with a plop. Chains immediately attached themselves to his wrists, ankles and neck, just as they had done for the monk.

"InuYasha!" Miroku said, "Oh no, they got you too!"

Another mirror appeared; this time, it was in front of InuYasha. "Now InuYasha gets his turn to see the betrayal of the one he loves," Naraku said with relish.

Kikyou glared at him, "When may I drag InuYasha to hell?"

Naraku smiled, "After he sees Kagome betray him with Battousi. And, I also want to make sure that Kagome sees his demise, knowing that she was unfaithful to him."

"I shall wait then."

"Good. I suggest we leave them to their own devices then. Have fun, monk. And be sure to tell that to InuYasha too."

"Why you twisted-"

"-Nice to know you're enjoying yourself."

Naraku and Kikyou walked out to meet Kagura. "Naraku," Kagura said, "What is the next part of the plan? I suppose I wondered when my assistance would be needed."

Naraku chuckled, "Your part in the plan has to do with…jealousy."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Sesshomaru intends to give Battousi his own body tomorrow. I want you to go meet Battousi in the woods surrounding Sesshomaru's castle. He shall explain the rest to you then." With that, Naraku and Kikyou left, heading in separate directions.

When they left, Kagura thought, 'I'm to work with…Battousi?' She found herself blushing a bit. 'That demon is a magnet,' Kagura mused, 'I suppose it's just something about him.' She sighed and then walked away as well.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sesshomaru stood on the balcony as Sango slept peacefully. The wind was lightly tugging at his hair, and a new secret was tugging at his heart.

"_Fool."_

Sesshomaru sighed lightly, "Must you always invade into things that are not your concern? If it's a your body you want, I'll give it to you tomorrow, and then…I'll kill you."

"_We shall see. Now, Sesshomaru, my brother, why did you pull such an idiotic stunt?"_

Sesshomaru growled softly, "I have no intention of answering to the likes of you."

"_You should have just gotten it over with all at once. Instead, you make it so difficult for yourself."_

"I just wanted her to be able to get out of it if she wanted to later."

Battousi chuckled, _"So, when and how do you intend to tell her that is **not** a real mark?"_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Duh duh DUH! Poor, Sesshy! He went and got himself into a pickle! Oh yeah, and I thought it would be kind of funny if all the evil bitches liked Battousi too. It won't even make much of a difference anyways, so don't worry! I don't want to make it where we have to see them more often so yeah. Sesshy's not really in the mood to strangle me today, and Inu is all tied up, hehe. So I guess I'm safe!

Battousi: _Think again._

Naraku: I would also enjoy taking part in this.

(begin to circle SiM)

Abbey: You're not serious!

Battousi: _Oh, but we are. How shall we deal with you?_

Naraku: I'm sure we can come up with something suitable.

Abbey: Well, I'll just be going then…help me!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"_How very touching, Sesshomaru."_

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed in frustration, "Kuso," he said softly.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, her eyes wide and staring at the form behind him, "Maybe you'd better turn around."

"_Please do,"_ said the voice. It was deep and baritone, calm yet spiteful,_ "Face me. Face your worst fear, Brother."_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

**A Body of His Own**

TTFN!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	23. A Body of His Own

Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been so long, but I'm back w/ chapter 23! I apologize now for the shortness. This chapter is only about 2000 words, and that's not very much for me. Hope you enjoy it though! Toodles! TTFN!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Re-edited by: Kagome-chan a.k.a Marisa! I know you guys will lk this chappie...Battousi is so sexy. Lol. He's my man people sorry. And also, i've re-edited all chapters before this. If there are anymore errors in this, please dont hesitate to correct me.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Abbey: Yup, time for another interview. Today I'll be talking with Sango!

Sango: Hello, everyone.

Abbey: So…you're "mated" with Sesshomaru?

Sango: (blushes) Yes, I am. But, why did you say "mated" like that? Is something going on that I should know about?

Abbey: Eh….no?

Sango: What is it?

Abbey: It's nothing, nothing. Jeez, you really shouldn't be so suspicious! But um…do you ever get the feeling that maybe…Sesshomaru's keeping something from you?

Sango: Should I feel like he's keeping something from me?

Abbey: (innocent look) No, no…..eh….I don't own InuYasha?

Sango: Just great.

Abbey: (sweat drops)

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Okami no Hanyou: Thanks so much, Beppi! Glad you liked the chapter! Also, I'm very happy that you put ISNK back up! I wuv you too! platonically of course. Well, hope you like the chappy! TTYL!

Wolfdogcat41: Thanks so much! I always love when a new person reviews. It makes me feel like there are more fans of this pairing out there. Hope you continue to like the story in future chapters!

Nightfall2525: Gomen! I tried to update as fast as I could, and since I got a sick day from my tonsil-itis, I got it done...finally. Okay, here's why he didn't mark Sango correctly, if it turned out that Sango wasn't happy being mated to him, he wanted her to be able to get out of it with no strings attached. So that's basically why. Hope you like the chapter!

SPaZin-Person: So, yer name is Gabby? That's cool. Yup, I'm okay, but I've got quite a nasty case of tonsil-itis right now. Oh, it's nothing to worry about though, I don't have to get my tonsils taken out so that's cool. Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you like the chapter!

Rabbitstime: Hehe, seems like no one really likes Battousi very much, with good reason too. I keep him around to torture everyone though. It's fun to make everything hectic for everyone else. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Katty-kat: (Braces self) I believe after this chapter I'll have a few more whacks coming to me. (sweatdrops) Oh well, I like to be a little mischievous, so I think I can take the hits. Don't worry though, it may take a bit, but things will get better for everyone. Hope you like the chapter!

Wai Kiki/Air-Faerie: Hey! I know, Kikyou is such a bitch! We should beat her up! (gets out pitch fork) Die, bitch, die! Anyways...TTYL, AF! TTFN, Toodles! P.S.-Ses/San 4 ever!

LadyRedEyes/Marisa/Kagome-chan: Uh-huh. Sounds to me like Kagome-chan is JEALOUS of Kikyou and Kagura 4 liking Battousi-sama! You're lucky I don't have time for a little picture of him 4 u. TTYL, TTFN, LYLAS, Toodles!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those that didn't as well! BTW, I have 191 reviews right now! Please help me reach 200! Please? I love you all platonically!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 23:

**A Body of His Own**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Last time:**_

Sesshomaru growled softly, "I have no intention of answering to the likes of you."

"_You should have just gotten it over with all at once. Instead, you make it so difficult for yourself."_

"I just wanted her to be able to get out of it if she wanted to later."

Battousi chuckled, _"So, when and how do you intend to tell her that is **not** a real mark?"_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Kagome found her way back to her room. The room that she shared with InuYasha. She cried for awhile, eventually crying herself to sleep…

_**XOXOX Kagome's Dream XOXOX**_

"You did it. You did it all, didn't you, Battousi?"

"_I…cannot deny it."_

"You took away Sango's children, killed Miroku…and…killed InuYasha?"

"_I did not technically kill InuYasha. That was Kikyou's doing. But yes, I am either directly or indirectly related to all of those things."_

"How? How could you do that? You were getting so much better, Battousi! You fooled me into believing that you changed for the better!"

"_Do you not understand by now? I lose my way very easily."_

"But why? How could you go so far astray? What, did you enjoy tricking me like that?"

"_That is not the point!"_ a low, frustrated growl escaped the man-slayer's mouth, _"I do not enjoy tricking you. I could not bring myself to that. It seems to me that…when I leave your side, all the good that is inside me…it stays with you. I am pure evil when I am away from you. I know not of another way to explain it."_

"But…you're…"

"_Kagome, I am still just a mind-spirit. I have little control over my emotions. I wear them right upon my sleeves. It is something that I greatly detest, but it is the truth nonetheless. I would never tell you anything less than the truth."_

"Battousi, I think I can understand, but still…it's hard to forget. So many lives have been ripped apart because of this."

"_I fully realize that. And…my brother is now mated with Sango now. I thought you would want to know."_

Kagome's eyes went wide, "Really? Well…if Sango's happy, that's all I can hope for."

"_And for you, Kagome?"_

"For me? I suppose…I just go on. Keep living the best I can. I have to tell Shippou about InuYasha tomorrow. It's not going to be easy, that's for sure."

"_The kit is strong, you and InuYasha have raised him well. Just remember, Kagome. In the end, only fate decides what is in store for us. Each being has it's own plan. Even so, I want you to keep living."_

"And what about you?"

"_I will be given my own body tomorrow. I feel that I am ready for the perils that life can bring. For to live is to feel pain. Those who wear their hearts on their sleeves are fools, they have no right to judge. With a heart, love is unavoidable. It is an impending force from which no creature can hide. Love is a prankster, a criminal, a murderer. It feeds off of life force, and so, slowly killing form the inside out. I have no need for such a deceitful beast."_

"So you don't want to love? You don't want a heart?"

"_No, I do not."_

Kagome shook her head, "I know you don't really mean that. The way you talk about emotions, the tiny spark in your eye when they are mentioned…It just suggests otherwise."

"_That is because I am a fool right now. I long to be of the living. These feelings of Sesshomaru's that I have been feeding off of for so long…makes me curious for them."_

"Curiosity doesn't _always _have to kill the cat, you know. It wouldn't be fair if you couldn't feel those things. Which is why I want you to have a heart. I do, very much."

"_It is not worth your time to worry about the likes of me. Kagome, promise me something."_

Kagome smiled, "What is it?"

"_Promise me you will…be happy."_

"Huh? Uh…Battousi?"

"_I shall leave you to your dreams. Farewell, Kagome."_

"Goodbye, Battousi," Kagome whispered.

_**OXOXO End Kagome's Dream OXOXO**_

_**The next morning…**_

"For the last time, I am NOT going to let you do this by yourself!"

"Sango," Sesshomaru said, "Battousi is inside of me, it is my job to kill him."

"No, Sesshomaru, it doesn't have to be! We are one in the same now, united, and we should be helping each other!"

"I'm sorry, Sango, but I'm going to put a barrier on the door, to keep you from getting in. I can't let Battousi harm you." He began to walk away towards the library, where the ceremony would be performed.

Sango's eyes started to water, "Alright then. I guess all I can do is…wish you good luck," she said, as he continued to walk. "Just know that, I love you."

Here Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. He stood there, unmoving, for a second, and then began to rip off his armor. He then used demon speed to go to Sango's side to give her the deepest, most consuming kiss she had ever had. Sango was short of breath when he finally pulled away. "And I love you as well. I promise you, that I shall live. I won't let that bastard kill me. I shall live, for you," Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru…" Sango embraced him tightly, and he returned it.

"But now I must go," he said.

Sango gasped, but said confidently as her eyes welled with tears, "Go waste that demon."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I shall."

"Be sure to give him a special punch…that's from me."

"He has taken much from you, I will do that."

"Arigatou."

With that, Sesshomaru nodded and left. Sango watched him enter the library. As soon as he disappeared into the room, Sango broke out into a run. She had to find Kagome. Kagome was the only one who might be able to break the barrier. Sango ran swiftly through the halls, but Kagome was nowhere to be found. Sango turned a corner, and ran into Kagome head-on. Their heads bounced off of each other, and identical cries of, "OUCH!" were heard. "Kagome!" Sango said.

The miko rubbed her throbbing head, "Hey, Sango. I just came from telling Shippou about…" Here she trailed off, an looked down.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome, but I need your help. Sesshomaru's giving Battousi his own body now, and I want to help him, but he sealed off the door with a barrier! I need you to break the barrier for me so that I can get inside!"

"Whoa, calm down, Sango! What's up? I don't get why you seem so desperate."

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is going to try to kill Battousi! I want to be there to help him!"

Kagome gasped sharply, "He's going to try to kill Battousi?" she said in an undertone. And then she thought, _'I can't let him do that!' _Then, Kagome's face became determined, "Where are they now, Sango?"

"In the library but-" Sango stopped because Kagome broke into a run. Sango followed her.

Kagome stopped at the library door. A green barrier was visible on the surface of the door.

"Do you think you can break the barrier?"

"Yeah, I think so. Stand back, Sango." Kagome put a hand to the green light and it shocked her, but she kept her hand on it.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I can feel the barrier, it's starting to break!" Slowly, the green light was dissipating.

"Good, job, Kagome! Keep at it, you can do it!"

"Almost there! In three, two, one…it's gone!"

They burst open the door, and came face-to-face with a very strange sight. Sesshomaru's eyes were red again. Without warning, he was engulfed in a blinding red light so bright, Kagome and Sango had to squint to see what was happening. Sesshomaru's feet lifted off the ground, his limbs hanging down loosely. The light around him separated from him, moving downwards to the floor. The light hovered just above the ground, and Sesshomaru landed, his eyes back to their normal golden gleam. The whole room they were in began to pulsate, nearly causing the two girls to lose their balance. The red light looked more like thick fog now. It was steadily becoming solid.

Sesshomaru looked at the two, "Leave this place now," he said, as he turned away so his back was to the light.

"I will not let you do this alone," Sango retorted.

"And I'm not leaving either," Kagome said.

"Battousi possesses far greater power than even I imagined at first. You shall not be endangered!"

"I promised you that I would always be at your side," the taijiya explained, "I shall not abandon you when you need me the most!"

"_How very touching, Sesshomaru."_

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed in frustration, "Kuso," he said softly.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, her eyes wide and staring at the form behind him, "Maybe you'd better turn around."

"_Please do," _said the voice. It was deep and baritone, calm yet spiteful, _"Face me. Face your worst fear, Brother."_

"Fool, I do not fear you. You are nothing."

"_Lies," _said the demon, _"I lived inside your very being. I know all of your thoughts, fears,"_ his eyes rested on Sango, who was still looking into Sesshomaru's face,_"and **secrets."**_

Sesshomaru turned around, and Sango got a clear view of the one who had haunted her dreams for months.

"Battousi," Kagome said in a whisper, _'_He's just as I saw he would be.'

Of course, Battousi's eyes were red. His eyelids were maroon, adding to his bitter stare. Jagged markings of the same color were on his cheeks. They looked like lightning bolts. His skin was lightly tanned. His hair was a dark, steel-gray. It rested a little over a foot past his shoulders, making it shorter than his brothers. Each side of his bangs curved inward, framing the maroon crescent moon on his forehead. However, unlike Sesshomaru's crescent moon, Battousi's had the points of it facing downward, instead of to the side. His black and blood red kimono was almost identical to Sesshomaru's. His armor was a dark, dreary gray. The armor around his shoulder looked like a cross between thorns and barbed wire. On his shoulder rested a dark gray tail. The fur on it didn't look nearly as soft as Sesshomaru's. It looked a lot courser. (A/N: Yeah, I know Sesshomaru's fluffy thingy isn't a tail. I just wish it was a lot, so I made it one for this story. Oh well.)

"_Are you all finished goggling at me, because I tire of it." _To Kagome, the sound of Battousi's voice was like a thousand needles stabbing her all over. Next to Battousi, Sesshomaru actually looked…good. Battousi's eyes rested on the miko, _"Hello, Kagome."_

Kagome took a step backwards, "Battousi, I…"

Battousi looked at Sesshomaru, _"Our fight will be for another day, Brother. I don't intend to kill you until I'm finished with you. For as you know, there are some things worse than death."_

"Is it simply that you are afraid of me?" the taiyoukai asked.

"_No, never," _Battousi answered,_"I want you to watch you squirm for awhile. So I bid you farewell." _His eyes rested on Kagome, _"You and I shall speak soon."_

Kagome was speechless. What was Battousi planning to do? He looked at her once more before he teleported away.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Kagura was waiting patiently in the forest when Battousi appeared to her. "So you're Battousi?" she said, visibly blushing.

"_Hai and you are Kagura."_

"Yes, I am pleased to be at your service, Battousi."

"_If you are so pleased, go to your master and tell him that your assistance is not needed."_

"What?"

"_Do as I said. I never consented to this part of the plan. I do not wish for it."_

"But-why!"

"_Naraku is not to make plans without consulting me first. Nor am I to make plans without speaking with him. It is a mutual agreement of ours, as partners."_

Kagura bowed her head slightly, out of respect, "Yes, Battousi-sama." Then Kagura paused for a moment, wondering about something.

"_You were thinking that perhaps I am not as cold as I am perceived to be."_

Kagura gasped. She had no idea that Battousi was able to read minds. "It was just a thought."

"_Get that thought out of your mind. I decline only because I do not wish to lower myself to such levels once more. Now that I have this body, I wish to use it with dignity."_

"An admirable sentiment indeed, Battousi. I can see why you interest so many."

"_Kagura, stop it. Do not praise the likes of me." _With that, Battousi turned his heel and disappeared into thin air.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Later…**_

_'I know what I now must do,'_ Battousi thought. He was hungry for power now. He thought that must be Sesshomaru's emotions that led him to feel this way, but that was wrong. Now that he had his own body, Battousi was free of Sesshomaru's feelings. He teleported to the castle of the northern lands. The northern lord was a proud leader, and he was quite sure of himself. Such conceit made Battousi angry. Very angry. Those who the northern lord rule over do not deserve such a leader. He chuckled softly. It's not like he would be much better.

"_Good evening, Lord Katsu."_

"Who may I ask are you? You have no right to invade my lands!"

"_Is it not obvious? I've come to kill you."_

"You? Don't make me laugh, fool."

"_What is so comical about it?"_

"You stand here before me, looking so much like Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands, and say that you shall kill me? You are truly pathetic."

"_I am Sesshomaru's darker half, Battousi, dark prince of the western lands. And now…lord of the northern lands."_

Lord Katsu unsheathed his sword, "We shall see. Come at me then, Man-Slayer. Huh?" He looked around him, "Where has that demon gotten to?" Then the lord gasped. Battousi was hovering high in the air above him, a red energy whip heading in his direction…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I know it's a lot shorter than usual, sorry about that. Hope you liked it just the same. Please review if you can, thanks. Toodles!

Sesshomaru: Hello, Abbey.

Abbey: Eh….hello?

InuYasha: It's time for a little payback!

Abbey: But what did I do!

Battousi: Nothing, it is just very enjoyable to torture you.

Abbey: What! All three of you!

Sesshoamru: That is correct.

InuYasha: We figured we'd make a party of it.  
Abbey: (sweat drops) The only time they act like brothers is when they want to beat the living crap out of me.

Battousi: Don't take it so badly. Just consider yourself…special.

InuYasha: Yeah, special in the mind!

Sesshomaru: (chuckles)

(Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Battousi circle Abbey)

Abbey: Help!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Preview of the next chapter…**_

"Mi-lord! Mi-lord!"

"What is it, Jaken?"

"I bring horrible news! A messenger has just come, and he has told me that Lord Katsu of the northern lands has just been assassinated!"

"Who is responsible?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jaken just winced, knowing this would not make his master very happy.

"Jaken," Sango said, "Answer Sesshomaru, who did this!"

"He claims that he is now lord of the northern lands."

"Then for the last time, who is it?" Sesshomaru asked, his patience slipping.

"The killer is none other than Battousi, Mi-lord!"

"I should have known," Sesshomaru whispered. "Jaken, send word out to the lords of the eastern and southern lands, there must be an emergency meeting here immediately."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

**Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide**

TTFN!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	24. Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide

I am soooo, sooo sorry, everyone! It took me forever to update! The writer's block was unbearable, you have no idea! I had a night all to myself at my house, so I just sat down at the computer, blasted all the anime music I have, and wrote as much as I could. I hope it's okay and you don't think this chapter is stupid. Anyways, I'll just shut up and let you read, Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

P.S.- HEY EVERYONE, I FINALLY GOT 200 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! I LOVE YOU ALL! (platonically) BUT MOST OF ALL, I LOVE OKAMI NO HANYOU, WHO GAVE ME MY EXACT 200TH REVIEW! She was even such a sweetie that she updated 3 extra times just to get me up there! Sorry if I'm embarrassing you, Beppi!I feel so happy that I must have the most loyal group of reviewers on or any other ff site. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!

Disclaimer:

Abbey: Today, back by popular demand, we're going to be interviewing Battousi-sama! We're here at a special club, where we lured Battousi to come...Here he is! Hi Battousi!

Battousi: _There are other people here._

Abbey: (smiling) Yup, there sure are!

Battousi:_ Why are they waving those pieces of paper around like idiots?_

Abbey: (laughs nervously) You mean the money? Oh well...um...you see the thing is...I kind of told them if they came you would strip for them, seeing as you're so hot!

Battousi: (death glare) _That is the most foolish thing I have ever heard. I will do no such thing._

Girls: (disappointed looks)

Marisa: (Runs out in front of Battousi, shielding him from the other's eyes) HE WILL NOT! HE'S MINE, SO STEP OFF!

Abbey: Jeez, Marisa, calm down, we were just having some fun!

Marisa: (hyperventilating) NO, I KNOW! I KNOW ALL OF YOU! YOU WANT TO STEAL HIM FROM ME!

Battousi: _Steal me from who?_

Marisa: (laughs nervously)

Abbey: (sweatdrops) I don't own InuYasha.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Time for me to respond to all of my faithful reviewers! You all are so awesome!

Okami no Hanyou: I think that I owe you one of the most, if not the most of all. That was so nice of you, updating like that just so I could reach 200...Oh, and BTW, you can draw a pic of Battousi if you want. I had some pics of him drawn myself, but I don't have a scanner, so it'll do me no good. If you'd like to do it, that's just fine, I bet you will get close! Thanks again!

Inuyasha'smistress: Okay, she really isn't over Miroku, not even close. Sesshomaru kind of marked her by surprise. She flirts with him, but the truth is, she really wasn't emotionally ready to be marked yet, and it will start to show up more and more later on. Andabout Kagome...every time she talks to Battousi, he is so much nicer than what he really is. She brings out the kindness in him, or at least...brings out something as close to kindness as Battousi can get. And she just can't help but like him a little. And then, she also feelssorry for him. So, I guess you could say it is a mixture of all of those things. But Kagome is still very bad for thinking that, lol. Oh and also, thanks so much for reviewing!

Lost-forgotten-alone: Hehe. You're so silly! It's perfectly fine that you have not reviewed in a long time, I don't mind at all. I'm just hoping you like the story, that's allI really care about. So thanks for reviewing!

Brianna: Haha, yeah, people seem to keep saying that Battousi is hot. Me, I totally agree! As for Kagome being with him though, I'm still not sure what I want to do about that. Thanks for reviewing!

Jasmine Wallace: Everyone likes Battousi! Of course, only his looks, because he's an asshole, but...it's a start. I know, that would be very creepy to be Kagome. Meh! Thanks for reviewing!

Katty-kat: I can confidently assure you now that Inu will not end up being paired with Kikyou! I hate her with a passion as well and all I wish to do is torture her so yeah...I don't think I'll get hit as much for this chapter, cause there are no Kag/Bat parts in it. Unfortunately for me, there will be next chapter. (sweatdrops) Glad you like it, even if it is a little crazy! Oh, and about Miroku...I don't know what I want to happen w/ him yet. Thanks for reviewing!

Nightfall2525: Okay here's the deal, I'm not planning on having Sango find out for a long time, so things will end up being worse for everyone. I love drama! Maybe a little too much. Oh well...Hope you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing.

Air-Faerie45: Once again, AF, thanks so much for bein so nice and supportive of my writing, even if I still think it sucks. I can't wait for your next update! TTYL, TTFN, Toodles! Oh and Battousi and Wai Kiki will have to have another little showdown again, the last one was interesting...

Marisa/Kagome-chan/LadyRedEyes: Oh don't worry, Battousi will have a nice, looooonnnnggg talk with you in the next chapter, Ris! The torture of Kagome-chan will soon commence...and being that Battousi is just so damn hot, it's so easy to do anyways! LOL, well, TTYL, TTFN, Toodles, LYLAS!

Thanks once again to everyone! Party! Well...if it was possible I'd do it anyways, b/c you are all so awesome! I'll try to update soon and enjoy the chapter! Sorry if some of you think it's short...

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 24:

**Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Mi-lord! Mi-lord!"

"What is it, Jaken?"

"I bring horrible news! A messenger has just come, and he has told me that Lord Katsu of the northern lands has just been assassinated!"

"Who is responsible?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jaken just winced, knowing this would not make his master very happy.

"Jaken," Sango said, "Answer Sesshomaru, who did this!"

"He claims that he is now lord of the northern lands!"

"Then for the last time, who is it?" Sesshomaru asked, his patience slipping.

"The killer is none other than Battousi, Mi-lord!"

"I should have known," Sesshomaru whispered. "Jaken, send word out to the lords of the eastern and southern lands, there must be an emergency meeting here immediately."

And so, the lords of the southern and eastern lands, Lord Yukio and Lord Kouga, came to the western castle later that day…

"Sango, I want you to stay with Rin, away from this meeting."

Sango was puzzled, "Why is that, Sesshomaru? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No, I am not." Sesshomaru looked at Rin, who was jumping around, trying to catch butterflies. He seemed so far away, "I can't ask you to understand why, but you must. For your safety, Sango, stay with Rin, away from those…other demons."

"Kouga and I know each other from when we were trying to collect the jewel shards."

"I realize that, but…there are some things that you could never understand about demons."

"I'm a demon slayer!"

"Yes, you are, but there are still some things, about taiyouaki in particular, that are simply not explained."

Sango thought for a moment, "Now I understand, Sesshomaru! You're being possessive!"

He smirked, "Is that what you think?"

Sango smiled playfully, "Okay, I won't question your judgment. I'll stay with Rin and leave you to your meeting. It would probably be boring anyways."

"Thank you." With that, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. He put his hand on the 'mark', "How is this?"

"It's healing well. I gather that it will end up being a scar though?"

"Yes, it will. That is how other demons will know that you belong to me."

Sango blushed slightly at his words. She rested her head on his chest, "And so I do."

"You are far too modest, Sango. I have said…and _done_ things worse than that to you to merit a blush."

She punched him in the chest softly, "You jerk, you're going to make me even redder!"

"As you already are?"

"You baka inu."

He lifted her chin, "But, Sango, they will be here soon, please go to Rin's room and take her with you."

Sango rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes, oh almighty lord of the western lands," she joked.

He scooped her up close to him, "When you tease me, it becomes harder for me to let you go."

"That's the point." Then she sighed in defeat, "Come on, Rin, let's go play in your room."

Rin's head popped out of the nearest flower bush, "Yes, Okaa-san!" She skipped ahead to the castle entrance.

Sango turned to face Sesshomaru again, "I can't help it but…I have a bad feeling, you know, about this whole "meeting" thing."

"I can assure you that you have nothing to fear."

She gave him one last peck on the lips, "In that case, see you soon." She turned and started to walk after Rin. Then she giggled, "Yeah, I'm sure to see you soon, you beast you," she said in an undertone.

"I heard that," Sesshomaru said from some 30 feet away. Sango blushed as red as a fire hydrant and then went inside with Rin.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sesshomaru and Jaken waited patiently outside.

"Look, Master," Jaken said, "The sun is beginning to fall. Lord Kouga and Lord Yukio should be here soon."

"So it would seem."

A rather large tornado was headed in their direction. Jaken squealed and ran behind Sesshomaru, who was standing there unflinchingly. "Lo-Lord Kouga approaches, Mi-Lord!" Jaken proclaimed.

"What's up? Have I missed the party yet?" Kouga said casually.

"No, you're right on time," Sesshomaru said in a slightly bitter voice. The informality this wolf used, it was disrespectful.

"I'm surprised that Dog Turd isn't here," Kouga stated, as his eyes panned the area for a sign of InuYasha, "He had better be taking good care of my Kagome!"

"Even though InuYasha and I are hardly allies, Kouga, I must inform you that it is imprudent to speak badly…of the dead."

"Of the dead?" Kouga repeated, obviously shocked, "You mean to tell me that…InuYasha, that half demon, your brother is-"

"-Dead. Yes. He died not so long ago as it were. The priestess, Kikyou dragged him to hell."

"Never thought it would end up being a human that would be the one to do him in," Kouga stated. Strangely enough, he looked a little crestfallen, "Kagome must not be doing well."

"Well enough," Sesshomaru said coldly. Then, he changed the subject, "Yukio is last to show up, as always."

"Yeah well," Kouga said, "Suppose the guy likes to be fashionably late."

"That is inexcusable. Matters such as these are of paramount importance."

"If you ask me, I'm glad that Katsu kicked the bucket, he was a big, vain, pain in the ass. He walked around like he was a damn peacock or something."

"Lions are always overly-proud, however it would not matter so if anyone else took his place. You've heard of Battousi I gather?"

"Yeah I have," Kouga said grimly, "Your messenger told me about him. Sounds like an evil bastard to me."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and rain clouds were steadily approaching the castle. Lightning shot from one of the clouds and lit a tree on fire. Sesshomaru and Kouga watched as the birds that inhabited the tree flew off in all directions. "Speaking of pains in the ass," Kouga said.

"Yes, Yukio approaches."

"Let's go inside this time; I know from InuYasha that mutt demons like yourself don't like to get wet."

"Do as you wish."

"You don't want to go in?" Kouga smirked, "Alright, but remember what happened last time."

"It makes no difference." Then Sesshomaru thought, 'The water will hopefully wash off Sango's scent on me. Yukio will never have to know.'

Rain absolutely poured upon the two taiyouaki. As soon as the rain began, it stopped. One last lightning bolt shot to the ground in front of them. When the smoke cleared, a large crater was in the ground. Lord Yukio emerged from the crater, "Greetings, Sesshomaru, Kouga. I hope that my arrival is not too late."

"Do your best to be here on time, Yukio. When an emergency meeting is called, you would do well to come immediately."

"No need to let our mouths fly insults at each other, Sesshomaru. After all, if we are all going to govern this fine country well we must first learn to play nicely."

Kouga was attempting to shake the water from himself, "Let's just go in, alright? Yukio, stop making it so damn cold on purpose!"

"Do not blame me, Kouga. I thought a little breeze would be refreshing."

"It's cold enough to snow out here!" Kouga snarled.

"Do you wish for me to make it snow?" Yukio said dangerously.

"Don't you dare!"

Yukio smiled smugly, "Wolves have very _bad _tempers," he said with amusement.

"So do stuck-up element-controllers!" Kouga retorted.

"Enough," Sesshomaru said simply, "We must not bicker amongst ourselves. We must concentrate on killing Battousi."

"I'm afraid that you've lost your touch, Sesshomaru," Yukio said calmly, "You did have a chance to kill him, didn't you? But you failed."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but answered Yukio back with a death glare. Kouga spoke up, "Listen, Yukio, now that Katsu is dead, it doesn't mean that you have to start acting like him! Just fix the damn hole you left in the ground and let's get the hell inside the stupid castle, okay!"

"That's an insult, I don't act like Katsu," Yukio murmured. He then reluctantly rose the ground to be level again. It didn't even look like an enormous crater had been there seconds before. "Shall we?" he asked.

The pit room (the room that was described in chapter 21) was the meeting room. Sesshomaru sent Jaken off; he did not want his painfully annoying vassal around at the moment. The story of Battousi was told, leaving out the parts about Sango, InuYasha, and the rest of their friends.

"There is one thing that confuses me however," Yukio said once Sesshomaru had finished, "What brought Battousi out in the first place? Surely there must have been a _reason _for his appearance?"

"That," Sesshomaru said, "Is none of your concern. The only thing that matters is…killing him."

"You sound quite bitter towards him, what has he done to you I wonder?"

"Yukio, shut up," Kouga said.

"There is no need to be rude, Kouga, I am merely asking the facts. If I am to participate in this fight, I must know the circumstances."

"Now is not the time for you to act wise," Sesshomaru said boldly.

Yukio smirked, "There has been a change in you, Sesshomaru. You would dare not say something like that the last time we met."

"Quit being such a pain!" Kouga shot at Yukio, "We obviously have to get along if we're going to beat this guy!"

Yukio stood up dangerously, "You have always considered yourself the leader, haven't you, Sesshomaru? Now you are willing to work with us to defeat a single person? A problem that you yourself caused? I think I should want to see this cause, this cause of your change."

Sesshomaru stood up. He looked livid, "Do close your mouth before other things just come flying right out of it."

Yukio recoiled slightly, but then said, "I do not wish to offer you my assistance in killing this Battousi. I am going back to my lands. Sesshomaru, you must learn not to bite the hand that feeds you."

"Then I suggest you run," Sesshomaru stated in a dangerously calm voice, "Because if I do not kill you, Battousi surely will."

"I'll help though," Kouga stated, "He's not going to get his hands on the eastern lands, I'm going to make sure of it!"

"Fine then," Sesshomaru said, finalizing it, "Meeting adjourned." With that, Yukio stomped off.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Yukio realized it. He could smell it as he walked off, or should he say…smell _her_. There was a woman in the castle that smelled of Sesshomaru…a _human _woman. How very disgusting this all was to him. What frustrated him more was the fact that Sesshomaru had no other women in the castle that held his scent. She was the _only _one there. 'Vengeance is sweet, Sesshomaru. You've fallen in love with a human. The very thing that lead to the downfall of your father. Stupid dog. You think you can just move in and take over when I was a lord before you?' Yukio chuckled, 'We shall see.'

Sango shivered. It was getting colder. She took a small blanket and put it over her shoulders. Rin was hungry, so Sango had Jaken take her to eat. She went to go close the balcony door and was amazed by what she saw…snow. She reached out a hand to touch it, but then, something very peculiar happened; the snow swirled around her wrist. In fact, snow was swirling all around her. The snow rapidly changed into a man, a demon to be exact. His arms were wrapped around her, his right hand was still clamped to her wrist. He had stormy gray eyes, and midnight blue hair. The demon was dressed well, and Sango realized that he must be one of the taiyoukai that Sesshomaru had invited to the castle. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

"You are feisty, I see. Something I never thought that Sesshomaru would want in a woman." Yukio laughed spitefully, "I wonder why he chose you. I see nothing particularly special about you. Let me take a look at you." He studied Sango's form and then said, "My, my, but you certainly _are _a _pretty _little thing. Fragile yet also so strong. Tell me, what do you do for work, my lady? I'm sure that Sesshomaru must pay you well."

Sango wrenched her wrist from his grasp and then said fiercely, "I am a demon exterminator! I would never lower myself to such a level! Not for anyone!"

Yukio let out a loud, booming laugh, "A demon and a demon slayer! Surely you must be joking! How very amusing indeed!"

"It's not funny!" Sango shouted.

A hand flew up over her mouth, "Now, now, my lady, we wouldn't want anyone to know that I'm here, now would we? By the way, Pet, what did you say your name was?"

Sango bit his finger, and he released her mouth, "I didn't!"

"I would be most pleased if you shared it with me."

"No chance!" Sango was looking around for a weapon, but there was nothing in sight, "You have no right to my name!"

With those words, he slammed her into the closed door, "Show more respect for me, my dear. You don't want me to become cross with you."

"What is it that you hope to accomplish with this?"

"Only to learn your name. Now, tell me." He pushed her into the door a little harder.

She glared at him bitterly, "Sango," she said venomously.

"_Sango_," he said, "Hmmmm, _Sango_. That's a gorgeous name, for a gorgeous woman. Tell me, Sango, are you as lovely on the _inside _as you are on the outside?"

Sango gasped. She knew he wasn't talking about her personality, "Shut up."

"Such a foul mouth you have. A rose, no matter its beauty, will have it's thorns. But that is fine, I like a little pain every once in a while, don't you?"

"You sick-"

"-Come now, Sango, there is no need to be so mean. You are the one who has changed Sesshomaru so drastically. He really must love you. If I were to mark such a lovely creature as mine, he would be deeply saddened. And…I would gain my revenge." Yukio's fangs were bared. They were coming steadily closer to her neck…

…And Sango kicked…

…She kicked the only place she could reach…

…Which just so happened to be the worst place to be kicked at….for a male that is…

Yukio grunted and slowly fell to the floor, "You bitch," he said, completely abandoning his cool demeanor.

Sango shakily opened the door to her room, and ran right through it, and out the door to the hallway. She kept running. Yukio must not catch up with her. She had to find Rin first. She must not be endangered by Yukio.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Yukio staggered into Sango's bedroom. He hadn't even lifted his head up yet. How dare she do that to him! 'That bitch is going to pay for it twice as badly as I had originally planned,' he thought furiously. He had to find her, make her regret what she had the audacity, and need I say stupidity to do.

"_That was truly pathetic to witness."_

Battousi was standing in the darkest corner of the room.

Yukio raised his head, "So you're Battousi I take it?"

"_That I am."_

"I have a proposition for you."

"_You are in no position to be making deals with me. You know what I want."_

"Yes, I realize that you want the southern lands, but surely you must despise Sesshomaru as I do? Why not destroy him together?"

"_I do not work with those who I do not believe are near my level."_

"You don't think I'm strong?"

Battousi's eyes flashed, _"If you fear Sesshomaru, as I know you do, Yukio, you are not a worthy partner."_

"That is preposterous! I do not fear Sesshomaru!"

"_Hold your tongue, Fool. I can read minds, I would know. Now tell me, how would you like to die?"_

"You must be pretty gutsy, Battousi, if you are willing to threaten me so. You will never have the southern lands!" Yukio shot fire at Battousi, and then ice. But Battousi was able to dodge Yukio's attacks without even resorting to teleporting. "I am not as easy to conquer as Katsu was! That idiot was the weakest of us all; you haven't the right to think that you are strong just because you defeated him!"

"_Is that so?" _Battousi half smiled, enjoying what he was about to do,_"If you really think so." _Battousi was bathed in his ominous, red light. It covered him, giving his body a red glow

…He shot the light at Yukio…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"So," Kouga said, "What's up with that scent?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "What scent do you speak of?"

"Oh please, there's a big whiff of your scent in the air, and…it's mixed with someone else's scent. In fact, it's mixed with the scent of that girl, that friend of Kagome's. You know, the one that always hangs around with the monk."

Kouga received a death glare.

"What? Ya jealous or something?"

"I could never be jealous of a pathetic human monk. He's dead now, so it doesn't matter."

"WHAT?" Sango just ran into the room. She was going to tell Sesshomaru about what Yukio was doing, "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING, SESSHOMARU!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Abbey: Nice work, Fluffy-sama.

Sesshomaru: Curse you for writing that.

Abbey: Why, because Sango's mad at you now?

Sesshomaru: That's enough. (Grabs Abbey around throat)

Abbey: Oh well, it's worth it. Toodles, everyone! Please review if you can!

Sesshomaru: Silence, Fool.

Abbey: Something crawled up his ass and died today….

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"Shush!" Miroku said.

"What the hell is it now, Monk?" InuYasha said angrily, "Are you seeing what's going on right now!"

"Quiet, InuYasha!" Miroku snapped, "I think that I'm almost out of this cage."

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next Chapter:

"**Leave Kagome Alone!"**

TTFN!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	25. Leave Kagome Alone!

Hey, everyone! I got this update up pretty fast, but I warn you, it might suck and it's only about 2500 words. I hope you enjoy it just the same. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Abbey: Yes, once again, it's interview time! Today, I'm going to interview InuYasha!

Inu: Feh.

Abbey: That's all you have to say? 'Feh?'

Inu: I would never get kidnapped in real life!

Abbey: Suuurrrree, InuYasha. At least you're not alone, Miroku's there with you.

Inu: That hentai monk? He ain't much for company.

Abbey: I'm sure you'd rather be with Kagome, am I right?

Inu: Use your brain, Stupid! Of course I'd rather be with Kagome!

Abbey: And how bout that Battousi?

Inu: You'd better not, or I swear, I'll rip out your intestines and make you eat them!

Abbey (gets out fork) I do not own InuYasha.

Inu: Damn right you don't!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Now to thank all of you reviewers!

Okami no Hanyou: Thanks again for those 3 reviews. You are so nice! Can't wait for your update either! Hope you like the chapter, Beppi!

Brianna: Hehehe, Battousi is worth a lot, seeing as he's...him, lol. Maybe we can all put in money for him...you know, a split, just to keep him in shape, haha. Anyways, he talks to Kagome in this chapter and you get to see what Sango and Sesshomaru talks about. Hope you like the chapter!

lost-forgotten-alone: Haha, yup, he went and got himself in a pickle. Let's see if Fluffy-sama can talk his way out of this one. Hope you like the chapter!

katty-kat: Okay, I can assure you now that InuYasha will not be paired with Kikyou, because I hate that bitch with a passion just as you do. As for Bat and Kag, Ses, San, Mir, I'm not sure yet. At the end of the story, though, I'm going to have alternate endings so they will fit each of the pairings. I might get hit for this chapter, but I'm not really sure. TTYL! Hope you like the chapter!

Inuyasha'smistress: The whole Kouga smelling Kagome thing is answered in this chapter. Okay, you see, he didn't want to bother her while she was grieving, that's why. And yeah, it does suck for Sango being hit on by those guys. It's a good thing that Battousi likes Kagome and Yukio is fried to a crisp, or else things would be REALLY bad for her, lol. Hope you like the chapter!

Nightfall2525: Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too! I think it's okay, but I think that I could've done better too...oh well.

SPaZin-Person: This chapter didn't take me too long, yeah! I only hope the next chapter is the same...anywho, Hopw you like the chappie, Gabby!

Air-Faerie45: Hope your computer gets better soon! That was fun, torturing Marisa. It's hillarious when she's so possessive over Battousi...anyways, hope you like those sites I sent you. Those has some really cool clips on them. Oh, and I'll be sending you another site too that has a crap load of pics on it from a lot of different anime. TTYL, AF and WKK! I hope this chapter isn't too sucky...Auf Wiedersehen!

LadyRedEyes/Kagome-chan/Marisa: Battousi is such a tease! You know you'd like to TIE HIM UP, lol. Ah, so many inside jokes, so little time! But really, we should TAKE THAT ONE OUT TO THE CLEANERS! hehehehehehe. Yeah, we get to go to the art museum tomarrow! And we're off for break too, that's the greatest! Too bad I still have German III homework. (sweatdrops) Oh well, TTFN, TTYL, LYLAS, Toodles!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and also everyone that didn't too! And happy holiday break! How I love when there is no school!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 25:

"**Leave Kagome Alone!"**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**XOXOX Shippou's Dream XOXOX**_

Shippou drifted off to sleep for only a second when something very strange happened. He heard a voice, barely above a whisper. It was a very soft and understanding voice, and it called Shippou gently, speaking in his ear…

"…Shippou…"

Someone's hair was brushing lightly against his face. Now he could feel a breath on his face too. It got steadily closer and closer until…someone's lips very softly were pressed against his… And, unaware of what he was really doing, Shippou tenderly rubbed noses with her…

_**XOXOX End Shippou's Dream XOXOX**_

"Huh?" Shippou said as he sat up in bed. "That was really weird!" He looked around the room, "But no one is here. Am I just making up fantasies because of…InuYasha…because of him dying?" He frowned slightly, and rubbed his ear. It was still warm, as though someone _was _just speaking into it. His lips were tingling. He blushed, "If that girl that was talking to me was half as pretty as she sounded…" He blushed. His tail twitched, "Something's coming," he said, "But what could it be?"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Uh…I'm outta here!" Kouga said. Then he added in an undertone, "Good luck with her being so pissed." He turned to leave but stopped, "I know Kagome must not be feeling well right now, so just tell her I said hey, and…that I'm sorry." And Kouga sped off.

Sango stood there like a cold stone statue, shaking her head in disbelief, "I can't _believe _you!"

Sesshomaru remained silent. He really was only being his normal self when he said that about the monk, cold and stubborn.

"Sesshomaru, Miroku was a good man, and you are being completely disrespectful!"

"He was a perverted monk."

Sango's eyes were watering, "He was my husband," she whispered, "Do you really think that I could get over him that quickly? He hasn't even been gone for that long."

"I meant no disrespect."

"Yes, you did, or else you never would have said that."

"Will you not understand?"

"Understand! I guess it's really you who doesn't understand me, Sesshomaru!"

"What do you speak of?"

"Even if I am a demon slayer, I'm still a human you know. I'm not used to this whole 'mated' situation. For me, it feels like we're not even bonded by any kind of commitment at all."

'Sango, I wish we were, but we're not. I would have done it by now, if you weren't so damn self-conscious about your neck and that fake mark,' he thought, "The feeling will pass. I can assure you."

"It's just so much. I mean, my children are kidnapped and my husband dies, then all of a sudden, I have to be with someone else. Don't take it the wrong way, Sesshomaru," she said, "It's just all happened so fast. I wasn't ready for it."

"I must admit, it was rash of me to mark you so soon, but, Sango," Sesshomaru began, "Demons are territorial. It is their nature. That trait runs especially strong in my bloodlines. As a human, I realize that you are not used to such behavior."

"Perhaps…humans and demons were never meant to mix like that."

"No, that is not true. I used to think that way, not anymore. I have you to thank for that, Sango. What is it that you want?"

"I want to be with you," Sango said as she smiled, "But I want to move slowly to build our relationship better. Can you understand that, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, I shall not pressure you."

"Thank you." They sat down among the pillows in the pit. Her back rested against his chest, and his arms were wrapped loosely around her. Sango put a hand to her stomach and smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…sometimes, I kind of miss being pregnant. Isn't that strange?"

He kissed her temple, "No…So I take it you want to feel that again?"

Sango giggled, "Just like the male species to say something like that. Yes, someday, maybe in six months, maybe a year. I just don't know exactly when. Aside from the morning sickness and the labor and all of that, it's really…kind of nice, being pregnant, I suppose."

"Only a truly good mother would say that. And so you are, Sango. I want you to bear my children, only you." He inhaled her scent.

"Hm, I would be honored," she smiled, "But not just yet."

"Yes, I know. I want to make you feel better, Sango."

"I do feel better just by being around you."

"Good to hear that you are."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Kagome sat on her bed, staring through the balcony to the outside. She sighed slightly, wondering how she would get InuYasha out of hell. She promised him that she'd do it, but how was another story.

"_Kagome."_

The miko gasped, "Battousi, what are you doing here!"

_"I informed you before that I would speak with you soon."_

"I know, but…I'm just…surprised, that's all. And then there's the fact that you startled me."

"_Forgive my rudeness but I find now the best time to come, after that meeting."_

"The meeting? But you-"

"_-Were uninvited, yes, I know. I found that very disrespectful, especially now."_

"You mean, now that you're lord of the northern lands?"

"_Now that I'm lord of the northern and southern lands."_

"What?"

"_Lord Yukio of the southern lands has been destroyed. I am to take his place."_

"You killed someone else, Battousi! How could you do that! Are you really that thirsty for power?"

"_I did not ask you to question my motives, now did I, Kagome? And,"_ he began spitefully, _"Yukio has done a great many malicious things, he deserved to die. Just as I do."_

"The only person on this earth that I think deserves to die is Naraku!" Kagome said stubbornly.

"_Do not contradict me. I deserve to die. But I don't care. I shall live well and if fate is just at all it will punish me later."_

"But don't you see it, Battousi? You have the potential to be good, I know you do. You can make up for your crimes, starting now."

"_Murder and rape are unforgivable, Kagome,"_ Battousi stated simply, _"You know that, and I know that. There are other things that I have done, things you don't know about, that would also justify the fact that I will burn in Hades for my crimes."_

"Oh no, I'm afraid to ask. What was it that you did?"

"_The villages neighboring these castle grounds are beautiful, are they not?"_

"Yeah…" Kagome said cautiously, "What about them?"

"_They," _he said, _"No longer exist."_

"You didn't. You couldn't! Battousi! Why! Why did you do that!"

"_I wanted to validate my title of 'man slayer'. I went too far."_

"The women? And the _children_?"

"_I know it may be foolish of me, but, I could not slay the children."_

"It's not foolish at all! And what about the women, huh? Did you kill them right in front of their children's eyes? Did you hear them call out to their parents, crying?"

Battousi looked down, _"No, I only killed the men. If I would have killed their mothers, those children would have been as good as dead."_

"What is your problem! You're always so nice and sweet, and then you go on a killing rampage!"

"_Only with YOU!"_

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"_I am not brutal when I am with you, that is the only time."_

"Well you need to learn to control yourself!"

"_I find that quite difficult to do."_

"Why!"

He grabbed her wrist, _"BECAUSE I HAVE NO HEART!"_ Battousi's eyes flashed ominously.

Kagome gasped. She hung her head, "I had no idea it was so hard without one. I guess no one really can understand how that feels. I'm sorry, InuYasha." As soon as Kagome realized what she said, her free hand flung up to her mouth, "Oh no!"

"_WHAT? WHAT IS MY NAME, KAGOME!"_

"Battousi! Don't, my wrist, it hurts!"

"_Silence!"_ He threw her against the wall. _"InuYasha,"_ he said in a voice that dripped with hate, _"How I despise that half breed."_ He looked about the room, _"Many of your memories of him happened in this very room, did they not?"_

Kagome merely cowered against the wall.

"_Did they not!"_ he repeated dangerously.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, they did. InuYasha, he proposed to me here."

Battousi's back was to her. He simply said, _"I see."_ And then…he began to tear the room apart from the inside. He ripped the curtains and the sheets. There was a huge gash in the middle of the bed and claw marks on the dresser. He smashed the mirror and threw the chairs against the wall, shattering them into nothing but splinters. The canopy collapsed on top of the bed and everything that was lying around loose was broken or thrown about.

"Battousi, please…no!" Kagome sobbed as she slid down the wall to the floor. "Please stop."

Battousi's shoulders shook with anger. He was glowing red. He turned to face her, and she actually could see what looked something like pain on his face. He put a hand to his chest, _"Sometimes I can feel a pain here that makes me think that shall **never **obtain a heart."_ He shook his head, _"I apologize for startling you."_ And the man-slayer left.The barrier he put up over the room dissipated.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Can you believe the nerve of that bastard!" InuYasha yelled as he looked into his mirror, "But still," he said in an undertone, "I can't believe she actually flirted with him." His ears twitched, "I SWEAR, HE'S GONNA GET HIS! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS, SCARING THE HELL OUT OF HER LIKE THAT!"

"Shush!" Miroku said.

"What the hell is it now, Monk?" InuYasha said angrily, "Are you seeing what's going on right now!"

"Quiet, InuYasha!" Miroku snapped, "I think that I'm almost out of this cage."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Huh? Who the hell is that!" InuYasha sniffed, but he didn't smell anything. "Oh," he said, "It's that stupid void demon," he stated unenthusiastically. Miroku just continued picking at the lock.

"Naraku wishes for you to be more quiet."

"Well you can tell Naraku to take his wishes and stick them straight up his-"

"Do not pick at the lock, if you do for too long, it will shock you."

"I'll take her word for it," Miroku said, "It isn't beneath Naraku to play such tricks."

"If you promise to be more quiet, I have something for you."

"Heh, is this the most you've ever talked, you baka demon?"

"Very well then, perhaps it was wrong of me," Kanna said.

"What is it that you have?" Miroku asked.

"…."

"I promise that I will be more quiet, but I can't really make this baka over here shut up."

"Why are you being so nice to her!"

"She might have something useful."

"Feh."

Kanna appeared in front of them. In her arms was none other than Sakura.

Miroku smiled warmly, "Sakura… You brought her. But why?"

"She cries for her parents," Kanna answered emotionlessly.

"Do you take care of them?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Naraku commanded me to. Sakura is her name?"

"Yes. Thank you for bringing her here."

"You cannot hold her. She will not fit through the bars."

"I'm glad I got to see her just the same."

'That's weird,' InuYasha thought, 'Any other time that demon doesn't even think for itself; she usually just follows Naraku's orders and that's it. Is this some kind of trick that Naraku cooked up?'

"What about Toshiro?" Miroku asked, "How is he?"

"The other one?" Kanna stated, "But he is not yours, you need not care."

"He's my son as well!" Miroku answered bitterly.

"He cries too… She cries the most," Kanna said lowering her head to Sakura.

"May I see him too, please?" Miroku asked politely.

"No, Naraku will be angry. I will leave now."

"Goodbye, Sakura," Miroku said under his breath. "Tell your brother, that we'll get him out soon."

"Yeah, for sure," InuYasha added.

Kanna stared blankly into space, and then disappeared. 'I don't understand. The other child is not his son. Why does he act that way then?'

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Kagura watched as Kanna carried a baby to inside the room and placed her next to her brother. "Where did you just go, Kanna?"

"I brought the child…I brought her to her father, just for a moment."

"Naraku won't be very pleased with that, you realize."

"I know. But they kept crying…"

"Naraku doesn't care, Kanna. He doesn't even care whether those children live or die. He just keeps them around in case they became useful to him." Kagura shook her head, frustrated, "Why am I even talking to you? Naraku makes you act like his puppet. It wasn't until just now that I realized you could make your own choices."

"I don't want to go back to being inside Naraku," Kanna said, "You shouldn't betray him either, or you will go back there yourself."

"Thanks for the warning, but I'll pass."

"Kagura, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to tell the likes of you, Kanna. Sorry, but you're just too close to Naraku."

"I understand…Sister."

"Don't call me that." With that, Kagura left the room. She turned the corner, 'Kanna,' she thought, 'You shouldn't allow Naraku to manipulate you like that! I'm not going to let him do that to me anymore! I will break free! There's only one person who can help me…' Battousi came to Kagura's mind. 'He will help me, he must, he doesn't have a choice!'

"_You wish to see me?"_ a voice spoke into her ear.

Kagura gasped, "Battousi? You came!"

_"You called out for me, did you not?"_

"I did, but…I never expected you to come."

"_You thought I was busy, because of that mirror. I am finished now."_

"You mean, you didn't…."

"_Not ever again, Kagura. Never will I do that again. You need not worry."_

"It's not just that, I thought that Kagome would have given in to you by now."

"_Am I really that easy to give in to?"_

Kagura looked up at him, "I believe that you are," she said softly.

"_The reason you called me here was so that I could assist you,"_ Battousi stated, avoiding the subject.

"It is. Will you help free me from Naraku's grasp?"

"_You've attempted this before, have you not? It is foolish to try to do the same thing twice."_

"Battousi, I don't want you to kill Naraku, I just want you to stop him from looking in on me when I'm trying to betray him. I want to be a spy."

"_I see…"_

"Well, can you do it? Can you?"

"_Do not be so impatient. Very well, Kagura, I shall assist you."_

Kagura smiled slightly and blushed, "I'm so happy, that I could kiss you."

"_Refrain from doing so. I shall depart, farewell,"_ And Battousi was gone.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sango fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. He held her, and watched her sleep…

_**XOXOX Sesshomaru's POV XOXOX**_

Sango, if you will not allow me to mark you, at least I do not have to lie to you completely. I can still make you mine without marking you. As soon as you are ready, you and I shall be one.

_**XOXOX End Sesshomaru's POV XOXOX**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Yeah, I know, that was kind of a crappy chapter. I guess something just tells me I could've done better with it. Please review if you can, thanks a lot. I don't think I'll be about to get another chapter out for another couple of weeks, so HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE! See you in 2005! (Maybe before, I'm not sure yet)

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"Sesshomaru, you're acting so strange. Aren't you going to get up?"

"No, Sango, I'm not."

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth, "Sesshomaru….you're on one knee!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

**The Problem With the Proposal**

TTFN!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	26. The Problem With the Proposal

Hello again, everyone! I'm on a roll as far as updating goes! Two updates on my new story, and one on this one in less than a week! I'm so proud of myself! (sniffle) Anyways, there is a little catch to it though. This chapter is short. It's only about 1850 words I think. Sorry about that! Hope you like it just the same and I hope everyone had a nice holiday season and will have a happy new year! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_Disclaimer:_

Abbey: Interview time, everyone! This time, Shippou gets to stand in the limelight! Hi, Shippou!

Shippou: Uh, hey.

Abbey: So…we're all curious, why _aren't _you going out with Rin anyways?

Shippou: Well…you see, the thing is…um…I don't know?

Abbey: (skeptical look) Sure, Shippou, you don't know.

Shippou: That's right, I don't know!

Abbey: You're in denial. Is InuYasha rubbing off on you or something?

Shippou: No, he's not. (in undertone) he's too much to a klutz.

InuYasha: I'm going to get you for saying that, Shippou! (Begins to chase Shippou around the room and eventually catches him by the tail)

Kagome: OSWARI!

InuYasha: (Slams to the ground)

Abbey: (sweat drops) I don't own InuYasha…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Okami no Hanyou: So sorry to hear that your internet is being a piece of crap! I hope it'll get better soon! I especially want it to get better soon b/c I want to read what's next in ISNK. I want to read it soooo bad! (clears throat) anyways, hope you like the chapter, Beppi!

Nightfall2525: Yup, that's exactly what Sesshomaru is going to do. But as to the second question, the one about if B will get Kagome...You'll see very soon. Just not in this chapter. Hope you like it!

Inuyasha'sMistress: Yeah, I know, Battousi needs lots of hugs I think. Poor guy. No problem, I happen to like your story very much! I can't wait to read more of it!

SPaZin-Person: Hey, Gabby! Glad you liked the chapter, and thanks so much for reviewing my other fic, I wasn't sure if I was going to let it go on or not, but now I think I will. You have my sympathies, four stories is a hell of a lot to juggle. Hope you like this chapter!

Brianna: Thanks for all of those reviews! I really appreciate them. As does Battousi. (purr) Damn him and his hottness! LOL. Hope you like this chapter, it has HIM in it. (wink wink) you know who.

Boutique-display: Thank you so much for your review! It was so supportive! I can't wait for your update either, it's sure to be a good one coming from you, I'm sure of that much. Hope you continue to like this.

Katty-Kat: Hey! I got snow here where I'm from! Hope you got some too. Also, I'm still not sure who Kagome will end up with in the end of the story. There will be alternate endings for every pairing though, so I'm not sure. I guess the final pairings can be whatever you want them to be, because they will switch around a lot in this chapter. I might get hit for this chapter, I'm not sure. Anyways, hope you like it!

LadyRedEyes/Kagome-chan/Marisa: (sweatdrops) You are a real freak. You're lucky it's late or else I would have a little Battousi...or Inu scene for you. Maybe next time...I can do Inu! MUHAHAHAHA! Anyways, I've got to get this done so I can call you back so toodles!

Thanks to everyone who read, whether you reviewed or not!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 26:

**The Problem With the Proposal**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Naraku looked down at InuYasha and Miroku, bound there, completely defenseless because of their bindings, and he smirked at the pair of them. "You've been here for three months and still you cannot escape. This is truly proof that I am superior to you, InuYasha."

"Shut up, Naraku!" InuYasha yelled angrily.

Naraku chuckled and his eyes fell on Miroku, "Do you wish to be let out?"

"You mean…you're actually going to do that? Let us out?" the houshi asked with surprise.

"Hai," Naraku said amusingly, "I shall. And you don't even have to beg. Isn't that nice?"

InuYasha's knuckles were white as he gripped the bars, "Then don't just talk about it, let us out!"

"Temper, temper." He raised an eyebrow, "As you wish." With that, the bars and chains all disintegrated.

InuYasha leapt up, "Come on, Miroku! Battousi will have known that we were let out! He'll try to get to Kagome!"

"InuYasha," Miroku said, "I smell a rat here. Why did Naraku let us out?"

"Who the hell cares! We just have to get back!"

"We're walking right into a trap!"

"Does it look like I care?"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Why did you do that, Naraku?" Kagura asked, brows raised, "I thought you wanted to keep them here to torture them, and then…kill them."

"Because, Kagura, it was the perfect time to release them, the most _entertaining _time."

"What do you mean?" she said, obviously suspicious of her creator.

"Mean? Is it not obvious? Both Miroku and InuYasha are walking into a world of pain." Naraku chuckled cruelly. He exited the room, and went to witness the whole affair about to take place in Kanna's mirror.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Kagome sat in a chair reading a book in her new bedroom. This one was better, she thought. It was closer to Shippou's room. The kit was currently out playing somewhere with Rin, as he usually did. 'Poor girl,' Kagome thought, 'She still likes Shippou, but he doesn't feel the same way. I wonder why…' She put the book down and stood up, standing against the wall, inspecting this new room. She never really got the chance before, and after all, she had been sleeping there for almost three months. A flash of her last room after it had been trashed came to Kagome's mind, and so did the one that did it. Battousi hadn't talked to her since, and for some reason, Kagome wasn't quite sure why, but she was starting to worry. Battousi usually either came to see her, or especially,went into her dreams every day before. She felt even more alone than before now…

**SLAM!**

Kagome gasped, her alertness suddenly returning to her.

"_Boo."_

Battousi had slammed his hands on either side of the wall beside Kagome's head; his face was inches away from her own. _"You were thinking about me again."_

"Not just you," Kagome said sourly.

"_I know. But to what do I owe the pleasure of your thoughts, Kagome? I have not done well by you, and you know that is so."_

"I'm not the kind of person that keeps a grudge for too long, Battousi. Just for awhile."

"_I see, so courageous you are. But also, how very foolish, this Battousi deserves not your thoughts nor your time."_

Kagome avoided the subject, "How are your lands doing?"

"_Ah,"_ he said, still very close to her,_ "They are most enjoyable. I, however, prefer the north. It is well-suited to me."_

"That's…uh…nice. Is that why…um…you've not been around lately?"

"_Oh no, I've been away for my own safety."_

"For your safety?"

"_Indeed, yes, you see, Kagome, very much like I am a danger to you, you are a danger to me."_

"I'm a danger to you?" she repeated.

"_You threaten to change my ways without even knowing it. That is how."_

"Have you killed anymore people, Battousi?" she asked cautiously.

"_No, not the innocent ones, at least. There were evidently some demons that Katsu was having problems controlling."_

Kagome's face brightened a little, "So you _are_ changing! You're rehabilitating yourself!"

"_I am not a saint. Not even close. Do not look at me like that. I'm still the Battousi, nothing will change that. This title is quite enjoyable to me, do you understand me, Kagome?"_

The miko sighed exasperatedly, "It's a start."

"_I find the human bandits and robbers especially irritating. They had to be dealt with as well."_

'So what? Now he's like some sort of super hero to the people of his lands?' she thought skeptically, 'I don't think so.'

"_What, prey tell, is a super hero?" Battousi asked._

"Stop reading my thoughts," she shot back, "I don't like it when my privacy is invaded."

"_I was not protecting the pathetic ningen of my lands, I was simply doing away with all of the overly-proud. There were quite a few of them; Katsu, being as vain as he was, was bound to have subjects of the same quality."_

"Battousi! I thought I could find you here." Kagura was putting her feather back in her hair.

"_What is your purpose, Kagura?"_

Naraku's incarnation blushed slightly before stating, "Naraku is planning something sinister. I don't know what it is, but I am sure that it is something very important."

"_I am aware of every move Naraku makes. Fear not, we may allow him to do this."_

"My apologies, Battousi-sama, I had forgotten that you are able to read minds."

"Wait a second," Kagome said slowly, "Are you both working against Naraku?"

"Yes, that we are," Kagura answered. She stepped closer to Battousi.

"_Arigatou, Kagura,"_ he said,_ "Your help in this situation has been greatly appreciated."_

The wind sorceress blushed deeper still, "No, thank you, Battousi-sama. I look forward to my freedom." She stood on tiptoes, and gently kissed his left cheek.

Envy boiled up in Kagome. She wanted to smack Kagura good across the face, but she contained herself.

"_Go now, Kagura,"_ Battousi said monotonously.

Kagura frowned slightly, but turned to leave.

"_Kagura…"_

"Yes?" she said hopefully.

"_When Naraku questions you as to why you left and where you went, tell him that I called you. He did not watch you in the mirror, so he does not know the truth."_

Kagura simply nodded and left.

Battousi turned to face Kagome, a half smile graced his already handsome face, making him look even more attractive, _"I sense jealously radiating from you like heat off of the morning sun."_

"Don't flatter yourself," Kagome said bitterly.

"_Fear not, Kagome, I bear no feelings for Kagura."_

"Why would that matter? You're a big boy, you can do what you want."

"_I know I am. And I also know that Kagura is not the one in which I care for."_

"Then who is?"

"_You know that answer."_

Kagome sighed again, "I have no idea why you insist upon-" She was cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her. "Battousi!"

"_Silence, Kagome. There is more in a second of silence than there is in a hundred words."_

"LET GO OF MY MATE, BATTOUSI, YOU FILTHY BASTARD!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Flashback…**_

"It cannot be," Sesshomaru said under his breath. He and Sango were outside, watching Rin and Shippou play.

"What is it, Sesshomaru? I can tell something's wrong."

"There must be something wrong with my sense of smell today."

"Now why would you say a thing like that? Your nose is always right on target. Just like…InuYasha's was," she said the last sentence slowly, unaware if she really should have said it.

"That is the whole point, InuYasha."

"Do you miss him?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her, "I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands, do not miss my half-breed brother."

"Uh-huh," she uttered skeptically.

"I do not, Sango, but I must point something out, I smell him. I smell him as if he were alive."

"But that's impossible, Sesshomaru, isn't it! InuYasha was dragged to hell by Kikyou. There wasn't even a body for us to bury."

Without warning, something came up fast on Sesshomaru and knocked into him. "What?" the taiyoukai started.

"I'm in a hurry, so stay outta my way, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called.

"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled.

"Hey, Sango," he called over his shoulder, "I can't talk, I gotta go do something!"

_**End Flashback…**_

Sesshomaru and Sango now were standing next to the willow tree where they first spoke to each other. "My little brother has much to explain to us," Sesshomaru said darkly.

"Yes, he does, but I'm sure he wants to talk to Kagome first, and that's just fine." Sango smiled, "She'll be so happy."

"Do you always think of others so?"

"What do you mean? I'm just happy for Kagome, that's all. In fact, Shippou will be really happy too. It'll be a good day for all of us."

"That it shall. If you are happy, then that is all that I wish for."

Sango looked at Sesshomaru, concerned, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine, why do you ask, Sango?"

The taijiya shook her head, "I don't know. I guess you just seem different today. Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Then is there something on your mind?"

"There…is."

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me, you know." He was really starting to worry her. "Sesshomaru, you're acting so strange, it's starting to scare me.. Aren't you going to get up?"

"No, Sango, I'm not."

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth, "Sesshomaru….you're on one knee!"

"I know that you are uncomfortable with demon methods of mating. I want you to be content, Sango."

"But I am content!"

"You are correct, humans and demons are different, in many ways, I know that. And I am willing to work around it. Are you?" he asked, putting a ring on her finger. It was on the opposite hand as her wedding ring from Miroku. She didn't have the heart to take it off yet.

"Well, Sesshomaru, that was absolutely perfect. However, you forgot something."

"I did not forget. Sango, you are already my mate. Will you do me the honor and marry me as well?"

Sango was visibly tearing up. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if this was a good sign or a bad one. He became very still, straining all of his senses for any sign of an answer. She thrust her arms around his neck, knocking him over.

'What is she doing?'

"Really, Sesshomaru? You want that?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I did not wish it."

She stopped crushing him and looked into his golden eyes. "I will."

"You are sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I want to be with you, Sesshomaru, more than you know." It was then that he kissed her deeply, and she him.

"Sango," came a very quiet, sheepish voice.

Sango gasped, even though the tone was different, she still knew who it was. She and Sesshomaru separated, and Sango turned around to confirm her suspicions.

"_Miroku_? You're _alive_?"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

We'll see how that one turns out in chapter 27! I know this chapter was really short, but please review anyways if you can, thanks, toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Preview of the next chapter…**_

"_Seeing you with him, and the love you have for him makes me think: Where do I belong in this world? I am of no use to anyone. I was never meant to exist. And so I tell you now, come at me my brothers; I will not fight you this time."_

"As you wish, so it shall be," Sesshomaru said. The sounds of swords being released from their sheaths could be heard as InuYasha and Sesshomaru advanced towards the third brother.

"You asked for it!" InuYasha shouted.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

**The Love a Heart Holds**

TTFN!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	27. The Love a Heart Holds

Hello again, everyone! I'm back with the next chapter to SRE! A lot of people reviewed the last chapter, and I really appreciate it so much! This chapter is much longer, my guess would be about 3700 words. Yup, it's nice and long for all of you. Sorry if you think the battle scene in this chapter sucks, I tried my best though. Happy New Year to all of you! Hope you all like this chapter! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Abbey: It's interview time again! This time it's Sesshomaru. Just warning you, this will end in my being strangled.

Sesshomaru: So it shall.

Abbey: There really is no point in even asking you a question, is there? You're just going to choke me no matter what?

Sesshomaru: Basically…yes.

Abbey: (unenthusiastically) How do you feel about Miroku coming back?

Sesshomaru: That is a pointless question. I should think it would be obvious.

Abbey: I would say that I'm not the one that comes up with the questions, I just ask them, but I do come up with the questions.

Sesshomaru: I tire of this. (grabs Abbey around the throat)

Abbey: And so, it happens…again.

Sesshomaru: Do you have anymore questions for me?

Abbey: I have one thing to say, I do not own InuYasha.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

It's time once again for me to thank all of you for all of your supportive reviews! I got a lot this time, so I have a lot of typing to do. So why the hell am I babbling on!

Okami no Hanyou: It's good to know that soon your computer will be fixed. I can't wait for your update! Haven't I said that like...50 times? Oh well, it's just b/c your story is so good. Well, I guess I'll just ttyl, Beppi, toodles!

Nightfall2525: I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet. But remember, I'll have alternate endings for each pairing, so it will end up being Ses/San in the end. And the spinoff will definitely end up being Ses/San, so don't worry be happy! Okay, that was stupid...Yeah...

Katty-kat: I will get hit many times for this chapter, I just know it. I've got my helmet ready. God, they'll be nothing left of me by the time you're done. Don't worry, it's not like she...eww...with him, you'll...just be mad. Anyways, hope you like it anyways.

SPaZin-Person: I'm so glad you like my story! Whee! Anyways, yours is cool too, I have to get on reading the second chapter soon. It was nice talking to you the other day. Hope you like this chapter!

Inugirl7: It's going to be very hard for her to choose between them. But in the end, there will be alternate endings for all the pairings, you know, just so that I can make everone happy :) I always like when I get a new reviewer. I hope you continue to like this.

4Kagome: Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you like it! I hope you like this chapter too!

Inuyasha'smistress: Uh...sorry? I love to write biggggg cliff hangers! They are so fun! Anyways, Sesshy didn't really know that Miroku was alive. That was Battousi that knew. Sesshomaru is just as surprised that he came back as Sango is. And...I'd be willing to bet that he's thinking he's pretty much up shit creek without a paddle. Oh well, she'll still be with him anyways...I'm just not sure what I'll make happen next.

SilverJade: Sorry, but it's nowhere near done yet. I have a whole lot more to write. I'm guessing that it'll be around 50 chapters, but I'm not sure yet. Hope you like this chapter!

Jysbena: I updated as fast as I could. I hope this chapter is up to your, and everyone else's standards. I worked really hard on it. Thanks a lot for your comment on the last review, I've never had anyone say that before, I like it.

Hamona/Boutique Display: Oh yeah, writing with a lot of discription is hard! But I find that the more practice I get, the better it is. Hope it gets better for you too! Hehehe, yeah, that would be pretty funny, the whole Naraku with rainbows thing. What a hillarious picture was running through my head when I read that review! Hope you like the chapter.

SangoRox: Okay, here's the update! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope that this chapter is good enough to make up for it.

Morelen: I know, cliff hangers are really my thing. How I love to write them! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Sesshie-Inuyasha-luver: Oh, thanks so much! Your review made me really happy! You can't have read many stories then, if mine is one of your favs. LOL. For some reason, I think my storie isn't really that good, but oh well. As long as everyone is happy, that's all I ask for...

Brianna: I HAVE A FAN OF THE KAG/BAT PAIRING! Yay! I know what you mean, it's hard to choose what kind of parts you want next. I'll just let you in on a little secret: there _will _be parts with Inu/Kag and there will also be more parts with Bat/Kag. Kagome is going to be a bad girl! But come on, who the hell can resist Battousi! It's impossible! About the Shippou thing...the girl he dreams about...hmmm...should I give anymore away to you? Welllll...Okay! She'll come in really soon! Oh and Battousi...he's always cruel...well, most of the time. But from the next chapter on, he'll be a lot nicer. And there's lots of parts w/ him in it this chapter. A whole lotta eye candy for you ;) Anyways, I'll just let you read, shall I?

LadyRedEyes/Kagome-chan/Marisa: HELL YES, STRONG ARMS, WOMAN! HE IS SO GOREGEOUS! I know you love this chapter a lot. You're lucky it's late and I'm tired and don't feel like writing a little torture for you...BAKA NINGEN! LOL. anyways, I'll just let you read about "your" (cough) man. (mumblesyeahrighticameupwithhimhe'smine) (innocent look) what! I didn't say anything!

Thank you all again for your awesome reviews! Thanks to all who read, even if you didn't review! I'll let you read now...

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 27:

**The Love a Heart Holds**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"You heard what I said!" InuYasha yelled, "Let Kagome go!"

"_There is no need, Brother, to react so crossly."_

"I'm not your brother, not even close!"

"_What a pity that you think that."_

Kagome's voice was caught up somewhere in her throat. Finally, she said quietly, "Inu…Yasha? You're really alive?"

"Yeah, Kagome, what else does it look like? I'm not a ghost."

"Thank Kami," she whispered. Then she realized something, "YOU KNEW?" she shouted at the man-slayer, "YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

_"That I did."  
_

"YOU LET ME BELIEVE THAT MY MATE WAS DEAD!" It was here that she harshly pulled out of his arms and slapped him in the face as hard as she could. Battousi nodded gently, a half smile on his face,_ "Now everything is as it should be. I bid the both of you farewell."_ With that, he faded away…

Kagome felt a little guilty after Battousi's last remark, but why should she? He could've told her. Hell, he'd probably been behind it all. But none of that mattered right now. InuYasha was back, as if from the dead. "I'm so glad you're back!" Kagome thrust her arms around the hanyou, "I missed you so much!" Tears of joy ran down her smiling face.

"Yeah," InuYasha said, a bit sadly, "I missed you too, Kagome." His arms enfolded her, and he gave her a deep kiss, taking in everything about her that he missed the most, her scent, her touch, her taste. He finally pulled away, "I'm sorry that I couldn't get out sooner."

"I know that it's been hard with you gone for so long, but none of that matters to me now; the only thing that does is that you're back."

"Kagome," he uttered, his voice cracking slightly. He held onto her, and she him. They could've been like that forever…

(Grrrrrrrr)

Kagome sweat dropped.

InuYasha put a hand behind his head and smiled, "Well, I guess Iain 'm a little hungry."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Miroku's head was down, his eyes covered by his bangs. Sango got up slowly, "Let me see your face, please." Miroku rose his head. He had a truly pitiful look on his face.

Sango's lip trembled a bit, "Oh, Miroku, it is you!" She started tearing up again; a single tear ran down her cheek silently. All she wanted to do was hug him and kiss him, but she couldn't. Her husband had returned, and she, quite literally, couldn't do a thing about it.

"I'm so happy that you're alive," she whispered.

Miroku nodded once, "I thought that I would just let you know that I'm not dead, Sango," he stopped, loving the sound of her name, and what that name meant to him. It could no longer be the same, "but alive and well."

There was an awkward silence, and then, "Well, I just suppose I'll be going inside now," he said, flashing a fake smile.

"No," Sango said, not thinking, "Don't go. Don't go ever again." She went up to him slowly, cautiously, and threw her arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest, "You're alive," she kept repeating, "You're alive."

Miroku nodded, "That I am, dear Sango." He wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders, one hand resting on the back of her head.

Sesshomaru's heart burned with jealousy. His eyes narrowed as he watched the scene. He would not be ignored, Sango was still his. This monk's unexpected appearance, though it surprised him greatly, did not change a thing. "Sango," he said with raised brows.

Sango gasped. What could she possibly do now? Her husband or her mate? She'd heard that demons considered the breaking of the promise of mates a blasphemous crime indeed. Not only that, Sesshomaru would surely go after Miroku. She still didn't know; which one did she love more? That was an impossible question to answer. She dreaded hurting either of them; she'd rather die. This whole situation made her want to die. She pulled away from Miroku slowly, and opened her mouth to tell him about what had occurred in his absence.

The monk silenced her by putting a hand to her cheek, "I already know everything. Naraku, he…had mirrors…we saw it all. Please do not feel badly about it." With that, Miroku began to walk to the castle.

"Did you know, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, her back to him, watching Miroku leave.

"I swear to you on the life of our son, that I did not. But Battousi surly must have." (A/N: He actually is telling the truth, Battousi knew about it, but he didn't. Just thought I'd clear that up;)

Sango merely nodded. What a wonderful and horrible day at the same time.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

InuYasha and Miroku were exhausted from lack of food and sleep. InuYasha had shoveled down a large amount of ramen. He was now asleep. Kagome was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him. "I can't believe he's back. It's like a miracle," she whispered, brushing his hair with her fingers gently. A small smile played across Kagome's lips, "A miracle," she repeated.

'_Forgive me for interrupting.'_

Kagome gasped, " Battousi, please go back."

'_I am not even there, I am speaking in your mind.'_

Kagome realized that talking was not needed, 'But still, don't you think there's been enough trouble for one day?'

'_There has been, but I only ask for a moment. I would like to…give something to you.'_

'I don't know, Battousi. InuYasha-'

'_-Shall be protected. I shall see to it.'_

'How long is a moment?'

'_Fifteen minutes.'_

Kagome looked down at InuYasha. She gave him a peck on the cheek, 'Okay, but you'd better protect him like you said you would.'

'_I shall.'_ Then, Kagome was teleported to the northern castle. She gulped, realizing she was in Battousi's bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, one knee bent up, an arm resting against that knee. _"Welcome, Kagome, to the northern lands."_ He got up gracefully, and walked in front of her. _"You are well?"_

"_Yes,"_ she said, a bit shakily.

"_Good."_ He paused for a moment, and then,_ "You do realize something, do you not, Kagome?"_

"What's that?"

"_You and I…we are past the point of no return."_

Kagome took several steps back; she knew this was a bad idea.

"_Be calm, Kagome. I plan to do nothing."_

The miko was skeptical, so she stayed in one place.

"_Your…gift…and you should know it is a farewell gift, is in the other room."_ He pointed to a door.

"A goodbye present?" she said slowly.

"_Yes. Please do not be alarmed when you see it. I only wish to see you in it…once, before we must part."_

"O…kay," she said, a little bit frightened. She went through the door cautiously. As soon as she entered the room, she saw what Battousi had left for her. "Kami-sama, it's a dress," she whispered. But not just any kind of dress, it was like a ball dress. She touched the soft, red fabric and ran her fingers across its surface. Tiny, black jewels were sewn into it, and it had a black jeweled broach as well. She put it on, unable to hold back her curiosity. It fit like a glove. The off-the-shoulder straps were made of a sheer, red material. The same material trailed behind her, like a kind of cape. The dress trailed behind her elegantly, for about a foot. She went to look at herself in a mirror, and realized that it would look even better with her hair up. She took a hair tie from her wrist, and put her hair up in a high bun, smiling slightly as she did so. Then Kagome went into the next room where Battousi was.

"Oh thank you so much, Battousi! It's beautiful!"

"_You are pleased I assume."_

"Of course I'm pleased! I can't believe you did something like this! It's so thoughtful!"

"_Do not dwell on it."_

"Hm, I'll take that as a 'you're welcome.' But…um…why did you do this for me?"

"_It is not obvious? Why do what I do when it comes to you?"_

Kagome gasped slightly, "You…you love me?" She went to him and gave him a hug, "But you shouldn't!"

He returned by wrapping his arms around her gently,_ "But I do however."_

Kagome's eyes went wide and she looked up at him, "Really?" she said quietly.

There was a small moment of silence, and then, _"Yes."_

Another gasp and after that, "I…I…" Kagome stumbled, "I love you too." She sounded surprised as she said it.

"_Ah,"_ the man-slayer said. He was in pain and started to crumple, slowly to the floor.

"BATTOUSI! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?"

Battousi was trembling slightly, _"I know not what is wrong,"_ he said in a pained voice. His hand clutched his chest, and his eyes were clamped shut. He growled furiously, causing Kagome to shake.

"We have to find out what's wrong with you! It can't be a heart attack!…You have no heart," she ended quietly. She held his head to her chest comfortingly.As suddenly as Battousi's spasm started, it stopped. He lowered his head and got up.

"Battousi, are you better now?" she asked cautiously.

"_Something…is…different."_

"Wha-what do you mean?" She got up as well, and rose a hand to touch his face, but quickly withdrew it. Battousi rose his head slowly and looked at her.

Kagome let out a sharp gasp…

…Battousi's eyes were_ not_ red anymore…

"Your eyes…" Kagome said, awe-stricken.

"_What of them, Kagome? Do you mean to tell me that they too have changed?"_

"Yes, Battousi, look at yourself!" she stated, leading him over to the mirror. Battousi's eyes changed from blood red to golden, with tiny specks of red in them. Kagome smiled at him. "What does this mean?"

"_I believe that if may mean that…I am free of my curse, the curse of the red eyes."_ He turned to face her, _"However, that is not the only thing that has changed."_ He pulled Kagome to his chest. Her ear rested lightly against it.

Kagome relaxed in his arms, "What else has changed then, Battousi?"

"_Often the answers to questions can be found in silence."_

The miko was slightly confused, but remained silent as he told her to do.

"_Close your eyes and rely on your other senses."_

'Okay,' she thought, 'What do I hear and feel?' "Kami-sama," she said softly. Kagome looked up into Battousi's face, and he nodded. "Really?" she asked.

"_Yes."_

"Oh!" Kagome put one hand on Battousi's chest, feeling the beating of his new heart. The heart that she, Kagome, had helped him gain. She let out a small laugh, tearing up a bit, "I'm so happy that you have your heart now, Battousi."

He nodded once, _"I now know what I must do."_ He lifted up Kagome's chin, and lightly pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around the man-slayer's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss gradually became deeper, and Kagome felt as if she were consumed by it. It was so hard to think, to keep a straight mind. Battousi was an excellent kisser. He ran his fingers through her dark hair, drinking in her scent…

…for it would be the_ last_ time that he could…

Kagome was barely aware that Battousi was teleporting. She felt a light, cool wind touch her bare skin and she shivered slightly. Battousi simply wrapped his arms around her more tightly, shielding her from the cold.

"_Kagome, always remember, you gave me my heart. You **are** my heart,"_ he whispered, _"I love you above all things."_ And then, he slowly let go of her, and took off the outer layer of his kimono shirt, leaving the red under shirt on. He placed the black over shirt on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome turned her head to the side in confusion.

"You bastard," InuYasha whispered dangerously, **"NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"** He lunged at Battousi with his sword, and Battousi scooped up Kagome, getting her out of the line of fire.

"We have come for your head, Battousi," Sesshomaru said darkly. Sango rose her boomerang slightly, and Miroku grabbed a hold of the rosary beads over his wind tunnel.

"What? You're all here!" Kagome uttered, obviously shocked.

"The fool saw fit to rush to his death, so he called us all here, using his mind powers," Sesshomaru explained, a smirk in place.

Kagome ran to her mate, "InuYasha, you really aren't going to try to kill him are you! You can't!"

"I only want what's best for you, Kagome! This bastard can never care for anyone!"

"You're wrong!" Kagome retorted, "Just ask him! Look at his eyes, InuYasha! He's changed; he has a heart now!"

"You think I give a damn what form he takes! He's done too much!"

"InuYasha!"

"_Kagome, stop. Seeing you with him, and the love you have for him makes me think: Where do I belong in this world? I am of no use to anyone. I was never meant to exist. My crimes have not yet punished me. I will allow you to now, Kagome. Punish me, the only way I can be punished. Death is nothing to me. Deny my new heart and go with InuYasha."_ he looked through the group before saying, _"And so I tell you now, come at me my brothers, I will not fight you this time."_

"As you wish, so it shall be," Sesshomaru said. The sounds of swords being released from their sheaths could be heard as InuYasha and Sesshomaru advanced towards the third brother. Sango and Miroku also sprang forth, ready for battle.

"You asked for it!" InuYasha shouted.

Battousi stood there unflinchingly, holding his ground. He put up neither a offensive, nor defensive front. He had a very calm look on his face. Kagome realized that Battousi was facing his death with honor. He really wasn't going to fight back.

"Battousi, you can't just stand there! Protect yourself!"

The man-slayer glanced over at her, and shook his head 'no' very slowly. _"I am sorry."_

Sesshomaru, with his demon speed, was the first to reach him. He ran Tokijin through his gut. It went clear through him; you could see the tip of the sword sticking out of Battousi's back.

InuYasha was next. He used his sword to slash Battousi's cheek. Evidently, Battousi's attackers wanted him to suffer immensely, because it seemed like they were giving him small blows, wearing him down. InuYasha then used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer to cut Battousi further, this time, across the chest.

Sango's turn. The hate that burned in her from when Battousi had raped her in Sesshomaru's body rushed through her vains like fresh, warm blood. She let her boomerang fly, sending Battousi hurling into a tree, nearly splitting it in half.

Battousi stood up slowly; his left eye was black, and blood stained his hair and clothes, and was running steadily from his mouth. His eyes were sad, but he held his composure well. He still stood tall and proud, despite his many injuries.

Now, Miroku. He threw exorcism sutras at him. They landed on Battousi's bare skin, and shocked him with spiritual power. What little that was left to Battousi's kimono shirt was covered in blood, and some of it was even on fire from Miroku's sutras.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed, "STOP, PLEASE!" She ran over to Battousi, hugging him, staining her new dress with blood. It was then that Battousi finally fell to his knees. "No, Battousi!" Kagome knelt down to him; she could tell he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Please don't die. I know that InuYasha is my mate, and I love him more than anything, but still... I love you too, Battousi."

The man-slayer's eyes closed. Kagome shook her head in sadness. No one deserves to die in such a way. Not him, not anyone. Tears streamed down her face as the others looked on. InuYasha's, Sango's, and Miroku's faces softened. Sesshomaru had an emotionless look in place. Then, Battousi's eyes shot open…

…They were red again.

Kagome let out a short squeak of a scream and drew back from him. Battousi stood up, slowly and dangerously. He half smiled at all of them, and went strait at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai was, to say the least, unprepared for the attack, but his energy whip met with Battousi's and they coiled around each other like snakes. Sesshomaru failed to hold back the surprised look on his face.

"_Why so speechless, Sesshomaru? I cannot stay that weak, pathetic being forever. Try as you might, this Battousi shall not be defeated. The man-slayer has returned. So silence, I command you, as my inferior."_

"I am not your inferior," Sesshomaru said, in a dangerously soft voice.

Battousi smiled evilly, and with amazing speed, thrust his energy whip outward, untangling it with Sesshomaru's. He then cracked the whip right in Sesshomaru's face, making a cut from just below his eye, down his mouth, to his chin. It wasn't that deep, it was meant as a warning blow, _"I only have to say seven words in order to tear your life to shreds, Brother." _And then Battousi said those words to Sesshomaru, in his mind, '_Sango, that is** not** a real mark.'_

"You will never get the chance," Sesshomaru returned angrily. A low growl escaped him. He turned to face Battousi, but he wasn't there. "Teleportation," he said softly. And then, Battousi brought his entire arm through his stomach from behind, his poison claws digging through Sesshomaru's flesh.

"_And now, for my other dear brother…"_

InuYasha held tetsusaiga in front of him defensively, but once again, Battousi had teleported. "Coward!"

"_I am a what?"_ Battousi said dangerously before he released his whip again. The whip threw InuYasha into the castle wall, knocking him out. Blood flowed from the hanyou's mouth, and the back of his head.

"_It's your turn, Huntress."_ Battousi disappeared again. _"I'm right here,"_ he said in Sango's ear. She turned around, but missed him. _"Over here."_ Sango turned again, no dice. _"You're not doing a very good job, Huntress."_ Once more, Sango turned, but when she did, claws dug into her neck. Battousi was standing behind her. _"You like sakura trees, do you not?"_ He asked mockingly. Sango moaned in pain. _"Well then, have fun."_ He then threw her into the branches of the nearest sakura tree. Her ribs hit a particularly thick branch, knocking the wind out of her. Battousi laughed mercilessly. Miroku immediately went to help Sango. The poison of Battousi's claws was bringing Sesshomaru to his knees.

"BATTOUSI, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kagome yelled, "THIS ISN'T YOU, NOT ANYMORE!"

He looked at her with his wild, red eyes that burned with a passion for bloodlust. _"Enough you say? I am simply showing them the same courtesy they bestowed upon me,"_ he growled out.

Kagome had never heard his voice sound so harsh, so heartless, "Please, Battousi, leave to your lands to heal your wounds. Get better, and let's just call this whole thing a truce. LET'S NEVER FIGHT AGAIN!" Why had Battousi's eyes even changed to red in the first place? Are they able to go back and forth? Would his eyes ever go back to being they way they were just precious moments before?

Battousi walked towards her slowly, his blood stained hair swaying as he went. He stopped in front of her, _"I spoke before of a curse. This curse is the curse of the red eyes. When I am in this form, I have no heart. I barely feel anything besides hate. I was wrong, I am not free of the curse. But Kagome, you telling me that you loved me triggered my own will to live. My eyes changed so I could keep myself alive."_

"I do want you to live, but I don't want you to beat up everyone else either!"

"_That is why I shall depart, as you suggested, for my lands to heal."_ He rose his head upward, inspecting the night sky. _"Kagome, something was brought to my attention as soon as my eyes changed from red to gold, you are the pure dawn, and I am the dark night. Night meets dawn at only one part of the day, for night can never include light. So too do you and I, Kagome, meet at only one time. That time was tonight. We can never meet again. InuYasha is of the same time as you, though it may not seem that way. Go tend to his wounds, and leave me be."  
_

"What! But you're hurt as well!"

"_I shall heal fast. My presumption would be only three days. InuYasha will take longer. Go, Kagome,"_ here, his eyes changed back to gold again, _"Although I hurt them so, I never wish for…my family to die."_

Kagome smiled, "I'm coming to check to see how you're doing in two days. Are you going to be able to bandage yourself?"

"_You shall not see me."_

Kagome had a very determined look, "Just looking out for the family."

"_Stubborn woman, you have no way of going there."_

"Oh, I'll find a way, don't you worry about that."

Battousi shook his head in an annoyed fashion, _"Go help your mate now, he is in need of you."_

Kagome nodded, and went to InuYasha's aid.

'_And I am in need of a new reason to live,'_ Battousi thought, as he teleported away.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

That's chapter 27! I hope you all liked it! I like it a lot, I think. I usually suck at writing battle scenes, but I think this one was okay. I will get better! I would love your feedback and questions, so please review if you want, thanks!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Preview of the next chapter…**_

"I told you I was coming," Kagome returned.

"I came with for Kagome's own protection," Sango said, her boomerang on her shoulder.

"_I blame you not, Huntress. Our last meeting was…traumatic."_

"Yes, it was, and I am here to make sure there isn't a repeat."

"I told her that I only needed Kirara, but she insisted on coming."

"Without telling InuYasha as well," Sango said in an undertone.

"_He shall worry for you, you should have told him."_

"Yeah right, he'd never let me come if I would have asked him."

"_There is a difference between asking…and telling."_

"That's right, Kagome, you could've used 'sit.'"

"He would have followed."

"_I must warn you now, Kagome, still other things have changed."_

"_I see that your guests have arrived, just as you predicted, Sensei."_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

**Southern Exposure**

TTFN!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	28. The Child of the South

Hello, everyone! As promised, here's chapter 28, a little bit quicker than usual too. Hope you all like it. And I am sick, grrr. Hope you enjoy the chapter, toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Disclaimer: Abbey: Interview time has come again! This time, I only managed to get Naraku. ( . )

Naraku: What do you mean by only?

Abbey: I mean that you are a stupid asshole. Wait a second…as the authoress, can't I do WHATEVER I want to the characters? (evil grin)

Naraku: (shifty eyes and glare)

Abbey: Take that, Naraku, BUTTERFLY KISSES!

Naraku: (hissing)

Abbey: Feel the pain, bizitch! (Puts Naraku in pink dress with lots of ruffles) Hey look, you're a girl! But not officially yet…(gets out butcher knife) but you're about to be, muhahaha! How I love torture! Oh, sorry, how rude of me, would anyone like to join in the torture? Anyone? Oh and by the way, I don't own InuYasha.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Thanks to all of you, I am feeling a lot better about my writing skills, or there lack of. Anyways, I'm going to thank those of you who reviewed now...

Okami no Hanyou: You were sick? I'm sorry! Being sick blows ass. Anyways, your review was so nice, Beppy! I've never been called that before. And I was worried about that chapter too, b/c of all the Kags/Bat, b/c not too many people like that pairing. But I think that overall the writing was good. Can't wait till you update _ISNK_! TTYL, Toodles!

Katty-kat: (in full-body cast) Glad to know that you liked it, even if I got hit. But I just love to write plot twists, damn it. I'm pretty sure I won't get hit, b/c Kags and B don't really talk alone or anything. TTY next time!

Brianna: The whole thing about what Battousi said about wanting a new reason to live, you'll see what he meant in this chapter. It's not what you think. And...about Kags being bad...I can't tell, sorry! And yup, Shippou's little girlfriend comes in this chapter, hope you like it! P.S. Yeah, I'm sorry I hurt "Big B" too, B/C HE'S SO HOT! LoL

Inuyasha'smistress: Yup, that's EXACTLY where I got that from! I'm so glad that someone caught it! I love the movie and play too! It's so creepily good! And about what Battousi said, you know, the thing about needing a new reason to live...I think you'll find that's it's not what you think. Hope you like it, though!

SPaZin-Person: Ouch, sorry, Gabby. Cramps do really suck ass, I hope you're okay. Anyways, this chapter is sooo cute! I hope you like it!

Sango Rox: Glad you like it and hopeyou like this chapter and the future ones as well. Toodles!

The Sailor Moon Freak: I know, doesn't writer's block just suck a whole lotta ass! Sorry about the hands hurting thing. Mine do sometimes too. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Anime-fan4444: Glad you liked the chapter. I'll try to keep the rest of the chapters up to everyone's standards. Hope you like this chapter!

Sango313: You know, I think I might take a look at your story. Thanks for your support on mine. Hope you like this chapter.

WaiKiki/AirFaerie45: Hey, hope you can get your compy fixed soon so we can talk! I'll try to update as fast as I can, but for the next chapter in _AFLM_, I'm thinking the writer's block is going to be pretty bad, b/c I have no idea whatsoever as to what I should write. TTYL, and say hi to everyone!

LadyRedEyes/Kagome-chan/Marisa: OMG, I've got to hurry b/c I'm cooked! Gomen that this is short, Kags, but I gots to get going! TTYL, TOODLES, TTFN, LYLAS! and all that other stuff!

Thanks to everyone who read, even if you didn't review! On with the story!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 28:

**Child of the South**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Look, Kagome," Sango said, "Shippou's knocked out." Everyone was in the hospital ward of the castle. Kagome and Miroku were tending to the wounds of their injured friends….oh yeah, and Sesshomaru, LoL.

"Yeah, he's been trying to help me with all of your wounds so much that he just fell asleep." The miko smiled, "I'll let him go for awhile."

"Look at that face," Sango exclaimed, also smiling, "It looks like he's dreaming."

"Yeah, you know, it kind of does."

_**XOXOX Shippou's Dream XOXOX**_

"Eh…hello? Is anyone there?" Shippou called. He was out in the courtyard, wondering why he was there. Could this be a dream? There was only one way to find out. "Um…Miss? Are you there?"

"_There is no need for you to regard me with such formality, Shippou."_

"So you _are_ here. I must be dreaming then."

"_That you are,"_ the voice said.

"What can I call you then? And…why can't I see you anywhere?"

"_Gomen ne, Shippou. I cannot tell you just yet."_ She giggled lightly,_ "But I can tell you that we shall meet soon in real life. The dreams that you had before were just that, dreams. This time, I am calling out to you."_

"You're…calling out to me?" he repeated. He noticed that this time, her voice sounded much younger, as though she were a child, not unlike himself.

"_Hai. I have foreseen our meeting. I look forward to it…Shippou-kun."_

"Shi-Shippou-kun?" he repeated shakily, and gulped.

The voice giggled again, _"I have known of you since the dawn of my creation. It is your purity of heart that draws me to want to talk to you. Please always keep that heart of yours, Shippou."_

"Okay, I will," he said, nodding. (A/N: (cough) this is a hint: who _else _is drawn to purity of heart? Okay, I'm done now.)

_**XOXOX End Shippou's Dream XOXOX**_

"Kagome, why are you still wearing that?" InuYasha asked.

The miko looked down. Her eyes widened. She was still wearing the dress that Battousi gave her and his outer kimono shirt. "I guess I just…forgot about it. I was so busy treating all of your wounds." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome angrily. Sango and Miroku were giving each other sideways glances, turning away whenever one noticed the other. "Eh…Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" he answered back venomously.

"Before when I went out to go get some bandages, Rin came up to me and was crying because she was worried…you know, about you and about Sango. And you, InuYasha, Shippou was worried about you. Could you both please come so that they'll know you're okay?"

"I'll come," Sango said, "I'd hate to have Rin worry."

"Oh, Sango, you shouldn't get up, I mean, you just got over the effects of that dreadful potion, and you shouldn't move just yet."

"But I want to, Kagome. It'll be fine."

"I think not," Sesshomaru said.

"There, you see, Sesshomaru wants you to stay here too. I'll tell Rin that you're okay."

"Okay," she said suspiciously. Had Kagome seen?

"Alright then," the miko said, fake grin in place, "Let's go then. Come on, InuYasha, Sesshomaru." After they had exited the room, Kagome winked at Sango and Miroku.

'Kagome, what are you doing to me?' Sango thought. She looked at Miroku, 'I'm going to kill her for this! Baka Kagome!'

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Are your wounds any better?" He sat on the edge of her bed, giving her a concerned look.

"Well, I feel a lot better now that the fever that potion gave me is gone, what about you? Were you hurt at all?"

"No, I was not."

"Well, that's good to hear. I didn't get a chance to ask you with everyone waiting on me like I'm a child or something."

Miroku smiled lightly, "You should let others help you more often. After all, you can't always do everything for yourself."

"I appreciate your concern, really I do, but you of all people know how I am, Miroku."

"That I do, Sango. And…I need to know something from you."

"What's that?"

"Tell me…that you're happy."

"Miroku…I'm so sorry."

"That's not what I asked," he said, a bit roughly. Sango lowered her head. Miroku shook his head as though frustrated with himself, "Gomen-nasi, Sango. I just want to know that you are happy and well off. Then…it will be possible for me to…walk away…if that's what you want."

She smiled a little, her eyes watering, and reached for his hand. She took it, and let it rest in her own, "I am happy, Miroku. I'm happy about many things. I am especially happy that you are alive and well. Just the thought of having Toshiro and Sakura back gives me even more happiness. But I want _you _to be happy too. Can you do that for me, Miroku? Can you be happy?"

His eyes drilled into hers, "I will do anything that you ask of me, though it will be difficult."

Sango gasped slightly, the words he chose startling her, but she nodded, "Good, then it's settled, we'll all find a way to be happy."

"It is our friendship that will always bind us, Sango. Our friendship…and Sakura."

"And Toshiro too. You cared for him as if he was yours; for that I am grateful."

"I must say though, Sango, I never thought that you favored a life of opulence."

"You're right, I never did, and I still don't. Taijiya don't do well contained inside walls of stone. Perhaps I'll go about demon slaying again."

"You would do well, even if you were on your own. You're stronger than you know, Sango."

"Arigatou, Miroku. I just think this barrier has us all jumpy. After all, we all know that Sesshomaru used to travel all around the country with Rin and Jaken. I won't be cooped up here all the time."

Miroku nodded. Sango and Miroku got to discussing battle tactics. That engrossed them for another five minutes…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

InuYasha had gone to see Shippou. Sesshomaru, obviously not convinced with Kagome's excuse to get him out of the room, was confronting her about it.

"You are so pathetically transparent, Miko."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, straightening up in defiance.

"Do not act so innocent. Your tactics are crude, and completely indiscreet. I am commanding you now, do not try to interfere again, or…" He threw a punch just an inch away from her head. It purposely hit the wall, causing a large, gapping hole.

"You wouldn't."

"Do not test this Sesshomaru, Miko. I can assure you that I am entirely serious." Kagome threw up a hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist, "I shall go back to what is mine now, my mate." He took a few steps in the opposite direction, and turned away from her, he said, "Tell Rin she may enter the whenever she desires."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**A day or so later…**_

"Hey, Sango, can I borrow Kirara?"

"Sure, Kagome, but where are you going?"

"You _promise_ not to tell?" she whispered.

"Okay, fine, I won't tell, now where are you going?" Sango stood up and walked around a bit. She was still a little sore, but a whole lot better. Her boomerang was propped against the wall, unused since the battle with Battousi.

"I'm going to see if Battousi's wounds have healed," Kagome admitted, a bit ashamed.

"Are you serious? Kagome, you shouldn't!"

"I know, but…"

Sango exhaled deeply, "Although it's against my better judgment, I'll agree to it on one condition."

The miko's face fell a little bit, "Okay, what is it?"

"Let me come with you for protection."

"Sango-chan-"

"-Kagome, that's the _only_ way I'll let you take Kirara."

"Oh…alright."

Sango reached for her weapon and then….

…they were teleported…

"_These are the southern lands,"_ Battousi stated. _"You should not have insisted on coming."_

"I told you I was coming," Kagome returned.

"I came with for Kagome's own protection," Sango said, her boomerang on her shoulder.

"_I blame you not, Huntress. Our last meeting was…traumatic."_

"Yes, it was, and I am here to make sure there isn't a repeat."

"I told her that I only needed Kirara, but she insisted on coming."

"Without telling InuYasha as well," Sango said in an undertone.

"_He shall worry for you, you should have told him."_

"Yeah right, he'd never let me come if I would have asked him."

"_There is a difference between asking…and telling."_

"That's right, Kagome, you could've used 'sit.'"

"He would have followed."

"_I must warn you now, Kagome, still other things have changed."_

"_I see that your guests have arrived, just as you predicted, Sensei."_ A little girl entered the room. Her resemblance to Battousi was startling. Her hair was the same color, only it was turned up and ran down to her knees. Her bangs were the same, and the also framed a crescent moon identical to Battousi's. She had all the same markings, and the same golden eyes with red flecks. Her clothing was also black with red trimmings. She had thick, long eyelashes. She appeared to be no older than nine or ten years old.

Kagome looked a little surprised, but she smiled and said, "KAWAII!" Running up to the child, she scooped her up into her arms and began to cuddle with her.

"_Stop that, Kagome!"_ the little girl shrieked. She was trying to wiggle away.

"Huh? You know my name?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

Sango was looking between Battousi and the little girl, "How in the world did you…"

"_An incarnation of myself, as I believe you have seen Naraku do as well,"_ he explained, motioning towards the child.

Kagome had finally let go of the little girl. She put her down and she straightened up in a dignified way, mimicking Battousi, _"You are Kagome and Sango," _she said, head lowered out of respect. _"It is a privilege to meet you both."_

Battousi stood beside her, _"This is my incarnation and daughter, Mina, the South. She is my heir to the southern lands."_

"How were you able to do this if you were injured?" Kagome questioned, "Weren't you weaker than usual?"

Battousi rose an eyebrow as if to say, 'You're joking right?' Kagome glared at his arrogance. _"This Battousi healed much faster than he originally expected."_

'Now there are two of them?' Sango thought, 'But, that girl doesn't appear to be very dangerous. Still, she acts a lot like him, you never know…' Then Sango remembered Hakudoushi, and that confirmed her thoughts. She must keep an eye on _both _of them.

"_Mina is created in my exact image. She has all of my abilities and powers. She just needs to perfect them."_

"_I shall train hard for you, Sensei," _Mina said, bowing deeply to him. Then she turned to face Sango, _"There is no reason for you to fear my father nor I anymore, Sango-san."_

"Mind reading abilities, I forgot about those," the taijiya stated.

"But, Battousi," Kagome started, "Why _did _you make yourself an incarnation?"

"_The answer is simple. I was in need of a new reason to live. I have found it. I do not wish to die yet, nor do I want some pathetic, lowly demon to take control of my lands."_

"I hope you're not referring to Sesshomaru," Sango said dangerously.

"_For once, I was not. But I do not believe that he should become gluttonous by taking them either."_

"_Gluttonous?_ You're the one that's the glutton, Battousi! You're the one who killed two lords for their lands, and I'm sure you were going to go after the east and west too, had you not gotten injured!"

"_She speaks the truth, Sensei,"_ Mina said, nodding.

Battousi nodded in response, _"Not anymore. That was before…everything changed."_

"Well that's good to hear," Kagome said, smiling. She kneeled down so she was level with Mina, "You know, you look like you're about Shippou's age, but you act so grown up."

The little girl blushed slightly, _"Shippou?" _she said awkwardly.

"Yes, he's sort of my adoptive son."

"_Is that so? Well perhaps we shall meet someday."_ She smiled slightly. Battousi rose his eyebrows questionably. Mina lowered her head apologetically.

"Well then, I'll just have to take you to see him then. Can I, Battousi?" she asked, puppy dog face on.

"_I do not believe so."_

"But why!" the miko whined.

"_I do not like the idea of having my only heir, stay with my enemies."_

"Baka, InuYasha and Sesshomaru aren't your enemies; you even called them _family _before you left a few days ago!"

Sango rose an eyebrow skeptically. Yeah right, Battousi thought of them as family, and Naraku would suddenly break into song and prance through a field of flowers.

Mina giggled, _"I could imagine that, Naraku dancing through flowers."_

"Please don't read my mind, Mina," Sango said gently.

"_Gomen-nasi."_

"That's alright," Sango said, smiling.

"So can you let her come, Battousi?" Kagome asked again, "Please?"

Battousi sighed in annoyance. _"Very well, but I shall keep an eye on her." _He began to walk out of the room. _"I shall train; my abilities, I fear are not well practiced. Daughter, I trust you to do what is best." _

"_Hai, Sensei,"_ she said as she bowed to him again,_ "Besides, this might be just what I need to hone my powers."_

"_That and that alone is the only reason that I am allowing you. I shall speak with you soon."_

A simple nod was the girl's response as her father left the room. "Wait a second," Kagome thought out loud, "Doesn't Battousi need to teleport us?"

"_No."_ Quite suddenly, they were back on the castle grounds, but it was the outskirts, near the barrier that was still in place. The little girl was breathing more heavily than normal but smiled at Kagome when she put her hand on her shoulder,_ "I didn't think I could even make it that far,"_ she explained,_ "I have never used teleportation before."_

"Pretty good for a first try," Kagome stated while smiling, "I see a lot of your father in you."

Mina looked down a bit, her brow furrowing, _"Is that so?"_

"Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head, _"No, it's just…I don't want to be exactly like my father for…obvious reasons."_

Kagome understood, "Are you talking about that curse your father has?" she asked gently, bending down to her level again. Mina was quiet, so Kagome just assumed that she had been correct, "You don't have it too, do you?"

"_All that carry the blood of the Battousi in their veins will have the curse,"_ she explained softly.

"I'm sorry, Mina. Did Battousi have any idea?"

The little girl's hands clenched into small fists, _"He did."_

A twig snapped in the distance and Sango flung her head around quickly to the direction of the sound. "Ah," she groaned.

"What is it, Sango?"

"My neck wound, it's opened up again."

"Oh dear, come on, let's get back then."

Sango held a hand to her neck as they walked through the forest. "We're almost out." But she never got the chance to walk too much farther, because Sesshomaru had rushed over to them and scooped Sango up bridal-style.

"Where were you?" he asked, in a slightly angry yet worried tone, "You could've been butchered out there in your condition, Sango. As your mate, I'd like to know where you go." He said it sternly, emotionlessly, but Sango knew better.

"Sesshomaru stop it," Sango said, trying to get out of his grip, "I'm a taijiya, I'm not a weakling."

"I could smell your blood as you approached."

"The wound just broke open, that's all."

"You should be in bed, resting."

"Look, I get that you were worried about me, but can I do something on my own every once in awhile?"

"Do you not understand? Numerous demons could come after you because of your connection to me."

"And _I_," she said, "Could've taken care of them!"

Sesshomaru wanted to shut her up, so he kissed her, plain and simple. When they pulled apart, Sango said, "You jerk." Sesshomaru smirked knowingly. He then looked at Kagome and Mina. His eyes flashed at the sight of the miko. He was still going to settle things with her later, that miko that loved that mind spirit, that Battousi. How dare she. He glared at her openly, and then looked again at the little girl. One look was all it took; he unsheathed Tokijin.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing!" Sango yelled.

"Sesshomaru, don't!" Kagome shouted. She got in front of the little girl, shielding her.

"She comes from that bastard," he stated simply, taking a step forward. He then used demon speed. Before Kagome knew it, she was on the ground, knocked over by Sesshomaru. Sango was yelling at him and running in his direction. The taiyoukai was standing over the little girl, his sword raised above her head.

"Sesshomaru," Sango bellowed, "She's just a little girl!"

"_Nice to meet you too, Uncle."_

"Don't you mean, goodbye?"

"_No, I mean hello." _She teleported behind him, and released her red energy whip, smacking it against his back. _"But I can take care of myself."_

Sesshomaru turned around, a tad bit surprised. The cut was just a scratch, but it was the principle. "You must come from him, you act exactly as he does, shoujo." (A/N: that means "little girl" by the way ;)

"What the hell is this about?" InuYasha questioned as he entered the scene. He looked at Mina, his head tilting to the side a bit. "Who are you anyways?" Then his eyes widened, "There ain't no way; you look just like…"

"_Battousi?"_ Mina finished for him.

"Yeah."

"We'll explain later," Sango said. She began to walk out of the forest, hand still pressed over her neck. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance and picked her up from behind, carting her at demon speed to the castle. She was yelling at him the whole way.

InuYasha, Kagome, and Mina walked out of the forest as well. When Sesshomaru left to go get Sango, he commanded Jaken to stay with Rin and Shippou. So now, the toad was suckered into playing a game from Kagome's time called "duck, duck, goose." It was difficult to play with only three people, but Shippou and Rin were entertaining themselves by choosing Jaken every time, forcing him to run after them. Needless to say, Jaken always lost. Rin clapped her hands together jubilantly and Shippou had a mischievous grin on his face. Mina hid behind Kagome shyly, peering cautiously from behind the miko's legs.

"_Shippou,"_ she whispered.

The kitsune's back stiffened. He had heard that voice somewhere before. He turned around, "Oh, hi, InuYasha, hi, Kagome! We wondered where you were," he said matter-of-factly. Then he spotted the little girl from behind Kagome. His eyes widened. "Is it…you?"

Mina stepped out in the open, blushing deeply, and nodded, _"Hai, Shippou-ku-"_ She stopped before she got the last part out. _"Kagome-sama, InuYasha-sama, may I please go uh…play?"_

"Sure, Mina, but you know you don't have to be so formal with us, we're family."

"That's right, Kid," InuYasha stated, "It's kinda odd, though, you're Battousi's incarnation, but I can already tell that you're not an asshole like he is."

"_Although I appreciate the sentiment, InuYasha, please do not speak so of my father around me."_

"Whatever, your loss." He looked at Kagome, "Come on, there's bags under your eyes, you need to sleep a little."

Kagome tapped her foot, frustrated, "InuYasha….I have not!"

"Look, I don't feel like getting…you know…"

"Sat?" Kagome answered.

(BOOM!)

"KAGOME!"

"Hehe, gomen, InuYasha." Then she took his arm and led him away as he huffed and whined.

Rin came up to Shippou and Mina, who were looking at each other shyly. "I am Rin," she said, putting a hand to her chest. Her grammar had been improving steadily now. "And this is Shippou! He's a kitsune, what kind of demon are you?"

"_I'm an inu youkai."_ she smiled at them both,_ "My name is Mina."_

"Mina," Shippou repeated.

Rin's smile faltered slightly. Why was Shippou looking at that girl like that? But then she sort of understood. "Oh, hehehe," she giggled, "I see, you think Shippou-chan is kawaii, don't you, Mina-chan?" She rose an eyebrow playfully. Shippou turned red and his ears twitched in anticipation of her response.

"_I? …Well…" _she laughed at the excited look on the kit's face, and nodded,_ "Hai."_ The little girl seemed to be glowing red.

Rin grinned a little. She did like Shippou, but she wanted him to be happy. Not only that, she was glad that she had a friend now that was a girl. Shippou wouldn't play some of the girly games she liked anymore.

'_Rin-chan is very selfless,'_ Mina thought,_ 'She cares for Shippou, but all she can seem to think about is friendship.'_ Then Mina shook her head. This was an invasion of privacy._ 'I vow never to read the minds of people that I care for again, unless it is necessary.'_

Jaken was still huffing from all the running, sitting on the floor panting like a dog in the hot summer sun. All three children laughed. Does childhood always hold such innocence?

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

That was chapter 28. I hope it was to all of your likings. I'll have a chapter overview up for chapter 29 on my fan fiction profile and homepage soon. Review if you can, I would like to be up to 300 reviews by the end of chapters 30? 31? 32? Well, either of those would be fine, but that's okay if I don't too. Thanks to all of you that read! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Preview of the next chapter…**_

"Who are you?" Naraku asked, completely bored.

"_I am Mina, the South, and daughter of Battousi."_

"Is that so? Battousi created an incarnation of himself, how fitting."

"_Yes, and you are Naraku, filth of the earth.'_

Naraku smiled. He was going to make sure, through this girl, that Battousi would dare not think to betray him. He chuckled wickedly.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

**The Rescue and the Return**

TTFN!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	29. The Rescue and the Return

Konnichiwa, everyone! I'm back with chapter 29...finally. I'm so sorry that it took so long. I had to write my damn term paper, so that took a lot of my time up, but that's not really an excuse. It was over John Lennon, so I knew most of what I was writing anyway, and finished pretty early. This chapter is kind of crappy, but the events of it are pretty good. They made me happy, my writing does not, LoL. Sorry if it sucks, everyone. Well, I hope you enjoy it just the same. Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Disclaimer:

Abbey: Interview time again! This time, it's Mina-chan, Shippou's girl!

Mina: _I'm not Shippou's girl! (blushes)_

Abbey: (rolls eyes) Yeah, right, sure. You _were_ the girl in the dream, right?

Mina: _Well, yes, but-_

Abbey: It's so kawaii! (hugs Mina)

Mina: _You're crushing me!_

Abbey: Oh, hehe, gomen-nasai!

Kagome: That's okay, I always do that to her, see? (crushing hug)

Mina: _Crushing…lungs…_

Kagome: (grins) such a sweet girl!

Abbey: (O.o) I think I should just end here. I don't own InuYasha, so don't sue me, evil lawyers! MUHAHAHAHA!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Thanks to all of you with your reviews! I could hug you all...but I don't want to scare you. Anyways...

SPaZin-Person: Hi, Gabby. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Yeah, I didn't get run over by a bus or eaten by like...killer monkeys or something. I know, I thought that the last chapter would be fun if it was cute too. The one after this is going to be a fun one. I don't do so well with comedy, but I'm going to try for it...Anyways, hope you like this chapter too!

dd-inuyasha76143: It's too bad that you've been having computer problems, I'm sorry. And, yes, ice cream is yummy! Now I want some too, grrr. Anyways, it's okay that you haven't reviewed in awhile, you don't have to apoligize about that. Hope you like this chapter!

Katty-kat: I'm almost healed from the beat down you gave me a couple chapters ago. I might get a hit for this chapter, but I doubt it. It's so nice to not be brused! Yay! Anyways, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. And I know exactly what I want to write for the next chapter in my other story, so hopefully, it'll be up fairly fast. Too bad I haven't started on it yet. (sweatdrops) Hope you like this chapter!

Air-Faerie45/Wai Kiki: AF! I'll have to send you an email soon. Glad you like what's beengoing on in this story lately. And my heart bleedssince yours hasn't been updated in awhile. Though, it's taken me awhile to update too, sorry about that. I hope your computer gets fixed soon, because I wanna talk to you again! That was fun! Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Auf Wiedersehen, AF!

Sango131: So sorry it took me so longto update! I feel like such a hypocrite whenIreview your story and I'm like, "Oh yeah,update really soon!" and then I don't update for a long time! Glad you liked the last chapter. And don't worry about being weird, it's fun. Hope you like this chapter!

DEATH TO YOU:Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter as well!

Dragon of Spades: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! I'm glad you likewhat I've written, and hope you like this chapter as well!

Mornings Light: I am very sorry that it took me forever to update. And thank you, that's one of the bestcomplements I can get, when someone says Ikeepeveryone in character pretty well. It truely is difficult to do.About Miroku...I can't really give anything away, I'm sorry! I like to keep up an element of surprise. Glad you like this story, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Anime-fan444: Yeah, I think those two are so cute! And I'm also very sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you like this chapter!

Fluffy's Lover: Yes, unfortunately, Sesshomaru is shared among a whole lot of people. Big boo for that. I have read Silver. It's really an awesome story. What part is similar? That's one of the stories that I would like to read a second time. Glad you like this story, and hope you like this chapter!

Fluffy's Daughter: Yeah, I'm sure that Fluffy will be strangling me sometime soon. And I'm sorry for almost making you cry on chapter 27! Thanks for saying that I'm a good author. I really appreciate that. Sorry I didn't update in so long and hope you like this chapter!

Jewel Of Souls: Oh, thank you very much! I'm glad you like my story! I tried to make it so it had many different things going on, as far as the romance, horror, and so on goes. I just thought the name Battousi would fit perfectlywith this character. I just changed the spelling around. That would be a surprise to have Kenshin pop out though...a very nice surprise, LoL. I'll try to keep it as interesting as I can and sorry that it took me forever to update. Hope you like the chapter!

Inuyasaha'smistress: I know, I feel bad for doing this to Miroku too! Yeah, Kagome's kind of like a magnet for trouble. I thought that everyone would suspect that Kagura would be Battousi's new reason for living, so I thought I'd change it around. Sorry I didn't update for awhile and hope you like this chapter

LadyRedEyes/Kagome-chan/Marisa: I have to hurry up and write this. Grr, you, carpal tunnel syndrome! Anyways...crap...don't really know what else to say, gomen, imouto-chan! Yes, yes, we all hate Lita, that isn't a news flash. Whelp, I guess I better go update now...yeah. I know you can't wait for the next chapter, LoL.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Well, thanks to everyone who read, even if you didn't review. I'm getting closer to 300 reviews! Yay! That makes me so happy! You all are the nicest! Whelp, I'll just let you all read now...

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 29:

**The Rescue And The Return**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Sesshomaru?" Sango asked softly.

"Hai?"

"I know that you must think that recent events will cause me to be unfaithful to you."

This caught his attention. Raising his head slightly to look at her, he answered, "Perhaps."

"I can assure you now, I wish to stay with you. I'm not going to say that I haven't thought of changing my mind, but I've decided. I shall stay with you, I can promise you that. But please, Sesshomaru, understand that it would be almost impossible for me to forget about Miroku, after all, we were married, and we did have Sakura. I ask that you be patient with me, for it will take me awhile for those feelings to leave me."

"They may never leave you."

"I know that. I just want to know if you're okay with that. You have my loyalty and faithfulness, Sesshomaru. You have my love. I just thought I would tell you, to reassure you. I am yours and yours alone." She had a small smile on her face. She was certain she had made the right decision. She felt such a strong need to help Sesshomaru, to let him feel the emotions he'd deprived himself of. She wanted to see him smile. And not only this, she also loved him. She felt the deepest sorrow for Miroku, but she tried to numb it by thinking the houshi would succeed in finding someone better than she. The thought of it hurt, but all she wished for was the safety and happiness of both Sesshomaru and Miroku. That was all she wanted.

"Sango," Sesshomaru said softly. He then kissed her gently on the lips, taking in her scent as he did so. He rested his forehead on hers, and looked into her eyes. The taijiya went scarlet.

She cleared her throat loudly to draw his attention away from that, "Don't you have to do some work?"

He raised an eyebrow playfully, "Do I now?"

"Yes, you do," she said, smiling.

"Hm, I suppose you are right." Sango nodded in agreement.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Mina was in the library, where she had been reading a book for a little while. It was a book about sorcery, something that interested her greatly. Perhaps she could learn a few spells in addition to her powers. Something was really been bothering her lately, and she felt as though now was the perfect time to act on her impulse. _'If I wish to be an honorable daughter, and a powerful future taiyoukai, Father, I implore you, let me do this task. Only if your assistance is absolutely necessary will I ask for you.'_ With that, Mina left.

"Who are you?" Naraku asked, completely bored by the small girl who had just seemed to drop into his midst. They were a short distance away from Naraku's hideout.

"_I am Mina, the South, and daughter of Battousi."_

"Is that so? Battousi created an incarnation of himself, how fitting."

"_Yes, and you are Naraku, filth of the earth.'_

Naraku smiled. He was going to make sure, through this girl, that Battousi would dare not think to betray him. He chuckled wickedly.

"_Tell me, Naraku, how long do you plan to imprison my cousins?"_

"Children should be seen, not heard, Young One."

"_Not this child. I think you shall come to find that I can handle myself particularly well. As for your taunts, my stature demands respect, just as that of my father's."_

"You presume to tell me what I shall call you? That is simply not done."

"_The incompetence in which you compose yourself is startling, Naraku."_

He smirked and began to circle her, "Forgive me in thinking, Young One, that you may act as though you have grown up, but you appear to not pose any threat."

"_Looks can be deceiving."_ Mina braced herself. She knew what Naraku was thinking, what he wanted to do. Being able to read minds had made her smarter, faster than any child of her age. She had seen it all already, war, death, murder, rape…all in the confines of Battousi's mind. It hardened her. So she stood unflinchingly, waiting.

"Is that so?"

A sharp pain burst from the back of the little girl's head, where Naraku had undoubtedly struck her. She fell forward, feeling her consciousness slip away. _'No child deserves to be kept from the warmth and security of their parents. My cousins, I promise to help you. This is my first test.' _She fell face down into the grass. Naraku stood over her and chuckled approvingly. He was no fool. Battousi had deep feelings for Kagome, feelings that would eventually cause the man-slayer to betray their pact. He would ensure Battousi's loyalty with bribery. He picked up the limp little girl and held her hastily in his arms. A whirlwind of miasma flew up and Naraku was gone, having taken the southern heir with him.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Kagome couldn't shake this feeling. Somewhere, something had gone wrong. Kagome was walking outside, letting a breeze tug at her hair, tangling it slightly.

"Kagome!" She suddenly felt something crash into her legs, and she wobbled a bit. She looked down to see Shippou and Rin, who were staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Hi, guys, what's up?"

"Do you know where Mina is?" Shippou asked, blushing slightly.

"We want to play hide and seek!" Rin exclaimed, "But Mina-chan is not here."

"I'm sure if Mina read your minds, she would know that you were looking for her." Kagome thought hard on this for a moment. "Where have you looked for her anyways?"

"Only everywhere," Shippou answered.

Kagome's eyes widened. Of course, her bad feeling. Where was Mina? This didn't sit too well with her. "Shippou, Rin, I want you to go inside today, okay? You can play in there. I'll go find Mina."

"Can't I come with?" the kitsune asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, Shippou. Just go in, and I'll bring her back soon."

"Come on, Rin, let's go," he said, a bit dejected.

Once Kagome had seen them enter the safety of the castle, she set off for the forest. Sincerely wishing she had sacred arrows with her, she made her way through to a patch that was scarcely covered with trees. A little more light shone down on the path.

A wind blew ominously down on her, getting more violent all the time. Then, Kagura appeared to her, nodding to acknowledge her. "You're looking for Battousi's incarnation, I take it?"

"Where is she?" Kagome asked a bit fearfully.

"Naraku has captured her. She held captive at his lair even as we speak."

"Battousi hasn't done anything about it yet?"

"I should think not."

Kagome thought about it… "That's Battousi all right. He's giving Mina a chance to take care of herself. To prove her own worth. I bet he even planned this himself. Kami, does he ever need some tips on parenting," she said, rubbing her temple. "Well, if he's not going to help that poor little girl, then I am! Kagura, can you take me to her, please?"

"Why should I?"

"Well…wouldn't you care if Kanna was in trouble?"

"That emotionless puppet of Naraku?" Her eyes narrowed, "Very well, I shall take you to them."

"I know Battousi won't approve of this, but too bad for him." Kagome nodded once in determination. With that, Kagura lifted them on her feather, and they took off, high into the sky…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Kagome woke up later, her body sluggish from the miasma. She found an outer kimono had been used to prop her head up, kind of like a pillow. This kimono though…it was black and red, as well as very small. Mina. Kagome stood up, her legs barely holding her weight. Obviously, the excessively toxic atmosphere around Naraku's castle had rendered her unconscious. Kagome blinked a few times, for her vision was a tad foggy at first. She began to look about the room, which had a heavy barrier around it. Off to one corner was a bed mat, and on that mat sat Mina, Toshiro on one side of her, Sakura on the other, both swaddled in heavy, thick blankets.

"Mina-chan, you scared me to death!" Kagome scolded lightly as she went over to the mat.

"_Gomen-nasai, Kagome, but I had to do this, I felt it my responsibility to bring my cousins to their rightful home."_

"Couldn't your father do this? Mina, you're just a little girl, you can't do this on your own! That's why I came to help you!"

Mina's head lowered. Her eyes were covered by her bangs. _"Arigatou for your assistance." _Being referred to as a child bothered Mina a little. She had all of these wonderful powers, and she was matured, but not taken seriously.

"So I see that you are awake, Kagome."

Kagome wheeled around to see Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna; all staring at her from the other side of the barrier. Kagome disliked it greatly. It was like she was some sort of strange, rare species of animal at a zoo. Naraku was prying his ugly nose in on her, making her feel uncomfortable and scared. "Naraku, let Mina, Sakura, and Toshiro go. I'll do whatever it takes to get them out of here!"

Naraku chuckled, obviously amused, "Kagome…you know what my answer shall be."

"I don't care!" Kagome retorted, standing up and stomping a foot on the ground.

"_If you insist upon erecting a barrier, then we shall have to break it."_

Naraku's smile widened further still, "_You, _break my barrier? I think not."

"Sure we can!" Kagome stated confidently, "Just watch us!" She rose a fist in the air, mimicking something her mate would do, "We're going to get out, Naraku, just you wait!"

The hanyou rose a skeptical eyebrow, and then looked over at the little girl. Battousi's incarnation was glowing red, her body completely consumed by a bright red light. "Trying to be like your father, are you, Young One?"

"_Do not call me that. I'm in a class of my own! I, Mina, am nothing like my father!"_ She let her light go, and it struck against the barrier. It only caused the barrier to ripple slightly, and then go back to standing strong. Kagome went up to the barrier, and put both hands on it, letting her miko powers purify it. Mina repeatedly hit the barrier with her light, letting it flow out of her hands.

"You won't win, Naraku!" Kagome shouted, as the barrier made her hands increasingly more raw, "No chance!"

Naraku looked down at Kanna, "Kanna, go, retrieve the children of the taijiya, and bring them to me." Kanna looked from her master to the babies that were confined inside the barrier. "Why do you hesitate, Kanna?" Naraku asked. His eyes widened. The barrier was nearly broken.

Mina wobbled on the spot. She was using all of her energy to break this barrier. She could not use up anymore. Eyelids drooping, she fell to her knees, and then to her side.

"Mina!" Kagome yelled, and left the barrier to pick her up with her reddened palms.

"_Gomen-nasai, Kagome."_

"No, no, don't apologize. You were wonderful, Mina. And so powerful too, just like your father."

"_I'm not him!"_

Kagome's eyes widened a bit. Mina kept saying that, she didn't want to be like Battousi. Then it caught her, she must have seen everything that Battousi did with her mind powers. She witnessed every bad deed. Kagome held Mina closer to her, cradling her in a motherly way, "You poor baby, I'm so sorry." Mina's eyes widened. Never before had anyone spoken so kindly to her.

Naraku walked through his barrier, and looked down at the two, eyes narrowed with malice. Kagome looked back at him fearfully. "I WON'T let you hurt us!" Kagome yelled.

"_Naraku, that is quite enough."_ said Battousi, who had just teleported there. He was standing at the other side of the room, looking very serious.

Naraku smirked. He bent down and picked Kagome up by the scruff of her neck, and Mina up by hers, using his other hand. "I'm sure you've heard of this, Battousi," Naraku stated, "It's called an ultimatum. Which would you have die first? Your whore or your incarnation?" His smirk widened. His claws dug into the back of their necks, and fresh blood began to ooze from the wounds. Kagome grimaced in pain while flailing her arms around to try and hit Naraku. Mina was giving him a very angry look, and began to glow red again.

"Battousi," Kagome said, "Please, your daughter, choose Mina. Get her out of her, and if at all possible, Sakura and Toshiro too." Father and daughter made a quick decision, using their mind powers to communicate. "You've got to save your daughter. Please, Battousi."

Naraku's eyebrows rose, "What is your choice, man-slayer?"

"_Fool, that name carries no meaning for sensei anymore!"_

"Silence, shoujo. Now, Battousi, what do you choose?"

"_The answer is quite obvious, Naraku. I choose neither."_ Mina teleported away, grabbing Kagome's hand before she did so. That way, they could both get away at once. Battousi teleported in front of Naraku, and gave him a strong punch in the gut, sending him backwards.

Kagome smiled, 'He really is like his brothers in a way,' she thought, dwelling on the fact that he had punched Naraku first.

"_Our battle shall take place at a different time, Naraku. We are now enemies."_ With that, Kagome, Battousi, Mina, and the babies left.

"_I fully respect that you wish to prove yourself, Daughter,"_ Battousi began,_ "But you must become stronger first. I let you have an attempt. In the future, however, you may not be so rash until you have gained more power. Is that clear, Mina?"_

Mina looked down, frustrated that she couldn't do it on her own. Was it this weak body of a child that was preventing her from becoming any greater? _"Hai, sensei." _

"_At the same time, I must also praise you. Naraku's barrier is powerful. You almost broke through it."_

"_I had help," _Mina said coldly.

"_Even so, you did well, Daughter."_

Kagome smiled and nodded, "That's right, Mina. I was really surprised with how strong you are." They walked out of the forest around Sesshomaru's castle.

"_This is as far as I go. I do not wish for problems to arise during what should be a joyous time for my brother, the huntress, and the houshi. You may remain if you wish it, Daughter."_

Mina nodded and Kagome said, "Thanks for your help, Battousi. I can't wait to see the look on their parents' faces!" She smiled down at Sakura and Toshiro, both of whom she was holding. The man-slayer nodded in response and then disappeared.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sango felt strange. She looked Sesshomaru's way; he was still at his desk, still writing. She gulped and licked her dried lips, moistening them. Her throat felt so dry. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hai," he responded, not even lifting his head.

"I don't know. Do you…sense something?"

He turned around, "I do not."

"I feel…happy."

"Happy?" he repeated, "What do you speak of?"

She stood up and began to pace around the room, making her way to the window, "It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining."

"Are you well, Sango?" She didn't answer him. "Sango?" He went up behind her and turned her around. Her eyes were filled with tears. "What has happened to you?"

Sango smiled and nodded to the window, "See for yourself." Sesshomaru turned to look out the window, and Sango ran to the door. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. "Can you believe it, Sesshomaru?" A small smile came across the taiyoukai's lips before he turned to face Sango. He nodded, and with demon speed, scooped her up and exited the castle out the nearest door.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Miroku was outside, leaning against a tree as he watched Shippou and Rin play. He smiled sadly. "Hey, look!" Shippou shouted, "Miroku, come and see this! It's Toshiro and Sakura!"

"Nani?" Miroku got up and looked in the direction Shippou indicated. He immediately began to run, abandoning his staff on the ground.

As chance would have it, all three parents reached their children at the same time. Sango burst into happy tears, and Miroku's eyes were shining with them. Sesshomaru allowed himself to smile slightly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're home, my babies," Sango choked out through tears. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders. And Sango rubbed noses with her children, making Mina go completely scarlet. And speaking of…

"Mina? You went after Naraku?" Shippou asked.

"I had lots of help," she stated, "Especially Kagome. She helped me the most."

"Come on, Mina, you're making me blush. I didn't do much, besides, we would've been toast if Battousi hadn't come to help us."

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru said dangerously.

"You know what I said."

"He better not have laid a hand of them."

"Calm down, he didn't. And even if he did, if it weren't for him, we would've never gotten Sakura and Toshiro out!"

"You think so, do you?"

Sango put a hand on Sesshomaru's arm, "What does it matter how they're back, as long as they're here, and safe. Could you please let this go?" The taiyoukai looked down at her considerately and then nodded once. "Good," the taijiya said, smiling.

Rin pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve, "Sesshomaru-sama, Toshiro and Sakura look a lot bigger!"

"You're right, Rin," Sango agreed, "they have done a lot of growing." Toshiro grabbed onto her finger.

"Aw, how kawaii," Kagome said, "Look at those cute little demon claws!"

"Just like his father's," Sango stated proudly, smiling at her "mate." "It looks like they're going to be walking soon." She placed them both in the grass. Toshiro began trying to stand up, but fell down easily. His mother knelt down and began to bounce him very lightly on his feet.

"What's that for?" Shippou asked.

Kagome explained, "Bouncing a baby on their feet helps get rid of the natural curve in his feet. It helps flatten them so that he can walk."

"Ohhhh, I see. Hey, look," the kitsune exclaimed, "Sakura's crawling over to me!" He grinned and stretched out his arms, "Come on, Sakura! Come to me!" Sakura made it to him, and then reached up an outstretched hand…and pulled hard on the bow around Shippou's pants…which then fell down. "HEEEEYYYYYYY!" the kitsune screeched and pulled his pants up. Rin screamed and shielded her eyes. Mina went red and looked down, trying to stifle her giggles.

Miroku picked up his daughter, "Hmm, you haven't even been around me, and you're already picking up on my traits?" His face cracked into a grin, "That's my girl!"

"Miroku," Sango said dangerously.

"Hehe," the monk smiled nervously.

One task completed, the group turns to the future, which begins and ends with Naraku's defeat. That is their main goal.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Oh, wow. I can't believe I'm almost at 30 chapters! I have determined that this story is going to be 51 or 52 chapters for sure. And then, after the story's done, I'll post a preview of the sequel, yup (I'm doing a sequel) and it'll have characters profiles on it too. Just because I'm odd. Oh yeah, and I've also realized, that pretty soon I will have had this story on for an entire year. The next chapter is going to be a fun one that is completely random. How I love it! Whelp, I guess I'll just talk to you all in chapter 30. Please review if you can, or I'll be sad! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Preview of the next chapter…**_

"Let's make things more interesting, InuYasha," Miroku challenged, "I dare you that I can hold my alcohol better than you can." He pulled out a bottle that was quite full, and quite strong.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Miroku," Kagome said, looking at the bottle with great distaste.

"I second that, Kagome. It seems very foolish to become intoxicated like that," Sango agreed.

"Are you scared, InuYasha?" Now he'd done it.

"Feh, I'll take you on anytime, monk, get ready to lose!" He snatched the bottle from Miroku's grasp and took a long swig of it.

"It's a good thing I brought a bottle for each of us," the houshi stated, getting out three more.

"InuYasha, don't do that!" Kagome said, appalled.

Miroku rolled a bottle to each of them, "Drink up, ladies."

"I don't approve of it."

"Come on, Sango, Toshiro and Sakura are asleep, and Shippou, Rin, and Mina are in a room playing. I thought you never backed down from a challenge."

"I don't, but…"

"What could happen?" he coaxed.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

**Happy Hour**

TTFN!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	30. Happy Hour

Konnichiwa, everyone! I'm exceedingly sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. I know it won't make up for it very well, because this chapter is a shit stick. In other words, it sucks. I've been sick lately and my schoolwork is piled up high, but I shouldn't make excuses for myself. It has been almost a month after all. And why the hell am I rambling on for no reason! Anyways, hope you all like this crappy chapter! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Disclaimer: Abbey-Yup, it's interview time again. Today, it's Kanna. I'm sure this is going to be a very lively conversation. TT' And yes, that was sarcasm.

Kanna-…..

Abbey-Are you going to say anything?

Kanna-…..

Abbey-No? Well isn't that a shocker? Again with the sarcasm.

Kanna-You are not in a very good mood are you?

Abbey-She speaks.

Kanna-I have nothing else to say.

Abbey-Or not. Whatever, this is just a waste of time. I don't own InuYasha.

Kanna-Why continue to waste their time?

Abbey-o.O That's not nice…

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Many very nice people reviewed. Thanks to each one of you!

Lord of Darkness- Well, I'm actually nowhere near the end of this story yet. It'll be around 51 chapters. I have what each chapter will contain all planned out, I just have to write it. Not so easy when I have two other running stories. About your story...I couldn't really read anything that is rated X, I'm really sorry. I really barely even read R, and when I do, it creeps me out a lot, b/c I don't know when the lemon's coming, and I don't really like lemons. I hope you understand. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Oh wait, and also, it's very cool that you do Sesshy artwork. I try to be an artist as well, but I don't think I'm that good. My favorite medium is colored pencils. Good ones, not crappy ass crayolas. So yeah...I'm done.

Soccerdevill13- I'll have to check and see if your story is up or not. Yeah, this chapter is definitely...interesting. I think it kind of sucks though... Whelp, hope you like this chapter, and sorry I took so long to update!

Katty-kat- You're mean! Why do I always get hit! Oh well. I'm not sure if I'll get a hit for this chapter or not. I'll try to update my other stories soon. Hope you like this chapter, and very sorry for the wait!

Nightfall2525- When will Sango and Sesshomaru have more kids? Hmmm...I can't really give that away, HOWEVER, I will tell you, that they are going to have another one before the story lets out, but she'll still be pregnant with it at the end of the story. Okay, that's enough spoilers for me. Sorry it took me so long to update, and hope you like the chapter!

SPaZin-Person- Hey, Gabby! Yeah, it's been a really long time since I've updated, sorry about that. I haven't on any circumstances forgot about this story or abandoned it or anything like that, I just am a tad bit lazy. Whelp, hope you like this chapter!

Anime-Fan4444- Yeah, it's hard to believe that this is chapter 30. It's just crazy. Anyways, yeah, Mina is very cool. I thought I would bring her in, because for awhile, Shippou and Rin were barely in the story at all, and they're such good characters. So now, we'll probibly be seeing more of them. Hope you like this chapter, and sorry it took me so long to update!

Brianna: HI! I hope you didn't get in trouble at school. It's perfectly fine that you haven't reviewed in awhile. I know how crappy computer problems can be, b/c my computer crashed last summer. Fall? Anyways, yeah, Mina is adorable! I thought it would be cute to add her in. And yes, I think you'll like this chapter, even if it does suck, b/c you're so nice! Yup, hope you like this chapter and sorry it took me so long to update!

Jewel of Souls- Well, Kanna got attached to Sakura and Toshiro a lot when Naraku made her watch them, so she didn't help Naraku when he told her to get the kids. She and Kagura are kind of going nice, but they still have to do what baka Naraku says to avoid suspicion. Hope you like this chapter and sorry for the wait!

NSMF- Hey, I like Sailor Moon and Fruits Basket too! They kick ass! Anyways, I do like San/Mir fics too, but this is my personal favorite pairing, b/c it's unexpected. I mean, they paired Sango with the most obvious person. That's the only thing about the San/Mir relationship that I don't like, how obvious it is. But to each their own, I guess. I like being odd. Hope you like this chapter, and sorry for the wait!

Mellie- Thank you very much! I'm glad you like my story, even if the pairings are odd. I hope you continue to like my story! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like this chapter!

AF/Li- Hehe, I have to hurry b4 I get in trouble, but hope you like this chapter, and glad we can talk again, woo! S/S forever!

Marisa/Kags- OmG, my ma's gonna KILL me! anyways, I have to go, but thanks for reviewing so much and see you soon!

Thanks to everyone who read, even if you didn't review!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 30:

**Happy Hour**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"Kagura?" Naraku questioned coldly.

"Yes, Naraku?" Kagura was forced to bend slightly into a bow, making her feel completely foolish.

"You brought Kagome here, correct?"

"Hai."

"I did not tell you to bring her here. Which leads me to believe something."

"I cannot imagine what that would be."

"I'm sure you couldn't. Now, here is my little theory: she asked you to bring her here, and you obliged her. Am I close, or did I hit it dead on?"

"I merely assumed you would want her here as well, Naraku. She too is very close to the man-slayer."

"Is that the full extent of it?"

"Yes, Naraku." Kagura was starting to worry a little at this point.

"I know better, Kagura. It is a well-known fact that you have an appetite for powerful men."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You took a liking to Sesshomaru very quickly. And I know that you are attracted to Battousi."

"You're imagining things," she whispered.

Naraku turned his head to his other incarnation, "And you, Kanna, you are up to something as well."

"I serve only you, Master."

Kagura's face cringed in disgust. Was Kanna telling the truth? Was she really Naraku's puppet, or was she lying to him?

"Hesitation from either you will not be tolerated from this point on. You may both leave." The two incarnations were forced to bow again. Then they left as they were instructed to do.

'I do not understand,' Kanna thought, 'The incarnation of Battousi calls her master "sensei" and "father." She is free; her master does not bind her. Why then, am I bound?'

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Flashback…**_

"Miroku, I have to speak with you about something."

The monk was slightly concerned by Sango's serious tone, but he nodded his head considerably. "Hai?"

"Forgive me, Miroku, if I haven't been speaking to you that much since the children have returned."

"It's perfectly fine, Sango. I realize that now that they are back, they are quite a handful."

"It really has nothing to do with that, and I think that was something you were already aware of."

"Indeed, I was."

"I know it would be hard for you to understand my position."

The houshi raised a hand to silence her, "No need to explain, Sango. I feel I know you well enough to know what is running through your mind."

She nodded in reply, "Yes, but it was just that I thought you deserved something other than my silence. It was very childish of me."

"Please, stop apologizing. As long as you are happy, so too shall I be."

"Miroku…"

"Listen, I realize that you need time to work out your feelings, so that you may be a more obedient mate. Do what you feel you need to do, if it is something that will make you feel better. Is that agreeable, Sango?"

"Yes, but…Okay, Miroku, don't scold me. I know it's not right to pretend, to deny things that are obviously true, but…I have to start doing that, to myself."

"Why would you want to lie to yourself?"

"I have to tell myself…that I have no feelings for you. It's not true, and it's not right, but I have to. Otherwise, I'll cling to you forever. I can't do that, Miroku. I don't want you to have to worry about me all the time."

The monk was taken aback, to say the least. "Sango, I trust in your judgment. Even if lying is what you have to do, so be it. For your own happiness, do what you must." He took her hands in his own and kissed her forehead. "But I shall always worry for you, no matter what, Sango."

As Miroku turned away, Sango let a few tears she had been holding in fall, "Arigatou," she choked out, barely above a whisper.

_**End Flashback**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Later…**_

"Let's make things more interesting, InuYasha," Miroku challenged, "I dare you that I can hold my alcohol better than you can." He pulled out a bottle that was quite full, and quite strong.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Miroku," Kagome said, looking at the bottle with great distaste.

"I second that, Kagome. It seems very foolish to become intoxicated like that," Sango agreed.

"Are you scared, InuYasha?" Now he'd done it.

"Feh, I'll take you on anytime, monk, get ready to lose!" He snatched the bottle from Miroku's grasp and took a long swig of it.

"It's a good thing I brought a bottle for each of us," the houshi stated, getting out three more.

"InuYasha, don't do that!" Kagome said, appalled.

Miroku rolled a bottle to each of them, "Drink up, ladies."

"I don't approve of it."

"Come on, Sango, Toshiro and Sakura are asleep, and Shippou, Rin, and Mina are in a room playing. I thought you never backed down from a challenge."

"I don't, but…"

"What could happen?" he coaxed.

"What could happen?" questioned a highly abashed taijiya, "You would actually ask that!"

The houshi smiled a little guiltily, "Forgive me, Sango. I did not realize that such behavior was now beneath you."

"What do you mean?"

"It means," InuYasha began, "That now that you're the lady of the western lands, you have to act all prim and proper all the time."

"Is that really what you think?"

"Well…to be honest, Sango, kind of," Kagome admitted as she took a quick sip from her bottle.

"What do you mean "kind of?" Either you do, or you don't."

"Okay then," said the hanyou, "We do."

"But we understand completely, Sango," Miroku said soothingly, "You have to set a good example after all." He began to take her bottle back, but she stopped him. "Sango, what are you…"

"I don't have to be perfectly behaved _all _the time." She took one long drink, and a third of the bottle was empty.

The monk smiled and nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Jeez, Sango, that sure is a big bottle. Sure you can handle that much at once?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"He's right, you don't want to get sick," Kagome pointed out.

"You all underestimate me. Before I met all of you, I beat all the men in my village at this all the time."

"Then how come I've never seen you drink before?" InuYasha asked suspiciously.

"The opportunity never arose. It's not like I was a drunk or anything like that."

"Wow, Sango, I'm shocked," Kagome said, and then hiccupped.

"Looks like you're having some trouble there, Kagome," InuYasha taunted.

"Baka, I've never had anything to drink before!" Her cheeks were slightly rosy.

"It sure doesn't take much to get you drunk. At least the rest of us can make fun of you while you act like the village idiot."

"InuYasha…OSUWARI!"

"AHHHH!"

"Serves you right. Just for that, I'm not having another drop." She corked her bottle and rolled it back to Miroku.

"You really shouldn't let him ruin your time, Kagome," the monk stated earnestly.

"Well, I don't want to start getting sick or anything like that. I don't want to throw up, that's just gross."

"Well, that's the last of it," Sango stated, "That wasn't so bad." she stood up, and wobbled a bit. "Or, maybe not. I haven't done that in awhile."

"This _was_ the strongest I could find," Miroku told her.

"Just peachy." She held her head as she sat back down, "Ow, I _really_ shouldn't have done that."

InuYasha finished his bottle and was starting on Kagome's. After he finished it, he lifted the bottle triumphantly, a goofy grin on his face. "Beat that!" He thrust the bottle back down, smashing the bottom on the floor.

"I must say, I'm well surprised, InuYasha," Miroku admitted.

"Damn right, you'd better be surprised, I beat all your asses!" Kagome giggled cheerfully. She was a little bit out of it as well.

Sango was laying down now, to try to keep the room from spinning. That was completely foolish. If she had at least paced herself, or had something to eat beforehand, she would've been just fine. Miroku, looking concerned, went next to her and shook her shoulder slightly. "Sango? Sango, are you okay?"

She hiccupped, "Magnificent."

"Oh good."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh…I see." He looked over at Kagome and InuYasha, who were hanging on each other something terrible. "You know what, let's play a game."

"Oooo, can it be truth or dare, Miroku? Huh? Can we? Please?" Kagome said drunkenly.

"Truth or dare?" Sango repeated groggily.

"Yeah, Bitch, haven't you ever heard of that game?"

"Don't call me a bitch, Bitch!" Sango retorted.

"You, Sango, are a female, and I'm a dog, so that makes you a bitch. Kagome, you're my bitch, Miroku, you're Sango's bitch. Or is it the other way around?"

"If I'm a bitch, that makes you a bastard, you bastard you!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha.

"Well what about you, Bitch? Why don't you go find Battousi, huh? Go make babies with him!"

"Not like you're completely innocent, Bastard! What about that street corner walker Kikyou, huh! How bout that, you jackass?"

"I'M GONNA KISS YOU, BITCH!"

"NOT BEFORE I KISS YOU, BASTARD!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

"WELL I DO!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!" With that, the two exchanged a deep kiss.

Miroku sweat dropped. "Kagome, you get to go first, truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!" Kagome squealed loudly, and began bouncing up and down.

"Okay…let me think of something for you to confess-"

"OH, I HAVE A CONFESSION TO TELL INUYASHA, MIROKU!" She turned to face the hanyou. "I THINK BATTOUSI HAS A HOT ASS AND I WANNA SQUEEZE IT!"

Miroku grimaced. No way InuYasha would take to that. "I was supposed to give you a question to answer!"

The hanyou sat with his head tilted to the side puzzlingly and then responded, " Well to be perfectly honest, Kagome…I THINK BATTOUSI HAS A HOT ASS TOO! I DON'T WANT TO SQUEEZE IT THOUGH!"

"REALLY!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Miroku didn't know if he should be disgusted or laugh until he cried like a little girl. "Uh, okay, Sango, you're next, truth or dare?"

Sango was a whole lot more alert now that she saw Kagome and InuYasha at work. She was giggling like she wasn't all there and snorting with laughter in between fits of giggles. "Duh, Miroku! I WANT BOTH TRUTH _AND _DARE OF COURSE!"

"Well in that case-" He was cut off when Sango wrapped her arms around his neck. Miroku looked down at her lovingly, "Comfortable?"

"How couldn't I be?"

Miroku looked down, "Truth, Sango, do you still love me?"

Sango, like InuYasha, tilted her head to the side, "Love you?" Then she burst out, "OF COURSE I LOVE YA, BABY! IF I EVER SAID THAT I DIDN'T, IT'D BE A LIE. I'M SUCH DENIAL!" The monk's eyes were wide. "WHAT? YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU! HOW'S ABOUT THAT, YOU HENTAI! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT, HUH!"

"DARE," Miroku stated loudly and firmly, turning his head quickly to meet his gaze, "Kiss me."

Suddenly, Sango looked a whole lot more serious. She looked him in the eye for a moment before answering, "Gladly." She began to lean in, but at the last second…

"No," Miroku said, holding her back, "This isn't right."

"Miroku, what are you doing? This is part of the game, I have to kiss you! I HAVE TO KISS YOU!" She continued to try to kiss him, but he held her back, holding her wrists until finally she collapsed into his chest, sobbing. "Miroku, don't you want to kiss me? Of course you don't, I've been such a bitch to you, a horrible, horrible bitch!"

"No, you haven't. Please don't cry, Sango."

"NO! I HAVE BEEN! I BETRAYED YOU! I'M WORTHLESS! I'M NOTHING!"

"This is all my fault," he whispered, I never meant for it to be like this. I don't want you to hate yourself. Besides, you're quite obviously drunk, and I'm not. I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry, Sango." He looked over at InuYasha and Kagome. His eyes widened in surprise. "I would say it's time to get out of here, that's for sure." He picked Sango up bridal-style, knowing that she wouldn't be too steady on her feet, and carried her to her room, putting her under the warm blankets. "I'll stay here with you until you sleep."

Sango nodded, "I'm so sorry, Miroku."

"Don't think about that, Sango. Just concentrate on getting some well-deserved rest."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Some hours later…**_

Kagome was up and about, taking a bath. She was so embarrassed after seeing what happened when they were drunk, that she went immediately, not waiting for InuYasha to wake up.

When he did wake up, however, he was having some problems, you know, other than his splitting headache. His problem specifically…his pants were nowhere to be found. He had his kimono shirt; which he was clenching tightly in his left hand, but no pants. So, he lurked around the castle looking for them, praying that no one would stumble across him.

"_Looking for these?"_

InuYasha turned around to see Mina, completely red, and holding out his pants. "What the hell are you doing, Kid?"

"_Don't call me kid! And besides, I thought I'd help you out. You don't give the rest of the castle a free show, do you?"_

"Whatever." He snatched the pants from her hastily. She turned around as he put them back on. "Where were these anyways?"

"_You don't want to know."_

"How'd you know I was looking for them?"

She rolled her eyes, _"I possess the ability to read minds."_

"Is that so?"

"_Yes, I have all of my father's abilities. I'm void, I can teleport, and so on. I've also been learning some sorcery on the side."_

"Sorcery, huh?" He turned around to face her, "Don't try to grow up too fast."

Mina blushed and nodded. _"I simply wish to be as powerful as possible."_

"Do you know any spells yet?"

She grinned mischievously, _"Spells, you say, InuYasha? I know a few, yes."_

"Like what?"

"_Well, what I'm really trying to learn is an aging spell. I believe it will become quite useful to me."_

"Useful how?" The hanyou was obviously suspicious.

"_I have my own reasons." She looked down, a little sad to be honest._

"What's eating you, Kid?" Then, he understood, "Oh, yeah, everyone's comparing you to that asshole, ain't they?"

She nodded once, _"Hai." _She surprised herself when she didn't reprimand him for calling her sensei that.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to do. But hell, he's just a cold bastard. You're not like that."

"_I do not want to become like him, nor do I want to be known as the 'man-slayer's' daughter. I wish to make a name for myself, on my own."_ Twice now, she allowed InuYasha to speak poorly of Battousi. It made her feel a tinge of guilt.

"Listen, Kid, you can come talk to me sometime if ya want. You don't piss and moan all the time, like Shippou does, so I won't have to beat the hell outta ya."

"_I appreciate your concern, InuYasha. Perhaps I shall take you up on it sometime. But please, about Shippou…"_

"Yeah?"

"_He only wishes for your approval. I'm sure he's more grown up than you realize."_

"It's not like I take the little twerp for granted or anything."

"_I know. Just give him a chance. I believe he'd be willing to learn a lot from you."_

"What? You mean like I could teach him how to fight?"

"_He wants to make you proud of him and be strong more than you know. I don't even have to read his mind to know that."_

"Well, I'll think about it, as long as he doesn't annoy me too much. See ya later, Kid. I'm hungry as hell."

"_Goodbye."_ Mina put a hand to her cheek as InuYasha left. It was hot from blushing._ 'What in the world am I doing this for?'_ Then she giggled,_ "InuYasha?"_

"Yeah?"

"_You aren't **short** on fighting spirit, that's for sure."_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_I'm saying that I have no idea why people think so **little** of you."_

InuYasha picked up on the joke, "YOU'RE DEAD, KID! I AM **NOT** SMALL! ESPECIALLY NOT DOWN THERE!"

"_Keep telling yourself that,"_ she yelled as he chased after her.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Whelp, that's chapter 30. Sorry if it sucked, everyone. I bet it sucked, didn't it? Gomen-nasai! For some reason, I'm having real trouble writing anything good lately. I'm going to update _All's Fair in Love and…Music? _next, and then _You Never Know, _and then, I'll get back to this story. Sorry again for the wait, everyone! I feel so bad for not updating in so long…Well, drop me a review if you want. Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Preview of the next chapter…**_

_"You and I carry this burden, this curse, my daughter. We are what we are, and because of that, we are meant to be solitary creatures. We were never designed to intermix with other demons. The result would only hurt them. You know this to be the truth, because of my past experiences."_

_"Sensei, I understand your logic, but you and I are not the same. I am different from you, and you from me. How can you possibly say that I will make the same mistakes?"_

Battousi spoke in barely a whisper, but he knew that she would hear, _"Did you ever tell the kitsune there is a monster dormant within you, waiting to be unleashed, just as there is for me?"_

Mina lowered her head. It was true, if she became angry enough, she could change into a red-eyed monster, like what her father had been before gaining his heart. She would lose her heart as well, until she changed back.

"_Your silence does little for my reassurance. Never forget, Mina, we are the condemned. At one time or another in your life, you will change. It is inevitable. For the greater good, efface all thoughts of the kitsune."_

The little girl gasped. Shippou was so special to her, and now he was telling her to forget her feelings towards him? Now that she had become so mature, so too, had she become quite attached to the little fox. No, no way she could do that, not now, or ever. Then she read his mind. _"I see. But that isn't even your major reason for telling me this, is it, Sensei? You think Shippou is too weak! You couldn't be more wrong!"_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Next Chapter:

**The Con-Artist**

TTFN!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_


	31. The Con Artist and the Red Eyed Battle

Konnichiwa, Minna-san (everyone)! I cannot say how sorry I am for my lack of updates. I mean, this hasn't been updated in over two months, for crying out loud! I can, however, account for a couple of those weeks, because I had finals, and also the test of my life in my German III Honors class. I apologize again. I must be getting lazy. I am happy to say, however, that I have an new story out, entitled _Dreams of Our Fathers._ It's an AU about a mob from Chicago in the 1940's. I'm pretty proud of it. Oh yes, and I know this is extremely random, but I went to go see the new _Star Wars _movie, and I'm totally in love with it! And now, I'm all about reading Padme/Obi-Wan pairing stories. How I love odd pairings! Anyways, I hope this chapter is enough to make up for my tardiness, but I don't really think it is. I'll let all of you decide. Thanks again, as I have broken 300 reviews. I can't tell you how happy I am about that! Enjoy the chapter! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Disclaimer: Heaven help me, because I haven'tinterviewed Kouga yet. So, here goes. (Puts on Duran Duran's "Hungry Like The Wolf")

Abbey: I know you love this song, Kouga.

Kouga: Aw, shut up, will ya! How dare you pair MY Kagome with those two idiots!

Abbey: TT' (That was a sweat drop, everyone) I'm not going to say anything, Kouga.

Kouga: Well, you should've paired her with me!

Abbey: You're got Ayame! She's even got your kid in this story!

Kouga: Well, yeah, because that's what you wrote! It doesn't mean that's what I want!

Abbey: Cry me a friggin' river, Wolf Boy. (Puts "Hungry Like The Wolf" on repeat) You know you want to sing it!

Kouga: Well….hey! No I don't!

Abbey: Sure.

Kouga: Am I going to be in the story anymore?

Abbey: Probably not.

Kouga: WHAT?

Abbey: Calm down, you'll be in AFLM next chapter. And now, we're out of time. As always, I don't own InuYasha or "Hungry Like The Wolf" for that matter, since I mentioned it.

Kouga: Yeah, yeah, have fun reading about Dog Shit everyone.

Abbey: (Rolls eyes)

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

I have 16 reviews to respond to. Holy shit, that's crazy! I love it! Thanks again to every one of you!

Mistress WaiKiki: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had to do a chapter where everyone got drunk, it was just too funny of a thought to pass up. I think the sequel to this story is going to have one too, and I think Sesshy gets drunk that time too. Hehe. Anyways, talk to you soon! Hope you like the chapter!

NobleLadyOfCaelin: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Aw, ich liebe dich auch! (Aw, I love you too!) I'll update _You NeverKnow_ and _Dreams Of Our Fathers _as soon as I can. You have to yell at Marisa; she's supposed to be working on chapter two of _Dreams Of Our Fathers_...Anyways, we have to talk again soon. Hope you like this chapter!

Nightfall2525: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Thanks, I was hoping that would be a good comic relief chapter. I have to get back to you on adding onto that fanfiction. I don't know if I should, however. I simply couldn't write a lemon, and you said it was...AFF, am I right? Well, I'll take a look at it and see nonetheless. Hope you like this chapter!

Taijiya-Sango-Chan: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I see what you mean. Longer stories do have a nasty little habit of dragging on and on. That was a chance I had to take when I decided to write this. I believe in the end, I'll have 51 chapters. I'm just hoping to keep everyone interested right up to the end. If I don't...hey, I gave it my best shot. Hope you like this chapter!

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. No problem, you didn't hurt my feelings. I figured the paragraph where Kagome got drunk would be the perfect sweatdrop moment. I hope it was at least a little funny to you anyways. Hope you like this chapter!

Katty-Kat: Sorry it's taken me so long to update.I'm not mad at you! How could I be? After all, you do review a lot. I'm not really sure how you'll react to this chapter. There's really no Kag/Bat parts, but at the same time...oh well. I did write a little Ses/San fluff, however. Hope you like this chapter!

MaLeVoLeNtMe1:Sorry it's taken me forever to update. Yeah, I know, there really should be some more Ses/San in here. I think about that a lot. It's like, 'What the hell's wrong w/ you, Abbey? You love that pairing!' And so I do. That caused me to write a cute little bit of Ses/San in this chapter. Hope you like it!

SPaZin-Person: Sorry it's taken me forever to update, Gabby. I'm really a lazy bum. Oh well. I have to take a look at your story, b/c you updated it, didn't you? I swear, I'm so tired of always going out. Tonight,I finally got a night to myself, so I could update. Hope you like this chapter!

Suki-sama: Sorry it's taken me forever to update. Aw, I know he doesn't belong to me, but a girl can dream, can't she? And that was also a good idea, I'll try to remember to interview Kagura next time. This time, you got Kouga, crazy Wolf Boy Kouga, hehe. And I'm sure your story is just fine. Maybe I'll take a look atit. I'm really forgetful, so keep reminding me, okay? Whelp, hope you like this chapter!

Oynxs: Sorry it's taken me forever to update. Thank youvery much! I'm glad you like my stories. Sango/Sesshomaru is my absolute favorite pairing too. Ijust can't get enough of it!About the link to the pic ofSes and Sankissing...I'm pretty sure the link is located on Mistress WaiKiki's profile page.You'll be able to find it from there. Hope you like this chapter!

Inuyasha'smistress: Sorry it's taken meforever to update. Hehe, glad you thought that last chapter was funny. I wasn't sureat first if it was funny or just stupid. I'm pleasantly surprised that so many of you thought it was at least a little funny. Hope you like this chapter!

AVPfreak: Sorry it's taken me forever to update. Glad you like whatI've written so far and I hope I continue toplease in the future. Hope you like this chapter!

Shinoru Aki Ameagari: Sorry it's taken me forever to update. No problem at all. _True Nature_ was a wonderful read for me. I enjoyed every chapter. I'm also glad that you like this story. I'm also very surprised that you like Kagome/Battousi so much. It makes me happy! Don't worry, they'll be a lot more of it too. Hope you like this chapter!

Pheonix Storm: Sorry it's taken me forever to update. Thank you very much for your review! I'm very pleased that you like my story that much. Besides just character growth, I believe this story has also shown my own growth in the respect of how I write. The beginning of this story was..._crap. _Thanks again and hope you like this chapter!

KawaiiInu95: Sorry it's taken me forever to update. I had to write a chapter where people get drunk. It was unavoidable. I'm glad I did it and I'm glad you liked it. I also hope you like this chapter as well!

LadyRedEyes/Kagome-imoutochan/Marisa: You forgot to review _SRE _chappie 30! You're mean, Marisa! Just kidding. I'm so tired..zZzZzZz...Oh, and Kags, (grins) HE called me again! Ich bin sehr froh! Woo! Anyways, (clears throat) I know I'm a loser, so don't even. I'll talk to ya later, but for right now, I have to go watch the Sox, and hot Paulie. MUHAHAHAAHA! ROWAND, YOU'RE MINE! I'm done. Toodles!

Thanks to everyone who read, even if you didn't review, because I'm happy this story is getting read either way. Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes**_

Chapter 31:

**The Con-Artist**

**And the Red-Eyed Battle**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"_You and I carry this burden, this curse, my daughter. We are what we are, and because of that, we are meant to be solitary creatures. We were never designed to intermix with other beings. The result would only hurt them. You know this to be the truth, because of my past experiences."_

"_Sensei, I understand your logic, but you and I are not the same. I am different from you, and you from me. How can you possibly say that I will make the same mistakes?"_

Battousi spoke in barely a whisper, but he knew that she would hear, _"Did you ever tell the kitsune there is a monster dormant within you, waiting to be unleashed, just as there is for me?"_

Mina lowered her head. It was true, if she became angry enough, she could change into a red-eyed monster, like what her father had been before gaining his heart. She would lose her heart as well, until she changed back.

"_Your silence does little for my reassurance. Never forget, Mina, we are the condemned. At one time or another in your life, you will change. It is inevitable. For the greater good, efface all thoughts of the kitsune."_

The little girl gasped. Shippou was so special to her, and now he was telling her to forget her feelings towards him? Now that she had become so mature, so too, had she become quite attached to the little fox. No, no way she could do that, not now, or ever. Then she read his mind. _"I see. But that isn't even your major reason for telling me this, is it, Sensei? You think Shippou is too weak! You couldn't be more wrong!" _

"_So you say that you want to sign your whole life away…to the kitsune?"_

Mina smiled, _"I seem to remember a red-eyed dog youkai who fell in love with a human."_ Battousi sighed deeply out of frustration. _"Sensei, I understand that your only wish is for me to have security, but you must try to understand that I'm strong enough to fend for myself. I know it may sound a bit feminist, but with these abilities I've inherited from you, I don't need a man to protect me."_

Battousi bent down to his knees, so he was eye level with her. She nodded, and hugged him around the neck, burying her face into his collarbone. He lifted her up, hugging her back. _"I shall think about it," _he whispered.

"_Arigatou, Sensei."_

"_But for now, I feel a notable presence just outside the barrier that I must verify."_

"_Come to think of it, I did feel a twinge for a second not that long ago."_

"_Before I go, I'll make a deal with you."_ Mina listened eagerly_. "If you are good and do what I require of you, I shall allow you to mate with whomever you wish."_

"_But what if I'm…**not** good?"_

"_That won't happen, now will it?"_ She shook her head._ "Good."_ After kissing his daughter on the forehead, and putting her down, departed.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Sango was worried. Rin had a nasty fever, and Sesshomaru wasn't back yet. She, Miroku, and Kagome were doing all they could to keep her comfortable, but she still insisted on seeing the Taiyoukai. Sango was reluctantly allowing InuYasha to look after Toshiro and Sakura. Every time Kagome came back from spying on him, though, she said he was doing a good job. After all, it would be good practice for him. Sango dabbed Rin's feverish forehead.

"Okaa-chan, where's Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked weakly.

"He'll be here, Rin," the taijiya answered soothingly, "Just concentrate on getting better right now, okay? Maybe…take a nap?"

Rin nodded, "Hai, Okaa-chan." She closed her eyes.

"You two can go get something to eat, I'll watch over her," she informed Kagome and Miroku.

"Are you certain, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"It'll be fine," she repeated.

"Well, if you're sure," Kagome said. She and Miroku left the room.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"_There is a presence here,"_ Battousi concluded. He was able to teleport beyond the barrier, for he had been one of the demons who added their power into it. He walked through the trees, whose branches were quivering from the light breeze._ "It is futile to hide from me,"_ he said,_ "Not only can I smell and hear you, but I can read your thoughts."_

"That demon looks powerful. I wonder if he'll kill me on slight." The other demon giggled softly, "He's cute though." The branch she was standing on began to crack… "Oh-nooo!" The demon fell to the ground. "Ouch." She stood up and brushed herself off.

"_Are you injured further?"_ Battousi asked.

"Further?…Oh." She looked down. 'He must have smelled the blood from this previous wound.' She answered him, "No, I don't think so." Her left shoulder to half way up her neck were covered in deep, bloody gashes. They looked a little like bite marks, and were bleeding profusely.

"_How did you manage to climb a tree in such a condition?"_

She was a fox demon with dark red hair that had two fox ears sticking out of it and bright, green eyes that were almond-shaped. Her skin was very pale, but she still had rosy cheeks. Her hair was tied back in a long braid that went down her back. She leaned up against the tree she fell from for support, "I could feel something powerful coming, so I followed my instincts and hid. I am in no condition to fight, especially with the presence I sensed feeling so ominous."

"_You do all you can to stay alive."_

"That's right. I'm not about to let anyone, or anything bring me down."

Battousi looked away, _"You remind me of someone," _he whispered.

"Who's that? Your mate?"

He turned his head to look directly at her. _"I have no mate." _There was a slightly cold bite to the way he said it.

"You've got to be joking. I just assumed from looking at you that you-" she stopped talking, blushing slightly. "My name is Lita," she concluded, not knowing what else to say in her embarrassment.

He lowered his head in respect, _"I am Battousi."_

"You-_you're _Battousi-sama?" Lita stuttered. She moved away a little bit.

"_I see you have heard my name before."_

"I've heard…rumors," she said fearfully, "I've heard that you killed the lords of the north and south, and that your name fits your personality." She gave off the air of an animal backed into a corner by a hunter. "Is that true?"

Battousi looked thoughtful,_ "I have not killed since…"_ He put a hand to his heart.

"Wait a second," Lita said, eyes narrowed, "You can't be him, because I heard he had red eyes."

"_That once was the truth. Now, I have undergone a transformation of sorts."_

Lita went up to him and squinted as she looked into his eyes, "Well, you _do _have some red in your eyes, just a little bit. Eh-" she blushed and took a few steps back. She cleared her throat loudly, "Gomen-nasai."

"_There is no need to apologize."_

"You couldn't be him," Lita decided.

"_You think so, do you?"_

"Well, of course. Battousi is…cruel and heartless."

"_Yes, that I was, literally in fact."_

"Literally?"

"_Correct."_

"But-this is Sesshomaru-sama's land. You-I mean Battousi-sama, hates Sesshomaru-sama. Why would he be so close to his rival's castle?"

The man-slayer smirked, _"I have never met one who disbelieves so much before. As for Sesshomaru, he is not a rival of mine."_

She crossed her arms in defiance, immediately wincing a bit from the pain in her injured shoulder and neck, "Give me one good reason why I should believe that you're the Battousi."

He looked at her thoughtfully, _"I have no need…to lie."_

'Oh, he's good,' she thought, 'But I'll do him one better.'_"You seem to have lost a generous amount of blood. I shall take you to rest."_ He politely held out his arm for her to take hold of, to escort her.

"That's very kind of you," she said, smiling weakly. Out of nowhere, she fainted. Battousi caught her.

'_She wishes to fool me? I cannot be fooled, however, I shall play along.'_

Lita "miraculously" came to. When she did, she blushed slightly from being in Battousi's arms, "Thank you, Battousi-sama." She fluttered her eyelashes, obviously acting._"Thanks are not necessary, Lita, as long as you are sound of health."_ He half smiled, enjoying this little game of cat and mouse._ "Are you capable of walking on your own?"_

"My, what a gentleman, you mean to say that if I was not, you would carry me there yourself?"

"_Perhaps."_

Lita smiled mischievously again. "I am able to walk just fine, thank you." She took hold of his arm, "Lead the way, my lord."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"Mina, are you in here?" Shippou called as he peeped his head through the open library doors. He saw her sitting down at Sesshomaru's desk. One book was open in front of her, and several more were stacked to the side. Shippou gave a small sigh._"Hey, Shippou,"_ Mina said, sounding wiped out.

The kitsune was obviously concerned, "Mina, why do you _always_ have to do that?"

She looked at him wearily, _"Does it displease you?"_

"Well, you just look so tired from it, that's all. I mean, don't you ever just want to go outside and play, you know, like kids do?"

"_Of course I do, Shippou, but I just wish to make a name for myself, that's all."_

"I think you already have, to me at least. Besides, you're just a kid, like me, and we've got plenty of time."

She smiled, _"I'm happy that you think that way about me, but you just don't get it. I'm living in the overpowering shadow of my father. I want to be able to do great things too. That's why I've been studying sorcery."_

"But you should concentrate on being happy." He held out his hand for her, "Come on, it's high time you got a break in. Save some time for fun in your life."

Mina blushed a little as she put her hand in his, _"All right, I place myself in your capable hands, Shippou."_

The two chased each other around the castle for a little while before stopping in the room that had the pit in it. They jumped down onto its fluffy pillows, and eventually had a pillow fight. Mina pretended to be knocked out by one of Shippou's hits, and when he came over to her, looking worried, she pulled him down onto the ground with her. He accidentally fell on top of her, and they landed nose-to-nose. Mina blushed and pushed him down, so she was on top of him.

"No fair," Shippou whined.

Mina responded with a smile. Her steel-gray hair brushed against his face as she bent down… _"Shippou," _she whispered on his lips before kissing him gently. The both of them blushed as they rubbed noses.'It's just like that dream I had, exactly like it,' Shippou thought. They hugged each other, and Mina rested her head against his chest. Shippou twitched a little, nervous at what he was trying to get the courage to say, "Mi-Mina?"

"_Um-hmm?"_ She nuzzled into his chest.

"When we grow up, will you-will you…um, be my mate?" They both blushed at the question.

Mina lifted her head and smiled at him, _"Of course I will." _She rested her head on his chest again and whispered, _"I love you, Shippou."_

"Really?" he asked. Mina nodded. "Well, I love you too." They gave each other a big hug. "It's settled then," Shippou concluded, "When we're thirteen, we'll mate, okay?"

_"Okay,"_ she agreed,_ "I wish it wasn't so long away though."_

"Yeah, three years will be a long time, won't it? But we'll make it."

"_Uh-huh,"_ Mina agreed, as Shippou's stomach gave a loud growl.

The kitsune's ears went red with embarrassment, "Heh, heh, I guess I must be hungry."

"_Come on,"_ she said with a smile as she pulled him up.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

"_Rest," _Battousi stated bluntly as he pulled the covers over Lita and her newly-bandaged wounds. Food lay before her, and she ate it gratefully.

"Thank you." Lita paused for a second, not wanting to sound rude but deciding to say it anyway, "You know, this just confirms even more that you aren't Battousi, but if you want me to call you that, I shall, Battousi-sama." She smiled at him, "Not too many people would take pity on someone just because they are injured. You're very kind." With that, she drew her attention once again to her meal, eating quietly.

Battousi looked down, transfixed, staring at the pattern and texture of the sheets. He sat on the edge of the bed, his mind wandering in deep contemplation. _'Have I really become so weak? So trusting? Why do I suddenly feel the need to protect every creature that crosses my path? This cannot be part of having a real heart.'_

Lita put a hand to Battousi's shoulder, knocking him out of his thoughts, "Are you alright?" she asked him, a little concerned. He nodded in response. "So," she started, "you said you didn't have a mate. That's strange."

"_I have grown accustomed to it by now."_

"No one has come to you and offered?"

"_Why does it sound so peculiar to you?" _He tilted his head in what, for him, seemed like a curious manner.

Lita bit her lip uncomfortably. "You are too sweet," she said, avoiding the question. Battousi found what she said to be quite comical, for he gave her one of his odd little half smiles. 'He's just asking to be taken advantage of,' Lita thought. There was a simple, quiet sadness about this demon, a sort of mournfulness that gave him an appeal. She could tell that he possessed a great deal of strength, not to mention poise and determination. He seemed very protective, genuine. 'He's certainly not the type of man that I would fall into the arms of,' she considered. But there was a pull, that much was for sure. A pull…to be near him.

Battousi stood up and walked over to a large wardrobe, where he pulled out a kimono. He sat it before Lita. _"You must be cleaned up if you are to come with me when I go before my brother."_

"Your brother?" Lita repeated puzzlingly, "Your broth- oh no." She cleared her throat nervously, "By brother, you don't mean-"

"_-Sesshomaru? Hai, I do. He will want to know why I invited an outsider to come into his home. This is a storm I must weather."_

"I'm so sorry," Lita began, "If I would've known that this would get you into trouble with Sesshomaru-sama-"

"_-Be calm, Lita. Your fears are fruitless, he cannot harm me."_

"Truly, Battousi-sama," Lita said softly, "You are that strong?"

Battousi opened the door. He stepped outside, and with his back to her, stated, _"You have no idea." _He closed the door and wondered with despair, _'As long as I am in this form. As long as I do not change…red eyes…my damnation.'_

Suddenly, like several flashes at once, visions came to the man-slayer, one right after the other. It was so overwhelming, it surly would've brought most to their knees. Battousi's feet, however, remained firmly planted on the ground as these premonitions came to him, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head…

…Mina, his own flesh and blood, being thrown into a wall by none other than himself, as his eyes flashed an angry red…

…Sango's sobs and yells of, "No! That's not true!" as he taunted her…

…Kagome choking out, "Battousi, it wasn't supposed to be like this, not now," before she slipped from consciousness…

…Of himself, outside in the forest, softly whispering a name into the night, _"Kuro..."_

…And of Naraku, cackling with glee, "She's mine," followed by a sharp gasp of surprise. It sounded like the woman of whom Naraku was speaking…

…"_Daddy"…_

Battousi's head felt like it was splitting in two as he tried to regain his composure. He shook it off as Lita opened the door. The two made their way down to the main entrance hall, with its high ceilings and polished floors, to meet Sesshomaru. There was silence the whole way there. Lita must have felt nervous. Nervous, yes, that was the word indeed.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Sesshomaru did not come in through the entrance hall. He went straight to see Rin, for he could smell the soft air of sickness mingled with the scent of his beloved charge.

Sango was at Rin's bedside, holding her hand and gently running her thumb over Rin's palm. "Sango," the Taiyoukai whispered, "Is she well?" He said it in his usual emotioness voice, but Sango, having a sort of quiet understanding with him, could tell that Sesshomaru was worried.

She looked up at him, smiling comfortingly, "Her fever is going down, and she's able to keep down a little bit of food. She's just tired, so I believe the worst of it is over. And," she continued, "if you're worried about Sakura and Toshi," she paused here, growing very fond of her new nickname for her son, "Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome are watching them. I suspect that they too are fast asleep."

'It is unnerving how well this woman knows me,' Sesshomaru considered mentally. He sat down on the side of the bed, next to Sango. He put a hand to her shoulder, and Sango took that as a clue. She obliged him, and leaned back into his chest. Sesshomaru lowered his head slightly so that his cheek touched the hair at the back of her head. From there, he drank her in, softly inhaling her scent, calming himself.

"You seemed frustrated when you first came in," Sango pointed out, "Was your journey successful?"

"It was an uneventful experience, yes. Neglect of one's responsibilities is something that I cannot stand."

"But I gather you got your point across nonetheless."

"True."

Sango tried to sit up a little more, and he tightened his grip on her. "I told Rin I would wake her up when you returned," she explained.

"Let her rest," he breathed in her ear calmly.

She turned around slightly in his arms, and gave him a soft kiss, "I have to wake her up, Sesshomaru, I promised her I would." The Taiyoukai gave a soft little sigh of annoyance. "Arigatou," Sango said with a smile.

Sango stood up and bent over Rin, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Rin, Otou-sama is here." Because Sango's back was to him, Sesshomaru took that opportunity to smile a little at what Sango had just said.

"Otou-sama?" Rin groaned groggily, "Sesshomaru-sama?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"Hai, Rin, he's come to see you."

Rin scooted over to where Sesshomaru had been sitting in silence, and held her arms up, a sign that she wanted him to hold her. "Konnichiwa, Sesshomaru-sama!" she bellowed loudly, more like her old self.

"Rin." Sesshomaru allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck, and he held her gently as Sango looked on, smiling to herself.

"Okaa-chan has been taking really good care of me, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said, matter-of-factly. "But I missed you a lot, Sesshomaru-sama."

"She kept calling for you," Sango clarified.

"I see…"

"But you're here now, Sesshomaru-sama, so Rin, I mean I-am happy again." Her cheeks were rosy from the slight fever that was still in her system, but Rin gave Sesshomaru one of her usual toothy grins, like always. "Oh," Rin said, remembering something, "Toshi-ototochan might walk soon, Sesshomaru-sama! He keeps trying, and he can stand up on his own. But Sakura-imoutochan has a harder time."

"Those two," Sango stated wistfully, "they're such rivals; they're always competing with each other."

"That is something I have noticed as well," Sesshomaru agreed. Then, he went stiff, and his eyes narrowed slightly. Sango's eyebrows rose as if to question him silently. Sesshomaru nodded at her, confirming that something was wrong.

Just then, Jaken came in, grin in place, "Sesshomaru-sama, you've returned once again! How was your journey, my master?" He bowed, nearly touching the floor.

"I want to come with you," Sango shot at Sesshomaru.

He nodded, "Jaken, stay with Rin." He stood up and walked to the door, Sango at his side.

"Wha? You're leaving me in charge of her once again!" he croaked.

"Jaken, do not complain," Sesshomaru stated in a finalizing sort of way.

Jaken held his head down, "Yes, Sir."

"See you later, Rin. Make sure you continue to get rest," Sango said.

"Bye, Sesshomaru-sama, bye Okaa-chan!" Rin yelled and waved at them.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Battousi knew that Sesshomaru and Sango were going to come to him, so he and Lita waited patiently in the entrance hall. 'What is Sesshomaru-sama going to do to me?' Lita thought desperately, 'And is Battousi-sama really as strong as he claims to be?'

Battousi looked at her, and held out his hand to her. She put her hand in his, slightly confused. _"Quiet your mind, Lita. There is no need to fear any longer. I can assure you that I am as formidable as I boast. Especially…when I have something to protect." _He took his hand away and looked towards the door he was sure Sesshomaru would enter through.

Lita was on the verge of tears, "You killed Yukio-sama, didn't you, Battousi-sama?"

"_I did,"_ he confirmed. He had indeed killed the lord of the South, the land in which his daughter would inherit.

"They thought I was spying for you, so you could kill Yukio-sama-his followers I mean. They did this to me." She motioned to her wound that had been bandaged. "You see, Yukio-sama, he used me as a…" She trailed off so her voice would break no further. Tears silently fell from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"_I know already,"_ Battousi said softly. He pulled her into a comforting embrace. _"You are so keen on taking advantage of others, that you forget to realize…that it was you who was taken advantage of most of all."_

"Battousi, you disgust me further still, if that is even possible."

Smiling slightly, Battousi let go of Lita, and faced Sesshomaru. Sango was there too, as he predicted she would be, clothed in her traditional taijiya garments. _"Hello, Brother."_

Just then, Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku entered the room. They got one of the other servants to stay with Toshiro and Sakura. "Damn it, Battousi, you really piss me off! And who the hell is _that_!"

Lita had a small smile on her face. Never had she been in a room that had so many attractive men in it at once. "My name's Lita, but you can call me whatever you want, Cutie Pie." She had obviously shaken off the fact that she had been crying moments before, and decided to put up her usual front once again.

InuYasha blushed slightly, causing Kagome to glare at him. Miroku was looking over at Sango, smiling slightly because she had that old determined look on her face that he remembered all too well.

Lita smirked at this, "What's wrong, Monk? You got the hots for that demon slayer or something?"

Sesshomaru's cool composure faltered. His hands balled into fists, his nails digging into his palms. He took a step forward, towards Battousi and Lita. Sango put a calming hand to his shoulder, "Don't let it get to you," she whispered.

"Oh, now I see," Lita said knowingly, "Hopping back and forth between a Taiyoukai and a Houshi, are you, Taijiya? Not bad, for the looks of you, that is."

Sango didn't even wait to speak. She charged at Lita, Hiraikotsu held high above her head-

BANG! The taijiya had been knocked back by a barrier that Battousi put up at the last second. Miroku caught her before she hit the floor, because he was closer. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Just fine," she hissed out through clenched teeth.

Lita felt like continuing after seeing how powerful Battousi's barrier was, "And you," she said, pointing at Kagome, "What are you _wearing_? You must be the whore of the castle, am I right?"

"Hey! Who are you to judge anyways! Battousi, why are you protecting her!" Kagome yelled out.

InuYasha, however, was a little bit angrier than Kagome was. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, brandishing it in front of him. "Care to say something else about my mate, Wench? I haven't sharpened my blade on someone in a long time!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Stay out of this, Kagome!"

The Miko sighed exasperatedly. "Osuwari," she muttered, sending InuYasha on a crash course with the floor. It cracked a little bit on impact.

Battousi looked at Sesshomaru, who stared at him back. _"You wish to fight me, Brother? No, it's not even a question. Good." _With no further ado, Battousi charged at Sesshomaru, constantly teleporting to change his position. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin.

Lita looked worried. Though a little bit of her worry was for Battousi, most of it was for herself. It was only a matter of time before one of them came up to her and challenged her. She had to admit, she was a horrible fighter. The only one of them she thought she'd have a chance at defeating was the girl wearing the ridiculously short outfit.

A red barrier came around Sesshomaru and Battousi. Kagome was hugging InuYasha to keep him from trying to attack the barrier, and Battousi spotted it. "That's right, Battousi," Sesshomaru uttered, "That wench loves InuYasha dearly, doesn't she?"

Something snapped in Battousi. He could feel his eyes flash from gold to red for a moment. _'No, I cannot lose control! I cannot change into that again!'_

"You were a mind spirit, Battousi, and you still are nothing more than that. You may have a "heart" as you call it, but you have no soul. You are worthless, power-hungry, and most of all-unloved!"

"Sesshomaru, no!" Kagome yelled. The barrier must have been sound-proof, for the two demons inside made no indication that they heard her shouts.

"_Good,"_ Battousi growled out,_ "This Battousi has no need for love!"_ His entire body glowed red, and when it had stopped, and he opened his eyes, they were red as well. Then, Sesshomaru felt himself being thrown from the barrier, but strangely, he stopped in mid-air before hitting the wall. Battousi had taken down his barrier, and he smiled evilly at them all.

Lita cringed, "You really are the Battousi."

"_Yes,"_ he breathed out in a hiss. His eyes swept through the room. He growled softly._ "Daughter…you dare to interfere?" _

"_I do dare,"_ answered Mina's voice, though she was nowhere to be seen.

"_Come out,"_ Battousi commanded angrily.

"_How could you, Sensei? This woman who you are protecting, she is bad. She wishes to trick us all, and she has you fooled."_

"_I cannot be fooled! I will not tell you again, come out. Do not make me come looking for you." _Mina appeared in front of Battousi, a look of fear in her eyes. _"Sensei," _she bowed her head in respect._"Dig a little deeper, Mina."_

"_I refuse to pry into other's minds as you do!"_ Mina retorted defensively.

Battousi let out a laugh that made Sango wince and Kagome shudder, _"Oh, Daughter, you have no idea. The release, it feels wonderful to be heartless again." _

"_How dare you say that! It's a betrayal to your true self! Where is my father! Bring him back!"_

"Mina!" InuYasha yelled. He began to run at her. He had a horrible sickening feeling that Battousi was going to attack her-

"_No!" _Mina shot red light at InuYasha, repelling him off a barrier like Battousi had done when Sango charged at Lita._ "Don't get yourself hurt, InuYasha!" _

"_INUYASHA!"_ Battousi roared,_ "Always InuYasha!"_ Battousi's energy whip cut Mina across the collarbone.

"Battousi, stop, please stop!" Kagome yelled, tears streaking down her face.

"_Feel release from your pain, Daughter! You don't need anyone as of this moment!"_

BAM! Mina was slammed against the wall, and fell to the floor with a sickening plop. Somewhere far away, Naraku was watching the entire scene unfold, looking deep into Kanna's mirror. He laughed cruelly, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Mina sort of drifted back to her feet, and stared back at her father with empty pool of eyes…red eyes. _"You shall pay for this scar," _she hissed, pointing to her bleeding clavicle. _"And you were correct, I love this release." _She began to teleport randomly all over the room. Her tiny body allowed for great speed, for she was barely visible at one location before she switched to another. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were each trying to keep Sango and Kagome behind them, to protect them. Red sparks flew from both father and daughter's bodies as they fought each other. Mina managed to slash the armor on Battousi's chest into two pieces, and it fell from his body. She also made a small cut, running just below Battousi's lower lip. She, however, was much more beaten up. More than anything, Battousi had repeatedly threw her against the wall. A small bit of blood trailed from the girl's mouth.

"No! Stop it, both of you!" Kagome screamed. She finally got away from InuYasha by sitting him, and she was running…eventually ending up right in between Battousi and Mina. "Don't do this!"

Battousi smiled, revealing a fang, _"I cannot attack you, Kagome," _he admitted.

"_Nor can I,"_ Mina agreed.

Battousi, still smiling, faded away…

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Mina changed back to her usual self immediately. Kagome wrapped her arms around her, "Come on, we've got to get you bandaged up."

"_I'm fine."_

"Mina," Kagome coaxed.

The little girl looked down, defeated, _"As you wish."_

"That fox demon," Miroku whispered to Sango in an undertone, "The one that Battousi was protecting, she left while those two were fighting."

"I hope I never see anything like that again," Sango said, obviously greatly bothered.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

How did you all like that? I hope you did like it. I'm sorry, but I can't really think of a preview right now, but I'll have a short overview of the next chapter up on my profile and my website soon. Oh, yeah, and I also have a pic of Battousi I did on paint on my new photo bucket account. Here's the link, but you'll have to click on fan fiction pics to get there. The link is also located on my profile if this doesn't show up.Please review, okay? I'd really appreciate it. Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

**Giving Into Nothingness**

TTFN!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	32. Giving In To Nothingness

Hi, everyone! Finally, after the long, long, long wait, a new chapter of SRE! I'm sooo very sorry that it took me so long to put this up. I'd like to thank my best friend, Marisa, for helping me so much with this chapter. And she did help me a lot. This chapter was a collaborative effort, but it got done, and before the fall term of college starts too! In fact, this chapter was so involved, that there was actually a lot more written in it, so I simply put it into the next chapter, which is already 2500 words. I just have to add on a little bit more, and it too will be posted. So, there _will_ be another chapter added soon. To all who have waited patiently (and not patiently), this chapter is for you. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Liebe immer,

Abbey (Sesshomaru Is Mine)

P.S. Its Marisa-chan!! I refixed the chapter so sorry about any confusion!! Please review. Kag/Bat FOREVER!!

**_XOXOXOXOX_**

Disclaimer:

Marisa: So we've finally captured Naraku!!!

Abbey: Ah-ha! Now you shall pay, "Mr. Ku Ku Ku!"

Naraku: (manical laughter) You shall never break me, you foolish women!

Abbey: Is that so? All right, then you leave us with no choice. Marisa, get the PINK NAILPOLISH! Muhahaha!

Naraku: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Marisa: (begins to paint Naraku's nails pink) Come on, say it, SAY IT!

Naraku: FINE!!! I LOOK LIKE A CRAZY, UGLY WOMAN WHEN I PUT MY HAIR UP!!! NOW PLEASE, STOP!!!!!

Abbey: Ah, I do not own InuYasha, nor any of the other characters.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

**_Sesshomaru's Red Eyes_**

Chapter XXXII:

**Giving In To Nothingness**

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Last Time…_Battousi promised his daughter, Mina, that if she behaved well, she could mate with Shippou when they are both of age. Later, Battousi finds an injured fox demon named Lita in the forest outside the barrier. She is a con artist who used to be Yukio, Lord of the Southern Land's slave. Battousi takes her to the palace to care for her wounds. Sesshomaru and Sango bond over a sick Rin, while all three of them talk about Sakura and Toshiro. Shippou asks Mina to mate with him when they are old enough; she accepts. Battousi has several disturbing visions having to do with Kagome, Sango, and Mina. The entire group meets in the entrance to the palace and an argument ensues. Sesshomaru and Battousi begin to fight during which Sesshomaru taunts Battousi about Kagome's love for InuYasha, and his eyes change to red. Mina tries to reason with him, but after being thrown against the wall, her eyes too change to red. A battle occurs, and Kagome breaks it up. Lita is nowhere to be seen, Battousi leaves, eyes still red, and Mina goes back to normal. At the end of chapter 31, the entire group was left feeling shocked an on edge…

**_XOXOXOX_**

After the fight had conspired, Sesshomaru was the first to leave, guiding Sango by the arm with him. Miroku cleared his throat loudly and informed them that he wanted to check on Toshiro and Sakura, who were being cared for by a grumpy Jaken. The room was empty, except for Kagome, InuYasha, and Mina.

InuYasha looked down at Mina disapprovingly, "What the hell do you think you were doin,' Mina? What the hell do you think you had to prove, huh? Trying to get yourself killed; and here I thought you had some sense."

"InuYasha," Kagome admonished quietly, "Leave her alone; I think she gets the point, and she's hurt." She bent down and put a hand on Mina's shoulder, "Come on, it's to the hospital wing with you; you need to be bandaged up."

It took awhile for Mina to answer; she was still clearly stunned at what had just occurred. _"I don't need it,"_ she said finally.

"Feh, oh no you don't," InuYasha scoffed, "If I had to constantly get pestered by Kagome to get bandaged after each battle, so do you." He picked her up and she, surprisingly, didn't protest.

Kagome shook her head, "Good, I'll lead the way," she exclaimed cheerfully and with a smile, "You'll be feeling better in no time, Mina." She turned her heel and began walking in the direction of the hospital wing.

_"Great." _she whispered in an undertone. InuYasha looked at her, "Try not to look so down, kid," he muttered. _"Why couldn't my father be more like you?"_ Mina said quietly. She didn't really care at this point if InuYasha heard her or not, and he did. 

InuYasha's brow furrowed. "Kagome," he spoke, "You go ahead; we'll come in a minute."

"InuYasha," Kagome started, "I won't have you picking on her anymore!"

"I'm not going to pick on her!" he retorted.

"Then what were you just doing?" Kagome argued.

InuYasha growled softly out of frustration. "Damn, woman, can you just go on ahead, it's fine."

His mate pursed her lips reproachfully. Usually, when InuYasha talked to her like that, she would get in a full-blown argument with him, but she just didn't feel like arguing right now, not after what had just happened. She just sighed and walked ahead.

InuYasha took Mina to his and Kagome's room, where Kagome kept wads of bandages and medicines. He treated and dressed her wounds for her. "I'd bet you don't want Kagome gushing over you right now," he said knowingly, "I would know; she's done it to me countless times."

_'Thanks." _Mina answered gratefully. A long, awkward silence ensued. 

InuYasha finally spoke up, "I…eh…heard what you said down there about that bast- I mean, Battousi."

_"Forget I said it." _she said quickly.

He was sure he wouldn't. "You know, I never knew my dad."

_"You didn't," _Mina began, _"but he left you Tetsusaiga. And just look at what Battousi left me; an entire lifetime of fear, worrying when and if I'll become a monstrous killer like he had been."_

"You're not like him," InuYasha said simply.

Mina struggled with her words, _"And that's what I've been trying to tell everyone. They say 'Oh you're just like your father; you remind me of Battousi,' and don't really understand how horrible it would be to be like him."_

"I wish it could've been different for you," InuYasha stated, "You're a good kid; you don't deserve this."

Mina looked up at InuYasha timidly. "What is it?" he asked. She shook her head and walked over to him, sat on his lap, and hugged him. InuYasha held his niece, comforting her.

"There you are," Kagome said happily. She had just entered the room. "Do you feel a little better, Mina?"

The little girl nodded and Kagome smiled.

**_XOXOXOX_**

_"I assume that we have now come to an agreement"_

The person to whom he referred to bowed slightly in respect. "Yes, Battousi."

Battousi raised an elegant eyebrow questioningly, _"Show some respect."_ He half smiled,_ "And I will know of any trickery you may attempt."_

His audience looked up at him, "Battousi-sama, I know there have been difficulties in alliance, but I assure you, that mistake won't occur."

_"See to it that it doesn't. I may have use for you yet."_

"And that use?"

Battousi's lips curled into an evil smirk, _"I have a feeling that there will be many changes in my kin's life." _Much to the red-eyed demon's distaste, he could feel himself soften with the guilt from his plan. He would not allow Naraku to witness his transformation to his "weaker" self. So Battousi teleported away, to ponder his next move.

**_XOXOXOX_**

Sango was in the garden with Miroku and the children while Sesshomaru was off training a bit. He seemed a bit too tense about something but she never questioned him until he told her about it.

"That's my girl." Miroku noticed at how alike he and Sakura are. Though his perverted trait is a curse in a way, it was also a comical blessing. "Now Miroku, you better not be teaching her anything improper, like how your hand reacts."

He put a hand behind his hand while he lightly laughed. Sango picked up Toshiro, "Say 'mama' for me Toshi." He looked up at her with his head tilted slightly to the side. It seemed like he picked up the trait of contemplation from his father. He watched out for his sister fiercely and thought carefully over every word spoken to him.

"Don't worry Sango, they still have a bit of time before they start speaking. We must be patient." If only he could practice what he preached, putting Sakura in his lap, he instructed her: "Now Sakura, say 'Daddy'."

Sango laughed, "And I thought we would be patient with our children."

"And so we are, dear Sango," he returned with a smile. Out of habit, Sango returned the smile. After a moment though, her face fell and she looked down.

Miroku nodded sadly, "I…apologize, Sango. I fear that old habits die harder than I originally imagined."

To lighten the mood, Sango poked fun at the lecherous monk: "As if I didn't notice that already, Hentai." Chuckling, he put a hand to his chest in a gesture of mock-earnestness, "You hurt me, Sango," Miroku retorted, "You know I do nothing but act in the respectful manner the Buddha would be appreciative of."

"Uh-huh," she said lazily and then thought wistfully, 'He'll never change. It will always be as if time stood still.' Her problem was that it was too unchanging; she felt that she could never move on. She stared at Miroku playing with her children; he is a great father.

Sakura and Toshiro crawled off to observe some of the greenery in the garden. Miroku turned to Sango, noticing how contemplative she was and scooted in front of her. She snapped back into attention with a light blush on her face, "Gomen, I have been thinking a lot."

His smile had softened; he had been depressed lately but refused to show her. Her decision is Sesshomaru and he will not force her to change her mind. Honestly he couldn't blame her for choosing him, Sesshomaru could protect her better and his womanizing never helped their relationship.

He felt her hand grasp his lightly, "I don't think I have apologized enough for everything that has happened-"

"I don't want you to apologize anymore, as long as you are happy."

"You say that so many times, but is that really how you feel?"

Did he dare say how he felt? Could he really trouble her mind just to see how she felt about him? "Sango, what I feel is irrelevant to the situation."

She squeezed his hand harder, "I want the truth Miroku, and please don't hold back because of my decision." Tears threaten to bubble out but she refused to shed them.

"The truth is not that simple. But I will not lie to you." He took a deep breath in, while softly caressing his thumb across the back of her hand. "I have been missing you, the way you would feel in my arms or the bliss within your kiss." He took in a deep breath, "A part of me wished that you did wait for my return. It is good that you have moved on, but it still hurt my heart. I missed how we could just be carefree. That was my dream. You and I, Kagome and Inuyasha. All of us being together with our children growing up side by side. But I am not foolish."

Miroku's head ran with so many memories and it hurt him, "Sango, you are happy with Sesshomaru and I will not be bitter by forcing you to stay where your heart does not lie. It is best to forget this conver-"

Sango's soft lips pressed against his in a desperate kiss. In order to deepen it, he pulled her into his lap, arms wrapped around her frame gently, their tongues in a light dance with one another. They had missed each other and needed this closure to help Sango move on. Her mind had set on this being her goodbye kiss to her love.

A low, menacingly growl rang through their ears. The next thing she knew, Miroku was ripped from her and held in the air with his feet dangling. Sesshomaru held Miroku by his throat as he struggled for breath. He roared, "MY MATE!"

Sango leaped to her feet and placed her hands roughly on Sesshomaru's forearm. "Let him down!!" Sesshomaru could not hear her through his blinding rage. "It's not what you think; you have to let him down so I can explain!" Miroku's struggles to get out of the vice grip were slowly fading, he was losing energy fast.

Suddenly, Sakura started crying, Toshiro by her side, crawling to their fathers. Sango grabbed her babies before they could get to them. She feared that in this state Sesshomaru might…no, what could she be afraid of? She knew he wouldn't hurt them. Sesshomaru lightened his grip slightly and tilted his head towards his family.

Sango tried comforting them as much as possible but to no avail. Sakura cried harder while looking at Sesshomaru; Toshiro looking at him with confusion. "Sesshomaru, think of our children. Let go of Miroku."

Miroku started taking deeper breaths, showing that she pushed through Sesshomaru. His anger was still apparent but he let the monk drop on the ground. Sango stayed rooted to the spot, not letting her eyes off of Sesshomaru.

He approached his family with the utmost precaution, afraid of his blinding rage. When in front of them, he let himself calm down more before touching Sango with such gentleness that if she didn't have her eyes open, she wouldn't even know he caressed her.

Sakura held out her arms towards the Taiyouki. Sesshomaru looked into Sango's eyes asking for permission to hold his children and when Sango didn't make a protest, he grabbed Sakura and Toshiro into his arms. 'I cannot lose control in front of them; I shall deal with the monk later.' Sango joined in on the hug swiftly before helping Miroku up.

"Sesshomaru please put the children into our room. Once Miroku is in the hospital wing I will go to the hot springs so please be patient with me." Miroku was still weak and had to lean against Sango for some support. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, nodding with approval and gave Miroku a warning glare before leaving with his children.

A little later……

Miroku laid down on the bed and Sango inspected his bruised neck. It could have been much worse…

"Oh Miroku," tears swelled in her eyes, "I did not mean for things to get out of hand as they did."

He put up his hand to stop her, "We all knew I had it coming." He smirked a bit, "He always had a disliking to me so it should be of no surprise. Now please, go rest and I shall see you when I get some of my own."

"But Miroku-"

He put a finger to her lips gently, "Go Sango, you do not want to make this situation worse by staying. Don't worry, once your mate has settled his mind we may speak to one another."

She could only sigh, he was right, talking about the incident can't help them and staying there for too long would only make her mate more irate. "Very well then, I shall speak to you soon." She quickly got up and went outside to her favorite spot underneath the willow tree.

**_XOXOXOX_**

"Are you sure you're OK?" Shippou asked again.

_"I'm fine." _Mina answered.

"Your dad better not hurt you again," he said determinedly.

_"Or what?" _she returned with a smile, _"You're going to protect me?"_

"That's it! I'll protect you from him." Mina cracked up laughing. "What?" Shippou asked, "You don't think I could?"

Once she stopped shaking with laughter, Mina kissed Shippou on the cheek, _"My hero."_ Shippou went red.

There was a short silence before Mina exclaimed awkwardly, _"I'm finally going to do it."_

Shippou looked at her with confusion, his head tilted to the side, "Do what, Mina-chan?"

She rested her back against the sakura tree. _"I'm tired of being looked down upon, with others thinking I'm incapable of doing things on my own. It's time for a change, a transformation, to an adult."_

Normally he would have ecstatic for her but…."Why would you want to be an adult? It's no fun from what I see." He paused, thinking, "There's something more to it, isn't there, Mina? You're not the kind of person who would do something like this. It just seems so…"

_"Cold? Selfish? Arrogant? Yes, Shippou, I am all of those things. You have overestimated my character, I'm afraid. I'm sorry to have misled you."_ She was having trouble retaining her cool composure.

"Is it because of me? Did I do something?"

She hugged him tightly,_ "I don't want to push you away, Shippou,"_ she whispered, _"But don't you see? I have to."_

"Why do you have to?"

_"I-I can't explain…"_ She couldn't tell him that she was willing to give up all her plans for him. That she had every intention of growing up with him, and then growing old with him. That Battousi's most recent transformation, and more importantly, her own transformation from herself into a red-eyed killer that was holding her back, preventing them from ever being able to be together. Battousi had hurt Kagome deeply that way, she just couldn't do that to Shippou, and she certainly couldn't let Battousi, who had displayed disapproval towards him before, hurt him. Who knows what Battousi would do to Shippou if he was around when her father transformed again. This was the only way to cut Shippou off almost completely; her becoming older would be the only way to change Shippou from a potential mate to an innocent friend. Even that much might not be a possibility.

"Mina, you can tell me anything, it's OK."

She was on the verge of crying. She couldn't cry. _"Let no weakness be shown,"_ Battousi had once said. Why had he even created her at all? To be his reason for living? Why did she have to take on such a heavy burden? _"I have to go,"_ Mina finally said. She hugged him tighter still and then let go, _"Please forget me, Shippou. Forgive me and forget me." _And then she teleported away.

**_XOXOXOX_**

"You promised me! You promised me a life with whomever I wished!"

"Then you lied to her," Kagome stated, "You lied to your daughter, Battousi!"

Battousi shook himself back to the present. He'd been experiencing more visions lately. They seemed to be coming in quick succession too, as the last one was of Mina, how he fought her, how he hurt his only child. She was supposed to be the light of his life, and now his actions had implanted a seed in her, a seed of desperation, anger, and sorrow. She was feeling all of these towards him at the moment, so he would stay away. He would not read her thoughts; he would not try to speak to her for some time. He could not face Kagome either; such a pure soul need not be tarnished by the beast within him.

He was so unpredictable right now. Would he, could he change back any moment? Back to that fiend who would harm his own offspring? Battousi couldn't trust himself anymore. For a creature that could see the future, he had never felt so unsure.

"You seem troubled, Battousi-sama. You did not even sense that I am here…with you."

Battousi's head turned, _"Lita, you are safe."_

Lita stepped before him, slightly apprehensive, "Thanks to you." She was silent for a moment before continuing in a whisper, "You truly are the Battousi."

_"Yes I am, Lita." _he stated, simply. There was no way to escape from that answer. It was what it was. No other response would've been true. _"And now you must leave. I do not know when and if I will change. There is much danger in my presence and you would do well to avoid it."_

"You've helped me, Battousi-sama. You've shown me kindness I haven't felt since my childhood, before I was sold to Yukio-sama as cheap cattle would be. You helped heal my wounds, fed me, clothed me, and sheltered me. How can I repay you?"

"There is no need for you to repay me."

Tears came to Lita's eyes. She knelt before Battousi, and then lay down on the ground, her back resting against the cold earth.

_"What are you doing?" _Battousi questioned, slightly puzzled. 

"Repaying you, Battousi-sama. This is how Yukio-sama had me repay him," she choked, her voice breaking.

Battousi could feel a tug at his newly-acquired heart. Now, somehow, he knew he was safe to be around, even if just for a moment. He knelt by her side and she locked her eyes shut, bracing herself. Instead, she felt the touch of his lips against her cheek.

_"You are a creature of misfortune, Lita. I hope you find happiness somwhere." _he said quietly. 

Her eyes opened and she gazed at him, "You mean you will not seek me out and expect my payment?"

He shook his head, _"No."_

Lita's eyes welled up with tears and she embraced him before succumbing to sobs, "But I have found happiness, Battousi. I have found it now, with you." As if she had suddenly come to some grand realization, her eyes widened, and she pressed a hand to her chest. It was more of a theatrical reaction than an earnest one, but Lita was an individual who lived on the moment. "Let me stay with you, Battousi-sama!" She gasped, frightened at her own words, "I think I _love_ you, Battousi-sama! And if I am false, then I know I could fall in love with you! I know it's possible!"

As if it were a reflex, Battousi pushed her away and stood up. He turned his heel and began to walk away.

"Battousi? What have I done wrong?"

He looked back at her sadly, _"Do not do this, Lita. Do not become ensnared in my trap. We must never cross paths again. Go now." _He said the last words roughly, coldly, as he could swiftly feel the Anger building up in him once again. Lita's tender words directed towards him, her willingness to give herself to him…it was only reminding him of what he wished so hard that Kagome would do. He himself had thought of a moment like this with her vividly many times. He savored it, and it was making him lose control.

"I know you are dangerous, but I will not leave you, Battousi-sama! I will not fail you, as _others_ have."

His clawed hand grasped her wrist, and he yanked her up to his eye level. _"Foolish, imulsive woman, is THIS what you want to wake up next to every morning?!" _Battousi's eyes were flashing sporadically from gold to red.

Lita let out a kind of strangled, alarmed yell, unable to tear her eyes away from his. "Pl-please," was all she could muster.

He let go of her wrist, and fell to his knees, jagged claws digging into the ground. Slowly, he looked up at her, and his eyes remained golden. He had to get out the words before his transformation back to Red Eyes was complete, _"Run and do not look back."_

She took his advice, and fled.

_**XOXOXOX**_

Kagome needed a trip to the hot springs with her best friend to clear her head. Everyone was going through a stressful time and it would be best to get some closure with Sango because in a way, they_ were_ in a similar situation. Gathering all her supplies, she kissed Inuyasha tenderly on the cheek before leaving to retrieve Sango.

She approached Sesshomaru and Sango's bedroom, knocking on the door, "Sango?" she called.

There was no sound and just before she knocked again, a cold voice answered, "Come in."

A shiver ran down her back as she cautiously entered the room, only to find Sesshomaru with Toshiro resting beside him on the bed. "Sango is not here, Miko."

"Oh…well do you have any idea where she is?"

He ignored her, and lightly rubbed his hand on his son's head.

Kagome smiled at the action and approached the bedside, reaching her hand to touch the toddler. Before she could get near him, Sesshomaru growled warningly at her. "Do not touch my children when it is only us. Sango will allow you, but not I."

"Sesshomaru!" she whispered as quietly as she could. "You cannot do this, he is like my nephew! Don't be so cruel."

Toshiro felt the tension in the air and started to wiggle. He eventually opened his eyes and started whining slightly. "Your presence is a nuisance to him, leave before I get cross, Miko, for I will not tell you again."

She huffed and walked towards the door, "I won't allow you to do this Sesshomaru; Sango will not be happy to hear about this."

Before she left though, he let a thought linger in her head: "Tell and you shall fear my wrath." Her pulse pounded in her head from the comment as she hurried to find her best friend.

Meanwhile….

Sango sat underneath the willow tree, hoping it would give her some sort of comfort. Kissing Miroku brought her back to thinking about everything that had happened between them: the first time they met, their struggle against Naraku, when he proposed, their marriage, and their children. They have gone down such a long road and a part of her wished to return to him. She knew she couldn't, however, for she was mated to Sesshomaru, not that it was a bad thing, but wasn't she supposed to feel closer to Sesshomaru? Instead, she felt rather detached from him.

In the distance she could hear Kagome yelling for her, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to answer. Even though she needed time to contemplate everything, Sango decided to call back to her. "Over here Kagome-chan!"

Kagome heard her call and made her way towards the sound of Sango's voice, arms loaded with bathing supplies and towels. Sango looked up at her from the base of the tree, knowing very well what Kagome would ask for, 'Maybe some time in the springs is what I need right now.'

"Hey Sango, you want to go with me?"

Sango smiled at her friend's offer. "Of course; I have been feeling a bit filthy from all the commotion anyway."

They both walked to the springs in silence, unsure of what to say. After removing their clothes, they gingerly stepped in.

Sango broke the silence, "How is Mina doing?"

"Well, she seems to be doing better. She's with Shippo right now. I'm sure they're talking everything out right now." She paused and smiled slightly, "You know, I think they are a cute match for each other."

Sango nodded in agreement, "They seem to make each other happy, no one could ask for anything more."

"…Sango? Is everything all right? I mean, when I found you, you seemed upset." A sigh was the only reply that came. "I see, well it's OK; you don't have to tell me anyway."

"No, Kagome-chan, it's just, I haven't thought everything through." She paused, "I keep thinking about everything before this."

"Oh, about Miroku?" Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder, "You still love him; I knew it."

"It's not that simple. Yes, I still have feelings for Miroku, but I'm Sesshomaru's mate." Kagome involuntarily shivered at the name.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just; I don't think he's right for you." She let her hand slip from Sango's shoulder.

"Well, I know you two don't get along but he's different when it's just us. He may be a bit too protective but I can deal with it. Not everyone is perfect, Kagome."

Both of them rinsed their hair and soaked in the springs for awhile. Sango knew there was something on Kagome's mind about Sesshomaru. Sure, he may not be mister sensitive or anything but he's a very genuine and faithful mate. They went through many hurdles together and there was no stopping them now. Their children were back, and there was time to make up, for all three parents.

"Sango, it's not that I don't trust him," she started suddenly, "It's just I don't like his ideas, like when I went to find you. Well, he didn't allow me to touch Toshiro."

"What?" Sango was really surprised by this. Would Sesshomaru go that far as to be protective or is it something else? "Kagome, he would never do that. He's not cruel."

They both stood up, drying themselves off. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Kagome said dejectedly.

"Come on, why don't we go inside? I'll make some tea for us."

The call of blood circulated in his veins. He couldn't escape it. Battousi thought of what it was he desired, closing his eyes, he teleported to the place he wished to be. Opening his eyes and looking past the gates to Sesshomaru's home, he felt nothing but hunger of blood and bitterness. 'I wonder what the ladies of the home are doing?' he thought with a wicked smile. He could feel them approaching.

Kagome stretched like a cat, Sango smiling at the action. "It feels great to feel clean again huh?

"I wish I could say the same thing."

Both women stopped cold in their tracks, their breaths taken away by the coldness of the voice that was so recognizable.

"Battousi," Kagome whispered, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"You're not welcome here, Battousi. Leave now!" Sango shouted as she crouched into a battle stance. Even though she stood no chance against the man-slayer, she had to do something.

Battousi chuckled menacingly. _"You wish to fight me Huntress? Then by all means, go ahead and try."_

They all knew that it was just to get a rise out of Sango and she wouldn't fall for it. Kagome couldn't speak, there were so many things she had wanted to say but she couldn't seem to think of anything as she continued to stare at Battousi's hostel form. She felt slightly numb, after everything that has been piling up on his account, how much more is there to come?

"I won't tell you again, Battousi. You have no right to be here, not after what you did to your own daughter!"

Battousi walked closer to them, only Kagome backed away from him slightly. His eyes were red, he wouldn't hurt _her_, but Sango was another story.

"Battousi, please don't hurt Sango." It was the only thing she could muster.

_"You should be concerned on **both** of your welfares, Kagome." _He stopped in front of Sango, peering down at the strong woman. He was only toying with her and she knew it, she was better than that. She looked straight into his eyes.

_"Feeling torn? Not sure of where your heart lies, Huntress?"_

"Do _not_ look into my mind Battousi!"

_"It would seem that I have touched on something sensitive."_It was true, many things were coursing through her mind lately, but she wouldn't let them get the best of her right now. 

Kagome went to his side to persuade him to leave, she knew it was possible for her to get through to him, and she just had to. "Battousi, leave Sango alone. Fight through this; I know you can." Just before she could touch him he turned to her, gripping her wrist. He held it tightly, almost breaking the bone, causing the young miko to whimper. Sango had enough. She brought out her blade in attempt to stab him, but to no avail, for he was much faster. He smacked her and she hit the closest tree, she wasn't unconscious, but she had great trouble recouping from it.

"No!" Kagome wiggled in his grasp. "How _could_ you?!"

Still facing her, he brought his face dangerously close to hers. _"Surely you would not want me injured Kagome. After all, you wanted me to be able to defend myself in the time I was willing to die._

She tried backing away but his other hand had fastened around her waist, limiting her movement. "You can't do this. You need to leave." If she could just get his name out…

_"If you think about calling his name." _his nails dug into her hip, blood dripping out slowly, _"I'll kill him where he stands."_ Then he added, _"My patience with him has hit an all-time low today."_

She couldn't look at him, everything was going so wrong. What could she do to change him back? She can't stay with him, she loves Inuyasha and wouldn't leave his side.

"You did this Kagome. If you never existed in this time, so many lives wouldn't be lost over the jewel, I never would have become the monster I am today."

A sob softly escaped her lips, "I didn't…I didn't mean for all this to happen. I'm sorry I hurt you." He released her wrist, bringing his clawed hand to her chin. She looked up at him and he began to kiss her gently, much to her protest. The kiss grew deeper and ruthless. His fangs sunk into her lower lip, blood pouring into his mouth and down side of hers. She muffled a yell and attempted to push him away, but when she touched his chest, she purified him slightly. He became angry at the notion and slapped her. Sango was already up and just about recovered, so she charged at him while he was injured. She was able to put the dagger into his chest, but at a price. When it hit him, he grabbed her arm, breaking it in two places. _"You should have known," _he hissed, _"There is no heart in this chest for you to stab!"_

"Bastard!" She clutched her arm tightly and looked at Kagome. "Run! Get Inuyasha or Sesshomaru!"

Kagome turned around and started to run but was shocked by a red light, there was a barrier around them. No one could come in and no one could get out. Her eyes were filled with hurt as she looked up at him, "Battousi, it wasn't supposed to be like this, not now," was all her voice choke out. Then she lay unconscious on the ground…

**_XOXOXOX_**

That's chapter 32! I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want, but you don't have to. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Oh, and before I forget, there is a preview for the sequel to this story, titled _Sesshomaru's Red Eyes Reincarnated _now up on the site, on a fic called _SRE, AFLM, YNK, and DOOF Poems and Stuff._ The preview is on chapters 2 and 3. If you read them, then I hope you enjoy them. Also, just in case you're wondering what some of my characters look like, there is a link on my profile to my Photobucket page that has images of Battousi, Mina, and Lita. Again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the wait, and you'll be hearing from me soon. Toodles!

Liebe immer,

Abbey (SIM)

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Next Chapter…

"Pain, Guilt, What Have I Done?"

TTFN!!!

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_


	33. Pain, Guilt, What have I done?

Hey, everyone! Here's the latest chapter of SRE for all of you! Again, my best friend, Marisa helped me out a lot with this one, so thank you, Marisa! I'm happy that she's begun to take a more active role in the writing of SRE and DOOF, after all, the stories are our original collaborative efforts. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed chapter 32, and for those who didn't. I'm just glad that people are actually reading this. I hope you like this chapter!

Liebe immer,

Abbey (Sesshomaru Is Mine)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. What a surprise (rolls eyes).

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Chapter 33:

"Pain, Guilt, What have I done?"

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Last time…

InuYasha and Mina bonded. Battousi was planning something…Sango and Miroku had a goodbye kiss, much to the anger of an on looking Sesshomaru. Mina told Shippou she was going to use a spell to grow up, but she didn't tell Shippou she was doing it to protect him from Battousi. Lita proclaimed her love for Battousi. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a warning…Sango and Kagome had a heart-to-heart talk about their problems. Battousi cornered the two women, and began a physical and mental torment. At the end of chapter 32, Kagome lost consciousness and Battousi rounded on Sango…

"Kagome!" This was starting to turn out bad; Sango wouldn't have even thought Battousi would hurt Kagome. Who knows how much longer this would keep going. She turned back to Battousi. "You monster! First your daughter, now Kagome!?"

Battousi took a moment to let the taijiya's words settle. There was only a twinge of guilt in his body, but that wasn't enough…not enough to save the woman. _"I am a monster, I have raped, murdered,"_ he took a deep breathe in, letting the thrill calm down in his veins, he didn't want to kill Sango…yet.

"You disgust me, you are worse than Naraku." Sango's anger was more than visible.

"You are correct; he has not committed all the crimes I have. Though you did aid him."

He chuckled darkly, he was obviously amused. Nothing could hold him back, he could take his time killing her and deal with Kagome however he wished shortly afterwards.

"It was only once, but it was for the wrong reasons!"

Sango's eyes lit with confusion. 

"Bastard, don't talk about my family! It was Naraku who killed them!" She was losing her cool; when it came to her family, her emotions were always at their peak.

"Yet you deny the fact that you just stood there and observed your brother kill your kin. You had allowed Naraku to take all you love in the end."

"I fought with every breath to get Kohaku back! I loved him; don't speak of my family in such a poor manner!" She charged at him yet again, attempting to ram her feet into his side, but he dodged every attempt. His taunting was working and she had no choice but to fight.

Catching her leg, Battousi flipped her to the ground, pressing his foot on her chest lightly; it was enough to keep her down. _"You will listen to what I have to say." _He pressed down harder; Sango's breath was escaping from her lungs.

He let up his foot a bit, leaving her coughing and gasping for air, "Like I would believe you, of all people! You beat up all you love; you don't appreciate life at all! I honestly don't know why Kagome would even bother with you. She and Inuyasha deserve each other and you have shown nothing but hate and deceit!"

"My business with Kagome has nothing to do with you. You are avoiding the subject at hand."

"You read my mind, you know how I was tormented, and you know the reason. But, you are so cold hearted that you could never experience everything that I felt when I lost my family."

Battousi summoned his whip; his time with her is slowly coming to its end. Sango was getting too tired to fight but she would not let up her defense. She tried everything she could to get up when he kicked her so she would turn and lay on her stomach. 

"And that's what makes you weak, because you have no heart." Sango braced herself for a lashing, nothing that she can't handle.

Yes he had only his whip, but as it came down upon Sango's back, thick thorns emerged from it. As it hit her, the thorns coiled in her skin and small bits of flesh were ripped from her bones. She couldn't hold back the painful groan that passed her lips. "_You were never as strong as others perceived you to be, and you shall never be any good to anyone." _He added, 

Blood dripped down to the grass, "No! That's not true!" She was panting excessively, eyes slowly drooping from the loss of blood.

He whipped her once more and then fully allowed her access to get up. Stepping back, he watched as the taijiya tried with all her might to rise from the ground. 

Sango swayed from left to right as she stood on her feet. All her anger and sadness gave her energy to stand up to him, but just as she took a step forward she only tumbled to land on all fours. All at the same time Kagome was moaning in pain, starting to gain consciousness.

Their blood made him feel like he was on the grandest high and he couldn't go down. However, that feeling dissipated as he assessed the situation. Yes, he could kill her now, but then what? Sure he may kill InuYasha and Sesshomaru, those who oppose him. It wouldn't do though. There is not enough carnage nor satisfaction in swift death. He would torture them all. In doing so, he would have Kagome, regardless of price. With that notion, he left Sango to be attended to with no interference. Kagome was not so lucky; Battousi took her with him.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

It was finished. Mina had been in the same room where Sesshomaru had transferred Battousi's spirit inside of him into flesh and bone for hours. Now her work was finally complete. She closed the door and took a deep breath. Before the now adult Mina could take a step further, she heard InuYasha's piercing yell. 

Instinctively, the young woman stiffened, eyes widening, _"Kagome…Sango," _she whispered barely audible. She darted around the corner, guilt welling up inside of her.

Shippou saw the fully grown Mina rushing past him. She was beautiful, but very upset by the looks of her. "Mina?" he gently called her name.

She froze. Why was it so hard to look at him? After she plucked up the courage to do so, Mina spoke desperately, _"I'll get her back, I promise you, Shippou." _And then, the man-slayer's daughter was gone.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sesshomaru reached Sango, picking her up gingerly in his arms. Her breathing was shallow but she fought to remain conscious. He could smell Battousi on her, his blood was on fire at the thought of him touching her. "Sess-Sesshomaru..." 

His attention snapped back to his badly injured 'mate,' "Sango" his voice did not shake but Sango could not miss the desperation in his eyes. Without a moment hesitation, he took her straight to the hospital wing to be treated. An old owl demon came immediately at the smell of blood; she quickly cleaned up her wounds as Sesshomaru stood to the side unable to help. He hated feeling helpless.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked weakly. Her head was spinning. She had never felt so completely beaten before, in body, mind, and spirit. "Is…she all right?" Her eyelids fluttered; she was struggling to stay awake.

Sango was in so much pain but the owl demon did as best as she could and gave her something to help her sleep much to taijiya's protest. Sesshomaru stayed by her side the whole night, watching over her. He knew that she would need him now more than ever. He may have been bitter and jealous earlier but could one really blame him? No, he had every right…but then again…she wasn't really his mate.

Battousi was going too far to prove his point. Mina never thought it would get this bad so quickly, especially to the point where he actually hurt Kagome. She teleported to the miko's side, immediately throwing her arms around her.

"Who- Mina?" Kagome uttered, shocked. "What have you done?"

Mina said in anguish, "_I have no time to explain, I must get you out of here before my fath-"_ she stopped herself, 

"How's Sango?" Kagome asked, before Mina could stop her.

She looked at Kagome's wounds to reassure herself that she was fine. Once satisfied she looked at her, with a sad smile. 

Kagome rubbed her fingers through Mina's hair, "There's nothing to worry about; I didn't get the worst of it. It's Sango we should all be afraid for. But speaking of Shippo..."

Mina flushed at the mention of the kitsune's name_, "I know he will understand someday, Kagome; he must. I only wish for his safety."_ Then she continued hurriedly,

A tense silence consumed the room; neither knew what to say though there was much to be heard. Mina was truly afraid of what her father could do. He had hurt his own daughter, the being that was supposed to help him live on and he had hurt the love of his heart.

"Quite effortlessly my daughter."

Mina sprung from the spot, Kagome slowly standing up behind her. Battousi stood several feet in front of them. Mina knew he put up a barrier so she comprehended the fact that this conversation will not be a pleasant one.

Before Mina could ask him any questions, Kagome spoke up, "How could you show your face after what you did to Sango!?" Kagome was so hurt; he almost killed her best friend, not to mention hurt her physically and mentally.

His smirk was treacherous, _"All issues shall be rectified before long." _He looked upon his daughter.

"Father I have done no such thing!"

"Lies, you have unconsciously betrayed me, therefore, you shall not mate with the kitsune."

He looked at her, "_You were supposed to be my entire world, and you betrayed me."_ Battousi's eyes flashed dangerously, _"You were supposed to be different, not like her."_ He pointed a jagged claw in Kagome's direction, and she shifted uncomfortably. Father and daughter began to exchange words back and forth, he with finality, and she with anxiety.

"I did not betray you."

"Do not lie to me."

"What have I done?"

Now Mina understood. Battousi used her silence to speak further, _"Do you honestly think I wouldn't hear what you said to that half-breed earlier today? You told him you wanted me to be like him." _He glared at her 

Mina was quiet for a long time. Kagome's hand tightened on her shoulder. She brushed it off gently, and Kagome nodded. _"I love you," _Mina finally said,

Battousi interjected, _"Yet, I do not despise him as deeply as I do InuYasha. Why do you suppose that is?" _When he didn't receive a reply, Battousi answered his own question, 

"You bastard," Kagome whispered.

She paused for a moment before continuing with confidence, 

Battousi smiled evilly, _"In a matter of speaking."_

Before either Kagome or Mina could retort, a thick cloud began to blanket the area. The two women coughed and sputtered. Mina began to glow red, a defense mechanism she'd used when feeling threatened, and placed a hand to Kagome's mouth. Now, she could breathe.

_"You are not a child anymore,"_ Battousi began, _"Now there are consequences, repercussions for your actions. Starting now, you shall do as I say."_

"Only until I take over," spoke a voice. The poisonous cloud began to lift, and the form of a man began to materialize before them. Mina removed her hand from Kagome's mouth, standing dumbfounded to the spot, _'No.' _Kagome couldn't believe it, "Naraku?"

"I've come to collect," Naraku said maliciously. He spoke to Battousi, "An heir more powerful than in my wildest dreams; that is what you promised me, Man-Slayer. And so I shall have."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kagome screamed out, "You sold your daughter out to **him**?"

Mina went to her father's side, taking his hands in hers, _"Please, Father, this is not you; you would not do this to me."_

Using all the strength she could muster, Kagome began to punch Battousi in the back, screaming. He pushed her away, she hit the ground, and remained motionless.

Without even looking at his daughter, he pushed her in Naraku's direction, and he grasped her tightly. "She's mine," Naraku sneered. Mina gasped as Battousi turned his back to her. _"Daddy,"_ she pleaded softly.

Battousi grabbed Kagome by her waist as she dangled from his grasp. He teleported…

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sango awoke after a couple of hours to Sesshomaru brushing her bangs aside. "You should keep resting; you are safe." 

Before she could respond, everything hit her like a brick. She sat up straight, struggling. "Where is Kagome? Is she alright?"

He did not respond, he knew she was captured but everything that happened afterwards he did not know nor did he care. She could be dead and he would not care. He pushed her down upon the bed to brace her for his response.

"Sesshomaru? Tell me, please."

He let out an exasperated sigh, "She was seized by Battousi, as of now, I do not know if she has returned."

"What?!" She tried to get up but Sesshomaru would not allow her, "Let me up! I have to get her from that…that monster!"

"No, you will stay here until you are well. You will not go anywhere near Battousi, is that understood?"

"You can't just keep me here while my best friend is out there with HIM! He's actually to the point of wounding her, who knows what he's capable of?!"

"Woman! If you do not refrain from moving I will have to tie you down." She resisted moving a bit. "I will check the children first and then I shall talk to InuYasha about a plan of action." The first part was not a lie, but there was no way he would help get Kagome back.

Sango was still weary of her mate but didn't sense a lie. "After you talk to InuYasha, come back and tell me what we are doing."

He nodded and headed towards Rin and his children.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Rin and Shippou were playing tag in the room while Sakura and Toshiro played in the pen. The babysitter was taking a short break due to the kids' persuasion. 

"You can't catch me Rin!" Shippou tried to slow down and much as possible for Rin.

"Rin will catch you!" She was so close to him…and then she ran into him. "Shippou, why did you stop?" she noticed Shippou looking up and she too looked up.

Battousi was standing there in all his glory, Kagome hanging in his arm.

Shippou wanted to yell for InuYasha to come but couldn't. Battousi stared into the kitsune's eyes. While Shippou looked back into his with sadness and confusion. "Sesshomaru-sama!!" Rin couldn't help but yell at the top of her lungs; she was scared for everyone there.

With surprising gentleness, Battousi placed Kagome on the ground in front of Shippou and teleported. The kitsune went to his adoptive mom. "Kagome!! Wake up! Oh Kagome!"

Kagome groaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes. At that point Sesshomaru barged in, making the toddlers jump at all the excitement. He assessed the situation, taking it all in. Rin quickly went to Sesshomaru. He patted her head softly to assure her that everything was going to be fine.

"Mina" Kagome groaned. "We have to save her."

Shippou's hair raised at the base of his neck. What had happened to his future mate? Once Sesshomaru made sure all of his children were safe he went to Kagome. "Why did you bring this danger so close to my children?" He grabbed her arm to pull her up to her feet, but she was so unstable she fell back to her knees.

"Leave Kagome alone, Sesshomaru!"

"Silence kitsune; she will answer my question." He pulled her up again, and began to take her outside the door.

"Oh no you don't! Fox fire!!" He blocked the doorway in order to keep his mother safe, he sensed Sesshomaru's anger and was afraid for her safety.

"Do not test my patience today." He walked through the fire like nothing, letting some of the flames lick against Kagome's skin as she hissed in pain.

Shippou felt so pitiful and Rin tried to hold him back because she never questioned Sesshomaru's authority.

Kagome was pushed against the wall roughly by Sesshomaru. She kept pleading to save Mina. "You don't understand" she started sobbing, "He sold her…he sold her like cheap cattle!"

"I do not care what that Man-Slayer does with his children, why did you return?"

"How could you not care!? She's practically family to you and your so heartless!"

He slapped her across the face to try and have her focus. "Stop your incessant babbling. Your idiotic sensibilities almost led to the death of MY mate! If you bring Battousi so close to my family again, I will be forced to kill you."

Kagome brought a hand to her face and heard InuYasha yelling her name in the distance. All of a sudden she was back on the floor. "You have been warned." Sesshomaru went back into the room.

"Kagome!" He brought her into his arms. "Are you ok?" He looked at her face. "Did Battousi do this to you?"

"No," she was starting to cry more, "I couldn't do anything…Mina…he took her."

"What? Who did this th-" he took in a deep breath, smelling Sesshomaru's distinct scent on her cheek and rose up abruptly, apparently angry.

"No Inuyasha! Never mind him! We have to save Mina!"

"Where is she? And why the hell would Sesshomaru touch you?!"

"B-ba…_he_ sold her to Naraku!" she babbled. She grabbed onto Inuyasha's kimono as he consoled her within his tight embrace. 'I can't believe what Battousi has become. Mina was supposed to keep him alive and I gave him a heart. Shouldn't things be better?'

He took her into their room and sat down on the bed as she sniffled, finally starting to calm down. "How could he do this, to his own daughter?" She looked up at Inuyasha, hoping for an answer that would never come.

"We'll get her back but your injured. You need to get some food and rest."

"No! I can't just let him get away with this. She may have an adult body but he had no right to sell her off to Naraku!"

"You're not going anywhere until you get something in your system at least." He went and rummaged for some of her potato chips she saved. "Here."

She looked at the bag and her stomach growled so loudly. So she grabbed them and started chewing on them, as her mind raced a million miles an hour. "What about Sango? Is she ok?"

"Yea, you can see her later." InuYasha thought about his niece, 'That poor kid.'

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Mina sat on the floor next to Naraku's chair as he wrote several things down. Once he was satisfied with what was written, he looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I must say, Little One, it is a shame to see you contained like this." 

She stood up straight and ignored his comment. If he got his kicks from her suffering well then she will have to stay as poised as possible.

"You will speak to me."

"What more could I say?"

"Don't be bitter, this was the agreement that your father and I made."

"My father was not in the right state of mind. When he realizes his mistake you'll be finished."

He smirked knowingly at her statement and grabbed her hand, helping her onto her feet. Once standing, he circled around her, observing her features closely. "Your spell worked wonderfully." She definitely was grown up and there are many punishments that he would love to try on her, now if he could just break her out of her docile nature and get her to fight back.

He touched her hair once again, then turning his attentions to her face. He brushed his knuckles softly on her cheek, she unconsciously flinched, earning a smirk upon Naraku's face. Then moving one finger across her lips, he approached her face with his. She felt his breath upon her, and it sickened her. "I am being merciful right now. You do know what I could do with you." He put his other hand behind her head, grabbing her hair to get his point across. He took in a deep breath, "Tell me, what made you think that your father would want you with such a weak being? And do not test my patience by your silent demeanor."

"Shippou may be weaker than you physically, but certainly not emotionally and mentally. You, Naraku, are beyond sanity."

Naraku chuckled at her statement, "I must say that our heir will be a force to be reckoned with if he has your stubbornness."

She knew even before he answered that she was right. 

"Well, you would be excellent at my side as my mate." He buried his face in her neck. She stiffened slightly under his hold. "You will learn how to behave, as a proper mate. I shall have to break you one way or another."

She was thrown against the bed roughly and she could do nothing to stop him. He could rape her and if she fought back it would only hurt more, but she was stronger than him. She would wait for him to slip up. 

"Do not speak so boldly to your mate, you have yet to earn that." He sat beside her, looking at the lovely specimen on his bed. "My time with you will come soon, whether you want it or not, but it would make things more enjoyable for you if you participated."

"You know my answer to that. You may have my body, but my essence will not be yours to take over."

"We shall see." He sat up and left her within the confines of his room while he went off to plan his next move.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

The ground seemed to shake. The wind swirled around. A wounded cry pierced the otherwise silent forest. 

Battousi had just returned to his less violent form, immediately realizing what he had done, _everything _he had done.

The man-slayer wept.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Whelp, that was chapter 33; I hope you all liked it! There's more to come and I must apologize now; my updates are going to be far apart, because college is a pain in my ass. Let's just say I'm still trying to get adjusted. _You Never Know_ is the next story on the agenda. I might be writing a little bit more in the sequel to SRE, _Sesshomaru's Red Eyes: Reincarnated _and putting it up on _SRE, AFLM, YNK, And DOOF Poems And Stuff._ And again, if you have questions, comments, or just wanna say "hi," go ahead and leave a review. If not, that's fine too. Hope you liked the chapter and until next time-Auf wiedersehen! 

Liebe immer,

Abbey (SiM)

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next chapter:

**The Backlash**

TTFN!!!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


End file.
